La hanyou, el hanyou
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou.
1. Una miko herida y su deseo

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 1: **Una miko herida y su deseo

* * *

— ¡NO!

— ¡SIÉNTATE!

— ¡UF!

—Idiota…

—Pobre Inuyasha.

—Pero se lo merece.

Era la rutina diaria. Kagome quiere irse a casa, Inuyasha se niega, Kagome lo sienta, Shippo le llama idiota, Sango se compadece y Miroku piensa que se lo merece.

—Pero tengo un examen de matemáticas muy importante, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gruñó mientras terminaba el hechizo.

—Sí, bueno, en esta época, ¡las mujeres no necesitan esta mierda de las "matemáticas"!

—Oh, oh… —Sango hizo una mueca.

— ¡SIÉNTATE!

— ¡AHH! —Inuyasha volvió a besar el suelo.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —gruñó mientras el hechizo volvía a terminar.

—Porque te lo mereces.

— ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Solo porque quiera buscar a Naraku y recuperar nuestros fragmentos, no significa que puedas sentarme cada vez que te dé la maldita gana, Ka-go-me! —puso énfasis en su nombre.

—Y pensar en todas las cosas que he hecho por ti —Kagome meneó la cabeza.

— ¡NOMBRA UNA! —rugió Inuyasha mientras se levantaba.

Shippo, Kirara, Miroku y Sango decidieron mantenerse al margen de aquello.

—Te liberé del Goshinboku —Kagome lo miró.

—Sí, bueno, eso no cuenta —Inuyasha sonrió.

—La verdad es que, si no te hubiese liberado, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus no habría salido de mi cuerpo…

— ¡Sí, podría ser! ¡Si no me hubieses liberado, habrías muerto! ¡Nombra otra!

—Te salvé de la araña del templo en el que vivía Nazuda.

—Gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Bueno, perdona! ¡La próxima vez que quieras apoyarte en mi regazo y decirme que huelo bien, recuérdame este día! —gritó Kagome.

Miroku arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Que hueles bien?

Kagome rió nerviosamente.

—No importa —murmuró antes de empezar a caminar.

— ¡NO TE ALEJES DE MÍ!

— ¡SIÉNTATE! —gritó Kagome otra vez.

— ¡NOO! —dijo Inuyasha otra vez.

—Pobre chico, va a romperse la espalda —Miroku meneó la cabeza.

— ¡KAGOME! —Inuyasha rugió mientras el hechizo del rosario se terminaba y saltaba hacia ellos.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué necesitas esta mierda de las matemáticas? —preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Por si quiero continuar una vida en mi tiempo.

—Bueno, por ahora, tú vives aquí, no allí.

—Vivo en ambas épocas, Inuyasha —Kagome meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios haría falta para mantenerte aquí?

—Si fuera un hanyou —replicó Kagome mientras dejaba a Inuyasha sopesando la última frase.

_¿Si fuera un hanyou?_

— ¡OYE! —bramó Inuyasha mientras iba tras ellos.

Después de eso, caminaron en silencio. Inuyasha un poco rezagado detrás de Kagome y Sango. Miroku intentó "hablar" con Inuyasha, si eso fuese posible.

—Inuyasha, de verdad, deberías dejar que se fuera —dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Porque de verdad ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros. Cuando fuimos detrás de Kohaku, en el castillo de Naraku, Kagome fue la que purificó el miasma, fue Kagome la que te salvó del hechizo de Kaguya en el Castillo de los Espejos y fue su flecha la que te ayudó a derrotar a Menomaru.

—Y no te olvides de que fue Kagome la que te ayudó a matar a la Cabeza de Araña y que fue su flecha la que hizo que el Hombre Melocotón volviese a ser humano —intervino Shippo.

— ¡Me estáis volviendo loco! —bramó Inuyasha.

—Sólo exponemos los hechos, amigo —rió Miroku.

—Cállate, bonzo —gruñó Inuyasha mientras seguía caminando.

Estuvieron en silencio durante dos minutos antes de que Sango los llamase.

— ¡Oíd, vosotros tres! ¡Venid, rápido! —llamó mientras Kagome, Kirara y ella corrían hacia un arroyo.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo corrieron detrás de ella y cuando llegaron a donde estaban las chicas, jadearon.

— ¿Está muerta? —dijo Shippo mientras Kagome la tocaba.

—No, aún no. Sigo sintiendo su fuerza vital —murmuró Miroku mientras Sango y Kagome ayudaban a salir a la dama del arroyo.

Inuyasha cogió a la vieja mujer mientras Sango extendía en el suelo una manta que había en la mochila de Kagome.

—Creo que tiene agua en sus pulmones —dijo Miroku mientras se encorvaba enfrente de ella.

—Entonces tenemos que hacerle la RCP —murmuró Kagome.

—RCP… ¿qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. _¿Eso significa que tengo que hacerle yo la RCP?_

Kagome apartó a Shippo de en medio y abrió el conducto de respiración de la vieja miko. Después sopló en su boca dos veces para ver si entraba el aire. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha la observaron con asombro.

Kagome le comprimió el pecho 15 veces y después sopló en su boca dos veces más. Realizó esta rutina seis veces y luego la miko expulsó el agua y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Kagome es mágica —dijo Shippo.

—Nah, son sólo cosas médicas —Kagome sonrió mientras se levantaba y Sango se agachaba para ayudar a la pobre mujer a levantarse. Kagome le dio una toalla para que se secase.

—Deberíamos cuidar de ella —dijo Shippo.

—Olvídalo, tenemos fragmentos que buscar.

— ¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kagome. Inuyasha se encogió cuando vio a Kagome fulminarlo con la mirada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Miroku.

—Vamos a buscar leña.

—Lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano —Sango se rió mientras Kagome ponía una almohada debajo de su cabeza.

La señora tenía los ojos abiertos pero le costaba respirar. Se veía vieja, puede que tuviese la edad de Kaede.

— ¿Por qué crees que se estaba ahogando? —preguntó Sango.

—No sé, es poco probable que una miko se caiga y se ahogue.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que es una miko, Kagome? —preguntó Shippo.

—Mira su ropa Shippo. Se parece a la que llevarían Kaede, Kikyo o Tsubaki —murmuró Kagome mientras sacaba una botella de agua para la señora. Sango la ayudó a sentarse y Kagome vertió generosamente agua en su boca.

La señora la tragó antes de volver finalmente a la realidad.

— ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, parecía asustada.

—Yo soy Kagome, y estos son Shippo, Kirara y Sango. La encontramos inconsciente en un arroyo y le ayudamos —dijo Kagome mientras le tendía la botella de agua a la miko, que parecía haber recuperado su fuerza.

Asintió mientras miraba a los cuatro agradecida.

—Vosotros cuatro sois generosos. Sois muy amables.

—Es nuestro deber —dijo Sango.

— ¿Cuándo van a volver Miroku e Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome mientras se giraba hacia Sango.

—Creo que Miroku está buscando leña e Inuyasha está cazando —replicó Sango.

La señora abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Inuyasha, el hanyou Inuyasha?

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, él, ¿lo conoce?

—No en persona, pero he oído hablar de él —dijo.

—Sacerdotisa, díganos su nombre —dijo Sango.

—Me llamo Konoharu —dijo y le aparecieron arrugas sobre sus labios.

—Konoharu-san —empezó Kagome—, ¿cómo se cayó en el arroyo?

—Me perseguían muchos demonios y estaba tratando de evitarlos. Conseguí llegar a este precipicio y decidí, en vez de someterme a estos demonios, destruirme, así que salté —dijo Konoharu.

— ¿Qué buscaban? —preguntó Shippo.

Konoharu sonrió.

—Un deseo.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Un deseo? ¿Qué deseo? Pero si usted es una miko, ¿no podría purificarlos?

Konoharu sonrió.

—Ésa es la belleza de las sacerdotisas, querida Kagome. Hay muchas clases. Por ejemplo, la Sacerdotisa Kikyo era una Miko guardiana. Protegía la Shikon no Tama y podía usar poderes de protección. La Sacerdotisa Kaede se especializa en la medicina. Puede crear muchos tipos de medicina y curar muchas dolencias. La Sacerdotisa Tsubaki era una sacerdotisa oscura. Podía controlar la oscuridad del corazón de las personas. Y tú, Sacerdotisa Kagome, tú controlas la purificación.

Kagome puso los ojos como platos.

— ¿Sabe que soy una sacerdotisa?

—Emites un aura de pureza, querida Kagome —Konoharu sonrió y tomó su agua.

Kagome se volvió hacia Shippo, que estaba mirando fijamente a Konoharu.

Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron justo en ese momento.

—Así que está despierta, ¿eh? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras dejaba algo de pescado enfrente de Kagome.

—Konoharu, estos son Inuyasha y Miroku —dijo Kagome.

—Konoharu nos acaba de explicar las diferentes especialidades de las Mikos —dijo Shippo.

—Es usted muy sabia, Sacerdotisa. Díganos, ¿en qué se especializa? —preguntó Sango.

Konoharu miró al grupo.

—Pareces digna de confianza. Me especializo en la concesión de deseos. En la vida de una Miko que concede de deseos, se nos otorgan 150 deseos para conceder. Con el tiempo nos consumimos. Los demonios pueden sentir los poderes de una miko que concede de deseos y vienen a por nosotras. Pero desgraciadamente sólo me queda un deseo.

— ¿El deseo es más fuerte que el de la Shikon no Tama? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Podría decirse así, pero para la Shikon no Tama no hay restricciones. Si es un deseo malvado, la joya se mancha y el deseo se revierte eventualmente. Si es puro, la joya se purifica y desaparece para siempre. Una miko que concede deseos, sin embargo, puede elegir a quién le concede el deseo. Si elegimos, depende del que desea si quieren bondad o maldad. No distinguimos bondad de maldad en lo referido a la concesión de un deseo y nuestros deseos no pueden ser revertidos.

— ¿Ni siquiera por la Shikon no Tama? —preguntó Sango.

Konoharu meneó la cabeza.

—No. La Sacerdotisa Midoriko fue quien creó la Shikon no Tama, así que la perla de Shikon no puede anular los poderes de una Miko que concede deseos.

—Vaya, así que, básicamente, usted es más fuerte que la Shikon no Tama —dijo Sango.

—No por completo. La Shikon no Tama puede durar años si nadie le pide un deseo. Sin embargo, yo falleceré y si quedan deseos por conceder, también serán eliminados —dijo Konoharu.

— ¡Todo esto es demasiado confuso! —dijo Shippo con remolinos en los ojos.

— ¿Entonces podemos pedirle un deseo ahora y usted nos lo concederá? —preguntó Miroku.

—No, yo puedo elegir a quién concederle el deseo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Es bastante justo. Inuyasha, intenta hacer que Shippo entienda todo esto, vamos a cocinar, Sango.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no lo hace Miroku?

—Porque tiene que rezar —dijo Sango gesticulando hacia Miroku, que estaba rezando.

—Viajo con una pandilla de locos —murmuró Inuyasha antes de ir a explicarle todo a Shippo.

Después de intentar durante horas que Shippo lo entendiera, lo consiguió.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Podrías haber empezado diciendo que concede deseos! —dijo Shippo mientras caminaban de regreso al bosque.

— ¡Entonces preguntarías por qué, cómo y, y si! —gruñó Inuyasha.

— ¡NO LO HARÍA! —gritó Shippo.

— ¡SÍ LO HARÍAS!

— ¡NO LO HARÍA!

— ¡SÍ LO HARÍAS!

— ¡CALLAOS! —gritaron Sango y Miroku al unísono.

Konoharu, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Kirara estaban observando fijamente la disputa de Shippo e Inuyasha.

—Niño estúpido, no entiendes nada.

—Siéntate.

— ¡ARG! —Inuyasha cayó otra vez.

—Odio a esa mujer —murmuró antes de levantarse.

El grupo estaba comiendo al atardecer. Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de Kagome porque Miroku olía fatal (probablemente no se había aseado en años), Sango olía muy… bueno, también olía. Y bueno, Kagome olía bien.

_¿Por qué hemos tenido que ayudar a esta tal Konoharu? _Se preguntó Inuyasha a sí mismo mientras se tragaba su ramen.

— ¡Deja algo para nosotros, Inuyasha! ¡Nunca me dejas ir a casa, así que no puedo reponerlo!

—Si fuera por reponer ramen, te dejaría ir a casa todos los días —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Imagínate —murmuró Shippo a la vez que terminaba de comer.

—Konoharu-san, puede dormir esta noche en nuestro campamento, por si aparece algún demonio —ofreció Kagome.

—Gracias querida Kagome, eres muy amable —dijo Konoharu con voz preocupada. Kagome tenía la preocupación escrita en sus ojos mientras avanzaba hacia Konoharu.

Konoharu sonrió y dijo.

—Ve a dormir, niña, todos lo han hecho ya.

De hecho, Inuyasha estaba en su árbol, Sango estaba acurrucada junto a Kirara, Miroku dormía apoyado en un árbol y Shippo estaba en el saco de dormir de Kagome.

Kagome sonrió mientras se metía dentro del saco, al lado de Shippo, y justo cuando su cabeza tocó el edredón, se durmió.

Sin embargo, Konoharu no pudo quedarse dormida. Su corazón se esforzaba por seguir latiendo y sabía que le había llegado la hora de morir.

_Si se usara este deseo… _pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las orejas de Inuyasha se movían.

_Inuyasha… él es uno de esos demonios a quienes no les importa lo que piensen los demás. Se preocupa por sus compañeros, especialmente por la miko, por lo que he notado. Inuyasha, tú debes tener mi último deseo._

Konoharu se levantó y caminó hasta llegar bajo la rama en la que estaba sentado Inuyasha.

— ¿Inuyasha? —dijo con esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué pasa vieja bruja? —gruñó en respuesta.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras saltaba para situarse enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué? Si es llevarte al arroyo, entonces olvídalo.

—No. Sabes que soy una miko que concede deseos, ¿correcto?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Me temo que es hora de que muera. Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo…

Inuyasha puso los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Konoharu.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó.

Konoharu asintió mientras se agarraba el corazón.

—Pero debes apresurarte.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y lo que le había dicho antes apareció en su mente.

_Si fuera un hanyou._

_Kagome, ni se te ocurra odiarme después de esto. _Pensó mientras se volvía hacia Konoharu.

—Deseo que Kagome sea un inu-hanyou.

Konoharu sonrió.

—Concedido, Inuyasha —y justo cuando dijo eso, una luz de color violeta claro brilló a su alrededor y su cuerpo se desintegró, dejando pequeños rayos de luz.

_Supongo que así es como mueren las mikos de los deseos. _Pensó mientras volvía a su árbol.

_Kagome, un inu-hanyou. _Pensó mientras miraba a su compañera miko.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Pensasteis que no publicaría esta historia hasta terminar Te Desafío? Pues muy mal pensado. Vi que había muchos votos para esta historia en la encuesta y supe que no se iba a modificar demasiado, así que me puse a traducir esto y aquí está el resultado.**

**Espero vuestros reviews,**

**Besos y hasta pronto. ^_^  
**


	2. La hanyou

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 2: **La Hanyou

* * *

_Kagome, un inu-hanyou. _Pensó mientras miraba a su compañera miko. Inuyasha se aseguró de que Kagome estaba profundamente dormida antes de cerrar sus ojos para dejar que el sueño lo consumiera.

La mañana llegó e Inuyasha fue el primero en despertarse. Olió un ligero cambio de aroma en Kagome, pero no era drástico.

_Creo que su cambio en hanyou llevará algún tiempo. _Pensó con diligencia. Vio a Kagome revolverse antes de rascarse su mejilla. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que sus uñas habían crecido excepcionalmente.

_Garras. _Pensó mientras Kagome se levantaba frunciendo el ceño en dirección a sus manos.

_¿Qué? Juraría que había cortado mis uñas ayer. _Pensó Kagome mirando a sus largas uñas que parecían garras.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y apartaba despacio a Shippo. Se dio cuenta de que Konoharu no estaba.

Caminó hacia Inuyasha y alzó la vista hacia él.

—Eh —llamó.

— ¿Sí niña?

— ¿Dónde está Konoharu?

—La bruja murió.

Kagome jadeó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Anoche. Vino a mí y me pidió que usara su último deseo. Luego la bruja murió.

—El último deseo… ¿qué deseaste? —preguntó Kagome.

—Lo descubrirás en su momento —dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Cómo sé que esto no es lo que esperaba? ¿Así que no deseaste convertirte en youkai?

— ¡Feh niña! ¿Te parezco un youkai? —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Punto para ti. Ahora voy a darme un baño —dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a marcharse en dirección a las aguas termales.

— ¿No te vas a llevar a Sango contigo?

—Está cansada y me siento muy sucia —respondió Kagome.

—Keh, niña —masculló.

— ¡HE OÍDO ESO! —llegó el eco de Kagome.

_Creo que su sentido del oído está mejorando. _Pensó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saltó de árbol en árbol hasta que aterrizó en un árbol lo suficientemente cerca de Kagome. Suspiró mientras observaba su baño. La había visto desnuda muchas veces antes, así que lo que veía ahora no era nada nuevo… excepto que lo excitaba hasta la locura cada vez que la veía.

— ¡OSUWARI! —llegó un sonoro grito.

— ¡AHHH! —gritó Inuyasha al caer de cara al suelo.

— ¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO NIÑA? —rugió mientras Kagome lo fulminaba con la miraba desde su sitio en las aguas termales.

—Te oí. ¿PUEDES ser más ruidoso?

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kagome. _¿Eso es… ¿eso es lo que creo que es…?_ Pensó Inuyasha. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el agua.

—Eh… ¿Inuyasha? —titubeó Kagome.

— ¡Diré la palabra si no te detienes! —amenazó Kagome.

A Inuyasha no le importó. Ahora estaba hundido hasta la cintura en el agua y miraba fijamente a Kagome.

—OSUWA- —Kagome fue interrumpida cuando Inuyasha alcanzó su cabeza.

—Tienes orejas de perro —dijo Inuyasha asombrado.

— ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? —gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha tiró de una peluda oreja negra y sonrió.

—Tienes orejas de perrito Kagome.

Kagome puso una mano en lo alto de su oreja y de hecho sintió una peluda oreja triangular. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras sus manos iban hacia los lados de su cabeza, no sintió ninguna oreja humana.

Fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada.

— ¿Qué deseaste Inuyasha?

Inuyasha tragó saliva cuando vio las garras en sus manos.

—Yo eh…

—Dímelo antes de que te siente hasta el infierno.

— ¡Deseé fueras un inu-hanyou niña! ¡Keh! Dijiste que te quedarías en mi época si fueras uno —dijo Inuyasha.

— ¡ESTABA BROMEANDO! —rugió Kagome.

— ¡Como si yo lo supiera!

— ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!

— ¡AHHHHHHHHH! —gritó Inuyasha al ser introducido a la fuerza en el manantial. Kagome resopló mientras se levantaba y se ponía su uniforme escolar, cuando estuvo segura de que Inuyasha aún seguía intentando separarse del suelo. Miró dentro del agua y sus ojos se ampliaron. Su cara cambió dramáticamente. Tenía peludas orejas negras en lo alto de su cabeza con el interior rosa, al igual que las orejas de Inuyasha. Los ojos de Kagome tenían ahora un tono más ligero de marrón con motas doradas.

-Oh dios mío… me veo tan… diferente —Kagome respiró. Luego, justo ante sus ojos, su pelo cambió de su color negro azabache natural a un pálido color azul. Su pelo casi igualaba el pelo plateado de Inuyasha, pero el suyo era ligeramente azulado.

Kagome miró sus manos y encontró que había garras en lugar de sus uñas cortas.

—Me veo tan diferente —dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Kagome sintió que su nariz se movía y que miles de olores la golpeaban. La arrugó y cerró los ojos, su cabeza se llenaba de diferentes sonidos y aromas.

Kagome se miró fijamente un poco más mientras Inuyasha se levantaba. La miró y se le atascó el aliento en la garganta.

_Maldita sea está preciosa. _Pensó. Kagome levantó la mirada hacia él e Inuyasha vio que sus labios estaban más hinchados, más llenos y ahora de un color rojo sangre, como si siempre fuera con los labios pintados.

—Te ves… —Inuyasha no podía pensar en una palabra.

—Diferente… —susurró Kagome mientras se miraba otra vez en el agua.

— ¿Tienes cola? —preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó e intentó mirar su parte de atrás.

—No lo sé —dijo Kagome.

—Déjame ver —dijo Inuyasha. Se cruzó de brazos cuando Kagome se dio despacio la vuelta para él. Su pelo estaba, de hecho, más largo y sus garras parecían mortalmente afiladas. Pero no tenía cola.

—Sin cola. Creo que solo la tienen los demonios completos —dijo Inuyasha, amando el aroma de la Kagome demoníaca.

— ¿Como Sesshomaru y Kouga? —dijo Kagome, no pareciendo tener suficiente de su nuevo aspecto. Sus labios rojos, su pelo largo y azul plateado, sus claros ojos marrones con motas doradas… todo.

—Kagome… —dijo Inuyasha salvajemente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira el agua —dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

Kagome bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sus ojos cambiaron del marrón al avellana claro, todavía tenían las motas doradas (las motas son del mismo color que los ojos de Inuyasha).

— ¿Ojos verdes?

_¡Mierda Kagome! _Pensó Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió dolor en su boca. La abrió y vio que le crecían los colmillos.

— ¿También colmillos? —dijo Kagome salvajemente.

—Lindo.

Kagome gruñó.

— ¡OSUWARI! —rugió una vez más.

— ¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO? —bramó Inuyasha mientras se desvanecía el hechizo.

—Por convertirme en un inu-hanyou… hablando de eso, ¿sé el idioma inu-youkai?

Inuyasha consideró esto por un momento. Le ladró a Kagome, que arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Así que hay una forma de decir niña en el idioma inu-youkai? —dijo Kagome soltando una risita.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Así que sabes el idioma inu-youkai.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!

— ¿QUÉ? –rugió Inuyasha.

— ¡Soy una miko maldita sea! Soy medio hanyou y medio miko… ¿no me purificaré?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Vamos a ir ahora mismo a casa de Kaede. Súbete a mi espalda.

—Eh… si soy una hanyou…

—Aún tengo que entrenarte —dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se subía.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sabrán que ha pasado algo y también volarán con Kirara a donde Kaede o se quedarán —dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba rápidamente de árbol en árbol.

— ¿Convertirme en inu-hanyou solo para mantenerme aquí? —espetó Kagome.

— ¡Bueno perdona por intentar encontrar los fragmentos de la perla!

— ¡PERDONADO! ¡Solo mírame! ¡Tengo orejas de perrito! –dijo Kagome tirando de su oreja.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿No tengo yo orejas de perro?

—Tú naciste con ellas, ¿cómo me las voy a arreglar con pelo azul plateado, ojos verdes, garras, colmillos y orejas de perro en mi época?

—Fácil, simplemente no vayas.

—Diría la palabra si no estuviéramos en el aire —dijo Kagome.

—Entonces debería llevarte más a menudo —dijo.

—Jaja —dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

— ¿Ser un inu-hanyou también está afectando a tu actitud? —gruñó Inuyasha.

—No lo sé, ¡por qué no se lo preguntas al chico que ha sido un hanyou toda su vida!

— ¡Bueno discúlpame por nacer como un híbrido!

Kagome suspiró.

—Y no te querría de otro modo, ¿vale? Así que sólo cállate y ve allí.

—Llegamos.

Kagome saltó de la espalda de Inuyasha y corrió hacia la cabaña de Kaede… sorprendentemente, su velocidad también se había incrementado.

—Kaede-baba-chan —gritó Kagome mientras entraba corriendo en la cabaña.

—Kagome mi ni- ¿qué te pasó? —dijo Kaede sorprendida.

—Inuyasha le pidió un deseo a una Miko de los Deseos para que me convirtiera en inu-hanyou. ¡Sin embargo **él** olvidó que también era una miko así que podría purificarme!

Kaede pensó por un momento mientras Inuyasha se cruzaba de brazos. Kaede le dio a Kagome un vaso de hierbas aplastadas en agua.

—Bebe esto mientras emites tu aura de miko —instruyó Kaede.

Kagome hizo lo que le dijo y sintió una ráfaga de aire frío contra su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras miraba fijamente a Kaede.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ahora tu lado de Miko acepta tu lado de Hanyou. Sólo fue un rápido encantamiento de hierbas —dijo Kaede.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido —dijo Kagome.

—Bruja, ¿Kagome necesita un sello? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— ¿Sello?

—Como la Tessaiga, sella mi sangre youkai, ¿Kagome necesita una?

—No lo sé. Fue transformada en inu-hanyou, no tiene sangre youkai dentro de ella.

— ¿Y si descubrimos que puedo transformarme en un verdadero youkai? —preguntó Kagome.

— ¿Qué es lo único que te mantiene segura Kagome? —preguntó Kaede.

—Inuyasha o mis flechas —dijo Kagome.

—Entonces creo que tus flechas son tu sello. Myoga podría saber más de esto que yo.

— ¿Qué hay de la noche humana? —preguntó Kagome.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Inuyasha pidió el deseo, tu tiempo es el de él.

— ¿Y aún puede usar su flechas de miko?

—Sí, puede.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitamos oír bruja, nos vamos.

—Si tenéis más preguntas, preguntad a Myoga.

—Sí, sí —dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se subía a su espalda.

— ¿Dónde está la pulga cuando la necesitas? —gruñó Inuyasha mientras empezaba a saltar de vuelta al campamento.

* * *

**Y ya está, muhas gracias por los reviews y hasta el viernes 11. ^_^**


	3. Entrenamiento de hanyou a hanyou

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 3: **Entrenamiento de Hanyou a Hanyou

* * *

— ¿Dónde está la pulga cuando la necesitas? —gruñó Inuyasha mientras empezaba a saltar de vuelta al campamento.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Kagome en voz baja mientras sus orejas empezaban a moverse. Durante la carrera de vuelta Kagome le cogió el tranquillo a mover las orejas a su libre voluntad.

—Te entreno —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Osuwari —dijo Kagome justo después de que se bajara de su espalda.

— ¡Oi! —rugió Inuyasha al caer de cara. Habían llegado al campamento y solo quedaba una pequeña caminata hasta él. Kagome iba caminando delante de Inuyasha ahora que lo había sentado.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Venganza —gruñó Kagome. Por alguna razón, gruñir le parecía muy natural en ella.

—Keh.

Caminaron en silencio y llegaron al campamento a tiempo para oler el ramen.

—Oh dios, qué fuerte —Kagome arrugó la nariz.

—Acostúmbrate niña.

—Oh dios, ¿cómo soportas todo esto? —dijo Kagome escondiendo su nariz en su manga.

—Sólo lo hago.

—Oye.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora que soy un hanyou… lucharé mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

— ¿Y necesito buena ropa…?

—Oh sobre eso, le preguntaré a Myoga por el sastre que hizo mis ropas, te conseguiremos algunas —dijo Inuyasha.

—Vale bien —murmuró Kagome mientras se hacían visibles.

—Eh vosotros dos, nos estábamos pregun- —Sango se interrumpió cuando vio a Kagome.

—Inuyasha, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó Sango señalando a Kagome.

—Kagome.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—Kagome no es un hanyou.

—Ahora sí Sango, acostúmbrate —dijo Inuyasha antes de saltar hacia un árbol.

— ¿ME DEJAS AQUÍ PARA QUE EXPLIQUE LAS COSAS POR MI CUENTA? —gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, aplastando las orejas.

—Vale, vale bien. Esa bruja murió anoche y me pidió que usara su último deseo. Deseé que Kagome fuera un hanyou para que pudiera quedarse aquí y ayudarnos a buscar la Shikon no Tama en vez de hacer tests estúpidos en su época.

—Inteligente, aunque completamente estúpido —dijo Sango mientras tiraba de una de las orejas de Kagome.

— ¡Oye!

—Siempre me pregunté cómo eran de suaves —dijo Sango, sus ojos brillaban—. Dime, ¿las de él son como las tuyas? —dijo Sango mirando fijamente a las orejas negras, los ojos verdes, los labios rojos y al pelo azul que le pertenecían a Kagome.

—Sí lo son —Kagome suspiró.

—Vaya… Miroku y Shippo fueron a fregar así que tendrás que contármelo más tarde —dijo Sango, aún mirando fijamente a Kagome.

—Deja de mirarme —masculló Kagome mientras cogía un tazón de ramen.

— ¿También vas a coger la actitud de hanyou de "me cabrea"? —dijo Sango, realmente curiosa.

— ¿La actitud de hanyou de me cabrea? —preguntó Kagome arqueando una ceja.

—O podría ser de estar expuesta tanto tiempo a Inuyasha. Jinenji y Shiori no tenían esa actitud —dijo Sango pensativamente.

— ¡Oi taijiya! ¡Cállate! —dijo Inuyasha desde lo alto del árbol.

Kagome se terminó el ramen y se levantó para caminar cuando aparecieron Miroku y Shippo.

—KAGO- ¿Kagome? —preguntó Shippo caminando despacio hacia Kagome.

—Sí, Shippo, soy yo —dijo Kagome.

—Pero hueles diferente.

— ¿Eres un hanyou? —preguntó Miroku.

— ¡Inuyasha explica! —dijo Kagome mientras se iba, queriendo un poco de tiempo a solas.

Inuyasha suspiró al saltar del árbol y les explicó todo a Miroku y a Shippo.

_Todo esto es demasiado raro. _Pensó Kagome mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol que estaba cerca del campamento pero lo suficientemente lejos.

_Hasta ayer era humana… de hecho hasta esta mañana era humana. _Kagome meneó la cabeza. No odiaba a Inuyasha por haberla convertido en hanyou. Sabía que tenía sus razones, _Razones estúpidas, _pensó amargamente, lo que más le dolía era que él había pedido el deseo sin tenerla en cuenta.

Kagome suspiró al levantarse.

—Me pregunto qué ataques tengo. Inuyasha tiene Espadas de Sangre y Garras de Acero… hmmm —Kagome se miró sus garras y vio que brillaban con la luz. Se lamió los labios y recordó que eran color rojo sangre.

_Estilo barra de labios, _dijo Kagome mientras la daba un golpe al árbol. El árbol se rompió y cayó. A Kagome le cayó una gota de sudor cuando Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo corrieron hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Miroku.

—Maté al árbol —dijo Kagome avergonzadamente.

— ¿Eh? —Shippo arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, lo golpeé y cayó.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Acostumbrándote a tu propia fuerza, ¿eh Kagome?

—Cállate Inuyasha —ladró Kagome, sin ella saberlo, usó el idioma inu-youkai.

—Así que puedes hablar tan bien como entender —dijo Inuyasha en el idioma inu-youkai. Shippo y Kirara fueron los únicos que los entendieron pero Sango y Miroku estaban tremendamente confundidos.

— ¡Oh sólo déjame en paz! Estoy tratando de descubrir mi propia fuerza. Hasta ayer dependía de vosotros, chicos —dijo Kagome haciendo crujir los nudillos.

—Y todavía eres un demonio enclenque —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¡TÚ! —Kagome arremetió contra Inuyasha que la esquivó, Kagome gruñó mientras giraba rápidamente sobre sí misma y se lanzaba de nuevo hacia él. Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara se apartaron rápidamente para ver luchar a los dos hanyous.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Kagome? —Inuyasha sonrió mientras esquivaba fácilmente cada uno de sus ataques. Tenía suerte de que lo estuviera atacando en vez de sentarlo. Tío, los siéntates de antes aún le hacían doler la espalda.

— ¡Maldito! —dijo Kagome mientras intentaba golpearlo. Inuyasha atrapó su muñeca y sonrió con suficiencia pero Kagome se lanzó rápidamente sobre su cabeza y aterrizó detrás de él. Inuyasha saltó cuando ella le golpeó y se lanzó tras ella. La agarró del pelo y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No puedes vencerme Kagome, he luchado contra demonios más fuertes de lo que te podrías imaginar.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sus garras brillaban con un color rojo. Se cruzó de brazos y luego los soltó mientras gritaba:

— ¡Hélice De Medialuna!

Una docena de hojas con forma de medialuna volaron de sus garras a modo de espiral, todas apuntando a Inuyasha. Sonrió desdeñosamente y saltó para apartarse del camino. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos mientras miraba fijamente a sus manos.

— ¿Yo hice eso? —susurró. Inuyasha aterrizó rápidamente a su lado y cogió su mano con la suya, miró fijamente sus garras y la miró a los ojos.

—Ése es el paso uno en el entrenamiento de Hanyou a Hanyou. El único modo de conseguir que un hanyou recién nacido luche correctamente es haciéndole enfadar.

—No soy una recién nacida.

—Recién creada, qué más da —Inuyasha suspiró.

—O sea que… ¿Hélice De Medialuna es uno de mis nuevos ataques? —preguntó Kagome.

—Es fuerte, sólo necesitas aprender cómo controlarlo adecuadamente. Necesitas aprender cómo invocarlo a voluntad, como hago yo con mi ataque de Garras de acero.

— ¿Y puedes enseñarme todo esto?

—Sólo si prometes que dejarás de sentarme —dijo Inuyasha mientras se caía hacia atrás, ahora su espalda le dolía completamente. Kagome y el resto se rieron de él. Kagome suspiró.

—Tengo que acostumbrarme a ser un hanyou, ser una miko ya era lo suficientemente duro y ahora tengo que preocuparme de que me purifiquen y de los exterminadores dándome muerte.

Sango soltó una risita.

—Oh no te preocupes Kagome.

—Y tío hay demasiados aromas y sonidos en este bosque, es increíble. ¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó Kagome mientras caía con espirales en los ojos.

* * *

Kagome se golpeó la mejilla al recuperar el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a todos mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Los sonidos y los olores son demasiado para ti. Myoga, para de chuparle la sangre —le ladró Inuyasha a la pulga.

—Perdón Amo Inuyasha, es sólo que su sangre demoníaca es demasiado tentadora —dijo Myoga avergonzadamente. Cuando Kagome se desmayó, llegó Myoga y le explicaron todo. Él también les explicó lo que necesitaban saber.

—Vale, o sea que ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a los aromas y a los sonidos —Kagome suspiró tristemente mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Sango.

—Vale, contadme todo lo que necesito y quiero saber —dijo volviéndose hacia Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo Kagome —dijo Myoga sentándose en su hombro—. La miko de los deseos te ha convertido en un hanyou así que ahora posees todas las habilidades demoníacas. Puedes usar flechas purificadoras gracias a Kaede y tu noche humana es la misma que la noche humana de Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió.

—Para convertirte en un medio demonio, a tu cuerpo se le dio sangre demoníaca que se mezcló con tu sangre humana para convertirte en un hanyou, todo esto ocurrió mágicamente. Eso significa que puedes convertirte en youkai cuando se dé el momento de la vida o la muerte.

— ¿Hay un sello? —preguntó Kagome mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—Creo que, de hecho, hay un sello pero…

— ¿Pero qué Myoga? —rugió Inuyasha.

—Totosai sabría más de ello. Estoy seguro de que son su arco y flechas, ya que la mantienen viva y la protegen la mayoría del tiempo. Totosai forjaría un arco especial para Kagome si se lo pidierais, un sello si podéis —Myoga asintió.

— ¿Y qué hay de la ropa? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—La Vieja Lady Kakashi vive en las profundidades del Bosque del no Retorno.

— ¿No fue ahí donde nos atacó el maldito Menomaru? —Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Sí, puedo llevaros a donde Kakashi si queréis.

—Entonces quiero que me lleves a junto de ella —dijo Inuyasha.

—Pero Kagome también debe venir.

—Entonces nos vamos. Vosotros cuatro quedaos aquí, estaremos de vuelta para la puesta de sol —les dijo Inuyasha a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

—Kagome, a mi espalda.

—Pero-

—Aún no te he enseñado a saltar.

— ¿Tienes que aprender a saltar? —preguntó Kagome mientras se subía a la espalda de Inuyasha. Myoga se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

— ¡Adelante!

—Cállate.

* * *

Llegaron a la cabaña de la Vieja Lady Kakashi a mediodía. Kagome estaba cansada de todos los olores y sonidos.

— ¿Cómo soportas esto Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome.

—Nací con ello.

Kagome suspiró mientras él aterrizaba enfrente de la cabaña. Se bajó de su espalda y Myoga saltó hacia su hombro. Inuyasha golpeó la puerta mientras Kagome jugaba con una hebra de su pelo.

— ¿Necesito zapatos? —preguntó Kagome.

—Es más fácil luchar sin ellos —dijo Inuyasha.

—Osuwari.

— ¡OYEE! —rugió Inuyasha al caer. Se levantó unos segundos después justo cuando se abrió la puerta y fulminó a Kagome con la mirada—. ¿Por qué fue eso niña?

—Venganza otra vez supongo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a vengar?

—Hasta que me acostumbre a esto —dijo Kagome simplemente mientras encaraba a la anciana mujer que estaba en la puerta.

—Inuyasha, Myoga —la mujer hizo una reverencia.

—Kakashi —Myoga hizo lo mismo.

—Feh.

—Veo que no ha cambiado Amo —dijo mientras conducía a los tres al interior.

—Quiero que hagas un conjunto para Kagome.

— ¿De la rata de fuego? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Si quieres —dijo Inuyasha encarando a Kagome.

—No me importa la verdad —murmuró.

—Entonces creo, mi bella dama, que en vez del haori de la rata de fuego que viste el Amo Inuyasha, preferiría la Seda de Doncella.

— ¿Seda de Doncella? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—De hecho, es una tela muy rara. Sólo se usa para propósitos magníficos, pero es muy dura en batalla. Se repara y se libra de la suciedad y los olores al igual que el haori de la rata de fuego, excepto que se usa más en un cuerpo femenino.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha que asintió.

—Probaremos con la seda de doncella.

—De acuerdo. Levántese por favor —dijo Kakashi. Kagome se levantó y montones de manos empezaron a medirla, cogiendo todas sus medidas y al mismo tiempo, un vestido aparecía parte por parte en la pared donde estaba Kakashi.

La parte de arriba del vestido de seda era violeta pálido que era un poco suelto y tenía un cuello triangular, como el uniforme del colegio de Kagome. Abrazaba su pecho y caía hasta sus caderas. Era lisa, al igual que el haori de Inuyasha. Justo donde acababa la parte de arriba, encajando perfectamente, había un par de negros pantalones sueltos. Eran ajustados y cómodos, al igual que el hakama de Inuyasha, pero eran perfectos para luchar con ellos. Para rematar, había una pieza de un material verde atado alrededor de la parte superior del brazo derecho de Kagome, (su parte de arriba tenía tirantes finos de 3 pulgadas, sin mangas).

Kakashi chascó los dedos y la ropa apareció en Kagome. Se miró a sí misma y luego se dio una vuelta para Inuyasha. Él se levantó, usó su garra para cortar un poco de la camisa, pero en nada de tiempo, la seda de doncella se reformó y arregló la parte superior.

—Vale, es bueno —dijo Inuyasha mientras encaraba a Kakashi.

—Sin honorarios Amo, es bastante bueno saber que el haori y el hakama han durado tanto.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se fue. Kagome le dio las gracias a la mujer antes de seguir a Inuyasha.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ahora? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—Todavía tengo que entrenarte un poco más.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, has aprendido el ataque de la hélice de medialuna, voy a ayudarte a dominarlo.

Kagome gimió pero esquivó rápidamente el golpe que le había lanzado Inuyasha.

—Ponte en guardia Kagome, y concentra toda la energía negativa que tengas en mí, luego invoca.

Kagome asintió mientras miraba fijamente a Inuyasha, sus garras brillaron de rojo, se cruzó de brazos y lo lanzó.

— ¡Hélice De Medialuna! —gritó. Inuyasha esquivó el ataque y asintió.

—Bien, unos cuantos más.

Kagome asintió mientras continuaba haciendo lo que Inuyasha le había dicho que hiciera.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, como había prometido.**

**Hay una foto de la apariencia que tiene Kagome como hanyou y con esa vestimenta en mi perfil, seguid el enlace que está al final si la queréis ver.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, besos. ^_^  
**


	4. Hacia Totosai

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 4: **Hacia Totosai

* * *

Kagome asintió mientras continuaba haciendo lo que Inuyasha le había dicho que hiciera.

Finalmente cuando pareció que llevaba siglos entrenando, Kagome se durmió en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras saltaba de vuelta al campamento.

Myoga estaba hablando posado en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras éste agarraba a Kagome por los muslos.

— ¿O sea que Kagome no va a intentar volver a como era antes? —preguntó Myoga.

—Konoharu dijo que era imposible volver a como era antes si le pedías un deseo a una miko de los deseos.

—Eso es cierto. Me temo que Kagome será un hanyou para siempre.

_Y en dos semanas es la época de celo… _Pensó Inuyasha al sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Inuyasha tenía que suprimir la sangre demoníaca que estaba hirviendo en sus venas. Un mes antes de que empiece la época de apareamiento, a cada demonio y hanyou le urge tomar a la mujer que quiere como su compañera. Quedando sólo dos semanas, Inuyasha tenía un problema, más ahora que Kagome también podría tener urgencias durante la época de apareamiento.

_¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Especialmente porque ella también es un hanyou! El año pasado fui capaz de mantenerme apartado de ella porque estábamos siendo perseguidos por Kagura y yo estaba luchando constantemente, pero este año… ambos… ella es un hanyou… y no hemos tenido señales de Naraku desde hace mucho tiempo. _Inuyasha estaba ahora en un estado duro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Kagome se veía tan exótica en su forma demoníaca e Inuyasha quería… la necesitaba.

_¡Estúpido, estúpido yo! ¿Por qué demonios deseé que fuera un hanyou?_

Kagome gimió al abrir los ojos. Tenía cortes y marcas de arañazos en su rostro. Inuyasha había peleado contra ella de verdad y chico, fue duro.

_¿Cómo hace para mantenerse peleando durante tanto tiempo? _Pensó Kagome mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

_Es verdad… siempre lucha por mi seguridad._

— ¿Despierta? —susurró Inuyasha.

—Mm hmm —masculló Kagome a la vez que apretaba el agarre en su cuello.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Trabajé demasiado duro contigo? —preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja. Myoga ya se había ido a junto de Totosai para pedir que le hiciera un sello a Kagome tal y como se lo había hecho a Inuyasha.

—No, estoy bien —soltó Kagome.

— ¿Quieres que pare un rato? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—No, estoy bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Segura.

—Bien.

Estuvieron callados la mitad del viaje cuando Inuyasha paró finalmente porque sintió que Kagome empezaba a flojear.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

—Ya sabes, nunca había luchado antes —dijo Kagome mientras movía las orejas. Inuyasha se rió entre dientes, encontrando eso raramente lindo.

— ¿Quieres que descansemos un rato? —dijo.

—Claro, ¿pero cuándo me enseñarás a saltar? —dijo Kagome.

—Cuando mejores. Estás aprendiendo cómo controlar la hélice de medialuna bastante bien… me pregunto qué otros ataques tienes.

—Yo también —dijo Kagome mirando a sus garras, aún no creyéndose que fuera un hanyou, después un año de ser considerada un demonio debido a sus ropas, después de un año viajando con un hanyou, finalmente era uno…

—Tú… ¿odias ser uno? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras sus orejas se bajaban. Kagome alzó la vista y sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos. Se levantó y caminó al lado de Inuyasha. Se puso de puntillas y le rascó la base de su oreja.

—No odio exactamente ser uno, es sólo que es todo nuevo para mí.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Si lo odiara, te habría sentado hasta el infierno.

—Me sentaste hasta la locura en el manantial.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Sobre eso…

— ¿Cuándo me vas a quitar este estúpido rosario? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—El día en que te conviertas en un youkai kitsune —bromeó Kagome—. ¡Y por favor no me tomes en serio esta vez!

Inuyasha gruñó mientras se sentaba. Kagome se paseaba, las heridas de su rostro se curaban, el punzante dolor se iba. Miró a un árbol y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha para verle cerrar los ojos. Volvió a mirar al árbol y con un movimiento rápido, saltó a la rama más baja. Sonrió mientras saltaba más y más alto hasta que llegó a la rama más alta.

Inuyasha no estaba durmiendo, estaba muy despierto. Abrió los ojos para ver a Kagome saltando de rama en rama. Sonrió un poco mientras saltaba a la rama en la que estaba sentada Kagome.

—Hola —dijo.

—Esto es genial —sonrió mientras miraba el horizonte.

—Hmm, creo que has aprendido a saltar.

—Es fácil.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo de árbol en árbol?

—Eso creo…

—Veamos entonces —dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se levantaba.

—Ve a ese árbol y a ése y vuelve aquí —dijo Inuyasha señalando a dos árboles diferentes. Kagome respiró hondo y saltó hacia el árbol. Estaba sorprendida de su velocidad y agilidad.

Luego saltó al tercer árbol y luego volvió a junto Inuyasha chillando:

— ¡Yay puedo saltar! Pero prefiero tu espalda.

—Eso creo —Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción mientras ambos bajaban de un salto al suelo.

— ¿Crees que podrás volver saltando conmigo al campamento?

—Sí —Kagome sonrió.

— ¿Puedes ganarme? —preguntó.

— ¡Sí!

—Veámoslo entonces —sonrió mientras se arrodillaban en posición de corredores.

—En sus puestos —dijo Inuyasha.

—Listos —dijo Kagome.

—¡YA! —rugieron ambos mientras saltaban hacia los árboles, corriendo el uno contra el otro para volver al campamento. Cada uno estaba olfateando su camino, captando el aroma de Miroku, Sango, Shippo o Kirara. Inuyasha estaba en cabeza, estaba poniéndoselo fácil a Kagome, pero luego todo decayó rápidamente cuando…

— ¡HÉLICE DE MEDIALUNA!

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para ver el ataque de Kagome precipitándose en su dirección.

— ¡OYEE! —gritó mientras se paraba y las esquivaba. Kagome le sacó la lengua mientras tomaba la delantera.

Kagome se rió mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol. Agarró una enredadera colgante e hizo el grito de Tarzán mientras se balanceaba hacia otro árbol. Sin embargo perdió el apoyo y cayó de cara al suelo.

— ¡Ay!

Sintió unos fuertes brazos envolviéndola por la cintura. Alzó la vista y vio a Inuyasha sonriéndole con suficiencia.

— ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

Kagome hizo un mohín cuando él cambió de posición de modo que ahora la sostenía al estilo nupcial.

—Creo que te llevaré de vuelta.

Kagome suspiró pero envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Él saltó de árbol en árbol y finalmente llegaron a unos metros del campamento.

—Vale dime, ¿cómo huele Shippo? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—A… bueno es difícil de decir pero huele a melocotones y algo más.

—Bien, ¿Sango?

—Cerezas.

— ¿Miroku?

—Arándanos.

— ¿Yo?

—Fresas.

—Perfecto.

— ¿Cómo huelo yo? —preguntó Kagome mientras daba saltitos al lado de Inuyasha.,

—Flores de Sakura —dijo simplemente.

—Bien… ¿podemos correr?

—Claro…

Inuyasha y Kagome corrieron hacia el campamento. Kagome estaba asombrada de su velocidad, _Qué rápido_, pensó mientras se deslizaban hasta de tenerse para encontrar a Miroku, Sango y Shippo comiendo ramen.

—Bonita ropa Kagome-chan —dijo Sango mientras se levantaba y tocaba la tela.

—Es tan suave —se ruborizó cuando le tiró de los tirantes.

—Es como el haori de la rata de fuego, se repara solo —le contó Kagome a Sango mientras toqueteaba la tela verde que estaba alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo.

—Oh tío, este tipo de tela es realmente bueno para los exterminadores. ¿Qué material es? —preguntó Sango.

—Seda de doncella —dijo Kagome.

—Seda- ese es el tipo más raro —dijo Miroku al ponerse de pie para saludar a sus dos compañeros hanyou.

—Si Miroku le pide a Kagome tener un hijo con él, será al primer demonio que se lo pide… —dijo Inuyasha…

— ¿Qué hay de la Diosa del Agua? —preguntó Shippo.

—Oh sí —Inuyasha meneó la cabeza—. Vale, entonces al primer Hanyou.

— ¡Parad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera! —gimió Miroku.

El grupo se rió.

—Kagome acaba de comer, vamos a ir a junto Totosai —dijo Inuyasha.

—Llevadnos con vosotros, quedarse sentados todo el día en el campamento se hace muy aburrido —dijo Shippo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea.

Kagome tiró de la botella que contenía los fragmentos. _Sólo 6 fragmentos…_ Pensó. No había sentido ningún fragmento desde hacía algún tiempo y ésa era una mala señal porque Naraku podía quitarles los fragmentos a Kohaku y a Kouga en cualquier momento… ¿y si ya lo había hecho?

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró Inuyasha desde un árbol. Estaba sentado allí y Kagome estaba al pie del árbol. Debido a sus sensibles orejas, podían tener conversaciones que nadie más podía escuchar.

—Sólo pensaba en Naraku y en los fragmentos —masculló Kagome mientras iba a coger su mochila. Extrañamente, era algo más ligera.

—Lo cogeremos…

Justo en ese momento Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara llegaron diciendo que estaban preparados.

—Vamos —dijo Kagome mientras Shippo, Miroku y Sango se subían a Kirara. Inuyasha y Kagome irían saltando.

—Sólo sígueme Kagome —dijo Inuyasha mientras empezaban desde lo alto de un árbol…

* * *

**Estoy contentísima, he terminado los exámenes. Ahora voy a tener muchísimo tiempo libre, creo. Bueno pues ahí os queda.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Besos  
**


	5. Kibou

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 5:** Kibou

* * *

—Sólo sígueme Kagome —dijo Inuyasha mientras empezaban desde lo alto de un árbol…

Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban sentados en Kirara mientras Kagome saltaba detrás de Inuyasha.

— ¿A qué huele Totosai? —preguntó Kagome.

—A esas cosas resecas de tu época, las cosas que están cubiertas por una parte vieja…

— ¿Ciruelas?

—Sí.

— ¡Oh, aj! —gruñó Kagome mientras se posaba en la rama más alta de un árbol y escaneaba el área.

— ¡Kagome, rápido! —dijo Sango.

— ¡Fragmento! —gritó. Inuyasha paró de saltar y se dio la vuelta, volviéndose hacia Kagome.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Siento… oh dios mío…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Miroku.

—Siento 7 fragmentos…

— ¿SIETE? —bramaron todos.

— ¿Por dónde? —Inuyasha fue el primero en recobrarse y le preguntó a su compañera hanyou.

—Por allí —Kagome señaló a una aldea cercana. Inuyasha asintió mientras él y Kagome empezaban a saltar hacia la aldea, Kirara los seguía.

— ¿Qué dirán, cuatro demonios, un monje y una exterminadora? —preguntó Kagome.

—Se asustarán, enseñaremos nuestros colmillos y luego obtendremos nuestros fragmentos —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras empezaban a caminar desde la entrada de la aldea. Kagome jadeó cuando sintió que un aura muy oscura los rodeaba.

—Miroku, ¿sientes eso? —susurró Kagome.

—Es un aura muy pesada, está rodeando a toda la aldea —masculló Miroku mientras apretaba su agarre en el báculo.

Sango agarró su hiraikotsu mientras Inuyasha agarraba la empuñadura de Tetsusaiga. Kagome agarró su su arco y sus flechas habituales. Un hombre anciano caminó en su dirección. Miroku sintió que emitía una aura muy muy fuerte.

— ¿Demonios viajando con un monje y una exterminadora? ¡Fuera! —bramó.

—Ah cállate —masculló Inuyasha mientras sobrepasaba al anciano. Kagome tenía que admitir que que te odiaran era una situación dura.

_Me pregunto si así es cómo se siente Inuyasha… cada día… __¿de toda su vida?_

— ¿De dónde vienen los fragmentos Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha en un tono muy enfadado.

—Ahí —dijo Kagome señalando a una torre enorme.

—De acuerdo entonces —Inuyasha gruñó mientras sacaba a tetsusaiga.

— ¡COGEDLOS! —vino una voz muy áspera. El equipo se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver una flecha siendo disparada hacia ellos.

* * *

—Ya ves Totosai, Kagome necesita un sello o su sangre demoníaca la controlará —dijo Myoga. Myoga le había dicho a Inuyasha que iba a adelantarse para informarle a Totosai de su llegada.

—Un sello demoníaco, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es su arma?

—Arco y flechas.

—Como las flechas se agotan, le haré un arco como sello —dijo Totosai mientras sacaba su gran martillo.

—Deberías hacerlo rápido Totosai, Inuyasha y Kagome deberían llegar pronto —dijo Myoga mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

* * *

— ¡GARRAS DE ACERO! —gritó Inuyasha y todas las flechas cayeron al suelo.

—Miroku y Sango, ocupaos de ellos —ordenó Inuyasha.

— ¡Kagome, vamos! —Inuyasha y Kagome se dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia la torre.

— ¡HOMBRES COGEDLOS! —gritó un hombre. Miroku exclamó.

—Sango, están siendo controlados.

— ¿Controlados? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sango.

—Observa sus movimientos, parecen controlados.

De hecho, por la forma en la que se movían los hombres, podía decirse que alguien estaba controlando sus acciones.

—Entonces no podemos matarlos —dijo Sango mientras sacaba su hiraikotsu y los dejaba sin conocimiento.

—Manejo de marionetas… justo como cuando Naraku controló a aquel príncipe.

—Entonces quién… —exclamó Sango cuando una bella mujer empezó a volar hacia ellos en la pluma de Kagura.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha subían miles de tramos de escaleras cuando Kagome agarró su brazo.

— ¿Qué?

—Podemos saltar…

— ¡Oh mierda! ¿Me lo dices ahora?

—Bueno jar jar, ¡sólo he sido un hanyou durante dos días!

—Punto para ti —dijo mientras saltaban los últimos tramos de escaleras.

Llegaron a lo alto donde vieron una campana gigante de bronce.

—Hablando de herrumbre —dijo Kagome mientras golpeaba la campana y salía un sonido herrumbroso.

**[N.T.: **Rusty, que significa herrumbre/óxido en este caso, también puede significar falta de práctica y la autora juega con ese doble significado.**]**

—Aj, esta cosa no tiene sonido —dijo Kagome meneando la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Inuyasha observando la aldea.

—Miroku y Sango parecen estar en problemas —gruñó Inuyasha.

— ¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kagome. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y vio un ogro demonio gigante emergiendo a su espalda.

— ¡Maldición! Esta cosa es tan malditamente grande que me pregunto por qué no se derrumba la torre —se burló Inuyasha del demonio mientras saltaba para esquivar el ataque.

—Ten cuidado Inuyasha, esta cosa tiene siete fragmentos.

— ¿ESA COSA FEA? —rugió mientras sacaba su tetsusaiga.

— ¡HÉLICE DE MEDIALUNA! —rugió Kagome mientras el ogro se ponía de pie para atacar. Las manos del ogro se desprendieron pero se regeneraron inmediatamente. Inuyasha frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Kagome.

—Dime, ¿donde están los fragmentos? —Inuyasha jadeó.

—En su… ¡aj aj aj aj! —gimió Kagome.

— ¿En su qué? —preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

— ¡En su culo! —Kagome desfalleció y se sentó.

— ¿EN SU CULO? ¡OH MIERDA ASQUEROSA! —rugió Inuyasha mientras se abanicaba la nariz.

— ¿Cómo puedes insultar a mis fragmentos?

—No estamos insultando a los fragmentos feo, sino a tu asqueroso culo —dijo Inuyasha mientras desenvainaba su espada y atacaba al ogro.

— ¡KAGOME! —rugió Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó y apuntó con una flecha.

— ¡VE! —rugió Kagome mientras soltaba la flecha. Su energía de miko rodeó la flecha mientras se disparaba al estómago del ogro.

—Para ser un ogro con siete fragmentos —dijo Inuyasha cuando la luz cegó al ogro—, es algo débil —dijo mientras terminaba con él.

— ¡Kaze no kizu! —el ogro se desintegró dejando siete fragmentos.

— ¡Ajjj! ¡No voy a tocar eso de ninguna manera! —gimió Kagome.

Inuyasha los recogió cuando vio la energía oscura que rodeaba a los fragmentos.

—Sólo purifícalos Kagome —dijo Inuyasha molesto. Kagome tragó saliva mientras tocaba los fragmentos y una luz blanca los rodeaba. Inuyasha sonrió—. Bien —luego cogió el recipiente con los fragmentos y puso los siete fragmentos en la botella.

—Trece —dijo divertido.

Las manos de Kagome cubrieron la botella y la rodeó una luz blanca. Después de unos pocos segundos soltó la botella y allí había una parte fusionada de la Shikon no Tama.

—Oh maldición, ¿sólo tenemos esto? —preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

—Cállate. Vamos a ayudar a los otros —dijo Kagome mientras bajaban saltando desde lo alto de la torre al fondo para ver a Miroku intentando succionar a algún tipo de mujer con su kazanna.

— ¡SAMIYOSHO! —rugió Inuyasha mientras Miroku cerraba su vórtice.

* * *

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la torre, Shippo, Kirara, Sango y Miroku estaban librando su propia batalla.

— ¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Miroku mientras la mujer de la pluma aterrizaba enfrente de ellos con Kagura detrás de ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sango.

—Soy Airia, la Maestra Marionetista —respondió. Era una belleza. El espeso cabello violeta largo y suelto y místicos ojos plateados. Tenía marcas rojas en su rostro, parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, y llevaba un kimono como el de Kagura.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó Miroku.

—La encarnación de Naraku —respondió Airia.

— ¿Cuánta carne tiene? Demasiadas encarnaciones —murmuró Sango.

Kagura bufó.

—Apresúrate y haz lo de la presentación Airia, Kanna necesita decirnos algo.

— ¿Y debo suponer que sabes qué hay que hacer Kagura? —preguntó Airia.

—He estado en este mundo mucho más tiempo que tú.

Airia suspiró mientras se volvía hacia Miroku y Sango.

—Estoy aquí para recuperar los fragmentos de Naraku. Y lo haré controlando a todos y cada uno de los seres.

—Qué miedo —dijo Sango mientras le tiraba su búmeran—. ¡HIRAIKOTSU!

—Qué agradable —dijo Airia mientras controlaba a un hombre para que se pusiera frente a ella para que recibiera su ataque.

— ¡La cogeré! —gruñó Miroku—. ¡KAZANNA!

Airia sonrió con suficiencia mientras Kagura lanzaba una bola pequeña.

— ¡SAMIYOSHO! —llegó la voz de Inuyasha y Miroku cerró su vórtice instantáneamente.

—Me despido de vosotros —dijo Airia mientras se iba en la pluma de Kagura. Kagura gruñó mientras los fulminaba con la mirada antes de irse.

—Eso fue entretenido —dijo Sango mientras toda la aldea volvía a la realidad.

— ¿Qué- qué pasó? —gimió el hombre que había recibido el hiraikotsu.

—Estabais siendo controlados —dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos.

—Es el famoso hanyou Inuyasha de la aldea de Kaede-san —gritó alguien y todos se inclinaron ante Inuyasha.

—Keh —murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba saltando.

—Bueno ahora nos vamos a junto de Totosai. Cuidaos —dijo Sango mientras se iban todos.

—Qué aldea más marchosa —masculló Kagome mientras saltaba sincronizada con Inuyasha.

— ¿Casi llegamos? —preguntó Kagome.

—Casi —dijo Inuyasha mientras se precipitaban hacia las montañas.

* * *

Llegaron a donde Totosai para la puesta de sol y para entonces, Totosai había terminado el arco.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo Totosai con un par de pinzas en sus manos. Inuyasha se rió.

—Oh sí, ¿su colmillo?

—No, un cabello suyo —dijo Totosai mientras iba hacia la cabeza de Kagome y sacaba uno particularmente largo. Kagome se pasó los dedos por su pelo azul plateado y se lo recogió en una coleta. Totosai enrolló el cabello alrededor del mango del arco y un aura verde lo rodeó, haciendo que el cabello se fusionara con el arco.

—Aquí tienes Kagome —dijo tendiéndole el arco.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Kagome.

—Kibou —contestó Totosai.

— ¿Esperanza? ¿Llamaste esperanza a la cosa? —gruñó Inuyasha.

—La esperanza es un elemento fuerte Inuyasha —dijo Totosai—, si Kagome usa el kibou bien, entonces logrará grandes hazañas. Sin embargo, kibou no es tan fuerte como la tetsusaiga.

—Obviamente —bufó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Kagome mientras tiraba su antiguo arco al fuego y se echaba al hombro su kibou.

—Lo que hacemos normalmente —dijo Inuyasha.

—O podemos entrenar más a Kagome —dijo Miroku.

—Entrenaremos a Kagome —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Cómo es que sé que no me va a gustar esto? —gimió Kagome.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya estoy aquí. Me había prometido que si España pasaba a octavos, actualizaría los dos fics y que empezaría uno nuevo, y aquí estoy. El nuevo fic se va a llamar "Una flecha", es cortito, sólo tiene 7 capítulos, espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, nos veremos pronto.**

**Besos. ^_^  
**


	6. ¿Mi Kagome?

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 6: **¿Mi Kagome?

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que sé que no me va a gustar esto? —gimió Kagome.

Inuyasha encontró un claro para que entrenaran Kirara, Miroku, Sango, él y Kagome. Primero fue Kirara, que fue bastante blanda con Kagome.

—Queremos descubrir si tiene más poderes que el Kibou y Hélice de Medialuna, ve Kirara —dijo Inuyasha y Kirara dio un paso adelante.

Kirara se transformó en un gran felino y se puso delante de Kagome.

— ¿Qué hago? —susurró Kagome.

Sango le tendió un carcaj a Kagome.

—Usa el Kibou o Hélice de Medialuna o cualquier otro ataque…

Kagome tragó saliva cuando Kirara cargó contra ella. Kagome se apartó pero Kirara sintió su movimiento y se dio la vuelta y le hizo un placaje. Kagome gimió cuando Kirara le lamió la cara.

—No seas tan obvia Kagome, tus movimientos son demasiado fáciles de detectar, mírame a mí —dijo Inuyasha.

_Menudo fanfarrón, sólo he sido un hanyou dos días… ¡ni dos días! ¡Día y medio!_

Inuyasha y Kirara se pusieron en posición de batalla. Kirara se lanzó contra Inuyasha y en un parpadeo él evitó su ataque y fue a parar detrás de ella.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida. Estaban cerca del pozo así que todos conocían el área como la palma de su mano.

—Usa tu velocidad y agilidad —dijo Inuyasha—. Sólo concéntrate.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —masculló Kagome.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras se detenía al lado de Miroku.

—Tu turno —dijo. Kagome caminó frente a Kirara. El kibou estaba en su hombro y descansaba bastante bien.

—Ve —dijo Miroku y Kagome se lanzó contra Kirara. Se estaba concentrando en el aura demoníaca de Kirara y se dio cuenta de que se movería sobre ella. Kagome apuntó rápidamente para dar un golpe alto y le dio a Kirara en el estómago.

—Eso está mejor, pero no tenses tus movimientos, déjalos fluir como cuando usas tu arco y tus flechas —dijo Inuyasha.

—Sí maestro —gruñó Kagome.

—Bien, ve —dijo Miroku y Kagome y Kirara se lanzaron otra vez. Kagome se relajó y dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control. Kirara voló alto hacia el cielo y Kagome usó los árboles para apoyarse. Saltó alto en el aire y consiguió aterrizar en la espalda de Kirara.

—Eso está bien —dijo Sango.

—Bastante impresionante para un nuevo hanyou —dijo Miroku.

—Pero no lo suficiente —masculló Inuyasha mientras Kagome y Kirara bajaban.

—Eso está bien, pero tienes que hacerlo más brusco, no tenso —dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Tenso y brusco no es lo mismo? —preguntó Kagome jadeando.

—No en la lucha —contestó Inuyasha.

—Entonces, ¿qué es brusco y qué es tenso? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome.

—Bien, te voy a golpear pero no fuerte, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió. Inuyasha echó su puño hacia atrás y lo colocó en la mejilla de Kagome. Ella no se acobardó.

—Eso fue brusco, ahora esto —Inuyasha apretó la mano y la echó hacia atrás, la soltó pero a medio camino su mano perdió todo su poder y el golpe se desperdició—, es tenso.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Kagome.

—Me he estado preguntando… —dijo Sango mientras caminaba hacia Kagome.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Inuyasha.

—Tu haori cubre tus brazos pero la parte de arriba de Kagome no —dijo Sango.

—Oh, la vieja bruja que hizo su vestido me habló de ello. Sólo tira de la cuerda que hay en tu brazo derecho Kagome —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome tiró de la cuerda y una débil aura rosa rodeó sus brazos, y luego en cuestión de segundos, su camiseta violeta sin mangas tenía mangas…

—Vaya —dijo Kagome mientras veía que la cuerda verde que una vez estuvo en su antebrazo estaba ahora atada alrededor de su muñeca.

—Y para volverlo a la normalidad, sólo tienes que quitarte la cuerda de tu muñeca —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió.

—Oh eso es genial.

—Bien, ahora Kirara otra vez, recuerda Kagome, brusco y rápido.

Kagome asintió mientras regresaba a la verde hierba. Kirara rugió mientras se lanzaba hacia Kagome, Kagome saltó alto en el aire y aterrizó cerca de los árboles, mientras Kirara corría hacia ella, Kagome saltó, se dio la vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Kirara estaba a punto de girarse cuando Kagome puso su pierna en la espalda de Kirara.

— ¡Te he vencido!

—Eso está muy bien Kagome, veo que has captado las bases de la brusquedad, velocidad y agilidad. Ahora veamos si puedes esquivar a Sango —dijo Inuyasha.

Sango dio un paso adelante y Kirara se detuvo detrás de Miroku. Shippo estaba observando detenidamente el entrenamiento de su madre adoptiva. Sango sacó el hiraikotsu mientras Kagome ponía el kibou en el suelo.

— ¡HIRAIKOTSU! —rugió Sango y Kagome consiguió esquivarlo, consiguió sentir rápidamente la dirección en la que se dirigía el búmeran y lo esquivó justo a tiempo, localizó la posición posterior del hiraikotsu y sintió el aire silbando a su lado.

—Bien pero recuerda la agilidad y la velocidad —dijo Inuyasha.

—Lo recuerdo —gruñó Kagome, enfadándose de verdad con Inuyasha. Después de unos golpes más del hiraikotsu, Kagome consiguió evitarlo, usando su agilidad y velocidad perfectamente.

—Genial, ahora cuerpo a cuerpo, con Miroku —dijo Inuyasha.

—Y luego qué, ¿armas con Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí.

—Vale ve —dijo Inuyasha y Kagome y Miroku empezaron a atacarse el uno al otro rápidamente. La lección con ataques bruscos, agilidad y velocidad venían muy bien con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Miroku estaba a punto de golpear a Kagome pero se agachó y le puso la zancadilla. Miroku cayó e hizo rápidamente una voltereta hacia atrás sólo para ser recibido con…

— ¡Hélice de Medialuna!

— ¡AH! —bramó Miroku mientras las esquivaba todas.

Kagome jadeó mientras volvía a correr hacia Miroku, la tela que llevaba puesta era perfecta para luchar. Saltó detrás de Miroku y lo golpeó en la espalda, Miroku hizo una voltereta hacia delante y aterrizó encarando a Kagome. Kagome hizo unos cuantos saltos para confundir a Miroku y luego le hizo un placaje tirándolo al suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su espalda mientras le sonreía a Inuyasha.

—Eso estuvo realmente bien —chilló Sango.

—Mejor de lo que imaginaba —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—He estado observando a Inuyasha luchar todo el año pasado.

—De acuerdo entonces, has bordado el cuerpo a cuerpo —Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Bordado? —Kagome alzó una ceja.

—Lo saqué de tus cudernus —dijo Inuyasha.

—Oh, cuadernos —Kagome soltó una risita.

—Qué mas da, es hora de las armas —dijo Inuyasha mientras cogía su tetsusaiga. Kagome cogió el kibou y ató el carcaj a su espalda.

—Intenta darme, sin contenerte —dijo Inuyasha mientras la tetsusaiga se transformaba. Kagome sacó una fleca y la tensó, soltándola justo cuando Inuyasha empezó a saltar. Le rozó su haori y él asintió.

—Eres mejor con eso, ahora prueba y… **clávame **—dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿CLAVARTE? —chilló Kagome—. ¡Sabes que no HARÉ eso!

— ¡Vamos, es entrenamiento!

—Pero… pero…

—Sólo hazlo Kagome —dijo Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban observando con interés.

—Ellas es fuerte para ser un hanyou —susurró Miroku. Las orejas de Kagome se movieron y sonrió.

— ¡Gracias Miroku!

— ¡Oh mierda, olvidé que tenía orejas!

— ¡VE! —rugió Inuyasha mientras Kagome tensaba una flecha. Se aseguró de no poner ningún poder de miko en ella. Sintió a Inuyasha y soltó la flecha, donde predijo que él saltaría después.

Su predicción fue correcta. Inuyasha se detuvo justo a tiempo para ver la flecha cortando su haori.

_Hélice __de Medialuna __y el kibou, debería tener un ataque más personal… como yo tengo mis garras de acero, tetsusaiga y espadas de sangre… hora de probarla._ Pensó Inuyasha mientras se volvía hacia Kagome.

—Eso estuvo bien, pero no fue lo mejor de ti Kagome —sonrió—, puedes hacerlo mejor… intenta vencer a Kikyo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres bastante patética para ser un hanyou. Vas a avergonzar a muchos, a mí, a Jinenji, a Shiori…

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con un negro oscuro mientras su pelo empezaba a volar salvajemente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, su voz se hacía más tensa. Sus garras crecieron un centímetro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos estaban puestas enfrente de ella, se estaba preparando para una explosión y le lanzó su mirada a Inuyasha.

— ¡Giro de los Arcanos! —bramó. Un tornado negro salió de sus garras mientras sus ojos añadían electricidad alrededor del tornado. El ataque golpeó a Inuyasha mientras usaba a su tetsusaiga para bloquear golpe. El ataque le quitó tanta energía a Kagome que cayó al suelo y se desmayó en el sitio.

— ¡KAGOME! —oyó gritar a Miroku mientras la oscuridad la absorbía.

* * *

—Ugh, ¿qué pasó? —masculló mientras se levantaba, al ver la luz del sol, volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir unos minutos después. Vio a Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara observándola.

— ¿Qué pasó? —gimió Kagome.

—Te desmayaste después del giro de los arcanos —dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Un nuevo ataque? —gimió Kagome mientras agarraba el brazo de Inuyasha que la levantó.

—Supongo —dijo Inuyasha, luego su atención se dirigió bruscamente en dirección sur—. Oh mierda…

— ¿Qué? —susurró Kagome mientras se frotaba la nariz.

—Kouga se dirige hacia aquí… —dijo Inuyasha… y Kouga apareció con una mirada triunfante en su cara.

—Kagome, la época de apareamiento es en dos se- —Kouga de detuvo en seco al ver a Kagome.

— ¿Kagome?

* * *

Lo siento, tardé en actualizar esta vez. Prometo que actualizaré pronto la próxima, es que me enfoqué demasiado en Una Flecha y Hundiéndome y se me pasó actualizar esto.

Muchas gracias por todos los lindos reviews que me habéis mandado. Espero que sigáis al pendiente de esta historia.

Besos y hasta pronto. ^_^


	7. Yendo a casa

**Otra vez… oh sí. ¡KOUGA! Oh y algunos de vosotros me preguntasteis qué significaba Arcano. Ésta es la definición.**

**Arcano: **adj.: secreto necesario o conocimiento misterioso.

**En otras palabras, Giro de los Arcanos también significa Giro Misterioso/Secreto. Este factor tiene que ver con la historia porque cada vez que Kagome hace el giro de los arcanos, sale de diferente manera. Lo entenderéis más adelante.**

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 7: **Yendo a Casa

* * *

— ¿Kagome?

Kagome miró a Kouga y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. _Oh, oh. _Pensó.

Se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza. Kouga caminó despacio hacia ella y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

—Kagome, ¿eres tú? —preguntó mientras la cogía de las manos.

— ¡Sí es ella, ahora vete! —rugió Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba contra Kouga e intentaba apartarlo de Kagome.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ CHUCHO! —rugió Kouga mientras se levantaba e intentaba herir a Inuyasha.

_¿Qué me pasa? De repente me siento atraída por Inuyasha. _Kagome jadeó interiormente.

— ¿Cuándo lo va a sentar? —le preguntó Miroku a Sango.

Sango sostuvo cinco dedos en alto.

—Cinco…

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ LOBUCHO! —gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome miró aturdida a Inuyasha. _¿Qué me pasa?_

—Cuatro…

— ¡OYE CARA DE CHUCHO! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI KAGOME! —tronó Kouga.

_¿Por qué me siento atraída hacia Inuyasha?_

—Tres…

— ¡NO TOQUES A KAGOME O SINO! —Inuyasha desenvainó su tetsusaiga.

_Inuyasha…_

—Dos…

— ¡ELLA ES MI MUJER! ADEMÁS, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ASÍ?

_Estás tan bueno, _pensó Kagome, su visión empezaba a empañarse…

—Uno…

—Un momento —murmuró al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba peleando con Kouga…

— ¡OSUWARI!

— ¡AHHHHG! —bramó Inuyasha mientras su cuello se hundía en el suelo. Kagome corrió hacia él y se inclinó en frente de Inuyasha—. ¿Por qué estabas peleando con él?

—Siempre lo hago —murmuró Inuyasha mientras se levantaba después de que el hechizo se desvaneciera.

— ¡ADEMÁS, ESA NO ES RAZÓN PARA SENTARME! —bramó Inuyasha en dirección a Kagome. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Si dejaras de pelearte con él, a lo mejor yo dejaría de sentarte! —gritó Kagome.

— ¡Si dejara de venir! —le gritó Inuyasha en respuesta.

— ¡No puedo DETENERLE!

— ¡Sí puedes! ¡DEJA DE SEDUCIRLE!

Kagome paró de hablar. Miró fijamente a Inuyasha. _¿Seducir?, _pensó mientras empezaban a aparecer las lágrimas.

— ¡OSUWARI!

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse.

—Ka- —empezó Inuyasha cuando olió las lágrimas.

— ¡O-SU-WA-RI! —dijo Kagome separando las sílabas.

Kouga frunció el ceño y corrió tras Kagome.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó. Kagome saltó hacia los árboles y se sentó ahí, mirando al cielo.

_¿Seducir? ¡Cómo demonios puede pensar Inuyasha eso! __¡Si tanto quisiera estar con Kouga habría dejado a Inuyasha y me habría ido con Kouga hace mucho tiempo! ¿No puede entrarle en su duro cráneo que lo amo a él y no a Kouga? _Pensó Kagome. Kouga aterrizó a su lado y la cogió de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—No, pasa algo.

—No necesitas saberlo.

Kouga suspiró.

—Bien, ¿pero cómo terminaste así?

—Una miko de los deseos —dijo Kagome cortamente.

— ¿Miko de los deseos? ¿Cómo llegaste a oler como un hanyou? —preguntó Kouga.

— ¡Eso es porque es uno! —rugió Inuyasha mientras saltaba y se ponía de pie en la rama en la que se sentaban Kagome y Kouga.

— ¿Inu-hanyou? —Kouga arqueó una ceja.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. No quería que Inuyasha y Kouga empezaran otra pelea, así que mintió:

—Inuyasha siempre me pareció muy fuerte así que pensé que eran los genes de inu —dijo.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y asintió débilmente, así que Kouga no lo notó.

—Podrías haber deseado ser un demonio lobo completo —dijo Kouga mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha así que éste se limitó a gruñir.

—Podría, pero prefiero los perros a los lobos, lo siento Kouga —Kagome sonrió.

—Kagome… —dijo Kouga.

— ¿No lo oíste idiota? ¡No le gustan los lobos!

— ¡Quién te preguntó chucho!

— ¡Callaos los dos! —gruñó Kagome en el lenguaje inu-youkai.

Los dos hombres la miraron.

— ¡Estoy cansada de vuestras peleas! Todo el tiempo, cuando era humana y ahora cuando soy un hanyou. ¡Me duele la cabeza, estoy cansada después del Giro de los Arcanos, sólo callaos! —bramó Kagome y saltó del árbol. Sango corrió detrás de Kagome mientras Shippo y Miroku les dirigían una mirada a los demonios.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Hiciste que Kagome se enfadara! —dijo Kouga.

— ¡Bocazas! —gruñó Inuyasha mientras corría tras Kagome.

— ¡Estúpido chucho! ¡Vuelve aquí!

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban sentados dentro de la cabaña de Kaede. Kouga e Inuyasha aún estaban peleando en el exterior.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar peleándose? —preguntó Miroku.

—Yo digo que hasta que se ponga el sol —dijo Shippo.

—Yo digo ahora —Sango sonrió.

— ¿Ahora? —Miroku arqueó una ceja y luego lo captó cuando vio a Kagome saliendo afuera.

— ¡OSUWARI! —oyeron su grito.

—Por favor Kouga, estoy realmente cansada, ¿puedes venir en otro momento? —preguntó Kagome.

_¿O mejor nunca? _Añadió como idea posterior.

—De acuerdo mi Kagome, además que seas un hanyou es mucho mejor. Ahora entenderás el apareamiento de los demonios.

Kagome sonrió y asintió, Kouga besó su mejilla y salió corriendo en su tornado. Kagome se inclinó frente a Inuyasha cuando empezaba a incorporarse.

— ¿POR-QUÉ-HICISTE-ESO? —bramó.

— ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! —chilló Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

— ¡He tenido suficiente! ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Me entrenas como si estuviera acostumbrada a esto, a los olores, los sonidos, la vista y el oído extra-agudizados, el desgaste de energía! Tú estás acostumbrado a esto Inuyasha, yo no. Quiero dormir lo que queda de día o así, pero seguirás levantándonos para buscar los fragmentos. ¡Fuiste TÚ quien deseó que fuera un hanyou así que esperaría que me comprendieras y entendieras! —chilló Kagome mientras se levantaba. Todo esto fue simplemente demasiado, pero no se atrevió a mencionar lo atraída que se sentía hacia él… más de lo normal.

—Olvídalo, quiero irme a ca- —Kagome se interrumpió…

_¿A casa?_ Pensó.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, su corazón se rompía con cada cosa que decía. Se levantó y la miró fijamente mientras ella miraba fijamente al suelo.

_¿Me aceptarán en casa?, _pensó.

— ¿Quieras ir a casa niña? —gruñó.

Kagome saltó y lo miró.

—Entonces ve a casa —dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido bajo—, ve a casa, duerme un poco pero no te atrevas a hacer ningún tipo de prueba estúpida —dijo a modo de advertencia.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz.

—Pero… pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Soy un hanyou.

—Tu madre entenderá —dijo Inuyasha.

_Por lo menos, eso espero. _Añadió Inuyasha en su mente.

—No puedo… Yo… Qué…

—Iré contigo, además niña, aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. No quiero a demonios detrás de los fragmentos —gruñó. Kagome hizo una mueca pero asintió.

Inuyasha entró en la cabaña y les contó a todos el plan. Cogió la mochila de Kagome y empezó a llevarla al pozo.

— ¿Y si mi madre…? ¿y si me odia?

—Es tu madre, no te va a odiar.

—Pero-

—En tu época no hay demonios, incluso si los hubiera, se esconden bastante bien porque no olí nunca a ninguno. Tu madre no te odiará, más bien… te rascará las orejas.

Kagome se rió sabiendo que, de alguna manera, era cierto. Su madre le hizo eso a Inuyasha cuando conoció a su familia.

Kagome decidió descubrir qué pasaría cuando llegara a su tiempo. Por ahora, sólo se regocijaría por que Kouga e Inuyasha no se hayan matado el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué quiso decir Kouga cuando dijo época de apareamiento? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Sabía que tendría que darle esta charla cuando llegara el momento pero… ¿tan pronto? ¡No estaba preparado para esto! Oh dios, por favor mátalo ahora…

—Es eh… bueno um…

— ¿Bueno qué?

—No quiero que me sientes.

—No lo haré… a menos que sea malo.

—No es malo…

—Entonces dime.

Inuyasha suspiró y tragó saliva una vez más.

—Cada año durante la primavera, los demonios y medio demonios totalmente maduros tienen la urgencia de aparearse con la mujer u hombre que les gusta.

Kagome asintió.

—La primavera se considera la época del apareamiento porque es entonces cuando los demonios se aparean y consiguen que su perra, según los inu, se quede embarazada. Si ya te has apareado, tiendes a hacer el ritual de apareamiento otra vez y si no, entonces tienes ganas de saltar sobre la persona.

— ¿Tienes estos sentimientos sólo durante la época de apareamiento?

—No, empiezan unas semanas antes. Ahora es bastante débil así que nuestros sentidos del apareamiento aún están creciendo. Cuando sea el primer día de primavera, el sentimiento explotará y querremos aparearnos sí o sí.

—Oh —dijo Kagome dándose cuenta de que quería tomar a Inuyasha como su compañero.

_Pero él quiere a Kikyo. _Pensó tristemente.

_¿Débil? __¡A quién quiero engañar, tengo ganas de saltar sobre Kagome ahora! _Pensó Inuyasha.

Llegaron al pozo y Kagome tragó saliva. Inuyasha cogió su mano y asintió mientras saltaban. La luz azul los rodeó mientras los dos inu-hanyous llegaban al Japón Moderno.

—Inuyasha, no te vayas —rogó Kagome.

—No me iré —dijo Inuyasha. _Nunca te dejaré._

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de atrás del templo y entraron. Sus sensibles orejas captaron a Souta viendo la televisión, a Jii-chan barriendo el suelo, a Buyo estirándose y a la madre de Kagome, Korari fregando los platos.

—Es ahora o nunca —dijo Inuyasha mientras los dos entraban en la cocina. Korari se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

—Oh Kag- —Korari tiró el plato de comida que estaba en su mano cuando vio a su hija enfrente de ella… viéndose completamente diferente.

* * *

Jo, jo, jo. ¿Cómo reaccionará la madre de Kagome ante esto? Para eso habrá que esperar al siguiente episodio, jaja.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque de esta vez fueran menos que de otras veces.

Besos y hasta pronto.


	8. Emociones humanas

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Clasificación: **R (M)

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 8: **Emociones Humanas

* * *

—Oh Kag- —Korari tiró el plato de comida que estaba en su mano cuando vio a su hija enfrente de ella… viéndose completamente diferente.

—Hola mamá —Kagome sonrió, mirando a su madre.

—Kagome, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Korari mientras caminaba a través de los trozos de cristal hacia su hija. Korari tocó la cabellera azul plateada de Kagome, sus labios permanentemente rojos, sus largas garras, sus peludas orejas de perro.

—Te lo dije —dijo Inuyasha en el lenguaje inu-youkai.

—Cállate —contestó Kagome en japonés.

— ¿Qué pasó Kagome? —dijo Korari más seriamente.

—Bueno, verás… eh… sabes que soy una miko, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Bueno hay diferentes tipos. Yo soy una miko purificadora, Kaede-baba-chan es una miko de las hierbas, Kikyo es una miko guardiana y hay otro tipo llamado miko de los deseos. Le dije a Inuyasha que dejaría de hacer tests si fuera un inu-hanyou, me tomó literalmente. Encontramos a una miko de los deseos e Inuyasha deseó exactamente lo que dije.

Korari miró a Inuyasha antes de estallar en carcajadas. Kagome e Inuyasha bajaron sus orejas al oír su risa, el grito de Jii-chan y a Souta bajando saltando las escaleras.

—Demasiados sonidos, y no me extraña que odies mi tiempo, demasiados olores —masculló Kagome.

—Je, gracias por entenderlo —masculló Inuyasha.

—O sea que Kagome, ¿ahora eres un inu-hanyou? —preguntó Korari, para confirmarlo.

—Hai mamá…

— ¡Wai! ¿También tendré nietos hanyou?

Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron tremendamente. Ambos recordaron que la época de apareamiento era en dos semanas y bueno… ¿nietecitos?

— ¡Mamá! —siseó Kagome.

—Vale, tomaos vuestro tiempo. Pero tendrán las orejas, ¿hai? Es decir, la madre y el padre tienen orejas, sólo tiene sentido que los bebés tengan orejas —Korari sonrió.

— ¡MAMÁ! —gimió Kagome.

—Estoy bromeando. Bueno, todavía eres mi Kagome, sin importar cuál sea tu apariencia.

Inuyasha tembló cuando oyó a Korari decir _mi Kagome._

_¡Ellas es MÍA! _Pensó.

— ¡Nee-chan! ¡Inu-onii-chan! —gritó Souta mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

— ¿Souta? —dijo Kagome tímidamente.

— ¿QQQQUÉ TE PASÓ? —preguntó Souta mientras se detenía en seco.

—Ahora soy un inu-hanyou —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

Souta frunció el ceño mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de Kagome, tocó su pelo, vio sus garras y Kagome le dejó incluso que le tocara las orejas.

— ¿Eres tan fuerte como Inuyasha? —preguntó Souta.

—Aún no…

— ¿Puedes correr rápido y saltar alto? —preguntó Souta.

—Sí…

— ¡Oh guay! ¡Mi hermana es un Inu-hanyou! —Souta sonrió.

—Oh vaya, se lo tomó bien —dijo Inuyasha.

—Te adora, probablemente no tenga ningún problema conmigo —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

—Es tu Jii-chan el que me preocupa —dijo Inuyasha.

—Jii-chan está bien —Kagome sonrió.

— ¿DOS DEMONIOS? ¡FUERA! —llegó su voz.

—O no, ¡Jii-chan cálmate!

— ¡Tengo que purificaros demonios! —gritó mientras les tiraba sutras y ofudas.

—Eh sí, sólo yo puedo hacer eso —ladró Kagome en su lenguaje inu-youkai. Korari, Souta y Jii-chan miraron fijamente a un Inuyasha sonriente y a una Kagome que echaba humo.

— ¿Va a tener el carácter de Inuyasha? —preguntó Souta.

—Espero que no —murmuró Korari.

— ¡Tengo orejas extra sensible sabéis! —clamó Kagome.

—Lo siento cariño, es sólo que esto es tan… tan… tan… —empezó Korari.

— ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan extraño que me vea así? ¡Gah! —Kagome elevó sus manos al aire antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo demonios soportas todo esto?

—Me acostumbré. Tienes suerte, esto es solo tu familia —dijo Inuyasha mientras se encogía de hombros.

_Nota personal, nunca sentar a Inuyasha, _Kagome miró el rosario, _o simplemente podría quitárselo. Es decir, ya está muy domado._

Kagome se volvió a girar hacia su familia, su madre soñaba despierta con sus nietos con orejas, su hermano despotricaba sobre tener una hermana y un futuro cuñado que eran hanyous y luego su Jii-chan, que estaba mascullando algo sobre nietas irrespetuosas, que se marchaban y se mezclaban con demonios.

_Oh tío, demasiados sonidos. _Pensó Kagome.

—Kagome, mañana es lunes —dijo Korari.

—Sí, ¿y? —dijo Kagome frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eri y Ayumi vinieron diciendo que tenías un examen de mates estandarizado mañana. Algo sobre determinar si cogerías mates para tu último año en el instituto o algo así —dijo Souta.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Oh dios mío tengo que hacer ese examen!

— ¿QUÉ? —bramó Inuyasha.

—Es decir, ¡tengo que hacerlo! Oh dios, pero mírame, me veo tan diferente, le gente asumirá que es una enfermedad desconocida y no se acercarán a mí —Kagome suspiró.

Inuyasha soltó un "keh".

—Esta noche es luna nueva —recordó también Korari.

—Oh, esta noche somos humanos —dijo Inuyasha simplemente mientras iba al salón familiar para jugar con Buyo.

— ¿Y si os quedáis en casa todo el día y luego salís por la noche y os divertís? Kagome puede ir al colegio mañana y hacer el examen. Voy a sacar a Kagome del colegio, no creo que pueda entrar en una universidad lo bastante buena cuando está luchando todo el tiempo en el Japón feudal.

—Puedo trabajar en el museo —dijo Kagome.

Korari se rió.

—Cariño, ¿quieres que te saque del colegio?

—Supongo que es lo mejor. No puedo ir al colegio con estas pintas. Mañana haré el examen y les diré adiós a todos.

Korari abrazó a su hija.

—Kagome, te seguimos queriendo.

_¿Qué dijiste? ¡Kagome es MÍA! _Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina a Korari. _Espera… ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?_

—Gracias mamá, ahora voy a irme a dormir, Inuyasha despiértame cuando quieras salir. Oh sí, y mama, ¿puedes sacar algo de la ropa de papá para Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome.

Korari asintió y Kagome subió las escaleras. No se preocupó por cambiarse cuando cayó en la cama, el sueño ocupó instantáneamente todo su ser. Inuyasha miró a la parte de arriba de las escaleras, donde había desaparecido Kagome. Inuyasha tenía la Tetsusaiga en su cintura y Kagome tenía el kibou en su habitación así que ninguno de los dos entraría en su estado de demonios completos.

Kagome se acurrucó en su almohada bostezando. _Inuyasha.

* * *

_

—Bueno, ahora que Kagome e Inuyasha se han ido a su tiempo, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Sango.

— ¿Intentar mantener a esa tal Airia alejada? —preguntó Miroku.

—Como si pudieras, probablemente la manosearías —se burló Sango.

—Sí —dijo Miroku soñadoramente—, es una belleza.

— ¡MIROKU! —bramó Sango mientras le lanzaba el hiraikotsu a la cabeza.

— ¡AH SANGO! —gritó Miroku mientras el búmeran lo dejaba sin conocimiento.

—Eso no es nada sano —murmuró Shippo.

—Miroku en sí no es sano —se burló Sango mientras se marchaba.

_Idiota, _Shippo meneó la cabeza.

* * *

Kagome bostezó mientras se despertaba, sintió una pulsación, lo que causó que se despertara. Se incorporó y vio que sus garras habían desaparecido, su pelo era negro y sus orejas ahora eran orejas humanas.

_Soy humana, _pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Bostezó mientras se quitaba su ropa de batalla y se ponía un par de pantalones de campana, una blusa de cuello pico con botas de cuero. Se puso un pintalabios de color rosa claro y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su compañero hanyou en su forma humana, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros flojos y una camisa blanca floja. _Vamos combinados, _pensó Kagome al ver que llevaba unas viejas zapatillas de deporte de su padre. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja.

_Definitivamente, vamos combinados, _pensó mientras caminaba por el piso de abajo.

—Oh vaya, Kagome también es humana —gimió Souta.

—Cállate Souta —gruñó Kagome.

—Bueno, su personalidad de hanyou no ha cambiado —Korari sonrió.

— ¡Mamá!

—Vosotros dos, ¿adónde tenéis pensado ir? —preguntó Korari.

—Por ahí, al parque, algo de cenar, lo de siempre —Kagome sonrió.

—Oh, ¿una cita? —preguntó Souta.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron. Kagome había explicado las citas, el compromiso y el matrimonio, así que Inuyasha conocía todo ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno eh…

Korari sonrió.

—Souta, sólo van a pasar el rato. Ahora iros, tu espada y tu arco estarán a salvo en la habitación de Kagome —dijo.

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a su madre

—Gracias mamá…

Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon mientras Korari sonreía internamente. _No puedo esperar a que lleguen los nietos._

-0-0-0-

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban hacia el parque, ambos en su forma humana, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—La época de apareamiento va a ser mortal —murmuró Kagome.

— ¿Por? —preguntó Inuyasha, sus emociones humanas se activaban rápidamente.

—No quieres saberlo… —susurró Kagome.

— ¿O sea que ya sabes con quién quieres aparearte? —preguntó Inuyasha alzando una ceja.

—Eh, sí, bueno… —susurró Kagome sonrojándose.

—Ya veo —Inuyasha asintió y miró hacia delante. Kagome ocultó las lágrimas, sabiendo que a él no le importaba. Sabiendo que él quería aparearse con Kikyo.

_Apuesto a que es ese lobo, ¡maldito! _Pensó Inuyasha mientras intentaba ocultar sus emociones.

—Bueno, puedo ver por qué odias ser humano, pero está el hecho de que fui humana toda mi vida —dijo Kagome.

—Me hace sentirme débil —dijo Inuyasha.

—Miroku y Sango son humanos y yo lo era hasta ayer. Ellos no son débiles.

—Tú tampoco lo eras —dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué?

—No eras débil cuando eras humana. Tú eres buena con tu arco y tus flechas y eres la que nos mantiene unidos. Si no fuera por ti, yo aún estaría clavado en el árbol, Miroku estaría temiendo por su vórtice y Sango estaría trabajando para Naraku. Y luego está el hecho de que Shippo te quiere como a una madre.

—Inuyasha —Kagome respiró—, nunca antes habías dicho cosas como esas.

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

—Keh, no te imagines nada.

Kagome sonrió mientras ponía lentamente su mano en la suya.

—Me gusta cuando te abres Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se sonrojó aún más —si es posible— mientras envolvía sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que se entrelazaran.

— ¡KAGOME! ¡OI KAGOME! —llegaron las molestas voces de…

—Yuka, Eri, Ayumi —dijo Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus amigas corriendo en su dirección.

—Menos mal que somos humanos —murmuró Kagome mientras las tres corrían hacia ellos.

— ¿Ese es tu novio celoso que juega a dos bandas? —preguntó Yuka. La ceja de Inuyasha se movió nerviosamente.

— ¿Novio celoso que juega a dos bandas? —preguntó mirándola.

—Jeje —Kagome se rió nerviosamente—, chicas, éste es Inuyasha, Inuyasha ellas son mis amigas, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi.

—Hola buenorro —Ayumi le guiñó el ojo. Kagome frunció el ceño. _Sí, es bueno que no sea un hanyou._

—Oh, ¿tiene un hermano Kagome? —preguntó Yuka.

—Sí —murmuró Kagome.

— ¿DE VERDAD?

—Síp, Sesshomaru, pero Sesshomaru está algo enamorado de alguien más —dijo Kagome.

—Oh dios, ¿te refieres a Rin? —dijo Inuyasha volviéndose hacia Kagome.

— ¿Has visto la forma en que la cuida? Creo que casi le arrancó el brazo a Ginta cuando intentó quitarle una piedra a Rin.

— ¿Por qué intentaría Ginta sacarle una piedra a Rin?

—Era una piedra que le había dado Kouga. Ya sabes lo superficiales que son Ginta y Hakaku.

—Perdonad, no venimos de donde venís vosotros. Nosotras vivimos en la tierra, ¿quiénes son Ginta y Hakaku, y no es Kouga el chico que siempre flirtea contigo Kag? —preguntó Eri.

—Ginta y Hakaku son… son… —Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que frunció el entrecejo.

—Esos dos son los hermanos de Kouga —dijo Inuyasha simplemente.

— ¿Kouga está bueno? —preguntó Eri.

Kagome suspiró.

— ¿Podríais parar ya? Kouga está cogido por Ayame.

— ¿Ayame? ¡Qué! Ohhh —Eri hizo un puchero.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru por Rin? —preguntó Ayumi.

— ¿Y qué hay del tal Miroku? —preguntó Yuka.

—Sango lo tiene bailando en la palma de su mano —dijo Inuyasha.

— ¡No es justo! Dime Inuyasha, ¿tienes algún primo? —preguntó Eri.

—No, sólo un medio hermano.

—Medio, ¿es decir que no es tu hermano completo? —Ayumi arqueó una ceja.

—Vale ya, las tres estáis haciendo unas preguntas demasiado personales. Os veré a las tres en el colegio, mamá me va a sacar porque estoy enferma demasiado a menudo.

Ayumi, Eri y Yuka jadearon.

— ¡NO!

—Hablamos mañana, ¡chao! —Kagome se despidió con la mano mientras empujaba a Inuyasha.

— ¡Chao buenorro! —chilló Ayumi.

_¿Buenorro? Debería enseñarle a Ayumi…_

—Oye… —dijo Inuyasha apretándole la mano.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Na-nada.

—Kagome, puede que sea humano pero he estado contigo el tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo te pasa algo.

—Ayumi, Eri y Yuka hacen demasiadas preguntas. Viven de mi vida amorosa —murmuró dulcemente.

— ¿Tu vida amorosa? ¿Tienes vida amorosa? —se burló Inuyasha.

—Oh, ja, ja, Inuyasha —dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

—Bromeaba Kagome… —Inuyasha sonrió.

— ¡Oh dios! Ahora estás bromeando y mira —Kagome señaló su cara—, ¡estás sonriendo!

— ¡Keh!

Kagome se rió.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Inuyasha

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

—Nop…

— ¿Ramen? —preguntó Kagome.

—Hecho en casa.

—Vaya, ¿o sea que quieres ir a casa y comer ramen? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, pero tienes que hacerlo tú Kagome —dijo Inuyasha roncamente.

— ¿Yo? —chilló Kagome, volviéndole su sonrojo.

—Sí, tú —dijo Inuyasha mientras su mano se envolvía alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

Kagome se despertó al día siguiente en su cama sintiendo sus garras, orejas y viendo su pelo. Vio las orejas de Inuyasha moviéndose al lado de su cama y soltó una risita, viendo que había dormido en el suelo. Se incorporó y se estiró.

—Oh vaya, vuelvo a sentirme fuerte —murmuró Kagome.

—Es bueno saberlo… —Inuyasha sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se lo digo a los demás? ¿Y qué hay de mis orejas? —preguntó Kagome.

—Lleva un sombrero…

—No se permiten en el colegio.

— ¡Keh!

—Keh tú —masculló Kagome.

— ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? ¡No estás en celo! —bramó Inuyasha.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Kagome desde el baño.

_Mujeres apestosas. _Pensó mientras se levantaba y se estiraba. Se había puesto su haori y su hakama la noche anterior y Kagome se había puesto sus pantalones y su camiseta. Kagome salió del baño con su uniforme pero frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y el kibou?

—Tienes que llevarlo —dijo Inuyasha.

—Lo haré, no pueden detenerme —murmuró.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras para tomar el desayuno.

_Mi último día de colegio. _Pensó Kagome mientras se miraba en el espejo._ Han pasado muchas cosas el ultimo año._

Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver a Souta haciendo el desayuno y a Inuyasha jugando con Buyo.

— ¿Nos vamos esta noche? —preguntó Kagome.

—Si has descansado lo suficiente, sí —dijo Inuyasha.

—Está bien entonces…

—Kagome, diles a todos que el médico te recomendó que te tiñeras el pelo y que llevaras lentillas —dijo Jii-chan mientras entraba en la cocina.

—Vaya, me hablas —Kagome sonrió.

Jii-chan soltó un bufido.

—Diles que tienes la enfermedad de la papalopia.

— ¿Eso es siquiera real? —preguntó Kagome.

—No, he empezado a inventar nombres —dijo Jii-chan.

— ¿Papalopia? ¿Qué demonios? —gruñó Inuyasha.

— ¡No jures! —Kagome le golpeó en el brazo.

— ¿Pero qué tipo de nombre gay es ese? ¿Papalopia?

— ¡Siéntate!

— ¡UF! —Inuyasha cayó.

— ¡Me voy, chao!

* * *

— ¡KAGOME! ¿QUÉ PASÓ? —gritó Eri cuando Kagome se encontró con sus amigas.

—El médico me recomendó que me tiñese el pelo y que llevara lentillas es la única forma de librarme de mi enfermedad de la papalopia —dijo Kagome, llevaba un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y tenía un "justificante del médico" que explicaba por qué tenía que llevarlo. Así que sus orejas estaban a salvo.

— ¡Oh dios mío, anoche te veías normal!

—Inuyasha me ayudó a teñirme el pelo —murmuró Kagome.

— ¡KAGOME! —Eri abrazó a su amiga.

— ¡KAGOME! —Yuka abrazó a su amiga.

— ¡DEJAS LOS ESTUDIOS! —Ayumi abrazó a su amiga.

— ¡Ah, calmaos!

—Después del examen, nos vamos a saltar las clases y vamos a darle a Kagome el mejor día de su vida antes de que se vaya del colegio.

Kagome tragó saliva.

— ¿Estáis seguras?

— ¡SÍ! —chillaron todas.

_Oh genial, _pensó Kagome mientras iba a su primera clase, matemáticas.

* * *

¿El mejor día de la vida de Kagome? Mmm, no estoy yo muy segura. A ver qué inventan estas tres...

Pasando a otra cosa: En respuesta a Natalia: _Pues suelo actualizar cada semana aunque ahora en agosto no actualizaré porque me voy de vacaciones y no voy a tocar mucho el ordenador. ^^ Gracias por tu comentario._

Creo que no me queda nadie más por responder. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que me encantan. _  
_

Intentaré actualizar el martes de la semana que viene tanto este fic como el de "El salto del demonio", si no lo hago ese día (o antes) no podré volver a hacerlo hasta la última semana de agosto, así que me esforzaré al máximo.

Besos y hasta pronto. ^^


	9. El mejor día de tu vida

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 9: **El mejor día de tu Vida

* * *

_Oh genial, _pensó Kagome mientras iba a su primera clase, matemáticas.

Después de la primera clase, las cuatro chicas se encontraron en la taquilla de Kagome.

— ¿Fue fácil o fue fácil? —preguntó Yuka.

—Fue matador… —masculló Kagome.

—Has estado faltando mucho al colegio —dijo Ayumi.

—Soy una persona más de historia —dijo Kagome.

— ¿Historia? ¡Aj! —Eri se estremeció.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —dijo Kagome.

—Seguidme —condujo Yuka y todas corrieron al baño de chicas.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Kagome.

—Vamos a salir por la ventana —Ayumi sonrió.

— ¿Cómo saco esto —Kagome gesticuló hacia su kibou—, por la ventana?

—He estado queriendo preguntártelo —dijo Eri—, ¿por qué llevas un arco?

—Es bueno para los hombros nudosos —inventó Kagome sobre la marcha.

— ¿Hombros nudosos? Vale —dijo Yuka, sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

—Sí —dijo Kagome mientras ayudaba a Ayumi y a Eri a salir. Yuka saltó por la ventana por sí misma y sacó a las otras dos. Kagome, al ser flexible, reflexiva, fuerte, ágil, rápida y bueno… al ser Hanyou, consiguió salir por la ventana en medio segundo antes de sonreírles a sus amigas.

—Vaya, ¿cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? —preguntó Yuka.

—Eh… algún efecto secundario de la papalopia —dijo Kagome rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Maldición, quiero la papalopia! Una buena excusa para teñirme el pelo, tener lentillas y convertirme en una superhumana —Eri sonrió.

—Oh confía en mí, tiene sus inconvenientes —soltó Kagome.

—Sí cierto… —bufó Ayumi.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vamos primero en nuestro "Mejor día de la vida de Kagome"? —preguntó Eri.

— ¿La sala de juegos? —preguntó Yuka.

—Demasiados tíos buenos —Kagome sonrió.

— ¡Bueno, perdónanos por no tener un novio que se parezca a un dios Kags! —Yuka hizo un puchero.

—No creo que haya otro buenorro como Inuyasha —Ayumi suspiró.

_Sería mejor que te callaras antes de que te arranque los ojos, _clamaba la sangre demoníaca de Kagome.

—Me pregunto cómo serán Kouga y Miroku… ¡ah sí y Sesshomaru! —Yuka suspiró.

— ¿Oh Sesshy? Exactamente igual que Inuyasha, excepto que Sesshy tiene el pelo más largo y bueno, los ojos más entrecerrados —murmuró Kagome.

— ¿Sesshy? —Ayumi alzó una ceja.

—O lo llamamos Sesshy o Fluffy, Sesshomaru tiene demasiadas sílabas —Kagome sonrió.

—Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tienen exactamente el mismo número de sílabas —dijo Eri.

— ¡Bueno Inuyasha se ve mejor en el papel! —protestó Kagome.

—Sólo dices eso porque eres su novia —Yuka sonrió abiertamente.

Kagome se sonrojó. _Sí bueno, ¿novia? _Pensó Kagome.

Las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo rápidamente del terreno del colegio y fueron directamente a la calle principal.

—Bueno, ¿la sala de juegos o… centro comercial? —preguntó Kagome.

— ¿Cómo llegamos al centro comercial? —preguntó Yuka.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Andando?

—Está lejos Kags… —le recordó Ayumi.

Kagome suspiró. ¿Adónde iban a ir? Hoy se suponía que iba a ser el mejor día antes de que Kagome dejara los estudios. ¿El mejor día? ¡Ja! Siendo luchar contra demonios, buscar los fragmentos de la perla, casi morir, ver al hombre al que más amas ser arrastrado al infierno e intentar pararle los pies a un monje pervertido tu rutina diaria… sería difícil que la diversión se encontrase en su vida.

—La sala de juegos entonces, oh maldición, Kagome tienes que ver al chico que trabaja ahí, puede que tenga 23, ¡pero está malditamente bien! —Yuka sonrió.

—Para vosotras, Hojo está bien, para mí, Inuyasha está bien… nuestras definiciones de bien son totalmente paralelas —Kagome sonrió.

—Inuyasha está bueno… —dijo Eri.

—No, bueno lo estaría Sesshomaru, bien lo estaría Miroku, sexy lo estaría Inuyasha —Kagome guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Oh mierda Kags! —Ayumi se rió.

— ¡Estás rodeada de buenorros! —Eri sonrió.

Kagome se rió.

—Sí bueno, es suerte os lo aseguro.

—Sí, eso sí que es suerte, es decir, bueno, sexy, bien… ¿qué más hay?

—Sango cree que Miroku es lindo —Kagome les guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y lindo? ¡Wai! —chillaron las chicas.

Kagome se rió.

—Vosotras tres sois algo más.

Yuka, Ayumi y Eri soltaron una risita.

—Así somos.

Las cuatro entraron en la sala de juegos y la encontraron parcialmente vacía. Todos estaban en el colegio y los únicos que jugaban eran trabajadores.

— ¡Qué buen momento para venir a la sala de juegos! —chilló Yuka.

— ¿Jugamos al Warlords: La Leyenda del Báculo de Sabre? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Nah, lleva mucho terminarlo, además necesitamos dos chicos —dijo Kagome.

—Cierto, ¿qué tal el Street fighters? —preguntó Eri.

— ¡Claro, eso es un clásico! —Kagome sonrió y las dos chicas se detuvieron enfrente de la máquina. Ayumi insertó la moneda y el juego empezó. Kagome eligió a Ryu, Ken y a Chun Li mientras que Eri elegía a Ryu, Amy y a E. Honda.

— ¡Ryu va a patearle el culo a Amy! —Kagome sonrió mientras hacía el ataque del corte desde arriba.

— ¡De ningún modo! —Eri sonrió mientras golpeaba a Ryu en el estómago.

— ¡Eliminada! —Kagome sonrió mientras Ryu mataba a Amy.

— ¡Ryu versus Ryu, Lucha! —dijo la máquina. Kagome y Eri se concentraron otra vez, Kagome hizo un golpe triple y su bola de energía mientras Eri hacía exactamente los mismos movimientos.

— ¡Para de copiarme HDP!

— ¿HDP? —Eri alzó una ceja.

—Hija de Perra —dijo Kagome rápidamente antes de matar a Ryu.

— ¡Aj! ¡Eres demasiado buena, me rindo! —dijo Eri mientras pulsaba el botón de rendirse.

— ¡Buu, sí! —Kagome agitó un puño en el aire.

— ¿Inuyasha te da clases de juegos? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Más bien Souta —Kagome guiñó un ojo.

—Ah sí, el hermano pequeño loco —Yuka soltó una risita.

— ¿Cuándo viene Matthew? —preguntó Eri.

— ¿Quién es Matthew? —preguntó Kagome.

—El buenorro que trabaja aquí —Yuka soltó una risita.

— ¿Buenorro? ¿Estáis seguras de que no es como Hojo? —bromeó Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! —Ayumi le dio una golpecito en el brazo.

— ¿Qué? Chicas, tenéis un gusto raro —Kagome sonrió.

—Sí bueno, Inuyasha tiene el pelo largo —espetó Eri.

— ¿Sabes lo sexy que es? —Kagome sonrió.

Las tres chicas se rieron y fueron jugando con los juegos y todo eso. Matthew no trabajaba hoy, lo que desanimó considerablemente a las chicas. Su siguiente parada fue su siempre amado WacDonalds.

—5 hamburguesas de pollo, por favor —pidió Eri.

— ¿Cinco? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Sí bueno, ¿y si necesitas comida extra? Es decir, te tiñes el pelo y llevas lentillas por la papalopia y llevas un arco por tus hombros nudosos, es serio Kagome —dijo Eri.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Chicas…

—Sí, no tienes que decírnoslo. Nosotras también te queremos Kagome —Eri sonrió.

— ¡Sálvame Yuka! —chilló Kagome.

Yuka le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—No te preocupes Kag-chan.

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron y comieron, hablando de cómo era ahora la vida.

—Recordad cuando éramos pequeñas —Yuka sonrió abiertamente—, Kagome se cayó al pozo y no podía salir. Empezó a llorar porque su Jii-chan y su madre estaban fuera y sólo estábamos nosotras cuatro.

Kagome se rió.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo. Al final hicisteis una cuerda con mantas y cuando la subí vi que había una escalera de cuerda amontonada al lado del pozo.

Eri y Ayumi soltaron una risita.

— ¡Sí, ése fue el día más divertido de todos!

Kagome bostezó.

—Voy a extrañar el colegio —sonrió—, imposible… no de todo.

—Eres malvada, ¿sabes? —Yuka se rió.

— ¿Quién quiere quedarse en el colegio? —preguntó Eri.

—Aparentemente nadie. Pero voy a dejar los estudios porque estoy demasiado enferma —Kagome se rió.

— ¡Nee-chan! —llegó una voz aniñada.

— ¿Souta? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Tienes colegio! —dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su hermano.

—Sí, pero los profesores están en huelga en nuestro colegio.

Kagome resopló.

—Inuyasha está conmigo.

Kagome alzó la vista y vio a su amado hanyou entrando en el WacDonalds vestido con ropa casual. Kagome se levantó y lo miró mientras él inclinaba ligeramente los labios.

— ¡WAI! —chilló Ayumi mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Kagome destellaron con un brillo rojo sangre antes de que agarrase su kibou._ ¿Qué fue eso? _Pensó mientras jadeaba. Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada cuando sintió que su sangre demoníaca empezaba a aflorar.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Se lo tiñó —dijo Souta.

— ¿Te gustó tanto teñir el pelo de Kagome que también te teñiste el tuyo? ¿Y te pusiste lentillas? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Eh sí, Kagome necesito hablar contigo —dijo Inuyasha mientras la empujaba fuera de la tienda.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? —preguntó.

—No-no lo sé —murmuró Kagome.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— ¡No lo sé vale! Ayumi simplemente se lanzó hacia ti y yo casi… ¿exploté? —Kagome suspiró.

Inuyasha sonrió interiormente. _Que tu demonio emergiera cuando Ayumi me tocó significa algo Kagome._

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Claro —dijo. Volvieron a entrar en la tienda y Kagome explicó que no se encontraba bien. Souta, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas.

Kagome suspiró mientras miraba al cielo, sin hablar con su hermano o con Inuyasha. Inuyasha sonrió.

_Te lo diré algún día Kagome, lo que significó cuando Ayumi me agarró y tú empezaste a hervir… Te lo diré algún día.

* * *

_Me costó, sí. Y en España ya es día 4, pero para las que me leáis de América todavía llego a tiempo. Voy a atualizar ahora las otras historias.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, veo que han aumentado y eso me encanta. ^^

Besos y hasta pronto.


	10. Una charla, sólo de hombres

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 10: **Un charla, Sólo de Hombres

* * *

_Te lo diré algún día Kagome, lo que significó cuando Ayumi me agarró y tú empezaste a hervir… Te lo diré algún día._

Después de despedirse de su familia, Kagome e Inuyasha saltaron dentro del pozo. Kagome tenía su mochila llena de ramen y su kibou colgaba de su hombro. La luz azul clara los rodeó mientras cruzaban las dimensiones y aterrizaban en el Japón feudal.

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron del pozo de un salto e Inuyasha sonrió sacando la mochila de los hombros de Kagome.

— ¿Qué? —dijo mientras él la colgaba en su hombro.

—Deja que el hanyou profesional haga el trabajo sucio Kagome —dijo burlón.

—Tienes suerte de que esté de tu lado —dijo Kagome en un tono un poco peligroso causando que Inuyasha se estremeciera ligeramente.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dijo lentamente.

— ¿Qué?

—De todos los chicos malos contra los que he luchado, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Muso, Ryuukotsusei, Jeromaru, Kageromaru, Sesshomaru; demonios, incluso Kouga, ninguno puede compararse contigo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kagome alzando una ceja y mirándolo—. Me estás tomando el pelo…

—No, lo digo en serio —luego Inuyasha puso una mirada burlona—, y ningún otro oponente puede sentarme hasta llegar al infierno si le molesto.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas al oír su explicación. Bueno era verdad, ¿no? Si la hacía enfadarse con él, simplemente lo sentaría.

— ¿Has superado todas las "palabras" que te he dado por convertirme en hanyou?

—No del todo —dijo Inuyasha. Kagome soltó una risita e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo ligeramente.

—Te has abierto, te has abierto mucho más —dijo.

Inuyasha sonrió. _Cualquiera lo haría si supiera lo que yo sé. Oh Kagome, esto te hará ponerte roja de vergüenza. ¡No puedo esperar! _Pensó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Viajar con vosotros durante un año podría convertir a Naraku en un remilgado.

—No dije que fueras un remilgado —soltó Kagome.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes y llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede. Entraron, ambos aplanando sus orejas cuando oyeron a Miroku caer inconsciente, a Sango respirando pesadamente y a Shippo gimoteando- espera, ¿Shippo gimoteando?

—Shippo —dijo Kagome instantáneamente mientras corría hacia él, cogiéndolo en brazos. Shippo se arrimó a ella, su cara estaba ligeramente roja y sus ojos estaban un poco acuosos.

— ¿Qué pasa Shippo-chan? —preguntó Kagome.

—Me- me siento raro —dijo Shippo en voz baja.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

—No tienes fiebre, ¿el estómago?

—No…

El frunce de Kagome se profundizó mientras miraba a Sango, que se levantó y caminó hacia Shippo, cogiéndolo en brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa Shippo-chan? —preguntó Sango, tal y como había hecho Kagome segundos atrás.

—Me siento raro… —dijo Shippo.

—Raro- Oye Inuyasha —dijo Kagome, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que podría ser.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿A qué edad les empieza a los kitsune youkai- ya sabes, el efecto del preapareamiento? —preguntó Kagome.

—Siete…

— ¿Y a los Inu?

— ¿Inu-youkai? A los cinco…

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en años humanos o en años demoníacos? —preguntó Kagome.

—Años humanos —dijo Inuyasha mientras golpeaba a Miroku en el estómago, pero el pobre hombre seguía inconsciente—. Keh…

—Shippo-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes en términos humanos? —preguntó Kagome mirando a Sango que arqueó una ceja antes de que ambas miraran a Shippo.

—Siete…

—Oh- entonces es natural —dijo Sango sonriendo.

—Pero, ¿qué es?

—Inuyasha —llamó Kagome.

— ¡Qué, mujer!

—Necesito que le des _la charla_ a Shippo.

—La charla del terror, oooo —se burló Sango.

— ¡Oh cállate Sango-chan, no es tan malo! —dijo Kagome.

—Ven aquí enano —dijo Inuyasha mientras salía por la puerta de bambú—. Esto es una charla, sólo de hombres.

Shippo asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta detrás de Inuyasha, causando que Sango y Kagome soltaran unas risitas antes de sentarse.

—Nuestro Shippo está creciendo —dijo Kagome mientras Sango reía a carcajadas. Miroku gimió un poco pero aún estaba en su propio mundo.

—Si él lo hiciera —dijo Sango amargamente.

En el exterior, Inuyasha conducía a Shippo al Goshinboku, en donde se sentía más en paz. La caminata hacia allí fue silenciosa pero Shippo apreciaba que Inuyasha estuviera callado. Era una de esas veces en las que se apreciaba de verdad que Inuyasha actuara como un padre. Shippo sabía que Kagome e Inuyasha se gustaban el uno al otro, Shippo olía su deseo por el otro, ya que era crucial para los demonios que si perdían a sus padres, el primero que los acogiera sería su madre/padre. Como Kagome aceptó primero a Shippo, ella era su madre y como Inuyasha y Kagome se deseaban el uno al otro, Inuyasha era como un padre.

— ¿Crees que puedes saltar? —dijo Inuyasha cuando llegaron a la base del Goshinboku.

— ¡Hai! —dijo Shippo y los dos chicos saltaron hacia la rama más alta del Goshinboku. Inuyasha recostó su espalda contra el tronco, su pierna izquierda colgaba a un lado y su pierna derecha estaba doblada. Su mano derecha estaba posada en su rodilla derecha y su mano izquierda sujetaba su Tetsusaiga, por seguridad.

—Bien Shippo, dime lo que pasa —dijo Inuyasha.

—Bueno esto- no lo sé. Sólo tuve este sentimiento hoy, como- no sé pero está tirando de mí —Shippo suspiró—. Es extraño pero, ¿te acuerdas de Rin…?

— ¿Rin? ¿Te refieres a esa pequeña perra que viaja con Sesshomaru? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Sí ella, hoy vino con ese sapo Jaken y ahí fue cuando lo sentí.

—Ohh, espero que Sesshomaru no lo descubra —Inuyasha se rió para sí sabiendo lo protector que era Sesshomaru con Rin.

— ¡Para de reírte Inuyasha, qué me pasa! —exigió Shippo.

—Enano, ¿qué te enseñó tu padre sobre la época de apareamiento? —preguntó Inuyasha, pensando en una forma simple de decirle a Shippo que quería aparearse con Rin, aunque es bastante raro viendo que sólo tenía siete años en ese momento, pero oye, en términos demoníacos sería tan mayor como Miroku.

—Padre sólo me enseñó que cada primavera, el macho dominante tomaba a su hembra como pareja y que ahí era cuando nacen los bebés.

Inuyasha asintió.

— ¿Algo más?

—No, iba a enseñarme más pero Manten y Hiten lo mataron.

Inuyasha suspiró e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

—De acuerdo entonces niño, estoy aquí para enseñarte. Ahora vamos a tener una charla muy, muy larga.

Shippo tragó saliva.

* * *

— ¿Así que Inuyasha le está dando "la charla" a Shippo? —preguntó Sango.

—Sí —Kagome se rió ligeramente—, a mí me dio exactamente la misma. ¿Sabes qué?, creo que Inuyasha sería un buen padre.

Sango asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Ya ha dado dos lecciones de apareamientos de youkais.

Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Cierto, pero es realmente protector y se preocupa por todos nosotros.

— ¿Me estás mandando una indirecta con esto Kagome-chan? —Sango sonrió malvadamente—. Porque por lo que estoy oyendo, quieres aparearte con Inuyasha.

— ¡Cállate Sango! —Kagome le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo causando que riera aturdida—. Sé que lo amas Kagome-chan…

— ¿Y? —soltó Kagome.

—Y, que quieres aparearte con él.

Kagome suspiró.

—Sí, pero él quiere a Kikyo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó Sango toqueteando la nariz de Kagome—. ¿Por qué crees que te protege tanto?

—Soy su detector de fragmentos. Eso fue lo que les dijo a Miroku y a Kouga —dijo Kagome secamente.

—Kagome, ¿has pensado alguna vez que lo diría para encubrir lo que realmente siente? Lo han abandonado desde que era un niño pequeño, se ha enseñado a sí mismo a esconder sus emociones y a ser masculino en el exterior, tú de todos eres la que mejor debería saberlo —dijo Sango.

Kagome gruñó con cansancio.

—Lo sé —murmuró—, es solo que es difícil de creer.

—Créelo hermana, es cierto. Ahora, ¿cómo despertamos a Miroku? —gruñó Sango.

* * *

— ¿Qué charla Inuyasha? —dijo Shippo.

—Voy a darte una lección sobre apareamiento Shippo —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

— ¿Es malo?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Aparearse? ¿Malo? Todo demonio espera con ansias aparearse. Bueno- ¿sa- sabes lo que significa aparearse?

Shippo meneó la cabeza. Inuyasha gimió. _Oh genial._

—De acuerdo, el apareamiento es el proceso de hacer el amor, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es?

— ¿Besarse? —preguntó Shippo.

—Oh dios, Miroku debería estar dándote esta charla, no yo —dijo Inuyasha—. Vale. Bueno- eh- conoces las partes masculinas, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

— ¿Sabes cómo son las partes femeninas? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras se volvía de un rojo brillante.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando fui a las aguas termales con Sango y Kagome?

Inuyasha refunfuñó.

—Vale espera aquí, traeré a Miroku —Inuyasha saltó rápidamente del Goshinboku hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

— ¿Miroku está despierto? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando a la taijiya y a la nueva formada hanyou.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó Kagome.

—Tú intenta explicarle a "hacer el amor" a Shippo —gruñó Inuyasha causando que Kagome y Sango se rieran—, me voy a llevar a ese pervertido para que explique esa parte.

Inuyasha agarró a Miroku y lo golpeó directo en la mandíbula causando que Miroku gritase despertándose.

—Unnh, ¿qué pasa Inuyasha? —dijo Miroku.

—Vas a explicarle lo de hacer el amor a Shippo, pervertido —dijo Inuyasha mientras estiraba a Miroku. Miroku tenía un brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Mi más profundo deseo se ha hecho realidad, Inuyasha me está forzando a que hable sobre hacer el amor! Oh dioses, dejad esta lluvia de suerte sobre mí por toda la eternidad. ¡SANGO, SÉ MÍA!

Sango se sonrojó furiosamente y Kagome estalló en carcajadas cuando oyó que Inuyasha golpeaba a Miroku en la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate monje!

Los dos hombres llegaron al Goshinboku e Inuyasha le indicó a Shippo que bajara. Shippo lo hizo y se sentó con Miroku e Inuyasha.

—Explícale lo de hacer el amor a Shippo —dijo Inuyasha. Miroku sonrió.

—Vale, verás Shippo, conoces muy bien las partes masculinas al igual que las femeninas, teniendo en cuenta que vas a las aguas termales con Sango y Kagome todo el tiempo.

—Cierto —dijo Shippo. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando un macho desea a una hembra, sus partes empiezan a —Inuyasha tosió.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha con una tierna mirada en su rostro.

—Yo- nada, continúa —dijo Inuyasha.

La sonrisa de Miroku se ensanchó.

—Vale, entonces Shippo, cuando un macho desea a una hembra, como he dicho antes, sus partes se- —Inuyasha volvió a toser.

— ¿Por qué sigues interrumpiendo Inuyasha? Sabes que es verdad —Miroku sonrió—. Lo sientes todo el rato alrededor de Kagome-sama.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Inuyasha le pegó a Miroku en la mandíbula y gimió de dolor.

—Au…

— ¡Te lo merecías, pervertido!

—Me trajiste aquí para que le explicara esto a Shippo, ¿por qué sigues deteniéndome? Ve a junto de Sango y Kagome y excítate Inuyasha —Miroku sonrió.

—Tienes mucha suerte- mucha- mucha suerte de que seas amigo de Sango y Kagome porque si no lo fueras, te habría matado un millón de veces en el último segundo —Inuyasha gruñó profundamente.

Miroku pareció no prestarle atención. Se volvió a girar hacia Shippo y sonrió una vez más.

_¿Cuántas veces puede __sonreír así__ un chico? _Se preguntó Inuyasha a sí mismo mientras trataba de distraerse cuando Miroku empezó a explicar todo esto a Shippo.

—Verás Shippo, como iba diciendo antes de que fuera tan groseramente interrumpido —Miroku le dirigió una sonrisa a Inuyasha—, cuando un hombre quiere a una hembra, sus partes empiezan a endurecerse y a enderezarse.

— ¿QUÉ? —rugió Shippo.

—Es verdad —dijo Miroku—, eso es para que pueda introducirse dentro de las partes de la mujer, el área con la que una mujer va al baño. No su parte de atrás, y tampoco la de delante, es justo en el medio de sus piernas.

— ¡BRUTO! ¡AJ! —Shippo gritó mientras se subía a la cabeza de Inuyasha, que parecía estar fulminando a Miroku con la mirada.

—Esta es una forma de ponerlo. Vas a ser un padre muy lamentable… —dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué iba a hacer, explicarle los pájaros y las abejas? —dijo Miroku sonriendo.

—Cállate y vete, ahora es sólo demonios —dijo Inuyasha. Miroku se rió entre dientes antes de levantarse e irse.

—Y eso es aparearse —Inuyasha tosió mientras Miroku se iba.

— ¿Es de verdad tan asqueroso? —dijo Shippo.

—Bueno- eres un niño, podrías pensar que es asqueroso. Pero sí lo es, cuando estés- eh- "apareándote", te vas a sentir muy- um- bien. Cuando te sientas al máximo, es decir en el clímax, tienes que inclinarte y marcar a la mujer con tus colmillos…

—Ésa es la marca de pareja, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. Pero lo que estás sintiendo ahora Shippo, éste es el efecto de preapareamiento. Cada primavera lo demonios empiezan a sentirse así por una chica en especial. Tú lo estuviste sintiendo por Rin, lo que está bien ya que tiene más o menos tu edad. Además creo que Sesshomaru también lo siente por Kagura —dijo Inuyasha pensativamente antes de menear la cabeza—, ése no es el punto. Sabes lo del cortejo, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde marcas el cuello hasta que te emparejas…?

Shippo asintió.

—Bien, entonces o cortejas a alguien durante la primavera o te apareas con alguien durante la primavera. ¿Rin y Jaken de verdad vinieron por aquí esta mañana? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Shippo asintió.

—Sí, Sesshomaru estaba buscando a Kagome, decía que necesitaba darle una charla a Rin. Sesshomaru no respeta a Sango tanto como a Kagome así que dijo que volvería en otro momento.

— ¡Qué es esto, yo tengo que darte una charla y Kagome tiene que darle una charla a Rin! ¡Y una mierda que voy a dejar que vaya con Sesshomaru! ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

Shippo soltó una risita.

—Bueno- ¿eso es todo Inuyasha? ¿Todo lo que siento por Rin es el efecto del preapareamiento?

—Sí, básicamente es eso. Aunque por favor no les digas a Sango y a Kagome cómo te lo explicó Miroku. El pervertido no sabía otro modo.

Shippo asintió mientras ambos se levantaban.

—Lo pro-

— ¡Inuyasha! —chilló Kagome. Inuyasha adquirió una mirada de preocupación mientras los dos corrían en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede para encontrar…

Para encontrar a Airia sujetando a Kagome por el cuello.

* * *

¡Volví! Y ya traigo una nueva actualización. Ahora me voy a poner a subir las otras historias.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. ^^


	11. El hanyou

**¿Entradas para entrar en Anime North? 30$**

**¿Mi mercancía de Inuyasha? 120 $**

**¿Ver a Miroku y a Inuyasha hablando sobre el apareamiento con Shippo? No tiene precio**

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 11: **El Hanyou

* * *

Para encontrar a Airia sujetando a Kagome por el cuello.

— ¡Kagome! —bramó Inuyasha mientras saltaba hacia Kagome. Kagome golpeaba salvajemente pero el agarre de Airia era como el acero, no se aflojaba. Airia sonrió con suficiencia mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y perforaba con ella el pecho de Kagome. Kagome gritó mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable. Airia sonrió aún más mientras soltaba su cuello, pero Kagome siguió de pie debido al brazo que le atravesaba el pecho. Luego movió sus dedos y Miroku y Sango empezaron a desplazarse por su cuenta.

— ¿Qu-? —dijo Sango mientras agarraba enérgicamente su hiraikotsu.

— ¡NOOOOO! —chilló Sango mientras lo tiraba hacia Inuyasha. Inuyasha gruñó al esquivarlo pero luego-

— ¡CUIDADO! —bramó Miroku mientras liberaba su kazanna.

—Soy, Airia, Maestra del Control de Demonios —sonrió mientras sacaba su mano del pecho de Kagome. Kagome gritó aún más y cayó adolorida al suelo. Airia extendió su sangrienta mano y se encogió de hombros, tenía una botella firmemente agarrada en su mano.

—Gracias por los fragmentos, hanyou —sonrió antes de desaparecer en una fina brisa. Miroku y Sango escaparon de su control y corrieron hacia una herida Kagome. Inuyasha y Shippo también corrieron hacia donde se encontraba encogida. Kirara lamió la cara de Kagome pero Kagome no respondió.

— ¡Metámosla en la cabaña, ahora! —bramó Inuyasha mientras la cogía en brazos. Miroku abrió la puerta de bambú y Sango entró corriendo, arreglando un futón.

— ¿Dónde está Kaede? —gruñó Inuyasha mientras se quitaba su haori y lo envolvía alrededor de Kagome para detener el sangrado.

—En la aldea… —dijo Miroku mientras cogía un cubo de agua.

— ¡Shippo, Kirara, id a por ella, AHORA! —bramó Inuyasha. Los dos saltaron y salieron corriendo en busca de Kaede.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Sango mientras limpiaba los hilos de sangre de su cara.

—Creo que sí… —dijo Inuyasha, con el miedo grabado en su cara.

— ¿Esto es diferente de la vez que tuviste un agujero en tu estómago? —preguntó Miroku.

— ¡No lo sé, vale! Kagome sólo ha sido un hanyou desde hace una semana, yo he sido uno toda mi vida —dijo Inuyasha, su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido…—Sango tragó saliva—, humana?

Miroku la miró fijamente mientras Inuyasha salía de la cabaña y gruñía cuando vio a Kaede corriendo en su dirección.

— ¿Qué pasó Inuyasha? —preguntó Kaede.

—Una encarnación perforó el pecho de Kagome —dijo rápidamente. Kaede jadeó mientras entraba corriendo y se encontró a Kagome yaciendo en el suelo, respirando débilmente. Miroku echaba un poco de agua en su boca y sacaba el sudor y la sangre de su rostro.

— ¡Dios, esto es serio! —dijo Kaede, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Inuyasha, necesito que me traigas las hierbas de alrededor del Goshinboku, todas las hierbas —dijo Kaede. Sólo necesitaba unas pocas pero Inuyasha no sabía los nombres. Inuyasha asintió y salió corriendo a recogerlas. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado a Kagome sola, enfadado de que casi muriera.

Lo que había dicho antes Sango aún resonaba en su mente.

_Y si hubiera sido humana, _pensó mientras se sentía morir. _Si hubiera sido humana, _golpeó el Goshinboku, causando que temblara, _entonces moriría._

Cogió todas las pequeñas hierbas del pie del Goshinboku y volvió corriendo rápidamente. Vio que Miroku estaba fuera con el miedo escrito por toda su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa monje? —preguntó Inuyasha gruñendo.

—Kaede y Sango están vendando a Kagome… —dijo.

Inuyasha gruñó y entró para encontrarse con las vendas puestas fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de Kagome. Ahora respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Inuyasha tenía ganas de sujetarla y no dejarla ir nunca, era todo culpa suya, podría haberle dado la charla a Shippo en el techo de la cabaña, pero tenía que ir al Goshinboku, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Kaede cogió unas pocas hojas de su apretada mano y las aplastó en un cuenco. Luego puso la pasta en un recipiente con agua y revolvió. Sango ayudó a Kagome a que se incorporara, y ésta gritó de dolor, Kagome no estaba inconsciente, estaba muy despierta. Inuyasha tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo hasta morir, tenía ganas de- se sentía responsable. Kaede ayudó a Kagome a tragarse la medicina y Sango la ayudó a recostarse otra vez.

— ¡AHHH! —gritó Kagome mientras sentía presión en su pecho. Sango entró en pánico y empezó a pasar los dedos por el pelo azul plateado de Kagome. Kagome empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras caía en un profundo sueño. Sango tenía preocupación en sus ojos por su mejor amiga. Vio irse a Kaede y a Inuyasha apoyado contra la pared. Cogió la indirecta de que quería estar solo con ella, así que se fue, dirigiéndole un asentimiento.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de una dormida Kagome, se había dormido muy rápido, se preguntaba si estaba durmiendo, o inconsciente. Puso una mano en la de ella y sintió que ella se relajaba un poco. Sonrió un poco antes de apoyarse en la pared. No iba a irse pronto de su lado.

* * *

— _¡Otou-san! ¡Otou-san! —se oyó una voz muy alta. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hija de 5 años corriendo hacia él. Sonrió mientras la cogía en brazos y la lanzaba en el aire antes de cogerla._

— _¡WIII! —chilló mientras aplaudía. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos._

— _¿Cansada Inume? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hija._

—_Mucho —dijo Inume. Inuyasha sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su hija. Caminó hacia una cabaña y se encontró con su hembra y su hijo de 11 años ocupándose de la nueva incorporación de su familia, un bebé de un año._

— _¿Qué tal se porta, Muteki? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo._

—_La próxima vez que tengáis un cachorro, coged a Inume para que se ocupe de él —gruñó su hijo. Su hembra se rió antes de acariciar la cabeza de Muteki, sin embargo Inuyasha no pudo verle la cara._

—_Oh, cariño no te preocupes, esto te prepara para cuando tengas un cachorro._

_Inuyasha se rió entre dientes._

—_No podría estar más de acuerdo._

—_Muteki, Inume, ¿os gustaría llevaros a Ryujin de paseo? —les preguntó su hembra a sus dos cachorros._

— _¡Sí! —chilló Inume._

— _¿Puede venir Shippo-nii-chan? —preguntó Inume._

_Su hembra lo miró e Inuyasha reconoció su cara. Era Kagome…_

—_Creo que Shippo está demasiado ocupado con Rin, ¿no crees Inu-kun? —le preguntó Kagome a su pareja._

—_Shippo, Rin y su cachorro —se burló Inuyasha._

—_Oye, sólo porque tengamos tres cachorros no significa que Shippo no pueda tener un hijo propio —Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras cogía en brazos a su bebé, Ryujin._

—_El mismo Shippo sigue siendo un cachorro —Inuyasha hizo un puchero._

—_Oh, ¿Otou-san se está ablandando con nosotros? —Muteki se rió._

—_Cállate Muteki —le gruñó Inuyasha a su hijo. Ryujin hizo un sonido que sonó como una mezcla entre un gruñido y un eructo._

— _¡Oh! ¡Ryujin en tan lindo! —chilló Inume._

_Kagome se rió mientras besaba la mejilla de su pareja._

—_Extraño eh, que seamos todos hanyou._

—_Pues qué bien —Inuyasha sonrió—, una familia de hanyous es lo mejor que hay._

—_O quieres decir que la familia de Inuyasha es la mejor que hay —Kagome sonrió._

—_Eso también —Inuyasha sonrió mientras cogía a su hijo, Ryujin, en brazos._

_Muteki estalló los nudillos antes de coger su espada._

—_Otou-san, me prometiste entrenar con la espada —dijo Muteki._

—_No puedo esperar a que Ryujin crezca, entonces él y su hermano podrán luchar con espadas y a mí me dejarán en paz con mi hembra —gimió Inuyasha._

_Kagome se rió y rascó la base de sus orejas._

—_Pero sabes que te gusta entrenar con tu hijo._

—_Cierto —dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía a Inume y a Muteki al exterior. Ryujin eructó causando que sus padres se rieran._

—_Te amo —murmuró Kagome._

_Inuyasha besó su frente._

—_Yo también te amo.

* * *

_

Inuyasha se despertó con una sacudida y se encontró a Kagome durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Se frotó los ojos antes de darse cuenta de que había sido todo un sueño.

_Muteki, Inume, Ryujin y Kagome como mi hembra_…_ ¿fue todo un sueño? _Pensó mientras veía que su pecho se elevaba y descendía con cada respiración. Se gruñó a sí mismo, recordando cómo Airia había robado sus fragmentos y había lastimado a Kagome hasta el punto de la vida y la muerte.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara entraron en la cabaña silenciosamente.

— ¿Cómo va? —preguntó Kaede.

—Está bien por ahora —Inuyasha gruñó mientras agarraba a tetsusaiga. Su demonio estaba gritando por salir, para ayudar a su "hembra". No había podido protegerla, eso era lo que más le dolía.

—Estará bien —calmó Sango—, tú tuviste un agujero en el estómago, ella estará bien.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Más te vale que esté bien.

— ¿Por qué no la llevas a su época? Ahí debe de haber mejor medicina —sugirió Miroku.

—En su época, no tratan a demonios —gruñó. Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente, recordando que Kagome era un hanyou, su época no podía tratarla sin pensar que era algún tipo de monstruo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Shippo mientras se detenía al lado de Sango.

—Todo lo que podemos hacer… —dijo Kaede.

—Esperar.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y Kagome aún no se había despertado. Todos estaban tan seguros de que iba a sobrevivir que se olvidaron completamente de todo lo demás. Quedaban dos días más hasta que empezara la primavera e Inuyasha estaba mortalmente preocupado por Kagome- estaba tan preocupado, que ignoró- IGNORÓ de verdad las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo.

Sango derramó la bebida en la boca de Kagome y ella la tragó subconscientemente. Sango y Kaede le cambiaban las vendas diariamente y descubrieron que su herida estaba empezando a curarse, no era tan asquerosa como antes, pero aún estaba bastante mal.

—Sobrevivirá, ¿verdad? —pregunto Shippo llorando. Incluso había apartado la urgencias de aparearse tal y como lo había hecho Inuyasha para cuidar de Kagome.

—Lo hará —dijo Miroku enérgicamente.

—Bien —dijo Shippo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Miroku.

_Más le vale, _pensó Inuyasha mientras observaba la profunda respiración de la hanyou/miko.

* * *

En su subconsciente, Kagome era puesta a prueba. No sabía dónde estaba pero todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí. Jadeó cuando sintió que una espada perforaba su cuerpo e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando bajó la vista y vio la espada perforando su herida. Todo estaba negro y las paredes de su subconsciente estaban cubiertas de sangre.

_¿Estoy en un maldito coma? _Pensó mientras se arrastraba hacia una pared. Puso sus manos en ella, la sangre se derramaba en sus manos mientras se levantaba. La espada se retiró y volvió a apuñalar a Kagome. Chilló mientras caía al suelo, la sangre cubría su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Inu- YASHA! —gritó mientras sentía que miles de espadas perforaban su cuerpo.

* * *

— ¡Inu- YASHA! —gritó Kagome en la realidad, sus manos se sacudieron en el aire. Sango y Miroku saltaron y cogieron sus brazos mientras Inuyasha posaba sus manos en sus hombros para calmarla.

—Estoy aquí niña, calma tu maldito culo —dijo intentando mantener su fachada de tipo duro pero aún así preocupándose. Kaede vertió rápidamente la medicina en su boca. Kagome se calmó y volvió a empezar a respirar pesadamente.

— ¿Cuándo se despertará? —le gruñó Inuyasha a la vieja miko.

—En unos días Inuyasha, tienes que ser paciente —dijo.

— ¡Paciente mi maldito culo! Más le vale que se despierte o si no me aseguraré de que TÚ no estés a menos de 6 pies bajo tierra —amenazó a Kaede antes de sentarse al lado de Kagome. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y se marcharon, dejando a Inuyasha en paz con Kagome.

— ¡Mierda Kagome, he amenazado con matar a la vieja bruja, incluso le pegaré a Shippo! ¡Levántate y siéntame niña! —bramó. Suspiró mientras se volvía a apoyar en la pared.

_Despiértate_, dijo mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban. Jadeó mientras se frotaba los ojos furiosamente. _¡No voy a llorar! Kagome se despertará, no va a morir conmigo por aquí.

* * *

_

Siento mucho la espera, me parece que me estoy volviendo algo vaga, pero la siguiente actulización intentaré que sea dentro de esta semana.

Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos y por todo el apoyo que me dais a la hora de traducir esta historia.

Besos y hasta pronto.


	12. Al fin, despierta

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 12: **Al fin, despierta

* * *

_Despiértate_, dijo mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban. Jadeó mientras se frotaba los ojos furiosamente. _¡No voy a llorar! Kagome se despertará, no va a morir conmigo por aquí._

Pasó un día, quedaba un día más para que empezara la época de apareamiento. Las urgencias de Inuyasha lo estaban matando por dentro. Necesitaba aparearse con Kagome inmediatamente porque la edad en la que estaban era la edad perfecta para aparearse, sin embargo, Kagome estaba en estado de coma y todos estaban tremendamente preocupados por ella.

Ahora era mediodía e Inuyasha estaba sentado en el Goshinboku. Si no estaba en el Goshinboku, estaba al lado de Kagome y viceversa. Volvió a notar a las serpientes caza almas y se inquietó bastante. Kikyo sabía que sufría pero seguía presionándole hasta el límite. No quería ir, sabiendo que Kagome odiaba cuando se iba, y si se iba, ¿y si ella despertaba y se encontraba con que se había ido con Kikyo? No, no iba a arriesgarse.

Inuyasha bajó de un salto del árbol y volvió corriendo a la cabaña de Kaede. Vio a Miroku sentado en el exterior, encerando el hiraikotsu y supuestamente, a punto de afilar su báculo. Shippo estaba inquieto sentado en el tejado de la cabaña y Sango y Kaede estaban cambiándole las vendas a Kagome, a juzgar por el aroma de sangre seca y sus gestos de dolor.

—¡INUYASHA! —chilló Kagome mientras el dolor subía por su cuerpo. Inuyasha no pudo controlarse cuando entró corriendo en la cabaña para encontrar a Sango ajustando la parte de arriba de Kagome. Su ropa se había reparado y limpiado sola pero Kagome todavía estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

—Te está llamando, háblale Inuyasha —dijo Kaede mientras ella y Sango se marchaban.

Inuyasha se sentó tiernamente al lado de su futura pareja. Le apartó dulcemente los mechones de pelo de su cara y acarició ligeramente sus mejillas.

—No me puedo creer que dejara que Airia te dañara de esta manera —dijo, no sonando como él mismo—, Sango tenía razón, ¿y si hubieras sido humana?

Kagome estaba respirando pesadamente, su pecho se elevaba y descendía. Inuyasha tenía más que suerte de que Kouga no decidiera presentarse… por lo menos no aún.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras sostenía la mano de Kagome y hacía círculos en su palma con su pulgar. La miró fijamente, mientras yacía en el futón, su pecho subiendo y bajando, y su cara pálida. Inuyasha oyó su corazón latiendo débilmente y su respiración saliendo en intervalos superficiales. Frunció el ceño mientras ponía una mano en su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. No tenía, lo que era algo bueno.

_¡Maldición Airia! ¿Le hiciste daño a Kagome para obtener los fragmentos? Pequeña puta estúpida, voy a cortarte en pedacitos y a alimentar con ellos a Kagura. _Pensó Inuyasha peligrosamente.

—Inu-yasha —masculló Kagome en voz baja. Su pecho empezó a moverse más rápido e Inuyasha pudo oír que su respiración se incrementaba.

—¡Maldición niña, despierta! —ladró, sus instintos masculinos se abrían paso. Su sangre demoníaca estaba clamando por liberarse y quería matar a Airia por hacerle daño a Kagome. Su atracción por ella estaba creciendo a cada segundo y si no se apareaba con ella, entonces no sabía qué pasaría.

Soltó la mano de Kagome y salió afuera. Miroku estaba afilando su báculo y Sango estaba examinando el hiraikotsu. Shippo estaba sentado con Kirara a su lado y Kaede había salido a recoger más hierbas.

—¿Presumo que va mejor? —preguntó Miroku.

—Sí, para un hanyou recién formado, se está curando a un ritmo constante —dijo Inuyasha, sus ojos se ensombrecieron por su flequillo.

—Inuyasha —dijo Sango en voz baja mientras posaba una mano en su hombro. Inuyasha se apartó del tacto de Sango, no queriendo enfrentar a nadie en ese momento. Sango suspiró y se sentó al lado de Miroku.

—Está bien, su sangre se está reagrupando bastante bien y el agujero de su pecho se está curando.

—¿Por qué no la llevamos a su época? —preguntó Shippo.

—Porque es un hanyou, enano —ladró Inuyasha mientras se sentaba, la tetsusaiga sujeta entre sus brazos.

—Estará bien —aseguró Miroku—. ¿Cuántos fragmentos teníamos?

—Eso no importa —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Sólo pregunto —Miroku meneó la cabeza y continuó afilando su báculo.

—Trece —murmuró Inuyasha en voz baja—, teníamos reunidos 13 fragmentos.

Sango arqueó una ceja.

—No me sorprende que Airia llegase a esos extremos. Atravesar el cuerpo de Kagome por un cuarto de la perla tiene sentido.

Inuyasha gruñó. _Maldición._

—¿Cuánto crees que le llevará a Kagome ponerse mejor? —preguntó Sango preocupada—. El primer día de primavera es mañana lo que significa época de apareamiento… eso trae a Kouga —dijo Sango.

Inuyasha gruñó más fuerte incluso, sabía que Kouga lo culparía por dejar que Kagome saliera herida, y por una vez tenía que estar de acuerdo con él. Y luego ese lobo estúpido empezaría con su discursito sobre que trataría mejor a Kagome si se apareaba con él y bla bla bla…

_Kagome no puede aparearse con él, ella es mía. _Pensó Inuyasha posesivamente.

Miroku se levantó, cuando terminó de afilar su báculo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si Kagome vuelve a su tiempo, no podrá volver sin los fragmentos.

Inuyasha fulminó a Miroku con la mirada.

—¿No tienes un fragmento de Shikon enterrado en tu hombro derecho?

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta.

—Me había olvidado…

Inuyasha caminó hacia Miroku y agarró su hombro derecho mientras Miroku se apartaba la toga de su hombro. Inuyasha clavó su garra en el hombro de Miroku y éste hizo una mueca de dolor. El fragmento salió enseguida e Inuyasha lo cogió. Miroku hizo una mueca de dolor y Sango corrió hacia la cabaña para coger algunas vendas. Inuyasha excavó en la mochila de Kagome y encontró otra botella y puso ahí el fragmento de Shikon.

Inuyasha puso la botella gentilmente al lado de Kagome y luego volvió a salir.

—¿Has visto a los shinidamachu (serpientes caza almas) volando por aquí? —preguntó Miroku.

Sango tosió y asintió.

—Sí, Kikyo se está inquietando. Inuyasha, ¿no vas a ir?

Inuyasha soltó un keh.

—Ni de broma, con Kagome herida, no voy a irme a menos que Naraku venga.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas antes de entrar en la cabaña. Inuyasha suspiró y los siguió mientras veía pasar a tres shinidamachu más.

—Kagome —dijo Sango en voz baja. Kagome se revolvió, su pecho dolía más aún. Hizo una mueca y sus ojos se apretaron más. Sango cogió una botella de medicina y vertió lentamente un poco en la boca de Kagome. Kagome la tragó antes de que Sango la ayudara a recostarse.

—Tenemos que dejarla descansar. Kaede dice que mañana estará mejor.

Todos asintieron y salieron afuera. Inuyasha dormiría esta noche cerca de la cabaña, Miroku afuera y Sango, Kirara y Shippo por allí cerca.

Kaede volvió con algunas hierbas e Inuyasha se sentó en lo alto del tejado, mirando a sus alrededores.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Sango, Kirara, Shippo y Miroku estaban comiendo algo de guiso de Kaede en el exterior. Inuyasha entró en la cabaña a tiempo para ver a Kagome revolviéndose.

—Kagome —dijo mientras corría a su lado. Kagome empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaban medio abiertos cuando vio un borrón rojo y blanco. _¿Santa? _Pensó antes de parpadear un par de veces. Abrió los ojos completamente y vio a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha —dijo en voz baja. Empezó a incorporarse lentamente pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Inuyasha la ayudó rápidamente a incorporarse, apoyándola contra la pared. Kagome frunció el ceño mientras levantaba un poco su camiseta para ver una mancha un poco roja en sus vendas.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba que su camiseta se volviera soltar. Inuyasha cogió su barbilla suavemente y le hizo mirarlo.

—Kagome, lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró.

—¿Qué? —dijo con dificultad, el dolor en su pecho insoportable.

—Siento no haber estado ahí para protegerte. Si hubieras sido… ¿y si hubieras sido… humana?

Kagome tragó saliva sabiendo que estaría muerta si hubiese sido humana. Forzó una dolorosa sonrisa, pero Inuyasha vio que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Estoy viva, ¿no? No tienes que estar arrepentido.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—No, pude haberte perdido Kagome.

—Pero no lo hiciste —presionó.

—Podría haberlo hecho.

—No pelees, por favor, mi pecho duele bastante —dijo dolorosamente. Inuyasha le tocó la mejilla suavemente y Kagome empezó a ponerse roja.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¡Está actuando muy amorosamente! _Pensó.

—Vale, bien niña, no pelearemos. Llamaré a Kaede y a Sango para que entren —Inuyasha se levantó, la miró por unos segundos antes de salir. Kagome soltó el aire, su pecho aún dolía antes de mirar a la pequeña vela que estaba a su lado, _¿qué le pasa?_

Kagome notó un único fragmento en la botella de repuesto a su lado. Jadeó. _¿Airia no robó mis fragmentos cuando me hirió?_

Sango y Kaede entraron y empezaron instantáneamente a hacerle preguntas. Kagome abrazó a Sango sin apretarla antes de señalar al fragmento.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un fragmento. Miroku e Inuyasha decidieron que sin el fragmento, estarías atrapada en tu época si volvías alguna vez. Inuyasha recordó que Miroku tenía un fragmento en su hombro derecho así que los dos lo quitaron.

Kagome jadeó, con un poco de dolor de réplica.

—Itai —dijo en voz baja.

—¡Kagome, estoy tan contenta de que estés viva! La primera noche fue la más peligrosa, pensando que no lo conseguirías —dijo Sango, con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Kagome sonrió mientras sostenía la mano de Sango.

—Estoy bien, ¿no?

Sango se rió y lloró al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estoy tan contenta! Tú eres mi hermana Kagome, y si te pasara algo, no sé lo que haría.

Kagome sonrió, manteniéndola pequeña porque el dolor en su pecho causaba que sus acciones fueran limitadas.

—Estoy bien…

—Levántale la camiseta niña —dijo Kaede. Sango levantó la camiseta de Kagome y Kaede le sacó sus vendas.

—¿Mi sujetador murió? —preguntó Kagome. Sango asintió.

—Sí, Airia lo partió totalmente en dos.

—Au, ése era uno de los más caros… ¡AU! —siseó Kagome mientras Kaede le presionaba un poco de bálsamo.

—Usamos esto en Inuyasha niña, cuando tuvo el agujero en su estómago.

Kagome siseó de dolor un poco más mientras Kaede frotaba el bálsamo en círculos. Los pechos de Kagome estaban curados sin cardenales, pero había un agujero justo en el valle entre sus pechos que tenía vendas rodeándolo.

_Mierda, me recuerda a cuando Inuyasha atravesó a Yura…_

Después de que estuviera hecha la medicina, Kaede y Sango revendaron a Kagome y respiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—No duele tanto —dijo confundida.

—La medicina está hecha así, y con tus habilidades de curación de hanyou, el dolor no es tanto como antes —dijo Kaede.

—¿Puedo salir y dar un paseo? —dijo Kagome suplicante. Si no fuera tanto el dolor, entonces a lo mejor podría tomar algo de aire fresco.

—Con Inuyasha a lo mejor —dijo Kaede. Kagome miró suplicante a su mejor amiga y Sango soltó una risita levantándose.

—Le preguntaré —dijo.

Kagome sonrió mientras se ponía la botella alrededor del cuello. Kaede le dio un tazón de sopa y Kagome empezó a beberla lentamente, asegurándose de enfriarlo antes de darle un sorbo, o sino su pecho le ardería. Cuando Inuyasha entró, Kaede salió.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kagome mientras se esforzaba para levantarse. Eso, si su pecho no le doliera TANTO, aún dolía.

—Señorita Kagome —dijo Miroku mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Hola Miroku —dijo Kagome mientras tensaba su agarre en Inuyasha.

—¿Estás segura de que estás lo suficientemente bien para dar un paseo? —preguntó Miroku alzando una ceja.

Kagome sonrió con suficiencia.

—No soy una débil humana.

Inuyasha sonrió un poco al oírle decir su frase más famosa. Miroku se rió entre dientes.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado. No estés fuera mucho tiempo, no queremos que Airia os vuelva a atacar a vosotros dos.

Kagome asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el Goshinboku.

—Son verdaderamente perfectos el uno para el otro —dijo Sango cuando estuvo segura de que los dos hanyous estaban fuera del alcance de oído.

—Esperemos que no se desmaye por culpa de la excesiva pérdida de sangre —dijo Miroku.

—Inuyasha la traería de vuelta en ese caso —dijo Sango mientras entraban en la cabaña para limpiarla un poco.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja.

—Segura, sólo me pica un poco el pecho. Me pregunto cómo pudo Yura seguir luchando cuando tú la perforaste.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Su cabello la regeneraba.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Dónde estaba el kibou cuando vino Airia?

—Estaba conmigo, pero Airia fue demasiado rápida y me atacó antes de lanzar un ataque —dijo Kagome en voz baja. Inuyasha la cogió al estilo nupcial y saltó a la rama más alta del Goshinboku. Posó a Kagome en su regazo mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco.

—Me curaré para mañana —dijo Kagome.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, debería haber estado más cerca de la cabaña cuando fuiste atacada.

—Pero no sabías que yo iba a ser atacada. Siempre vas al Goshinboku y nos dejas en la cabaña. Nunca ha pasado antes.

—Me alegra que no hubiera pasado antes, antes eras humana.

Kagome soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba al cielo.

—Por ser un hanyou, estoy agradecida.

Inuyasha apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre ella y Kagome sonrió.

—Mañana es el primer día de la época de apareamiento.

Kagome tosió e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, para mirar a Inuyasha.

—Lo sé…

—Shippo se siente atraído por Rin.

—Lo sé.

—Kouga puede que venga y trate de reclamarte.

—Lo sé.

Inuyasha suspiró al ver más shinidamachu volando. Kagome también los vio y se tensó. Inuyasha aflojó un poco su agarre sobre ella pero no se movió.

—Los recolectores de almas estuvieron volando por aquí ayer durante todo el día, pero no fui —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome jadeó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quería estar a tu lado Kagome. Si hubieras muerto, me habría culpado.

—Pero no fue culpa tuya…

—Sí lo fue —dijo Inuyasha firmemente—. Debería haber sentido que Airia se acercaba. Eres un hanyou recién formado, tus sentidos aún se están acostumbrando a las cosas.

Kagome no dijo nada.

—Kagome —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja mientras llevaba su cara hacia su cuello.

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Quieres aparearte conmigo?

Kagome tomó una rápida bocanada de aire.

—¿P-por qué?

—Sólo quiero saberlo niña, ¿es tanto problema? —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia en su interior.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Ayumi me abrazó?

Kagome se estremeció.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Quieres saber por qué tu demonio estaba a punto de explotar?

—Sí.

—Es porque —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras cambiaba gentilmente sus posiciones. Kagome estaba ahora mirándolo a la cara e Inuyasha estaba mirándola a ella. Kagome alzó los ojos hacia los suyos mientras él aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Es porque querías aparearte conmigo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Eh…

Inuyasha se rió un poco.

—Sí, y no mientas Kagome, puedo olerlo.

Kagome no dijo nada y bajó la cabeza. Inuyasha puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla y le hizo mirarlo.

—Kagome, voy a preguntarte algo.

Kagome asintió.

—Si dices que no, entonces me iré con Kikyo.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Había necesitado todo el día anterior cuando Kagome estaba herida para reunir el valor para preguntárselo. Quería estar con ella, en vez de presenciar su muerte y no ser capaz de hacer nada sobre ello.

—Kagome, ¿serás mi compañera?

* * *

Perdón, perdón. Últimamente me estoy disculpando mucho, pero es que no sabía que iba a estar tan ocupada. Ahora encima he empezado las clases, con lo que tendré menos tiempo porque además éste es un año decisivo.

Tengo que daros las gracias a todos por los bonitos comentarios que me habéis dejado, en especial a LuNaShinRa, que al parecer es una nueva lectora y me ha dejado review en todos los capítulos.

Muchas gracias. Os mando un beso y espero volver a aparecer pronto.


	13. Idiota desconsiderado… OSUWARI

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 13: **Idiota desconsiderado… OSUWARI

* * *

—Kagome, ¿serás mi compañera?

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa…con horror. Sólo dos frases pasaban por su cabeza.

_Si dices que no, entonces me iré con Kikyo._

_Kagome, ¿serás mi compañera?_

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sus propios ojos se endurecieron.

— ¡IDIOTA DESCONSIDERADO! —gritó mientras lo empujaba. Inuyasha se desconcertó cuando sintió su golpe en el pecho.

— ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DECIR ESO? ¡OSUWARI! —chilló mientras saltaba apartándose de él, ignorando el dolor en su pecho. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando iba a desplomarse contra el suelo.

— ¡AJ!

— ¡ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, CULO! —gritó Kagome mientras se iba—. ¡OSUWARI, OSUWARI, **OSUWARI**! —gritó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

— ¡AHH! —gritó Inuyasha mientras el rosario lo clavaba aún más en el suelo.

_¿Por qué demonios me está sentando? _Pensó locamente mientras salía del cráter. Empezó a correr tras ella, para alguien herido, había ido bastante lejos.

Inuyasha olió lágrimas no derramadas y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó cien veces. Corrió en aquella dirección y descubrió que Kagome estaba sentada en el pozo, mirando fijamente al cielo. El claro se veía dulce y majestuoso y Kagome se veía como una diosa allí sentada, esperando a alguien.

Inuyasha saltó silenciosamente en su dirección pero sus orejas y nariz lo pillaron y se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Siéntate —susurró y él cayó.

— ¡KAGO—MPH! —gritó, el final de su nombre cortado cuando besó la tierra.

Kagome se levantó y saltó dentro del pozo, la brillante luz azul la rodeó y esa sensación la atravesó como siempre que viajaba entre las dimensiones.

— ¡NIÑA! —bramó mientras saltaba tras ella.

Kagome por fin dejó que cayeran las lágrimas mientras saltaba finalmente hacia su habitación. _Así que soy un reemplazo para Kikyo, ¿eh? ¡Empieza la época de apareamiento y si no puede tenerme, a la viva, se irá con Kikyo, la muerta! ¡MALDITO SEAS! _Gritó en su mente mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada de su habitación. Su familia no estaba y ella estaba encantada, no tenía ganas de explicarles su estado y sus emociones en ese momento.

Dejó que le cayeran las lágrimas, dejó que la envolviera su dolor, dejó que sus sentidos tomaran el control, dejó que su sueño la consumiera. Kagome se durmió llorando, la herida en su pecho ardía exageradamente. Estaba curando y necesitaba cambiar las vendas pero en ese momento no importaba.

_Reemplazo… _fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse.

Inuyasha gruñó profundamente mientras saltaba hacia su ventana y entraba. Estaba cogiendo aire para gritar pero murió cuando vio su cara llena de lágrimas presionada ligeramente contra su almohada. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, apartando mechones de su pelo de su cara. Kagome se movió un poco, sus orejas se movieron, su nariz también.

—Inuyasha —murmuró mientras se acurrucaba contra su almohada. Inuyasha captó el aroma de dolor cuando vio que su vendaje estaba flojo. Vio el corte profundo asomándose desde la parte de arriba de su camiseta. Hizo una mueca de dolor, entendiendo el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

_¿Pero por qué demonios me sentó? _Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Debía de estar inmensamente cansada, considerando que sus sentidos no la despertaban ante el sonido de la respiración de Inuyasha y la sensación de su toque.

Meneó la cabeza, decidiendo que le preguntaría más tarde. Miró alrededor de su habitación y la analizó antes de levantarse.

—Volveré niña —dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba la habitación. Justo cuando Inuyasha dejó la habitación para ir escaleras abajo, Kagome se despertó, el aroma de Inuyasha le golpeaba la nariz.

_¿Estuvo aquí? _Pensó. Se frotó la cara antes de mirarse en el espejo.

_Sólo dormí unos 5 minutos… Quiero comida. _Pensó mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras. El aroma del ramen e Inuyasha se hacían cada vez más fuertes y oía a alguien sorbiendo. Frunció el ceño mientras preparaba sus garras. Se lanzó escaleras abajo para encontrarse a Inuyasha comiendo ramen.

— ¡Inuyasha! —respiró con alivio.

—Niña, deberías estar durmiendo —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, me desperté —soltó Kagome mientras iba a coger un cartón de zumo de naranja de la nevera. Lo vertió en dos vasos y le tendió uno a Inuyasha. Ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con él mientras iba hacia el salón.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, antes de levantarse, tirar su tazón de ramen, coger su zumo y seguirla.

Kagome se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Inuyasha se sentó dubitativamente a su lado, tomando a sorbos su bebida.

—Bueno… —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué me sentaste tantas veces? —preguntó, no con tono duro, sino exigente.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que si yo decía que no, te irías con Kikyo? —susurró Kagome, sin ver su mirada.

Inuyasha observó fijamente su perfil mientras Kagome seguía mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

_Así que fue eso, _pensó Inuyasha, su mirada se suavizó.

—No era eso Kagome —empezó.

—Entonces qué era, ¿eh? —dijo Kagome bruscamente—, ¿Que soy un reemplazo de Kikyo? ¿Que soy su reencarnación, que soy exactamente igual que ella? Qué es, dímelo maldición, ¿qué es?

Inuyasha le dejó que le contestara bruscamente, estaba en su derecho.

—Sólo lo dije mal.

—No, creo que lo dijiste perfectamente —soltó Kagome mientras se desplomaba en el sofá, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le volvió a empezar a doler el pecho.

—Para de ser tan dura contigo —dijo Inuyasha.

—Como si te importara, sólo soy un detector de fragmentos, por eso me hiciste esto, ¿no? ¡Si Kagome fuera un hanyou, entonces no podría hacer sus exámenes! —Kagome fingió la voz de Inuyasha.

— ¡Sólo cállate, vale! ¡Déjame hablar! —bramó Inuyasha.

—Creo que ya has hablado suficiente Inuyasha, creo que lo has aclarado. Tú amas a Kikyo, genial, siempre la has amado, yo sólo era una interferencia. Ella puede sentir los fragmentos, simplemente deja que ella haga mi trabajo, yo no estaré en medio, y tú serás feliz.

— ¡ESCUCHA NIÑA! —bramó Inuyasha. Kagome saltó pero no dijo nada.

—No quise decirlo de esa manera, no, cállate —dijo Inuyasha cuando la vio abrir la boca—. Quise que sonara como que, si tú rechazas aparearte conmigo, entonces tengo que ir al infierno con Kikyo porque si no es contigo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Estamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla, y es por ti por quien estoy aquí. Miroku y Sango probablemente se casarán y se quedarán con Shippo y tú te irás a tu época si no te apareas conmigo, bueno, ¿qué quiero decir? Sesshomaru ya me odia y mis padres están muertos, así que también podría irme al infierno con Kikyo.

—Aún así no tenías que decirlo de esa manera —murmuró Kagome, su mirada nunca se despegó de la televisión.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras se levantaba y se ponía delante de ella. Kagome alzó la vista para mirarlo y se sorprendió de ver tantas emociones nublando su vista.

—Si fueras un reemplazo, ¿por qué te pediría que te aparearas conmigo? Si quisiera a Kikyo, simplemente pude haber deseado que viviera cuando tuvimos la esfera completa, pero no lo hice. Te pedí a ti que te aparearas conmigo Kagome, no a Kikyo.

Sollozos se escaparon de su garganta mientras agachaba la cabeza, su flequillo le cubría los ojos, los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de ella.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¡Estúpido idiota desconsiderado! ¡Podrías haberlo dicho así en primer lugar! ¿No piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo? —gritó Kagome mientras golpeaba su hombro.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué estaba triste todavía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja. Kagome tragó saliva.

— ¿Aparearnos? —preguntó.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Para siempre, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

— ¿Estás diciéndolo porque te importa o lo dices porque son tus instintos de hanyou? —preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha palideció.

— ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES DECIR ESO? —bramó—. ¡Los instintos no toman a mi hembra, los instintos eligen quién es mi hembra!

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Puedo oler el deseo en ti Kagome, puedo oler tu excitación. Cuando Ayumi me abrazó, eso probó lo mucho que querías aparearte conmigo.

Kagome gimió, odiando cómo le estaba rebatiendo. Inuyasha suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

—Lo que sea, sólo mejórate.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio irse.

—Inuyasha —llamó mientras corría tras él—, ¡espera! —gritó pero él ya estaba en el pozo. Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

_¿Podría ser__… __si me pidió que me apareara con él__… __podría ser que__… __me ame? _Pensó. Kagome alzó la vista al cielo y vio una media luna. Vio a Inuyasha en esa luna y suspiró.

_Te amo, _pensó en silencio mientras se levantaba y volvía a su casa. Cogió algunas gasas del armario del baño y volvió a su habitación. Se sacó la camiseta y fijó la mirada en la venda que se empezaba a aflojar alrededor de su torso. Kagome empezó a desenvolver silenciosamente sus vendas e hizo una mueca de dolor ante el semicerrado agujero de su pecho. Salió de su habitación y trajo un cuenco de agua y tela suave. Limpió la sangre seca que había en su pecho y puso un poco de antiséptico. Hizo una mueca ante el ligero escozor antes de envolver fuertemente la gasa alrededor de su pecho.

_Espero que cure pronto, _pensó mientras se ponía su camisón y se sentaba en su cama.

Desconocido para ella, Inuyasha volvió más tarde esa noche para ver cómo estaba, vio que se había cambiado las vendas y sonrió un poco para sí. Posó una rosa roja en la almohada a su lado y dejó la habitación.

_Kagome…

* * *

_

Kagome se levantó a la mañana siguiente y encontró una preciosa rosa roja a su lado. La olió y captó el olor de Inuyasha aún en el aroma de la rosa.

_Así que vino, _pensó mientras se levantaba y entraba despacio en el baño para darse una ducha. Oyó a Souta dándose la vuelta en su cama, a su madre preparando el desayuno y a su Jii-chan levantándose.

Kagome se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con su uniforme de batalla. Bajó las escaleras, después de, obviamente, cambiarse las vendas.

—Buenos días mamá…

—Buenos días Kagome, ¿vas a ir al colegio esta mañana? —preguntó Korari. Eran las 7 de la mañana y Souta tenía que levantarse en 5 minutos.

—No, no puedo disfrazar a mi demonio —murmuro Kagome mientras comía las tortitas que había hecho su madre.

—Oh sí. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó severamente—. Cuando volvimos anoche, fui a tu habitación y te encontré durmiendo con una toalla cubierta de sangre y gasas por tu habitación. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nuestra nueva enemiga, la encarnación de Naraku, Airia como que me perforó el pecho cuando me estaba arrebatando los fragmentos. Miroku me dio el suyo para que pueda seguir conectada a ambas dimensiones —dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras seguía comiendo su comida.

— ¿Te- perforaron el pecho? —preguntó Korari, parpadeando… luego con lágrimas nublando su visión.

Kagome tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí…

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Kagome asintió.

—Bien, las hierbas de Kaede me curaron. Pero mamá, necesito consejo.

—Déjamelo a mí cariño —dijo Korari mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija. Kagome tragó saliva y contó toda la historia desde cuando Airia la atravesó, cuando estaban Inuyasha y ella en el árbol, cuando le preguntó si quería aparearse con él y de vuelta en su habitación donde explotaron y luego él se fue e incluso lo de la rosa de esta mañana.

Korari asintió, seria todo el tiempo. Su hija estaba en un gran apuro.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices mamá? —preguntó Kagome mirando a su madre.

Korari suspiró.

—Eres tú quien tiene que decir cariño, yo quiero nietos, mucho pero no puedo ordenarte eso. Escucha lo que dice tu corazón, lo que dice tu alma y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. Además, tú lo amas, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió.

—Él no te lo pediría si no sintiera algo por ti cariño —Korari besó su frente—. Ahora que ya te tomaste el desayuno, vete al Japón Feudal. ¿Está bien tu herida?

Kagome asintió.

—Casi curada.

—Bien, ahora asegúrate de visitarnos.

—Lo haré —Kagome sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Pero se volvió a girar hacia su madre y volvió a sonreír—. Mamá.

— ¿Sí?

—Te quiero, y gracias.

Korari sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero cariño.

* * *

Kagome aterrizó en el Japón Feudal, la herida de su pecho se estaba curando considerablemente bien. Tenía la rosa que Inuyasha le había dado en su pelo. Tarareó una melodía mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

Hoy…

Era el primer día de la época de apareamiento.

Kagome se sintió excitada con solo pensar en Inuyasha. Sus latidos se aceleraron en un billón y suspiró mirando al cielo.

_¿Escuchar a mi corazón y a mi alma? _Pensó. _Quiero aparearme con él… pero, ¿me ama… o…?_

Kagome meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la cabaña. _Yo quiero, de verdad que quiero aparearme con él, pero lo que dijo de Kikyo…_

"_Si fueras un reemplazo, ¿por qué te pediría que te aparearas conmigo? Si quisiera a Kikyo, simplemente pude haber deseado que viviera cuando tuvimos la esfera completa, pero no lo hice. Te pedí a ti que te aparearas conmigo Kagome, no a Kikyo."_

_Vale, entonces no soy un reemplazo. _Pensó mientras entraba en la cabaña. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede e Inuyasha estaban desayunando. Inuyasha no miraba para nada a Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! —Shippo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella. Kagome se inclinó y lo cogió en brazos. Shippo miró la rosa y sonrió—. ¿Es la rosa de Inuyasha? —preguntó.

Al oír eso, Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia Kagome y vio la flor en su pelo.

—Sí que lo es, pensé que era bonita —Kagome sonrió mientras se sentaba.

—Lo es… —Sango asintió.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Miroku—. Si Kagome quiere, podríamos volver a empezar a viajar.

Kagome tragó saliva.

— ¿Y si descansamos unos días? Es decir…

Sango asintió entendiendo. Sabía que si viajaban, Kagome estaría cerca de Inuyasha, y hoy era el primer día de la época de apareamiento. Kagome podría ir a su época si sentía que aparecían las presiones de sus instintos.

—Sí claro —dijo Sango. Kagome sonrió con apreciación. Kagome agarró firmemente el kibou y miró fijamente a la olla de estofado que hervía en el centro de la habitación.

_¿Seguir a mi corazón y a mi alma? _Pensó mientras miraba fijamente la hirviente mezcla. _Mi corazón y mi alma dicen que me quiero aparear con él. Pero mi cerebro, mi mente me está diciendo que soy un reemplazo._

"_Si fueras un reemplazo, ¿por qué te pediría que te aparearas conmigo? Si quisiera a Kikyo, simplemente pude haber deseado que viviera cuando tuvimos la esfera completa, pero no lo hice. Te pedí a ti que te aparearas conmigo Kagome, no a Kikyo."_

Kagome tragó saliva, esas frases hacían eco en su mente.

Kagome ahora estaba segura. _Me lo estaba pidiendo a mí, no a Kikyo. ¿Y qué si no dijo que me amaba? Pedirme que me apareara con él es suficiente._

Kagome se levantó y suspiró mientras salía afuera. Inuyasha la observó salir y gruñó y se levantó.

_¿Qué demonios hace Kouga aquí? _Pensó mientras el olor de ese lobo bastardo entraba en el radio de su nariz.

De hecho, ahí estaba Kouga, enfrente de una confundida Kagome, Inuyasha podía oler la confusión que salía de ella, lo que significaba que se le había acercado sigilosamente, y ahora mismo, los sentidos de Kagome no estaban funcionando.

—Mi Kagome, hoy es el primer día de la época de apareamiento —Kouga sonrió—, he vuelto para llevarte a mi guarida. Y qué si eres un hanyou, tendremos cachorros hanyou, y tú serás la Princesa de los lobos.

Kagome tragó saliva mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Eh…

—Vamos, mi Kagome.

"_Si fueras un reemplazo, ¿por qué te pediría que te aparearas conmigo? Si quisiera a Kikyo, simplemente pude haber deseado que viviera cuando tuvimos la esfera completa, pero no lo hice. Te pedí a ti que te aparearas conmigo Kagome, no a Kikyo."_

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento Kouga.

Kouga parecía confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aparearme contigo cuando —Kagome miró a Inuyasha antes de respirar hondo—, cuando ya quiero hacerlo con Inuyasha.

* * *

Y otro nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews.

Besos. ^_^


	14. Descubriendo cosas

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 14: **Descubriendo Cosas

* * *

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aparearme contigo cuando —Kagome miró a Inuyasha antes de respirar hondo—, cuando ya quiero hacerlo con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejó de respirar y Kouga… todavía seguía actuando de manera engreída.

—Oh vamos Kagome, sabía que cara chucho te ofrecería eso. Tú eres mía —dijo, peligrosamente bajo mientras acercaba su cara a la de Kagome. Kagome empezó a entrar en pánico y luchó.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Dije que quería aparearme con Inuyasha, no contigo!

—No… —dijo Kouga en voz baja.

Inuyasha volvió bruscamente a la realidad y gruñó en bajo.

—Suéltala —dijo. Si Kagome quería ser su pareja y él quería ser la suya… entonces técnicamente, ella ya era suya… siempre fue suya, desde que lo liberó del árbol.

—No —dijo Kouga.

Los ojos de Inuyasha adquirieron un brillo rojo.

—Suéltala —dijo una vez más.

—No —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia. Con una velocidad de rayo, Inuyasha consiguió golpear a Kouga, justo en la mandíbula. Kouga soltó a Kagome y ella corrió instantáneamente a unos cuantos pies de él, permitiendo que Inuyasha se quedara en el medio de ellos.

—Cuando digo déjala, es déjala —dijo Inuyasha mientras golpeaba a Kouga en el estómago. Kagome, por una vez, no lo detuvo. Sentía que Kouga se merecía esto. Al haber estado con un inu-hanyou durante tanto tiempo, conocía los significados de los instintos. Uno de esos significados era seguirlos, sin que nada te contuviera.

Cuando Kagome admitió abiertamente que quería aparearse con Inuyasha, sintió una conexión hirviendo entre ellos. Sintió como si hubieran sido unidos de una forma u otra cuando dijo que se aparearía con él. Es por eso por lo que no estaba deteniendo la pelea… no podía, su demonio no le dejaría.

Inuyasha golpeó a Kouga en el estómago, con tanta fuerza, que su sangre demoníaca empezó a hervir. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a Kouga tosiendo sangre y decidió intervenir, por mucho que su demonio la odiase por ello. Se arrastró hacia Inuyasha y posó una mano en su hombro. Se tensó, luego se relajó, conociendo así de bien las hendiduras de sus huellas dactilares. Miró a Kouga de manera asesina, quien miró a Inuyasha con otros ojos.

—¡Vete… AHORA antes de que te mate!

Kouga no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Le guiñó un ojo a Kagome, a modo de broma, antes de irse corriendo. No estaba gravemente herido, pero le sangraba un labio. Kagome lo observó antes de menear la cabeza, cerrando firmemente las manos por delante de la herida de su pecho antes de darse la vuelta y reanudar su "caminata". Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina a su espalda antes de cogerla al estilo nupcial, sin previo aviso. Kagome hipó y envolvió instintivamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inuyasha caminó hacia la cabaña y clamó desde el exterior:

—Kagome y yo vamos a dar un paseo, volveremos al anochecer —y se fue.

Miroku tenía una sonrisa libidinosa.

—¿Antes del anochecer? Acaba de salir el sol.

Pero Sango le tiró su hiraikotsu. De alguna manera, el arma no le hizo nada a la pequeña cabaña, y sólo hirió a Miroku.

—Pervertido… —tosió Sango.

Shippo rodó los ojos.

* * *

Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras saltaba más y más lejos de la cabaña, del pozo, e incluso del Goshinboku. Kagome no dijo nada, sólo confió en él. Miró fijamente sus orejas y las vio moviéndose con el viento. Ocultó una pequeña sonrisa mientras enterraba sus propias orejas entre su pelo.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y vio que sus ojos estaban mirando al cielo, su pecho ascendía y descendía, y sus manos se agarraban firmemente a sus hombros. Vio las vendas asomando por su camiseta violeta e hizo una mueca interna de dolor, sabiendo que en parte era culpa suya. Había prometido que nunca dejaría que saliera herida, pero ahí estaba él, dejando que Kagome fuera atravesada en el pecho.

_¡Debería haber estado ahí! _Pensó peligrosamente para sí.

Pero no lo estuvo…

Inuyasha aterrizó en una vieja cabaña, tenía grietas en algunos lugares y el techo estaba parcialmente caído. Había hierbajos muertos rodeando la cabaña y había un olor fétido, como el olor de muerte y estiércol. Kagome arrugó la nariz, el olor era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—En alguna vieja cabaña muerta que encontré hace unas semanas —murmuró mientras daba patadas a algunos animales muertos desde dentro de la cabaña.

—¿Cómo vamos a- sobrevivir con este olor? —preguntó Kagome mientras se tapaba la nariz. Inuyasha miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Volvió a donde estaba Kagome y la cogió en brazos una vez más, esta vez, Kagome se lo esperaba. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él salía de la cabaña y luego empezaba a correr. Kagome admiró el paisaje, cambió de la muerte a la vida. Había pájaros volando, flores completamente florecidas, animales saltando y cazando, como lo harían los animales.

Kagome vio un pequeño arroyo e Inuyasha la depositó a su lado. Estuvieron callados durante mucho tiempo antes de que Inuyasha abriera su boca para hablar.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

* * *

—He conseguido los fragmentos restantes, Señor Naraku —Airia hizo una reverencia mientras Kagura chascaba los dedos, haciendo que apareciera una pluma. Kagura se sentó en ella y observó a su señor y a su hermana hablando el uno con el otro. Meneó la cabeza y miró fijamente la pared más lejana, disgustada por el estado de ella.

_Está goteando sangre, _pensó para sí.

—Excelente Airia, Kagura, ¿tienes los otros fragmentos? —preguntó Naraku. Kagura le lanzó tres cuartos de toda la esfera a Naraku. Él los fusionó y sonrió—. Quedan cuatro fragmentos y sé dónde están.

Airia arqueó una ceja, si Naraku sabía dónde estaban los otros fragmentos… ¿por qué no los tenía?

Kagura suspiró con aburrimiento.

—Dos en Kouga, uno en Kohaku, y el otro en ese monje que viaja con Inuyasha, iré a por Kouga mañana —dijo Kagura mientras se iba.

—Cogeré a ese monje —Airia hizo una reverencia, pero no se fue, al contrario que su hermana.

Naraku asintió.

—Entonces mañana iré a por Kohaku, por esta noche, descansad todos, el enfrentamiento final con Inuyasha empezará en breve.

Airia frunció el ceño. _El enfrentamiento final con Inuyasha, ¿qué significa eso?_

Decidió preguntarle a su hermana, Kagura.

* * *

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con aprensión.

—Decir, ¿el qué? —tembló.

—Que te aparearías conmigo —murmuró, sin actuar como él mismo. Kagome suspiró mientras miraba al cielo. Sonrió al ver un pájaro volando con un gusano en su boca. _Una madre yendo a alimentar a sus hambrientos polluelos._

—Sí —murmuró mientras observaba a los conejos que saltaban, incluso a una cría de zorro que corría por allí con sus hermanos—. Lo dije en serio.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente durante bastante tiempo, y ella ni siquiera fue consciente. Kagome estaba observando los alrededores, admirando la belleza de la naturaleza en su apogeo. Ni Naraku ni sus encarnaciones habían aparecido después de la herida que tuvo Kagome. Probablemente habrían pensado que ya que sólo quedan cuatro fragmentos, dos en Kouga, uno en Kohaku y uno con Kagome, podrían pasar desapercibidos durante un tiempo. Si Naraku conocía a Inuyasha, podría asumir con seguridad que Inuyasha le sacaría las entrañas la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta y Kagome lo miró, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿O sólo lo dijiste para mantener a Kouga alejado?

Kagome suspiró, sus orejas se movían. Olió el río, oyó a los silenciosos animales, y vio más allá de lo que podía ver la visión humana normal.

—Lo dije en serio —murmuró firmemente una segunda vez. Inuyasha siguió mirándola fijamente mientras ella reenfocaba si línea de visión en el pequeño río, observando la luz del sol rebotando en la superficie del agua, observando el reflejo del cielo, los pequeños pececillos nadando… sólo observando.

—Escucha —dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía enfrente de ella y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas. Eso atrajo toda la atención de Kagome, observó fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha y lo que había dicho, se volvió a repetir en su cabeza.

"_Si fueras un reemplazo, ¿por qué te pediría que te aparearas conmigo? Si quisiera a Kikyo, simplemente pude haber deseado que viviera cuando tuvimos la esfera completa, pero no lo hice. Te pedí a ti que te aparearas conmigo Kagome, no a Kikyo."_

Kagome asintió.

—Te escucho —dijo mientras giraba su cabeza, pero sus orejas seguían enfocadas en dirección a Inuyasha y él supo que lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Estás… tú…? —Inuyasha no sabía cómo decirlo sin que le sentara. Kagome se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Si estoy segura de que quiero aparearme contigo?

Inuyasha asintió, mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué preguntas algo así? —Kagome contrarrestó su pregunta con una suya.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras se sentaba en la exuberante hierba verde. También miró al cielo y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Es sólo que has estado viajando conmigo, un hanyou al que la gente ha considerado un ser sucio, durante un año, sólo… quería saber…

Kagome lo miró fijamente y él también la miró.

—Estás diciendo hanyou como si fuera algo malo.

Inuyasha volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—La gente lo dice así.

—Yo también soy ahora un hanyou, ¿me estás insultando deliberadamente? —preguntó Kagome, sin embargo sus ojos bailaban a la luz, él sabía que estaba bromeando. Inuyasha soltó una risa profunda, una que Kagome nunca antes había oído, por lo menos… de él.

—No te estoy insultando Kagome —dijo pero suspiró—, pero tú me aceptaste por quien soy…

_Cuando Kikyo me quería humano, _añadió en su mente.

Kagome soltó una risita e Inuyasha admitió, por primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo, que amaba cómo se reía.

—No fuiste difícil de aceptar… después de que te di el rosario —sonrió mientras alargaba la mano y tiraba ligeramente del rosario que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca te habría _matado._

Kagome, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jaja —rió sarcásticamente—, sólo dices eso ahora porque quieres aparearte conmigo y tú, tú en aquel entonces todavía —Kagome no pudo decir _todavía querías a Kikyo_ eso era decir demasiado—. Tú todavía querías ser un youkai —enmendó pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la pausa, se dio cuenta cuando detuvo su frase.

_Cuando entonces, todavía amaba a Kikyo, _dijo en su cabeza.

—Pero aún así me aceptaste, si mi memoria no me falla, tiraste de mis orejas —dijo Inuyasha acusadoramente. Kagome se sonrojó de la vergüenza y luego lo miró juguetonamente—. ¡Pensé que estabas en animación suspendida! ¿Cómo sabías que te tiré de las orejas cuando te vi por primera vez?

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia, y ahora Kagome tuvo que admitir, que se veía peligrosamente sexy cuando sonreía con suficiencia.

—Cuando viajé por primera vez por el pozo para traerte de vuelta, tu madre me frotó las orejas y te oí decir "aunque yo también lo hice cuando lo vi por primera vez" —dijo juguetonamente, mientras fingía su voz.

Kagome exclamó de manera juguetona:

—¡Yo no sueno así! ¡Pff, me haces parecer pija y cursi!

—_Eres _pija y cursi.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de lo cursi que soy, ¿no? —dijo Kagome victoriosamente. Inuyasha gimió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí.

Una vez más, los dos se vieron envueltos en un incómodo y a la vez cómodo silencio. Inuyasha observó el paisaje y el recuerdo del sueño se le vino de repente a la cabeza, aunque era un sueño diferente… es cuando Kagome e Inuyasha son más jóvenes, con un cachorro y con Kagome embarazada de otro, y no era un sueño… era una fantasía. Y como se suele decir, las fantasías se hacen realidad mucho más rápido que los sueños.

* * *

—_¡Okaa-san! ¡Otou-san! —gritó un pequeño niño, de unos 6 años._

_Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras mantenía un cálido brazo alrededor del estómago de su pareja._

—_Cálmate Muteki, Okaa-san lleva a tu hermanita._

_Muteki hizo un puchero mientras corría hacia el árbol y sonrió mientras lo golpeaba, causando que se agrietara un poco. Una Kagome embarazada le sonrió a su hijo, y sonrió aún más cuando su hija le dio una patadita en su útero._

—_Oh sí, de verdad espero que no tengamos a un Inuyasha junior sobre nuestros hombros —Kagome sonrió juguetonamente._

—_Jaja —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—, y será mejor que la perrita no sea una Kagome junior._

_Kagome echó hacia delante su labio inferior._

—_Pero tú me amas._

_Inuyasha se rió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz._

—_Y tú también me amas a mí…_

—_¡PAPI! ¡MAMI! —llamó Muteki mientras saludaba a sus padres con la mano._

_Kagome se rió mientras ella e Inuyasha empezaban a caminar._

—_Ahora que Naraku está muerto, por fin somos felices._

_Inuyasha sonrió._

—_Sí…

* * *

_

_Muteki, Inume y Ryujin… siempre son mis cachorros… y Kagome siempre es mi pareja, ¿eso significa algo?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Bueno… —dijo Kagome mientras se giraba y se ponía cara a cara con él.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno…

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien entonces, si estamos aquí sin un objetivo —dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su hakama. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero sintió que sus brazos se envolvían flojamente alrededor de su cintura. Estaba sorprendida de que fuera capaz de moverse sin que sus orejas lo detectaran.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ser mi compañera? —susurró en su suave y peluda oreja. Su lengua lamió la entrada de su oreja y luego sopló en ella. Kagome suprimió un escalofrío, impresionada por como un simple gesto podía hacerla sentir tan… excitada.

Inuyasha olió el principio de su excitación y sonrió internamente.

Kagome se estremeció un poco.

—Sí quiero, pero tú…

"_Si fueras un reemplazo, ¿por qué te pediría que te aparearas conmigo? Si quisiera a Kikyo, simplemente pude haber deseado que viviera cuando tuvimos la esfera completa, pero no lo hice. Te pedí a ti que te aparearas conmigo Kagome, no a Kikyo."_

Kagome cerró la boca, permitiendo que este momento tomara el control.

—Pero yo, ¿qué?

—No importa, sí, quiero aparearme contigo —murmuró.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras lamía la curva de su cuello. Kagome cerró los ojos, casi sabiendo lo que venía después e instantáneamente, los colmillos caninos de Inuyasha perforaron su delicada piel. Kagome reprimió una mueca de dolor mientras Inuyasha lamía las gotitas de sangre.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que no nos aparearíamos hasta que te curaras?

Kagome asintió mientras se daba la vuelta en sus brazos, los brazos del hombre que la protegía desde siempre.

—Entonces voy a cortejarte…

Kagome le sonrió inocentemente.

—¿No es raro? Estamos a punto de aparearnos y seguimos sin habernos besado… el castillo de Kaguya no cuenta.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres cambiar eso?

Kagome sonrió mientras Inuyasha se inclinaba y rozaba ligeramente sus labios con los suyos. Kagome se empujó un poco más cerca de él y él profundizó el beso. Su lengua corrió por la comisura de sus labios y entró cuando Kagome introdujo sus manos en su cabello.

El beso duró unos buenos minutos antes de que se apartaran, son medio humanos y necesitan aire. Ambos estaban ruborizados y los dos jadeaban. Inuyasha vio que los labios de Kagome se habían hinchado un poco y la ráfaga de excitación que lo azotó, ni siquiera Sesshomaru podría haberla controlado. El aroma llegó a la nariz de Kagome y rió, rozando su nariz contra su cuello.

_Y qué si no ha dicho que me ama, que se vaya a aparear conmigo es suficiente… _pensó.

Presionó su cabeza contra su pecho y frunció el ceño al sentir las cuentas del rosario tocando su cabeza.

_Va a aparearse conmigo… no debería controlarlo. En el apareamiento inu-youkai, el macho es el más dominante… sólo ahora entiendo lo mucho que le duele el orgullo a Inuyasha cuando lo siento._

Alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha y lo vio sonriéndole. Puso ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y él arqueó una ceja, confuso.

—¿Qué haces con mi rosario niña? —preguntó.

—Ya no es tuyo —Kagome sonrió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Inuyasha estúpidamente, pero en un rápido movimiento, ella le quitó el rosario, dejando a un Inuyasha con los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué tú… por qué…?

—Tú siempre nos proteges, yo no debería atarte a mí, además —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras movía las orejas—, ahora _de verdad_ voy a volver muy a menudo a mi tiempo, viéndome así.

Inuyasha seguía aturdido mientras veía las cuentas en sus manos. Volvió a mirarla y supo que era verdad.

—Dila —susurró—, di la palabra.

—Osuwari —Kagome sonrió. Por instinto, Inuyasha cerró los ojos pero luego no sintió nada. Era diferente… desde hacía un año, había tenido las cuentas alrededor de su cuello, pero ahora ella se las había quitado por voluntad propia. Kagome lo miró fijamente mientras él se acostumbraba.

—¿Preparado para irnos? —preguntó.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras ponía a su cortejada entre sus brazos.

—No… aún no.

Kagome se rió mientras se sentaban juntos, las cuentas olvidadas a su lado.

* * *

—Casi es mediodía, ¿dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome? —preguntó Kaede esa tarde.

—Todavía hablando probablemente —dijo Sango—. Necesitan hablar, ahora que ella es un hanyou, que la época de apareamiento empezó y todo eso. ¿Cómo te sientes Shippo? —le preguntó Sango al niño.

—Sólo me siento raro cuando viene Rin —dijo Shippo.

Miroku gimió mientras miraba fijamente el guiso. Le dirigió una silenciosa mirada a Sango pero apartó la mirada justo cuando ella movió la cabeza.

_La he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo decírselo… _pensó tristemente para sí. Después de años tratando de conseguir un heredero de una mujer, dejar sus hábitos pervertidos era algo difícil.

_Debería hablar con Inuyasha sobre esto, _pensó mientras se bebía su guiso.

—¿Cuándo van a volver? —gimió Shippo.

—Deja que hablen Shippo —dijo Miroku, sus instintos libidinosos se asomaban—, quién sabe, puede que tengamos nuevos miembros en el grupo.

—Es sólo porque te acabas de despertar de tu estado de inconsciencia hace unos minutos que no te vuelvo a dejar inconsciente —gruñó Sango en bajo.

Miroku sonrió de forma linda.

—Gracias, Señorita Sango.

—Sí, sí Miroku —Sango puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguían comiendo.

* * *

—Bueno Kagura, ¿qué quiso decir el Señor Naraku cuando dijo el enfrentamiento final con Inuyasha?

Kagura, Kanna y Airia estaban sentadas en una habitación de todo el castillo. Las tres encarnaciones compartían esa habitación con sólo dos camas. Kanna y Kagura compartían cama, debido a que se conocían desde hacía más tiempo, y Airia tenía una para ella.

—Hemos estado tras Inuyasha y él tras nosotros durante todo un año, y Naraku quiere decapitar a su peor enemigo —dijo Kagura mientras miraba fijamente al exterior. Era cerca del anochecer y tenía que irse… ¡_**ahora**_!

Kanna notó que su hermana se movía nerviosamente y sabía el por qué. _Va a verse con Sesshomaru, _pensó.

Kanna decidió ayudar a su hermana. Se levantó y reflejó una imagen falsa en su espejo. Kagura, al haber estado con Kanna durante todo un año, había aprendido cuáles eran las imágenes falsas y las verdaderas en su espejo, y ésa era definitivamente una imagen falsa. Era una de Kagura siendo decapitada por Naraku y Airia.

_Suave, _pensó Kagura.

—Creo, Kagura —Kanna encaró a su hermana—, que debes irte y hacer los asuntos que aún no has hecho. Lord Naraku estará esperando…

Kagura tenía una mirada de agradecimiento en sus ojos mientras se levantaba.

—Muy bien entonces, recuerda Airia, no molestes a Naraku esta noche, está muy ocupado preparando algún ataque furtivo para el grupo de Inuyasha. Kanna, mantente consciente de todos los enemigos que se dirigen hacia aquí y si Naraku hace más encarnaciones para él, ¡dile que más le vale que sean inteligentes porque no voy a entrenarlas como hice con Goshinki!

—¿Por qué no lo llamas Lord o Señor? —preguntó Airia.

Kagura simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras saltaba por la ventana, con una pluma en su mano.

Kanna se tumbó en su cama.

—Ahora dormiré, Airia.

Airia se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, terriblemente confundida por sus hermanas.

_No molestar a Naraku… ¿entonces qué hago? _Pensó Airia, y luego lo supo. Entrenaría su habilidad de marionetista de demonios en los demonios más débiles que rodeaban el castillo.

* * *

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Mire lo que encontré! —chilló Rin mientras sostenía un diente de león. Sesshomaru bajó la mirada hacia Rin y luego la volvió a dirigir hacia el horizonte.

—Muy bien Rin —dijo en su habitual tono monótono.

Rin saltó hacia delante, tarareando una melodía que había aprendido tiempo atrás. Sesshomaru dijo que la "perra" de su hermano, como la había apodado, tenía que enseñarle algunas cosas sobre el sexo femenino… necesitaba "la charla" como la había apodado Jaken.

_¿La charla? _Se preguntó Rin a sí misma. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Kagura volando hacia ellos en su pluma.

—Señor Sesshomaru —chilló Jaken—. Es Kagura.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron como platos por medio segundo y luego volvió a su estoica pose.

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _Pensó mordazmente, _sabe que es la época de apareamiento, esa perra me prometió que no se vería conmigo durante la época de apareamiento._

—Sesshomaru —Kagura hizo una reverencia.

—Kagura —Sesshomaru le devolvió el gesto. Rin y Jaken se sentaron en Ah-Un y observaron el espectáculo, ambos nerviosos.

—Ah-Un, llévalos a los dos a algún otro lugar durante un tiempo, necesito estar en privado con Kagura…

El dragón de dos cabezas asintió mientras se iba, con Rin y Jaken a su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres Kagura? —preguntó Sesshomaru finalmente—. Sabes que no deseaba verte durante la época de apareamiento.

Kagura hizo un gesto de dolor, su pecho ardía.

—Deseo preguntarte algo —dijo.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—Procede…

—Naraku tiene mi corazón, así que estoy considerada como una muerta. ¿Podrías… quizá podrías probar tu Tensaiga conmigo?'

Eso cogió a Sesshomaru con la guardia baja.

* * *

**Otro capítulo, y ya queda poco para que Kagome e Inuyasha hagan sus cosillas, ¿eh? Jiji.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro continuo apoyo y hasta la próxima.  
**


	15. Kikyo de los muertos,Kagura de los vivos

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 15:** Kikyo de los muertos, Kagura de los vivos

* * *

Eso cogió a Sesshomaru con la guardia baja.

—Tú… quieres que yo te, ¿qué? —dijo el taiyoukai.

—Prueba tu Tensaiga conmigo.

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

—No funcionará.

Kagura jadeó mientras miraba a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú nunca estuviste muerta Kagura, no puedo revivirte si nunca estuviste muerta.

Kagura cuadró su barbilla.

—Entonces mátame, y luego resucítame.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra. Kagura lanzó sus manos al aire mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Bien, debería haberme imaginado que dirías que no. Inuyasha lo habría hecho… Kagome le habría obligado —dijo Kagura mientras invocaba una pluma. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en la pluma, sintió una fuerte y firme mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca. Jadeó mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse a Sesshomaru de pie justo detrás de ella, su mano sobre su muñeca.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, monótonamente.

Kagura asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Sí, sí lo estoy!

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Muy bien entonces —sacó a tokijin de su vaina y miró fijamente a Kagura. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras Sesshomaru usaba la espada para cortarla. Instantáneamente, Kagura cayó en dos trozos. Sesshomaru vio inmediatamente que los samiyosho volaban hacia Kagura, para recuperar su cuerpo muerto. Sesshomaru envainó rápidamente a tokijin y sacó a tensaiga. La usó para traer a Kagura de vuelta a la vida.

Justo cuando terminó de cortar a Kagura con la tensaiga, ella jadeó buscando aire…

* * *

Los ojos de Naraku relucieron maliciosamente. Sintió algo pulsando y sus ojos se lanzaron hacia 3 tarros diferentes. Vio los corazones de Airia y de Kanna pero el tarro que contenía el corazón de Kagura estaba destrozado…

_¡Esa perra! _Gritó en su mente, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia mientras jugaba con la gran perla que estaba en su mano. A la perla sólo le faltaban 4 fragmentos.

_Pagará, _pensó peligrosamente.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron a la cabaña y se los encontraron a todos durmiendo. Era bastante entrada la noche, y los dos novios habían estado fuera en el bosque TODO el día. Kagome sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sango abrazada a Shippo y a Kirara. Miroku tenía un futón y Kaede también dormía en un futón.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

—¿Duermes conmigo esta noche en el Goshinboku?

Kagome sonrió feliz.

—Nada me gustaría más —dijo en voz baja mientras él la cogía al estilo nupcial y saltaba hacia el Goshinboku. Se acurrucó cómodamente en el árbol, con su espalda contra el tronco. Posó a su futura pareja en su regazo y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Kagome se arrimó contra su haori. Inuyasha abrió el haori y se lo quitó, depositándolo encima de Kagome.

—Para que no tengas frío —susurró suavemente en su oído. Las orejas de Kagome se movieron cuando su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas.

Los dos yacieron así por bastante tiempo, antes de que Inuyasha hablara.

—¿Tu pecho va mejor? —preguntó.

Kagome suspiró profundamente.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró mientras él fortalecía su agarre sobre su cintura. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la marca de cortejo del cuello de Kagome. Kagome reprimió un estremecimiento mientras sus colmillos rozaban la marca.

—Kagome —murmuró contra su cuello.

Kagome movió un poco la cabeza para darle más acceso a Inuyasha. Esto era lo que Kagome siempre había querido sentir desde el día en que lo vio abrazar a Kikyo en el árbol. Quería sentirlo con ella todo el tiempo. Quería saber que iba a estar siempre para ella… y siempre de ella.

_Y qué si no dijo que me amaba, _pensó mientras su lengua trazaba círculos en su cuello, _él quiere aparearse conmigo, y eso es suficiente._

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras Inuyasha usaba su boca para darle placer a su cuello.

—Kagome —dijo.

—¿Hmm? —Kagome aspiró.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Nada.

Kagome abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla. Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia, enseñando sus colmillos.

—Nada, estaba probando algo.

Kagome hizo un puchero.

—¿Y no me dirás el qué?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya.

—Estaba comprobando lo receptiva que estás hacia mí.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo receptiva que estoy hacia ti?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—A veces me ignoras, y no me escuchas. Perra, eso tiene que parar.

Kagome se sorbió la nariz.

—Sí bueno…

Él le hizo girar la cabeza para que lo mirara.

—Vas a aparearte conmigo, vas a ser un inu-hanyou durante el resto de tu vida, necesitas saber las reglas y tienes que soportarlas.

Kagome suspiró.

—Deja de ser inteligente, me gustaba cuando eras el tipo de hanyou sólo dureza y "nadie puede conmigo".

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Sigo siendo él, sólo un poco diferente a tu alrededor.

Kagome se rió.

—Tú sigues siendo tú, sin importar lo demás.

Sin Kagome saberlo, el sólo decir esa simple frase significó el mundo para Inuyasha. _Yo sigo siendo yo, sin importar lo demás. _Conocía el segundo significado de eso. Él sigue siendo él, como humano y youkai… sigue siendo él…

Los dos se volvieron a quedar callados, simplemente disfrutando del silencio. Ninguno de los dos podía dormirse, pero no les importaba. Sin embargo, la paz y tranquilidad que esperaban se fue cuando vieron cinco serpientes caza almas delante de ellos. Inuyasha sintió que Kagome se tensaba pero sonrió internamente.

_Si pude ignorar a Kikyo cuando Kagome estaba en coma, entonces estoy segurísimo de que puedo decirle que no, _Inuyasha se movió un poco y despegó a Kagome de su regazo. Kagome alzó la vista hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú te vienes niña —dijo mientras señalaba a su espalda. Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—No puedo dejarte donde Airia o Naraku pueden cogerte, tú te vienes conmigo.

Kagome sonrió, sabiendo lo que decía en realidad. Se montó en su espalda, teniendo cuidado con su herida. Con una rápida agilidad, Inuyasha empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia donde iban las caza almas.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Kagome. Inuyasha permaneció callado durante un rato antes de asentir.

—Seguro, no voy a engañar a mi pareja en ningún momento, maldición.

Kagome sonrió internamente al oírle decir aquello.

Los dos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Kikyo de pie al lado de un viejo y retorcido árbol…

* * *

Sesshomaru miró fijamente a Kagura mientras ésta se levantaba, ella tenía los ojos como platos. Posó su mano sobre su corazón y sus ojos se hicieron aún más grandes.

—Estoy… viva —susurró. Naraku ya no la controlaba, había funcionado… matarla y traerla de vuelta a la vida había funcionado… Sesshomaru permaneció estoico, aunque él mismo estaba sorprendido. Kagura hizo una profunda inclinación antes de poner sus ojos al mismo nivel que los de él.

—Se lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, Sesshomaru-sama —dijo Kagura.

Sesshomaru asintió antes de envainar su tensaiga.

—¿Adónde vas a ir ahora? —preguntó Sesshomaru. Sus impulsos lo estaban matando desde el interior. Kagura TENÍA que irse… ¡YA!

Kagura se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, por ahí supongo —Kagura invocó una pluma y se sentó en ella.

—Lo volveré a ver pronto, después de que se termine esta época, Sesshomaru-sama —dijo Kagura antes de irse. Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro de alivio. _Una vez que se termine esta época, es bastante inteligente. _Concluyó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sólo había aceptado a cinco humanos en toda su vida. La madre de Inuyasha fue una, después de ella estaba el monje y la taijiya que viajaban en la manada de su hermano. El cuarto era la perra de su hermano, Kagome y el quinto era su propia acompañante Rin. Sesshomaru tampoco aceptaba fácilmente a los demonios. No _odiaba_ necesariamente a su hermano, pero tampoco lo quería en términos fraternales. En el caso de su medio hermano pequeño Inuyasha, Sesshomaru permanecía neutral.

Jaken era una molestia, Ah Un era un compañero, Naraku era el enemigo, Kirara, la nekomata que viaja con su hermano, también era una compañera (no, para él no, para su hermano.)

Sesshomaru mantenía su vida ordenada alfabéticamente. Sin embargo, en el caso de Kagura… el todopoderoso taiyoukai estaba…

Confuso.

* * *

—Kikyo —dijo Inuyasha mientras permanecía enfrente de ella y puso a su novia a su espalda. Kikyo le lanzó una mirada a Kagome.

—¿Por qué la has traído aquí Inuyasha? —preguntó Kikyo.

Kagome agarró el brazo de Inuyasha. Aún tenía el haori alrededor de ella y sus orejas estaban girando hacia todos lados. Las orejas de Inuyasha permanecieron enfocadas en Kikyo.

—La he traído aquí por muchas razones Kikyo —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja—, una es que Airia consiguió atravesarle el pecho.

Kikyo miró fijamente a Kagome durante un rato antes de volver a mirar a Inuyasha.

—¿Tenías a mi hermana pequeña para que intentara curarla?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Kaede trabajó raudamente.

Kagome tuvo que reírse. Inuyasha había aprendido el significado de raudo en su época. Inuyasha sonrió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kikyo lo notase.

—¿Qué quieres Kikyo? —preguntó Inuyasha finalmente.

—Que vengas conmigo al infierno. Naraku ya ha adquirido casi toda la perla y no quedará mucho para que consiga los últimos 4 fragmentos.

Kagome jadeó. _¿Sólo quedan cuatro fragmentos? _Sabía que ella tenía uno, dos con Kouga y, ¿el último? Con Kohaku…

Inuyasha puso a Kagome aún más atrás de él.

—No —dijo con fuerza. Ahora sabía perfectamente que amaba a Kagome, no a Kikyo… no… nunca a Kikyo. Ella sólo había sido un encaprichamiento, no había sido nada como lo que sentía por Kagome…

—¿No? —Kikyo arqueó una ceja.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—No. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer Kikyo. Destruiré a Naraku y vengaré tu muerte, pero ir al infierno contigo, no puedo.

Los ojos de Kikyo destellaron.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo una obligación aquí, hacia mi compañera —dijo Inuyasha.

Kikyo jadeó.

—¿Te has apareado… con mi reencarnación?

—Aún no —dijo Inuyasha—, pero lo vamos a hacer.

Kikyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Has roto la promesa que me hiciste Inuyasha!

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—No he prometido ir al infierno contigo Kikyo. He prometido vengar tu muerte, eso sí.

—¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kikyo. Inuyasha tragó saliva.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras corría hacia delante y le arrancaba la cabeza…

—Pero no puedo…

* * *

Kagura volaba sin rumbo fijo por todo el Japón feudal. No podía volver con Naraku, tampoco es que quisiera. Quería estar con Sesshomaru, pero era la época de apareamiento y sabía que el taiyoukai no quería verla hasta que la época terminara…

_¿Podría ir con la manada de Inuyasha?_

A lo mejor intentaban atacarla cuando la vieran. No se creerían que Sesshomaru la había devuelto a la vida… entonces, ¿cómo los convencería?

Kagura suspiró mientras seguía volando.

_Sólo esperaré unos días, _pensó, _pero me quedaré cerca de donde vaya Sesshomaru… por si Airia y Naraku vienen a por mí._

Kagura sabía que Kanna nunca la atacaría, nunca. De hecho, fue idea de Kanna lo de usar la tensaiga.

_Espero que los hermanos General Perro puedan derrotar a Naraku, _dijo Kagura refiriéndose a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru…

* * *

Kagome jadeó al ver la cabeza de Kikyo rodando a tres pasos de su cuerpo. La tierra se agitó mientras aparecía un gran agujero rojo. Casi instantáneamente, el cuerpo de Kikyo y su cabeza fueron empujados dentro de la tierra hacia las profundidades del infierno.

—La mataste —respiró. El alma de Kikyo fue liberada y entró en Kagome. Kagome miró fijamente a su futura pareja mientras él caminaba hacia ella, su mano derecha bañada con suciedad y barro.

—No —dijo—, ya estaba muerta.

Kagome tragó saliva mientras miraba fijamente a su Inuyasha. Él miró fijamente al punto donde Kikyo había estado de pie por última vez.

_Aún no ha superado completamente lo de ella, _pensó tristemente para sí. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta y miró al cielo, a la preciosa luna llena.

Sintió una mano fuerte alrededor de su cintura. Miró a su lado y se encontró a su Inuyasha de pie a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró ella.

Sonrió un poco.

—Por supuesto, ahora que tú estás conmigo.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras los dos localizaban un arroyo cercano. Inuyasha se lavó la mano y le hizo una señal a Kagome para que subiera a su espalda. Ella sonrió mientras subía. Volvieron rápidamente al Goshimboku, ambos estaban mortalmente cansados… tan pronto como se sentaron en el Goshimboku en una posición cómoda, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

—_¡Otou-san! ¡Otou-san! —se oyó una voz muy alta. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hija de 5 años corriendo hacia él. Sonrió mientras la cogía en brazos y la lanzaba en el aire antes de cogerla._

—_¡WIII! —chilló mientras aplaudía. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos._

—_¿Cansada Inume? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hija._

—_Mucho —dijo Inume. Inuyasha sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su hija. Caminó hacia una cabaña y se encontró con su compañera y su hijo de 11 años ocupándose de la nueva incorporación de su familia, un bebé de un año._

—_¿Qué tal se porta, Muteki? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo._

—_La próxima vez que tengáis un cachorro, coged a Inume para que se ocupe de él —gruñó su hijo. Su compañera se rió antes de acariciar la cabeza de Muteki, sin embargo Inuyasha no pudo verle la cara._

—_Oh, cariño no te preocupes, esto te prepara para cuando tengas un cachorro._

_Inuyasha se rió entre dientes._

—_No podría estar más de acuerdo._

—_Muteki, Inume, ¿os gustaría llevaros a Ryujin de paseo? —les preguntó su compañera a sus dos cachorros._

—_¡Sí! —chilló Inume._

—_¿Puede venir Shippo-nii-chan? —preguntó Inume._

_Su compañera lo miró e Inuyasha reconoció su cara. Era Kagome…_

—_Creo que Shippo está demasiado ocupado con Rin, ¿no crees Inu-kun? —le preguntó Kagome a su pareja._

—_Shippo, Rin y su cachorro —se burló Inuyasha._

—_Oye, sólo porque tengamos tres cachorros no significa que Shippo no pueda tener un hijo propio —Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras cogía en brazos a su bebé, Ryujin._

—_El mismo Shippo sigue siendo un cachorro —Inuyasha hizo un puchero._

—_Oh, ¿Otou-san se está ablandando con nosotros? —Muteki se rió._

—_Cállate Muteki —le gruñó Inuyasha a su hijo. Ryujin hizo un sonido que sonó como una mezcla entre un gruñido y un eructo._

—_¡Oh! ¡Ryujin en tan lindo! —chilló Inume._

_Kagome se rió mientras besaba la mejilla de su pareja._

—_Extraño eh, que seamos todos hanyou._

—_Pues qué bien —Inuyasha sonrió—, una familia de hanyous es lo mejor que hay._

—_O quieres decir que la familia de Inuyasha es la mejor que hay —Kagome sonrió._

—_Eso también —Inuyasha sonrió mientras cogía a su hijo, Ryujin, en brazos._

_Muteki estalló los nudillos antes de coger su espada._

—_Otou-san, me prometiste entrenar con la espada —dijo Muteki._

—_No puedo esperar a que Ryujin crezca, entonces él y su hermano podrán luchar con espadas y a mí me dejarán en paz con mi compañera —gimió Inuyasha._

_Kagome se rió y rascó la base de sus orejas._

—_Pero sabes que te gusta entrenar con tu hijo._

—_Cierto —dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía a Inume y a Muteki al exterior. Ryujin eructó causando que sus padres se rieran._

—_Te amo —murmuró Kagome._

_Inuyasha besó su frente._

—_Yo también te amo.

* * *

_

Inuyasha se despertó de su sueño para encontrar que su Kagome estaba sentada en sus brazos, su respiración acompasada. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios contra su sien. Kagome se revolvió un poco antes de reanudar su sueño.

Inuyasha sonrió suavemente.

* * *

En las profundidades de la tierra, más debajo de lo que cualquier hombre ha conseguido llegar, había una pequeña bola espiritual.

—Así que —dijo la bola espiritual—, mató a su primer amor, ¿eh? —la pequeña bola voló bajo tierra, rebotando en estalactitas y estalagmitas. Al final, se calmó antes de mirar fijamente a un pequeño charco de agua, donde vio todo lo que estaba pasando en la tierra.

—Una vez que mate a Naraku, seré capaz de comer los restos de Naraku… ¡finalmente seré capaz de regenerarme!

La bolita pasó zumbando otra vez antes de volver a mirar fijamente dentro del charco.

—Los hermanos perro pagarán por lo que me hizo Inutaisho… los hermanos pagarán por ello. Inutaisho puede que haya sido capaz de destruir mi cuerpo, pero mi espíritu permanece. Tan pronto como termine de regenerarme, cogeré a los dos perros… sí… lo haré… —rió mientras pasaba zumbando por la pequeña habitación bajo tierra.

* * *

¿Quién será este último personaje que acaba de aparecer? Vienen cosas interesantes :)

Estoy atravesando la época de los exámenes, cada vez tengo menos tiempo. Como esta es una historia que tengo un poco adelantada, es posible que siga actualizando, pero no puedo prometer lo mismo con "El salto del demonio", de todos modos lo intentaré.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Besos.


	16. Pareja

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 16:** Pareja

* * *

—Los hermanos perro pagarán por lo que me hizo Inutaisho… los hermanos pagarán por ello. Inutaisho puede que haya sido capaz de destruir mi cuerpo, pero mi espíritu permanece. Tan pronto como termine de regenerarme, cogeré a los dos perros… sí… lo haré… —rió mientras pasaba zumbando por la pequeña habitación bajo tierra.

* * *

Kagome se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose caliente, a salvo y cómoda. Movió un poquitín la cabeza para ver a Inuyasha durmiendo pacíficamente. Sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura mientras Kagome fijaba la mirada hacia arriba desde su rama en el Goshinboku.

Sólo había pasado un año desde que había caído en el pozo devora huesos y aquí estaba hoy, siendo cortejada por Inuyasha, el hombre… hanyou que ha amado desde el día que lo había liberado.

_Ayer puso a Kikyo a _descansar, pensó Kagome mientras suspiraba pesadamente. No se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya se había despertado y que estaba mirándola fijamente. Kagome se acurrucó contra Inuyasha mientras sus brazos se apretaban aún más alrededor de su cintura. Fue cuando la lengua de Inuyasha empezó a lamer su marca de cortejo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Inuyasha sonriéndole.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz.

—Buenos días, pequeña —dijo amorosamente. Kagome sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más contra él.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche? —murmuró.

Inuyasha se rió.

—La mejor —dijo roncamente mientras volvía a lamer su marca de cortejo. Kagome se sonrojó profundamente, el sonrojo le llegó a las orejas. Inuyasha se rió mientras lamía el exterior de su oreja. Kagome reprimió un estremecimiento.

—Deberíamos eh… ir a ver a los demás —dijo rápidamente e Inuyasha se detuvo.

Inuyasha sonrió internamente y saltó del árbol con su novia. Empezaron a caminar hacia la cabaña de Kaede desde el Goshinboku.

—¿Tu pecho está mejor? —le preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome sonrió.

—Totalmente curado, Kaede debería quitarme hoy las vendas.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Bien —dijo y el resto de la caminata fue en paz y en silencio. Siguió dirigiéndole a Kagome miradas de soslayo y se sorprendió de lo normal, calmada y… lo Kagome que podía ser en un momento como éste.

Caminaron hacia la cabaña de Kaede y se encontraron con que Sango y Miroku ya estaban despiertos. Shippo y Kirara sin embargo, seguían durmiendo.

—Hola chicos —Sango sonrió cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la cabaña, los brazos de Inuyasha estaban cruzados e introducidos dentro de las mangas de su haori.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —Miroku movió las cejas.

—Cállate pervertido —gruñó Inuyasha.

—¿No pasó nada mientras dormíamos? —dijo Kagome mientras le daba a Inuyasha un ligero codazo en el estómago. Él emitió un "keh" mientras lanzaba su nariz al aire.

—Sólo que Miroku me metió mano mientras dormía, que yo le pegué mientras dormía y que Shippo se despertó porque Miroku empezó a gemir de dolor —dijo Sango con aire petulante. Kagome estalló en carcajadas mientras que Inuyasha empezaba a reírse por lo bajo.

—De verdad, deberías aprender, libidinoso —Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—Dime Inuyasha, ¿nunca has pensado en meterle mano a las mujeres que amas?

—¿Mujeres? —Kagome arqueó una ceja. Miroku movió su cara de modo que no pudiera hacer contacto visual con sus compañeros hanyous. Sango tosió y los dos hanyous comprendieron.

—Puede —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Kagome y Sango lo miraron incrédulamente.

—¿Puede? —repitió Kagome.

Inuyasha le sonrió.

—Tú eres mi novia después de todo.

Las dos mujeres palidecieron.

—¡TE HAS ESTADO JUNTANDO DEMASIADO CON MIROKU! ¡SI TUVIERAS TU ROSARIO…! ¡AGH! —chilló Kagome mientras explotaba por dentro. Sango y Miroku empezaron a reír, al ver la mirada en la cara de Inuyasha.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Keh, a quién le importa, es la época de apareamiento.

Oh, cómo esperaba que aquel simple encogimiento de hombros le trajera de vuelta su virilidad…

Afortunadamente, lo hizo.

—Cierto —Sango asintió mientras cogía los dos cuencos sucios del desayuno donde habían comido ella y Miroku y los llevaba dentro en donde Kaede estaba tomando silenciosamente el desayuno, observando a unos dormidos Shippo y Kirara. Kagome se había sentado y también había empezado a tomar el desayuno.

—Oye Kagome —dijo Sango mientras Kagome empezaba a comer su guiso.

—¿Sí? —dijo Kagome mientras alzaba la vista hacia su amiga.

—¿Crees que derrotaremos a Naraku? —susurró Sango. En el exterior, Inuyasha captó lo que había dicho Sango y le dijo a Miroku que se callara mientras escuchaba.

—Puede, la verdad es que no lo sé —Kagome suspiró—, es extraño en realidad, cómo Mukotsu y Renkotsu nos envenenaron y casi morimos, y aquí estamos, tan confiados de que alguien como Naraku va a ser derrotado por gente como nosotros.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de lo poco que confiaba Kagome en sus habilidades.

—¿Por gente como nosotros? —Sango arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que, ¿cuánto hace que hemos estado tras Naraku? Desde el día que descubrimos que fue Naraku el que puso a Kikyo y a Inuyasha en contra. Desde entonces descubrimos que Naraku había asesinado a tu familia y que había maldecido a la familia de Miroku, ¿verdad?

Sango asintió.

—Bueno, sí…

—Pero, ¿qué hemos hecho que lo haya dañado en gran medida? Vale, puede que cuando él te dio la oportunidad de tener a Kohaku a cambio de la Tetsusaiga, ahí fue cuando le disparé, pero creo que es todo… luego él desapareció hasta hace poco.

Sango suspiró.

—Cierto, pero desde el día en que tú e Inuyasha empezasteis el viaje hasta hoy, todos nosotros hemos crecido de muchas formas.

Kagome asintió mientras continuaba comiendo su guiso, sabía que Inuyasha estaba escuchando, pero no le importaba demasiado.

—Supongo —dijo Kagome. Sango soltó una risita.

—No éramos tan fuertes como somos ahora, ¿no?

—Nop, ahora somos inmensamente fuertes. Por aquel entonces, Inuyasha y yo tuvimos problemas para derrotar a Yura del Cabello, pero ahora, un corte del kaze no kizu y Yura sería incinerada.

Sango se rió.

—Cierto, y además Inuyasha es mucho mejor ahora. Por aquel entonces, era todo Shikon no Tama y él… pero ahora, es todo nosotros.

—Hemos estado viajando durante todo un año —Kagome sonrió mientras bajaba su tazón. Sango suspiró.

—Puede que tengamos una oportunidad contra Naraku.

—Puede, pero… —refunfuñó Kagome.

—Pero, ¿qué? —preguntó Sango.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No, no es nada…

—Venga Kagome-chan, cuéntame —gimió Sango. Kagome miró de forma extraña a su compañera taijiya.

—¿Estás gimiendo Sango-chan?

Sango se sonrojó de la vergüenza antes de hacer un puchero.

—¡Vamos, dímelo!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Inuyasha me está cortejando, ¿no?

Sango asintió.

—Eso es, me está cortejando.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al oírle decir eso. _¿Por qué, ya no quiere aparearse conmigo? _Pensó, su demonio casi explotaba.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Sango, también confundida. Shippo y Kirara todavía seguían durmiendo y Kaede estaba escuchando en silencio.

—Puede que Naraku use eso contra todos nosotros —Kagome suspiró. Sango se acercó más a su amiga.

—Escucha, Naraku no puede hacer nada, no con Inuyasha siendo tu novio. Juro que si Sesshomaru viniera y tratara de hacerte daño, ni siquiera Kami-sama sería capaz de detener a Inuyasha.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas, causando que Shippo se revolviera un poco y que Kirara se despertara completamente. Sango cogió en brazos a Kirara y la abrazó mientras Kagome paraba de reír. Inuyasha tuvo que sonreír, sabiendo que lo que decía Sango era verdad.

Sango se estiró un poco.

—Tengo que ir a darle un baño a Kirara, te veo en un rato Kagome-chan —dijo Sango mientras se levantaba y se iba. Kagome se levantó después de Sango y le sonrió a Kaede antes de salir afuera. Vio que Miroku estaba mirando fijamente su palma derecha e Inuyasha estaba apoyado contra la cabaña. Le sonrió antes de estirarse.

—Oh dios —dijo al terminar de estirarse. Sintió que Inuyasha envolvía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella le sonrió.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —susurró.

—Naraku —Kagome suspiró tristemente—, probablemente entremos en batalla con él pronto. Es decir que si lo que dijo Kikyo era cierto y sólo necesita cuatro fragmentos, eso nos deja a Kohaku, a Kouga y a nosotros.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Miroku.

—Volveremos —dijo y empezó a correr, con Kagome cerca detrás de él. Miroku los observó irse, con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Creo que sé lo que van a hacer —Miroku sonrió, sin embargo Kaede salió al exterior y le pegó en la cabeza.

—¡Au!

* * *

Kagura se sentó en un árbol, mirando fijamente el mundo exterior. Ya no estaba unida a Naraku así que podía hacer lo que deseara.

_Pero no puedo, _pensó tristemente para sí mientras saltaba sobre su pluma y empezaba a volar sin rumbo fijo.

_Es la época de apareamiento así que Sesshomaru no me tomará, y la manada de Inuyasha ya me odia… ¿qué hacer? _Pensó.

"_Ven a mí."_

Kagura se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Quién… quién está ahí? —llamó Kagura, haciendo que su pluma girara en círculos.

"_Ven a mí Kagura."_

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —chilló Kagura. No era Naraku, eso estaba claro.

"_Te trataré mejor que Naraku."_

Kagura miró a todas partes.

—¡No quiero estar atada a nadie! ¿Quién eres?

Un resplandor de luz blanca apareció y una pequeña bola espiritual apareció enfrente de Kagura.

—Debo consumir los restos de Naraku si Inuyasha y su manada lo destruyen, sin embargo necesito ayuda.

Kagura fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña bola espiritual.

—Quién… mejor dicho, ¿**qué **eres tú?

La bola espiritual voló en círculos alrededor de Kagura.

—Te daré hasta que Naraku sea destruido para decidir.

Kagura la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que Naraku será destruido?

La bola espiritual se rió antes de pasar zumbando hacia el suelo.

"_Sólo lo sé."

* * *

_

Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron delante del Goshinboku. Kagome le sonrió mientras pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios rojos. Inuyasha la miró fijamente y se sintió endurecer. Saltaron a la rama más alta del Goshinboku antes de acurrucarse el uno contra el otro.

—Bueno, ¿crees que Naraku puede ser destruido por nosotros? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su novia.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Existe la posibilidad de que no.

—Pero entonces, existe la posibilidad de que sí —dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró.

—¿No usará el hecho de que me estás cortejando contra nosotros?

—No creo, podría intentar herirte más —dijo Inuyasha. Kagome tragó saliva y alzó la mirada a Inuyasha.

—¿Vamos a aparearnos después de que lo destruyamos?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Lo más probable.

El corazón de Kagome empezó a acelerarse.

—Pero… ¿y si pasa algo?

Inuyasha se apartó y miró fijamente a Kagome.

—No pasará nada.

—Pero y si.

—Y si, mi culo Kagome, no le pasará nada a ninguno de nosotros.

Kagome tragó saliva mientras se apartaba de Inuyasha y se sentaba encarándolo.

—Inuyasha —dijo en voz baja. La miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban endurecidos.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo… eh… —Kagome giró la cabeza y murmuró algo tan incoherente, que ni las orejas de Inuyasha lo captaron.

—¿Qué dijiste, niña? —dijo Inuyasha bruscamente. Kagome lo miró fijamente, su cara estaba llena de cientos de emociones.

—Sólo… quiero tener cuidado Inuyasha —murmuró—, quiero aparearme contigo… ahora.

* * *

Naraku fulminó con la mirada a los tarros que contenían los corazones de sus encarnaciones. Normalmente, siempre había dos, los de Kagura y Kanna ya que esas dos siempre conseguían mantenerse vivas. Hace poco, se añadió un tercero, el corazón de Airia. Pero ahora, volvían a ser dos… porque Kagura lo había traicionado.

—Airia, Kanna —llamó Naraku en voz alta. Sus dos restantes encarnaciones entraron en su habitación, Kanna sosteniendo fuertemente su espejo y Airia, agarrando tan fuertemente sus cuerdas de manejo de marionetas que sus dedos se volvieron blancos.

—¿Sí señor? —dijo Airia.

—Vosotras dos tenéis algo que ver con la traición de Kagura, ¿tengo razón?

Airia meneó la cabeza.

—No señor, no sé nada de su engaño.

Naraku se volvió hacia Kanna.

—¿Y tú Kanna?

Kanna meneó la cabeza.

—No —dijo, lo que era una completa mentira.

Naraku miró fijamente a Kanna durante otro minuto antes de hacer un ademán con la mano.

—Entonces iros, preparaos para nuestra batalla. Atacaremos mañana, exactamente a la salida del Sol.

Las dos hermanas asintieron antes de irse, Airia dándole a Kanna miradas de soslayo.

_Ella estaba involucrada, _pensó Airia, _simplemente lo sé.

* * *

_

Sango y Miroku estaban sentados juntos, después de que Sango volviera de lavar a Kirara. Shippo se había despertado y le habían dicho que jugara en la aldea con Kirara y los niños de la aldea.

Sango siguió dirigiéndole a Miroku miradas de soslayo y llegado un momento, ambos hicieron contacto visual pero Sango movió la cabeza, sonrojándose.

—Sango —empezó Miroku, mientras agarraba firmemente su báculo y miraba al cielo.

—¿Hmm? —dijo Sango mientras tocaba los bordes de su vestido.

—¿Serás la madre de mis hijos? —sin embargo esta vez, no lo dijo con gesto pervertido, lo dijo… sinceramente.

Sango lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato, y él también la miró, sus ojos llenos de emociones no dichas.

Sango tosió y luego le sonrió.

—Cuando derrotemos a Naraku.

Miroku se quedó mudo de asombro mientras miraba fijamente a Sango.

—¿Qué… qué dijiste?

Sango soltó una risita mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

—Dije lo que creíste que dije —gritó mientras corría hacia la aldea, preparada para jugar con Kirara y con Shippo.

Miroku la observó irse.

—¿Cuando derrotemos a Naraku? —repitió, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

* * *

—Sólo… quiero tener cuidado Inuyasha —murmuró—, quiero aparearme contigo… ahora.

Inuyasha bajó la vista hacia Kagome, mientras ella agarraba fijamente su haori, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. _Está asustada, _pensó mientras traía sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y la empujaba contra su pecho. _Está asustada de que pueda pasar algo, _pensó mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Kagome —dijo en voz baja entre su pelo. Podía oler sus lágrimas, lo que hizo que su corazón bombeara más rápido.

La apartó y le apartó el pelo de la cara para ver sus lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Frunció el ceño mientras traía su cara tremendamente cerca de la de ella.

—¿Por qué vas a llorar? —preguntó. Kagome hipó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento… —murmuró—, de que va a pasar algo.

Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla con su nariz.

—No va a pasar nada niña, lo prometo.

—Lo sé… pero aún así…

—Sólo hemos estado de novios un día.

—Pero hemos estado viajando juntos durante un año —señaló Kagome. Inuyasha suspiró.

—¿Estás segura? —murmuró.

Kagome lo miró.

—Por supuesto…

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba. Kagome se levantó después que él y él la cogió al estilo nupcial. Sin decir una palabra, empezó a saltar hacia alguna parte…

* * *

Después de más o menos una hora saltando, Inuyasha llegó a un precioso jardín que estaba rodeado de grandes árboles. Kagome lo observó fijamente, casi sobrecogida.

—Dónde… ¿dónde estamos? —susurró Kagome. Sintió que Inuyasha envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás.

—Sólo un pequeño lugar que descubrí hace tiempo, ¿te gusta?

Kagome inclinó la cabeza para ver la cara de Inuyasha.

—Es perfecto.

**Lemon**

Kagome se giró entre los brazos de Inuyasha y él capturó sus labios hambrientamente. Kagome estaba impresionada de lo apasionado que podía ser, incluso ahora. Su pecho estaba completamente curado, pero había olvidado quitarse los vendajes usados. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras que las manos de él se deslizaban hacia su cintura. Se quedaron ahí de pie besándose durante unos momentos más antes de que Inuyasha empezara a ponerse de rodillas, Kagome siguió su ejemplo. Estaban de rodillas e Inuyasha puso a Kagome lentamente de espaldas. Lo miró fijamente y él sonrió suavemente.

_Compañera, _pensó. Sólo habían estado de novios un día, sí, pero habían estado viajando juntos durante todo un año, lo que, para Inuyasha, era bastante como cortejo.

Inuyasha estaba sobre Kagome, mordisqueando lentamente sus labios, probándola. Kagome envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y las manos de él rozaron su cuello hasta su marca de cortejo. Puso sus garras sobre ellos antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Kagome gimió entre el beso. Quería aparearse con él porque, sí era verdad que lo amaba desde siempre, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar algo malo durante la batalla final. El grupo aún no estaba seguro de cuándo iban a batallar contra Naraku, pero sabían que estaba cerca.

Inuyasha movió despacio sus labios hacia su cuello, su lengua rodaba gentilmente sobre su suave piel. Kagome movió su cabeza para que Inuyasha pudiera tener más acceso. Su boca encontró su camino sobre el cuello de Kagome y empezó a hacer su contribución en su cuello.

Kagome separó sus labios rojo sangre mientras un gemido bajo escapaba de ellos. Sus orejas estaban girando debido al extremo placer mientras sus manos encontraban el camino hacia la base de las orejas de su pareja. Las frotó suavemente en la base, causando que gimiera de placer. Kagome sonrió mientras subía su otra mano y frotaba su otra oreja. Inuyasha presionó su cara contra su cuello, y Kagome pudo sentir su aliento cálido sobre su cuello. Inuyasha se apartó y le sonrió perversamente.

—Prepárate, niña.

Kagome lo miró fijamente mientras él se sacaba su haori superior y su haori interior. Admiró su cuerpo, cómo sus músculos se tensaban en su cuerpo. Alzó la mano y tocó ligeramente sus abdominales y sintió que se agitaban bajo ella. Le sonrió mientras él se inclinaba y la volvía a besar mientras agarraba la parte de debajo de su camiseta.

Mientras se besaban, Inuyasha le quitó la camiseta y descubrió que llevaba su sujetador de encaje. Alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Un sujetador.

—Pff —resopló mientras pasaba su garra por el medio, cortando el sujetador en dos partes. Kagome hipó al sentir que sus pechos se aflojaban. Miró lentamente a Inuyasha y lo descubrió mirando fijamente al centro de su pecho. Tragó saliva mientras se movía para cubrirse, pero él le atrapó los brazos.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró mientras bajaba su cara y lamía ligeramente su pezón izquierdo, causando que se pusiera más duro de lo que ya estaba—, y toda mía.

Kagome se sonrojó terriblemente mientras Inuyasha ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lo miró fijamente mientras él le besaba su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos. Jadeó al sentir que su cálida boca cubría su pezón izquierdo. Soltó un grito de placer cuando él empezó a succionarlo. Gimió de desagrado cuando él soltó su pezón. Entreabrió un ojo y se lo encontró descendiendo lentamente hacia su pezón derecho. Arqueó la espalda, dándose más a él.

—Inuyasha —gimió cuando él empezó a coger el pezón entre sus dientes y lengua. Después de un rato de jugar con sus pechos, Inuyasha empezó a ir bajando hacia su estómago mientras la besaba. Llegó a su hakama y se lo sacó rápidamente, exponiendo su ropa interior. Pasó sus dedos sobre el elástico de su ropa interior antes de rompérsela completamente. Kagome jadeó al sentir el aire frío del Sengoku Jidai chocando contra sus pliegues.

—Aj —gritó al sentir su filoso dedo rozando sobre sus pliegues. Sus caderas se retorcieron.

Inuyasha olió su excitación y su clímax cuando rompió su ropa interior. Era como una droga para él, mientras arrastraba su dedo sobre su rendija. _Toda mía, _pensó mientras él llevaba su cabeza un poco más cerca de sus pliegues, viendo y oliendo los jugos que corrían.

Kagome gritó de placer al sentir uno de sus dedos insertándose lentamente en su abertura. Cerró los ojos mientras su dedo empezaba a excitarla. Los ojos de Inuyasha destellaron de rojo y supo que su demonio quería a Kagome. El kibou de Kagome estaba justo a su lado y su tetsusaiga estaba clavada en su cintura. Retiró su dedo y miró fijamente a Kagome. Kagome le devolvió la mirada y tragó saliva.

—Tenemos que liberar a nuestros demonios, perra —dijo mientras se sacaba lentamente su hakama. Kagome chilló de placer al verle _salir_. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras bajaba para quitarle su kibou. Lo tiró junto con tetsusaiga donde estaban sus ropas…

La diversión sólo acababa de empezar.

Los ojos de ambos destellaron de rojo mientras sus rasgos cambiaban drásticamente. Los colmillos de Kagome se volvieron más largos, al igual que los de Inuyasha, junto con sus garras y su pelo. Ambos estaban en zona de placer, solos los dos.

—Inuyasha —dijo el demonio de Kagome. Sus ojos rojo sangre miraron fijamente a los de su futura pareja. El demonio podía oler su deseo asomando mientras él bajaba su cara hacia sus pliegues. La Kagome demoníaca gritó de placer mientras su lengua abandonaba su lugar sagrado. Insertó ligeramente su lengua dentro de su abertura y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Ambos lo sabían… era el momento.

El demonio Inuyasha se posicionó en su entrada y ella abrió aún más sus piernas. Inuyasha llevó su mano hacia su oreja y la movió.

—Compañera —gruñó. Kagome se rió mientras asentía.

—Apresúrate.

El demonio Inuyasha gruñó todavía más mientras empezaba lentamente a introducirse dentro de Kagome.

—¡INUYASHA! —chilló.

* * *

Los hanyous Kagome e Inuyasha yacían el uno al lado del otro, los dedos de él acariciaban lentamente la marca de su compañera, las dos marcas de mordisco estaban exactamente donde estaba la marca de cortejo.

—Compañera —murmuró. Kagome sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Por qué quisiste aparearte tan rápido? —preguntó Inuyasha—. No es que me importe demasiado.

Kagome sonrió tristemente.

—Como dije, sólo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla con su nariz.

—Duerme perra, vas a necesitarlo.

Kagome se rió mientras se ponía de lado, con su cara enfrentando a su pecho.

_Mi Inuyasha.

* * *

_**P****or fin, por fin he acabado mis exámenes. De verdad, nunca me había pasado que no tuviera un solo minuto libre para mí, así que no pude traducir ni nada parecido. Pero hoy os compensaré con un doble capítulo, en breves pasaré a actualizar "El salto del demonio".**

**Y ahora que se acerca la Navidad podré acelerar más.**

**Un beso a todos y lo siento por la espera.  
**


	17. Unión temporal

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 17:** Unión Temporal

* * *

_Mi Inuyasha

* * *

_

Después de dormir unas horas, la nueva pareja se despertó, pero no se molestó en moverse. Kagome alzó la vista y vio que el sol era de un color rojo sangre, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de ponerse. Bostezó y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su pareja mientras él apretaba su agarre sobre ella. Lo miró y vio que la estaba mirando fijamente, con un ojo abierto.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y le lamía la mejilla. Kagome le sonrió y se acercó más.

—Hola.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, veamos, acabo de aparearme con el hanyou más _fuerte, duro, soy el mejor_ de por ahí, no, no estoy ni un poquito cansada.

Inuyasha se rió mientras se daba la vuelta y encontraba su hakama. Kagome hizo un puchero mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba. A causa de su sangre de hanyou, no le importó estar sentada y desnuda frente a él. Ahora, si hubiera sido humana, habría sido más modesta y tímida.

—¿Por qué te levantaste? ¡Inuyasha! —gimió.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba otra vez a su lado y envolvía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía puesto su hakama, pero no llevaba el haori.

—¿Por qué, quieres más apareamiento perra? —dijo con voz ronca.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si alguna vez me libro del dolor, entonces sí.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz, su lengua lamía su marca de apareamiento.

—Deberíamos volver, o sino el pervertido dirá cosas.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Pero cosas ciertas.

Inuyasha se rió mientras él y Kagome se levantaban. Ella le lanzó una mirada a su destrozado sujetador, a las destrozadas vendas y a sus bragas que yacían sobre una roca.

—Oh genial, qué se supone que me voy a poner, ahora que tú cortaste **apropósito **mi sujetador —dijo Kagome disparándole una mirada a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu tiempo para que cojas un nuevo sujetador?

Kagome sonrió.

—¡Sí!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kagome se ponía sus braguitas, su hakama y su camiseta. El lazo verde estuvo siempre alrededor de su brazo. Aflojó el nudo y éste se ató rápidamente alrededor de su muñeca, haciendo que su camiseta tuviera mangas largas.

—Sube niña —dijo gesticulando hacia su espalda.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás _cansada _y _dolorida _—dijo Inuyasha sonriendo con suficiencia.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y masculló algo sobre, "estúpidos compañeros y su estúpido sentido de su estúpido apareamiento". Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras ella se subía a su espalda.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó.

Kagome gruñó mientras él aceleraba al amparo del cielo nocturno.

* * *

Kouga fulminó con la mirada a los lobos mientras Ginta y Hakaku los empujaban al manantial.

—¡CHICOS NECESITÁIS UN BAÑO! ¡APESTÁIS! —bramó Hakaku mientras empujaba a un lobo al manantial con facilidad.

—Y también necesitáis comer —espetó Kouga—, todos vosotros estáis perdiendo peso.

Los lobos gimieron mientras Ginta y Hakaku los empujaban a todos al manantial. Finalmente, se rindieron y todos trotaron hacia el manantial y nadaron durante un rato. Mientras hacían eso, Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

—Bueno, ¿vas a ir a por Kagome? —preguntó Ginta.

Kouga meneó la cabeza, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Hakaku y a Ginta.

—Qué… ¿por qué Kouga? —preguntó Hakaku.

—Era obvio. Ella ama a ese cara de chucho —Kouga suspiró—. Antes de que digáis nada, no, no tengo nada en contra de los hanyous. Demonios, ni siquiera odiaba a Inuyasha, era sólo por Kagome por lo que luchaba contra él. Pero él sería un aliado muy valioso.

Ginta y Hakaku parpadearon. Éste no era su Kouga.

—Eh… Kouga, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ginta.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —espetó Kouga—. Kagome ama a Inuyasha y ya es hora de que cumpla mi promesa con Ayame y me aparee con ella.

Ginta y Hakaku asintieron comprendiendo. Los ojos de Kouga se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia donde se encontraba la aldea de Kaede.

—¿Sentís eso? —dijo Kouga, su voz era apenas más que un susurro.

Ginta y Hakaku canalizaron su energía hacia la aldea y espabilaron.

—¡Es el aura de Naraku!

—Planea atacar más tarde —dijo Kouga—, deberíamos ir —dijo Kouga mientras empezaba a correr. Ginta y Hakaku miraron a los lobos… y luego empezaron a correr. Los lobos salieron del agua y corrieron detrás de su jefe.

* * *

Sesshomaru miró ociosamente hacia donde estaban su hermano y su manada. Sintió la presencia de Naraku avecinándose sobre esa aldea y entendió inmediatamente lo que significaba.

_Está buscando la batalla final, _pensó Sesshomaru mientras empezaba a caminar hacia allí. Giró la cabeza y dijo sobre su hombro:

—Quédate aquí con Rin y Ah Un, Jaken. Volveré.

Los ojos de Jaken se ensancharon.

—¿Qué? ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Adónde va?

—A destruir a Naraku —dijo Sesshomaru simplemente mientras se iba. Rin estaba a punto de correr tras él cuando Jaken le cogió la mano.

—¡Tú te quedas aquí niña! —espetó—, ¡el Señor Sesshomaru tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender!

Rin hizo un puchero.

—Bien, Señor Jaken. ¡Vuelva pronto Señor Sesshomaru! —Rin hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Jaken puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imprudente.

* * *

Era casi de noche en la época de Kagome y su familia estaba fuera. Cogió rápidamente uno de sus sujetadores y se lo puso antes de bajar las escaleras y, antes de salir de casa se encontró a su pareja allí de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Hola —ella sonrió mientras caminaban hacia la pagoda del pozo.

—Shippo olerá nuestros aromas en el otro —afirmó Inuyasha. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Pero… pero…

—Pero él lo sabe, recuerda que Miroku y yo le dimos ese pequeño "discurso" —Inuyasha se estremeció—. Sólo la forma en que lo explicó, me asustó de por vida.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras los dos saltaban dentro del pozo. Una vez que llegaron al Japón Feudal, les golpeó un aura de miasma. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Naraku —susurraron simultáneamente. Como Kagome seguía "dolorida" del apareamiento, saltó sobre la espalda de su pareja y él corrió rápidamente hacia la aldea.

—¡Va a atacar! —dijo Inuyasha peligrosamente.

Kagome tragó saliva.

—Entonces, ¿es esto? ¿Esta es la batalla final?

Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro a su hembra que estaba a su espalda.

—Estaremos bien.

—Pero —Kagome bajó la cabeza, _mi mal presentimiento… oh dios mío, _pensó.

Llegaron a la aldea y se encontraron a Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo e incluso a Myoga preparados.

—¿Vosotros también lo sentisteis? —dijo Inuyasha.

Miroku asintió y luego compuso una sonrisa libidinosa en su rostro.

—Bueno, ¿y qué habéis estado haciendo todo el día?

Sango lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Cállate pervertido!

Shippo miró incómodamente a Kagome e Inuyasha.

—Vosotros dos oléis como el otro… —dijo y luego el discurso que le habían dado Miroku e Inuyasha aquella semana saltó en su cabeza.

—Oh —dijo de manera cómplice y saltó sobre Kirara.

—Se lo tomó mejor de lo que lo esperaba —murmuró Inuyasha y Kagome asintió.

Sango alzó una ceja.

—Vosotros… eh…

Kagome tosió e Inuyasha asintió. Sorprendentemente, Sango lanzó sus manos al aire.

—¡Era hora! ¡Vosotros dos habéis estado con eso desde que me uní al viaje!

Miroku acabó riendo ante el inesperado arrebato de Sango y a Kagome y a Inuyasha se les cayó un poco de sudor.

Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha sintió dos presencias que iban hacia ellos. Desde el oeste, sintió a su hermano y desde el norte, sintió a Kouga.

—Vienen Kouga y Sesshomaru —dijo Inuyasha mientras desenvainaba a tetsusaiga. Primero vio a su hermano saliendo del bosque y luego olió a Kouga detrás de él. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia su pareja.

—¡Oh cálmate! No están aquí para atacarnos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

Kagome señaló a Sesshomaru y encontró que tenía su único brazo en su cadera y luego señaló a Kouga e Inuyasha dijo que estaba sentado en el suelo, haciendo nada.

—Oh —dijo simplemente y volvió a envainar su espada—. ¿Entonces por qué estáis aquí? —ladró.

—Naraku va a atacar cara de chucho, ¿no lo sentiste? —dijo Kouga.

—¡Por supuesto culo de lobo! —Inuyasha frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? ¡El estúpido miasma está aquí al máximo!

—¡He venido por una maldita alianza! No podemos derrotar a Naraku por nuestra cuenta, ¿por qué no simplemente unir fuerzas para esta estúpida batalla?

Eso cogió a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y a Myoga con la guardia baja.

—Quieres… ¿una alianza? —repitió Kagome.

—Sí y no iré tras Kagome —Kouga le lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha—, puedo oler que te apareaste con ella y yo voy a aparearme con Ayame, ¿tregua?

Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada y lanzó su nariz al aire.

—No.

—¡INUYASHA! —chilló Kagome—. ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir! Sí Kouga, estamos de acuerdo con tu tregua.

Kouga asintió y le agradeció.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierba y miraba fijamente a las nubes violetas que se reunían.

—Entonces, ¿debo asumir que tú también estás aquí para una alianza? —le dijo Inuyasha bruscamente a su hermano. Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido gutural.

—¿Alianza? ¿Con vosotros? He venido aquí a destruir a Naraku —ladró.

—Y nuestra alianza será con un poco de suerte, más larga que esta batalla —dijo Kouga desde su lugar en el suelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto que oigo sobre una mierda de alianza? —soltó Inuyasha.

—Como tú tienes a Kagome y yo voy a aparearme con Ayame, no tenemos nada por lo que pelear. Así que podemos unir fuerzas, tú serías un aliado muy valioso —dijo Kouga simplemente, sin importarle que se estuviera "degradando" ante un hanyou. Por lo que valía, no le importaba.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que gruñó.

—Lo que sea, bien… Kouga es ahora un aliado para siempre.

Kouga sonrió y se levantó, guiñándole un ojo a Kagome. Kagome se rió a carcajadas mientras Inuyasha lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Nada de guiños con Kagome!

Eso hizo que Miroku y Sango se rieran aún más.

Sesshomaru los observó jugar y bufó. _Estúpidos humanos y mestizos, pero Inuyasha se ha apareado con esa miko… pero qué demonios, ¿ahora es un hanyou? Qué más da._

Sesshomaru seguía curioso por el por qué de que Kagome fuera un hanyou.

Kagome tragó saliva.

—¿O sea que esto es de verdad? Después de todo un año, nos vamos a enfrentar a Naraku.

—Hablando de ello, necesitamos tus fragmentos lobo —le ladró Inuyasha a Kouga. Kouga alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que te los voy a dar a ti?

—Pero tienes que hacerlo Kouga —dijo Kagome—, Naraku sólo necesita cuatro fragmentos. Tú tienes dos, yo tengo uno y el hermano de Sango tiene uno…

Kouga sopló en voz baja.

—Tiene tantos fragmentos.

Kagome asintió y Kouga se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal después de que lo derrotemos?

—¡No lobo, AHORA! —bramó Inuyasha. Miroku resopló e Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada. Kouga puso los ojos en blanco mientras extraía los fragmentos de sus piernas.

—Si me vuelvo lento, los recuperaré, ¿entendido?

—Síp —Kagome sonrió mientras fusionaba los dos fragmentos con el suyo, haciéndolo grande.

—Sólo que da el fragmento de Kohaku —dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras se giraba hacia Sango. Los ojos de Sango brillaron con lágrimas mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba en la cabaña.

_Kohaku, ese niño que trabaja para Naraku, _pensó Sesshomaru mientras observaba el drama extendido.

El sol había pasado completamente el horizonte, haciendo que la luna entrara en el campo de visión. Era de noche.

Kouga hizo el vago, con Ginta y Hakaku que llegaron finalmente. Todos se sentaron, con los lobos y caminaron. Sesshomaru se quedó de pie al lado de un árbol y miró fijamente a los compañeros guerreros. Sango estaba sentada en el exterior con su hiraikotsu y Kirara. Miroku estaba a su lado y estaban hablando en voz baja. Shippo se estaba quedando dormido, ya que era muy tarde y finalmente, se durmió.

Sesshomaru sin embargo, le divirtió que su hermano y su hembra desaparecieran en el árbol al que le habían clavado hacía tiempo.

* * *

—La batalla final —murmuró Kagome mientras Inuyasha la apresaba contra el Goshinboku. Su espalda estaba presionada contra el árbol y tenía las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios ligeramente contra los de ella.

—Te protegeré.

Kagome le sonrió y susurró, su excitación estaba apareciendo.

—Siempre lo haces.

Inuyasha se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Kagome, esperando, rezando por que éste no fuera el último.

* * *

**Aquí viene la Batalla Final. ¿Emocionados? Pues a ver qué pasa.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?**

**Besos ^_^  
**


	18. Réquiem por Naraku Parte 1

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 18:** Réquiem por Naraku Parte 1

* * *

Inuyasha se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Kagome, esperando, rezando por que éste no fuera el último.

El sol se puso completamente y Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron con la manada. Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku y los lobos estaban caminando, la mayoría sin rumbo fijo. Sesshomaru seguía apoyado contra un árbol, observando a la manada. Sango llevaba puesto su uniforme de taijiya y su hiraikotsu estaba preparado. Miroku cerraba y abría su mano derecha, sintiendo que su vórtice giraba bajo su rosario. Kirara y Shippo estaban sentados en el techo, ambos bastante despiertos, y preparados para la batalla.

—¿Estáis todos listos? —murmuró Kagome, mientras que su pareja se quedaba muy cerca de ella. Sango tragó saliva.

—Sí… después de tanto tiempo.

Miroku suspiró.

—Lo derrotaremos. Naraku nos ha causado mucho daño a todos nosotros. Él es la razón por la que todos nosotros tenemos tanto dolor.

—¡Kagome y yo no! —dijo Shippo.

Miroku le sonrió como un tío al joven kitsune.

—Naraku conspiró contra Kikyo e Inuyasha. Kikyo murió y se reencarnó en Kagome. Inuyasha fue clavado al árbol. Kagome cae dentro del pozo, libera a Inuyasha y hace añicos la perla. La perla va hacia Manten y Hiten…

Shippo parpadeó.

—Oh —murmuró y suspiró, los recuerdos de su madre y su padre entraron en su mente.

—Naraku mató a la familia de Sango y a los camaradas de Kouga. Intentó matar a Kagome para llegar a Inuyasha y le colocó el kazanna en la palma de mi abuelo. Ese hombre ha dejado mucho dolor detrás de él.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Qué tal si todos nos callamos y descansamos, antes de que comience la batalla.

—No quiero que la batalla tenga lugar cerca de la aldea —murmuró Kagome. Inuyasha asintió.

—Kouga y yo apartaremos a Naraku de aquí, ¿entendido lobo?

—Sí —Kouga asintió en respuesta.

Kagome cerró los ojos y pensó en todas las veces en el pasado, donde Sango y ella iban juntas a las aguas termales, donde Miroku siempre actuaba como un hermano mayor con ella, donde Shippo, Kirara y ella se divertían tanto y especialmente en Inuyasha, en cómo su amor la hacía vivir día a día.

Los dos aún no se habían profesado su amor pero Kagome no tenía de qué preocuparse, él había puesto a Kikyo a descansar y estaba apareado con ella, así que incluso si él no decía que la amaba en toda la eternidad, estaría bien con ello…

Pero sería bonito… si hiciera eso…

Sintió que unos brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella desde atrás e instantáneamente supo que era Inuyasha. Él se sentía tenso y ella podía sentir el creciente nerviosismo en él. Era incómodo, cómo podía sentir y saber lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento. Se acurrucó más contra él y suspiró.

—Podemos hacerlo.

—Keh —se burló Inuyasha—. Por supuesto que podemos, ¡somos nosotros!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablando de ser arrogante…

—Derrotaremos a ese cabrón —dijo Inuyasha de manera mordaz—, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia él.

—¿Lo último que hagas? ¿Crees que dejaría que mi compañero se muriera?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Más bien yo te protegeré a ti niña.

Kagome se acurrucó contra él y miró hacia el cielo.

—¿Cuándo crees que atacará?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando lo haga, estaremos preparados.

Kouga los observó a los dos con envidia. Él amaba a Kagome, pero ella amaba a Inuyasha y él estaría feliz por ellos. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la hierba y fijaba la mirada en la nube de miasma que cubría el cielo. Hizo una mueca de dolor internamente al recordar a sus camaradas muriendo gracias a Kagura.

_Te __**cogeremos, **_pensó Kouga peligrosamente. Sesshomaru sin embargo estaba observando con interés. Su hermano hanyou había encontrado a una hembra que era humana la última vez que la había visto… cómo se había convertido en hanyou estaba más allá de él. Sesshomaru se apoyó contra el árbol y miró fijamente al cielo, intentando ver si las estrellas eran visibles a través del miasma de Naraku.

_Se ha vuelto más fuerte, _pensó Sesshomaru.

* * *

Naraku se puso su piel de babuino y miró fijamente a Kanna y a Airia.

—Kagura nos traicionó, así que depende de vosotras dos destruir a Inuyasha y a su sarnosa manada.

—Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, Naraku-sama —Airia hizo una reverencia. Kanna no dijo nada mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Naraku. Naraku asintió y abandonó el castillo. Airia fulminó a Kanna con la mirada.

—Tú tuviste algo que ver con la partida de Kagura, ¿no Kanna? —preguntó Airia.

Kanna alzó la mirada hacia Airia y se encogió de hombros.

—Debemos irnos —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Airia chilló. Se sentía diferente sin Kagura por allí. Se sentía sola.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando empezó a sentirse mareada. Se agarró la cabeza y tropezó un poco.

"_Ven conmigo Airia"_

Airia miró a su alrededor.

—Quién… ¿quién está ahí?

"_Te trataré mejor que Naraku, te lo prometo."_

—¿Quién eres? —gritó Airia. Kanna y Naraku se habían ido, de modo que no habían visto su pequeño incidente.

"_¿Importa? La felicidad está a sólo un paso…" _Un remolino negro apareció enfrente de Airia.

Airia jadeó al ver violeta y azul arremolinándose con negro. Sintió una fuerte aura viniendo desde el núcleo del agujero negro. Dio un paso hacia el agujero negro y sintió que su propia aura palpitaba, intentando entrar por la cumbre de la otra aura.

_Qué… ¿qué es esto? _Pensó mientras una pequeña bola blanca salía volando del centro del agujero negro.

—Ya he hablado con Kagura, ahora es tu turno, Airia —la bola se rió—. Después de que Naraku muera… vendré a por ti.

Airia se quedó helada mientras la bola volaba de vuelta a la tierra.

"_Tú me ayudarás a destruir a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru… ¡pagarán lo que me hizo Inutaisho!"

* * *

_

Había pasado toda la noche desde que los guerreros se habían unido. Miroku e Inuyasha hacían turnos para mantenerse en guardia mientras Kagome y Sango dormían. Kouga se ofreció para quedarse despierto por ellos, pero Inuyasha no confiaba tanto en él. Sesshomaru simplemente estuvo de pie al lado del árbol toda la noche, con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha sabía que era mejor no molestar a su hermano, así que lo arregló asegurándose de que su compañera y su manada no estuvieran cerca de su hermano. Kagome bostezó mientras se despertaba, a tiempo de ver el sol empezando a asomarse sobre las Montañas Hiroshima.

—Inu-kun —gimió Kagome e Inuyasha caminó hacia ella y la cobijó entre sus brazos—. ¿Vino Naraku? —murmuró. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—No —dijo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente y se encontraba a Kagura aterrizando en el centro del claro. Sesshomaru entreabrió un ojo y la vio. Reconoció su presencia antes de volver a cerrar su ojo. Inuyasha desenvainó su tetsusaiga mientras Kouga entraba en pose de batalla.

—Baja tu espada —dijo Kagura—, he engañado a Naraku, estoy con vosotros.

—¿Cómo te vamos a creer? —ladró Inuyasha.

—Envaina tu espada, hermanito —dijo Sesshomaru con una voz fría y estoica—. Yo la resucité con mi tensaiga, está de nuestro lado.

Inuyasha, aunque bastante dudoso, bajó su tetsusaiga. Mantuvo un ojo sobre Kagura mientras caminaba hacia su Kagome y la atraía a sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Naraku? Por lo que sabemos, este maldito miasma permanecerá durante un mes sobre nuestra aldea —dijo Miroku, poniéndose realmente impaciente.

—Oh él vendrá —dijo Kagura—. Lo conozco bastante bien.

Efectivamente, cuando se dijeron esas palabras, Naraku apareció justo detrás de ella.

—Bueno, bueno… parece que todos mis mejores amigos se han reunido aquí.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras Kagome agarraba su Kibou. Sango preparó su hiraikotsu, ya que se había despertado al mismo tiempo que Kagome. Miroku preparó su báculo y Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku estaban listos para pelear. Sesshomaru abandonó su posición en el árbol y caminó hacia el grupo.

—Oh dios mío, 8 contra 3… las apuestas están contra mí —Naraku sonrió mientras Kanna y Airia aparecían detrás de él. Kanna parecía miedosa, lo que les pareció bastante raro a Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru. Kirara salió corriendo de la cabaña con un Shippo un poco grogui detrás de ella.

—Kira- ¡AIE! —chilló mientras corría hacia Kagome y correteaba hacia su hombro. Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro y vio que Shippo y Kagome estaban bien.

—Kagura —habló Kanna en voz baja mientras miraba a Naraku. Naraku le lanzó una sucia mirada a Kanna pero ella la ignoró. Empezó a caminar despacio hacia Kagura pero un tentáculo salió disparado de Naraku y formó una valla alrededor de Kanna. Kanna gritó de dolor mientras el tentáculo se envolvía alrededor de ella y la apretaba.

—¡SUÉLTALA! —bramó Kagura mientras sacaba su abanico—. ¡Danza del Dragón! —bramó y el abanico formó un gran viento. Naraku sonrió mientras movía su mano y el viento moría.

—Yo te creé Kagura, ¿por qué intentas derrotarme?

Kagura tragó saliva mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás. Sesshomaru podía notar que Kagura quería a su hermana de vuelta. Miró a Kanna. _¿Esa niña albina es la hermana de Kagura?_

—He venido a destruiros a todos —dijo Naraku e Inuyasha hundió sus pies en el suelo.

—¡Cómo si pudieras! —dijo mientras se preparaba para embestir contra él.

—¡No te precipites Inuyasha! —bramó Kouga—. ¡PUEDE MATARTE!

—¡NO PUEDE! —gritó Inuyasha.

Naraku se rió entre dientes.

—Deberías escuchar al lobo Inuyasha —dijo Naraku mientras un tentáculo salía disparado y pasaba zumbando al lado de Inuyasha, encaminándose hacia Kagome. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se movía para esquivarlo, pero otro tentáculo llegó frente a ella para agarrarla.

—¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kagome mientras los tentáculos la atrapaban.

—¡NO! ¡KAGOME! —Inuyasha llamó a su compañera, pero en una décima de segundo, vio a su hermano cortando los tentáculos.

—Nunca —dijo Sesshomaru en un frío susurro—, toques a la compañera de un inu youkai. Como el señor, no puedo permitirlo. Va contra las leyes de los demonios. Todos vosotros sabéis el sentimiento tan fuerte que sentimos por nuestras parejas. Aunque desprecie a todos los hanyou, no puedo permitirte que toques a la perra de mi hermano.

Kagome parpadeó mientras observaba a su cuñado.

Inuyasha asintió en dirección a su hermano, que le asintió en respuesta. Se volvió hacia Naraku y sus ojos destellaron durante una décima de segundo.

—Nunca, vuelvas a tocar a mi compañera —dijo mientras echaba su tetsusaiga sobre la cabeza. Kouga corrió hacia Inuyasha y saltó rápidamente sobre su tetsusaiga y golpeó la cabeza de Naraku.

—¡KAZE NO KIZU! —gritó Inuyasha pero Airia apareció enfrente de Naraku y extendió sus manos. El viento cortante la pasó rozando e Inuyasha permaneció de pie, sin habla.

—Qué dem…

—¡INUYASHA! —bramó Miroku mientras sentía que su propia mano viajaba hacia su palma derecha.

—La Maestra Marionetista de Demonios me tiene —dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse despacio el rosario.

—¡Miroku! —gritó Sango mientras corría hacia Miroku. Airia controló a Miroku para que empujara a Sango. Kagome observaba el espectáculo con miedo e Inuyasha no se movía. Si se movía hacia Miroku, Airia haría que su kazanna se liberara, aunque si no se movía, Airia controlaría a Miroku hasta que hiciera algo. Miró a Naraku que sostenía a Kanna y permanecía detrás de Airia.

—¿Escondiéndote detrás de tus encarnaciones, bastardo? —dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Vio que Sesshomaru asentía e Inuyasha supo que su hermano había captado el mensaje.

—Por lo menos mis luchadores pueden cuidar de sí mismos.

Inuyasha se rió fríamente.

—¿Tus luchadores? Kagura no está bajo tu control, Kanna quiere engañarte y Airia sólo puede usar marionetas. El manejo de marionetas no puede competir contra el poder de las crudas emociones.

Airia estaba aturdida. _… ¿Crudas emociones?_

—Todos tenemos sentimientos Naraku, podemos sentir. Airia nunca podrá y siempre seguirá tus órdenes. Kagura y Kanna pueden pensar por sí mismas. Aunque Kanna esté en tus manos, tendrá mente propia. Kagura ya se ha librado de ti… Airia no es una luchadora, sólo es una mera marioneta para ti —dijo Inuyasha. Airia se detuvo y bajó las manos. Miroku fue liberado de su control y se echó hacia atrás.

Naraku se burló.

—¡No escuches a ese perro idiota, Airia! Atácalos… ¡ATACA! —bramó Naraku mientras saltaba hacia el cielo y sus tentáculos se disparaban.

—¡Esto no es una marioneta! —gritó Kagome mientras ponía su kibou sobre su hombros y corría hacia el este. Sesshomaru saltó hacia el oeste, lo que dejó a Miroku y a Sango en el centro. Inuyasha estaba delante de ellos, su tetsusaiga preparada mientras que a Ginta, Hakaku y Kouga se les dejó atrás. Kagura estaba a unos pies de Airia, ambas en posición de ataque.

—¡Lo sé! —bramó Inuyasha en dirección a su compañera—, ¡puedo olerlo, es real!

Kagome sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la tensó en el Kibou.

—¡IKE! —rugió mientras la soltaba. Inuyasha se agachó y la flecha le pasó rozando su omóplato.

—¡Hiraikotsu! —chilló Sango mientras soltaba su búmeran de hueso. Miroku miró a su alrededor y encontró a los samiyosho volando. Se sujetó su mano derecha, aún teniendo el sentimiento de estar siendo controlado.

Naraku se rió socarronamente mientras esquivaba el búmeran y la flecha.

—No podéis derrotarme con flechas y bumeranes… ni con tu tetsusaiga podrás vencerme.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¡Míranos!

Naraku sonrió malvadamente.

—Creo que no.

Kagome tragó saliva…

Esta será una batalla, que pasará a la historia…

* * *

**La batalla final... ha comenzado. Esta sólo es la primera parte, pronto traeré la siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis.**

**Un beso a todos y ¡feliz año 2011!  
**


	19. Réquiem por Naraku Parte 2

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 19:** Réquiem por Naraku Parte 2

* * *

Esta será una batalla, que pasará a la historia…

Nadie atacaba. El hiraikotsu voló de vuelta a Sango. Kagome agarró más fuertemente su kibou mientras su ligero pelo volaba con la brisa. Podía oírlos a todos jadeando y eso no era bueno. Ya estaban perdiendo energías y la batalla todavía no había empezado.

Miró hacia Sesshomaru y lo vio ahí de pie sin emociones. Cambió su mirada hacia su pareja y lo encontró en el vértice de su pequeño triángulo, con su tetsusaiga preparada. Sango y Miroku estaban en el centro, justo entre ella y Sesshomaru y a unos metros por detrás de Inuyasha. A la izquierda, estaban Ginta, Hakaku y Kouga, preparados como apoyo.

—¿Preparado para enfrentarme, Naraku? —gruñó Inuyasha mientras Naraku salía de detrás de sus encarnaciones.

Naraku sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estoy preparado para vencerte, Inuyasha.

—Keh —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—, ya te gustaría.

Inuyasha empezó a cargar contra Naraku. Airia no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se apartó de Kagura para moverse hacia un atacante Inuyasha. Pudo llegar hasta Inuyasha a tiempo. Miró a Naraku y se lo encontró sonriendo.

—¡Hélice de Medialuna! —gritó Kagome mientras sus hojas de medialuna troceaban el kimono de Airia.

—¡AUGH! —gritó Airia mientras Inuyasha elevaba su tetsusaiga y saltaba en el aire. Sesshomaru sabía que era su señal y corrió hacia delante rápidamente, recordando el asentimiento silencioso de fuerzas unidas con su hermano. En este momento, su odio hacia los hanyous y hacia los humanos se desvaneció a causa de Naraku.

—¡KAZE NO KIZU! —gritó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru desenvainó su tokijin y llamó un ataque:

—Torbellino del Dragón —dijo con calma mientras el viento cortante y el torbellino del dragón se combinaban y pasaban volando a toda velocidad hacia Naraku. Naraku consiguió apartarse y les sonrió.

—Qué patético, ¿pensáis que no os observé luchando contra Sounga?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Así que seguías observándonos, incluso escondido, ¿eh Naraku?

Naraku bufó.

—He observado todo lo que habéis hecho. La lucha contra Menomaru, contra Kaguya e incluso contra Sounga.

—Pensé que estabas escondido en el Monte Hakurei, cobarde —ladró Inuyasha.

—Me estaba recuperando —dijo venenosamente, sus samiyosho volaban peligrosamente cerca. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver un aura brillante emitida por Naraku… no era nada visto antes… este aura parecía… pura de algún modo.

—¡INUYASHA! —le gritó a su pareja. Inuyasha movió sus orejas, señalando que la estaba escuchando.

—iene un aura pura —murmuró, pero sabía que sus orejas lo habían oído—, no está contaminada… es… pura.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermano. Sesshomaru asintió, lo que quería decir que había captado lo que la compañera de su hermano le había dicho. _¿Pura?_ Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que Sesshomaru había entendido. Sesshomaru se encogió débilmente de hombros e Inuyasha también entendió esto. En todo ese tiempo, nadie supo lo que estaba pasando, excepto Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kagome.

—Parad este sinsentido —gruñó Naraku—. ¡Luchad contra mí!

—Lo haremos —dijo Inuyasha suavemente mientras daba un paso atrás.

—¡HIRAIKOTSU! —chilló Sango mientras su búmeran volaba hacia Naraku.

—Esto otra vez n- —sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio cinco flechas disparadas hacia él. Miró a Kagome pero se sorprendió de que su objetivo no fuera él… era…

—¡KAZANNA!

—¡MIS SAMIYOSHO! —bramó mientras intentaba liberar otra bola llena de insectos venenosos hacia el Kazanna de Miroku.

—¡Kaze no kizu! —Inuyasha mató a los insectos rápidamente y Sesshomaru corrió hacia Kanna. Airia recuperó finalmente sus poderes y lanzó sus manos frente a su cuerpo.

—¡MANEJO DE MARIONETAS de Demonios! —gritó mientras un aura verde brillante las rodeaba a ella y a…

—¡KAGOME! —bramó Inuyasha mientras veía que su compañera hacía algo que nuca haría… Caminar intencionadamente hacia Naraku.

—Patético —masculló Naraku mientras agitaba su mano. En un destello, el viento del kazanna se detuvo… Miroku frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su mano y encontraba que su kazanna no estaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Puedo sellar ese molesto kazanna a mi antojo —dijo Naraku mientras mantenía estirada su mano hacia una Kagome que se acercaba. Kagome intentaba luchar visiblemente contra los poderes de Airia pero era en vano.

—Ven —Naraku sonrió mientras Airia controlaba a Kagome para que le diera su mano a Naraku—, tú eres, después de todo, la copia de mi amada Kikyo. No hay ninguna diferencia entre tú y ella.

—¡Y UN DEMONIO! ¡SUELTA A KAGOME AHORA! —bramó Inuyasha mientras saltaba para traer de vuelta a su Kagome, pero Airia apareció delante de Inuyasha.

—No hay suerte —sonrió—, ahora es nuestra.

—Y un demonio —dijo Inuyasha con peligrosa calma. Kouga corrió hacia delante, sabiendo lo que pensaba Inuyasha. Un ataque completamente demoníaco, incluido él, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha por supuesto.

—No te lo dije —dijo Sesshomaru—, nunca toques a la pareja de un inu-youkai.

Naraku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si le importara, él me dejó tener a Kikyo, por qué no a su duplicado.

Inuyasha tiró su tetsusaiga, sin importarle nada… más que Kagome en ese momento.

—Kagome es Kagome… nunca fue Kikyo, nunca será Kikyo.

Kagome miró a su compañero al ver que sus ojos adquirían un tono rojo. Su propio Kibou estaba presionado contra su hombro y sabía que su sangre demoníaca estaba llamando, sólo para devolverla a los brazos de su compañero. Las garras de Inuyasha crecieron hasta longitudes peligrosas y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta quedar en nada.

—¡Suelta a mi compañera ahora! —gritó el demonio mientras saltaba hacia delante para coger a Naraku. Naraku no esperaba que Inuyasha aterrizara cuando lo hiciera Inuyasha, Naraku soltó a Kagome, quien empezó a caer al suelo. (Fue elevada del suelo por su cintura por los tentáculos de Naraku).

Kagome gritó y sintió unos brazos fuertes envolviéndose alrededor de ella. Elevó la mirada y se encontró a su compañero abrazándola posesivamente. Ahora estaba asustada… no por Inuyasha, sino por Naraku.

—Inuyasha —murmuró mientras Inuyasha la posaba en el suelo. Se agarró a él mientras recuperaba su equilibrio. Acababa de librarse del control de Airia y aún estaba débil.

—Pon a Kanna de nuestro lado —dijo Kagura mientras echaba hacia atrás su abanico. Sesshomaru la miró y meneó la cabeza. _Esta batalla está por todas partes. ¡El monje, la taijiya y los otros lobos ni siquiera están luchando!_

—¿Cómo… lo derrotamos? —preguntó Sango.

—Inuyasha —llamó Sesshomaru. El youkai miró a su hermano y captó el mensaje. Cargó contra Airia y Naraku. Sesshomaru desvió rápidamente su recorrido y empezó a correr hacia Kanna. Como Naraku y Airia estaban absortos con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru partió a Kanna con su tensaiga. La chica gritó mientras caía al suelo amontonada. Inuyasha se detuvo a medio camino mientras Airia y Naraku se daban la vuelta y encontraban a Kanna de pie.

—Tú… la trajiste a la vida… —dijo Naraku. Se volvió hacia Sesshomaru y le dirigió una sonrisa muy fea—. Ahora escuchas a otros demonios, ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se supone que no debes despreciar la búsqueda de tu compañera potencial. Si fueras un youkai honesto, lo sabrías.

La mirada de todos se fijó en Sesshomaru. _Compañera… ¿potencial?_ Pensaron todos.

—Matémosle —dijo mordazmente el demonio completo Inuyasha. Naraku tenía una mirada de pánico en sus ojos. Sus tentáculos volaron y agarraron a Airia.

— ¡Vuelvo a necesitar tus poderes! —clamó mientras empujaba a Airia dentro de su cuerpo. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor, recordando cómo Naraku había absorbido a Musou.

—¡NARAKU! —chilló Airia.

* * *

_Oh mierda, _murmuró una pequeña voz, _absorbió a Airia… no importa, Kagura y Kanna están vivas.

* * *

_

Airia se había ido… había sido completamente absorbida dentro de Naraku. Naraku sonrió con suficiencia mientras se estallaba los nudillos.

—Os destruiré a todos.

Miroku sonrió con complicidad mientras Inuyasha empezaba a caminar, con su espalda girada completamente hacia Naraku. El demonio completo miró a su compañera, que tenía metida cuidadosamente bajo su brazo. Sango empezó a soltar risitas y poco después, todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas.

—¿QUÉ? —bramó Naraku. Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La pareja de Inuyasha había mencionado que tenía un aura pura, supongo que haber pasado todo ese tiempo en el Monte Hakurei destruyó de verdad a tu demonio.

Naraku bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo para encontrarse en el cuerpo de Onigumo…

—¡QUÉ DEM! —rugió.

—El alma de Airia también tenía algo de pureza, así que cuando la volviste a absorber, tu cuerpo demoníaco murió, dejando tu cuerpo humano, Onigumo —Kagome sonrió.

—¡Hakushine me mintió! —rugió Naraku.

—Él es un monje, hizo lo que era correcto —dijo Miroku, sonriendo.

Kanna y Kagura miraron fijamente al una vez fuerte demonio, Naraku.

—Naraku —dijo Kagura lentamente.

El youkai Inuyasha se dio la vuelta.

—Muere —dijo mientras corría hacia delante y golpeaba la cabeza de Naraku… su cabeza salió rodando instantáneamente mientras su cuerpo humano caía.

—Se acabó —murmuró Sango.

Kagome caminó hacia su compañero y le dio su espada. Inuyasha la miró antes de que su sangre de hanyou volviera a tomar el control una vez más. Cerró los ojos mientras las cicatrices de su cara desaparecían. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró la mirada del rostro de su pareja. Feliz… alegre… y más que nada…

Aliviada y enamorada.

—¡LO CONSEGUISTE! —gritó mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Inuyasha sonrió mientras la abrazaba, intentando evitar que ella tocara sus cardenales.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Inuyasha en voz baja en el brillante cabello de Kagome.

—Inuyasha —habló Kouga mientras caminaba hacia el medio demonio—. Has aceptado nuestra petición, ahora eres para siempre, un miembro de nuestra manada.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Lo mismo digo —estrecharon las manos mientras Kouga se inclinaba—. Adiós —dijo mientras pasaba a Ginta y Hakaku.

—Fue genial mientras duró, ahora tengo que hacer herederos o si no me quitarán el trono —meneó la cabeza—. Ayame, es primavera —le cantó al cielo mientras todos los lobos salían corriendo. Sango y Miroku estaban sorprendidos y muy contentos de ver los restos de Naraku en el suelo.

—Sango —dijo Miroku mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha, libre de su kazanna—, dijiste que…

Sango puso sus dedos en los labios de él y sonrió.

—Dije que lo haría y lo haré. Seré tu esposa, Miroku.

Los dos compañeros hanyou los miraron fijamente mientras la cara de Miroku se tornaba en una expresión de suprema alegría mientras abrazaba a Sango y la hacía girar en el aire. Sango sonrió mientras el brazo de Miroku de tensaba alrededor de su cintura. Kagome sonrió mientras Shippo corría hacia ella.

—¡La Shikon no Tama! —gritó Shippo.

Kagome inspeccionó y vio una Shikon no Tama medio contaminada que yacía en el suelo. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y fusionó su fragmento con la perla, quedaba un fragmento.

_Kohaku, _pensó tristemente mientras apretaba la Shikon no Tama fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Su pareja caminó hacia ella. Ella atrajo su kibou más cerca de ella.

—Kohaku —murmuró en dirección a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru caminó hacia la pareja y fijó la mirada en ellos.

—Vosotros dos —dijo—, os habéis apareado, lo huelo.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Ella es un hanyou, ¿cómo?

—Miko de los deseos —dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru asintió. Puso su mano en su peto superior y sacó un trozo de papel.

—Es la escritura —dijo Sesshomaru, su voz seguía con su típica forma estoica— de tu mitad de las Tierras del Oeste. Padre quería que te la diera cuando te emparejaras.

Inuyasha miró al papel mientras Kagome lo aceptaba. Lo abrió y ahí estaba el sello de la Luna, el que había en la frente de Sesshomaru, y toda la información sobre las Tierras del Oeste que posee Inuyasha.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

Kagome miró a su pareja e Inuyasha asintió.

—Acepto —dijo sin dudarlo. Eso sorprendió a todos.

—Bien —Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se fue. Kagome miró a su compañero.

—¿Aceptas? ¿Desde cuándo tú y él tenéis una conversación civilizada?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Instintos. Ahora que estoy emparejado —le sonrió a Kagome—, necesito un lugar para ponerte a ti y a nuestros futuros cachorros.

Kagome se sonrojó mientras se daba la vuelta. Ahí vio a Kagura y a Kanna.

—Estamos… estamos vivas. Naraku está muerto… —Kagura no podía creerlo. Kagome asintió.

—Ése fue el réquiem de Naraku.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Vosotras dos, iros… antes de que tenga la urgencia de mataros. Apestáis a Naraku, libraos de ese olor.

Kagura asintió.

—Os veremos pronto —dijo mientras conjuraba una pluma y se subía a ella, Kanna la siguió.

Kagome se inclinó hacia Inuyasha.

—Se acabó… sólo necesitamos encontrar a Kohaku.

Sango oyó el nombre de su hermano e instantáneamente supo lo que iba a pasar. De repente se puso solemne y se fue calladamente. Miroku la siguió y también lo hicieron Kirara y Shippo.

—¿Vamos a mi época? Necesito una ducha y tú también.

Inuyasha sonrió con complicidad y asintió.

—¿Siempre y cuando me ayudes con la ducha?

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Inuyasha se rió mientras los dos caminaban hacia el pozo… ambos felices por tal y como estaban las cosas…

* * *

Poco después, una luz blanca salió del suelo donde había tenido lugar la batalla. Kagome e Inuyasha: Japón Moderno. Miroku y Sango: En la cabaña. Kirara y Shippo: Durmiendo.

Discretamente, la luz sobrevoló los restos y los succionó. Un aura negra brillante lo rodeó y un cuerpo se formó de repente. El cuerpo tenía pelo negro y largo que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía pantalones de gitano con unas sandalias estampadas. La parte de arriba era un top que apenas llegaba al estómago con largas mangas al estilo gitano. El top era rosa y los pantalones era de un color violeta pálido. Para completar el conjunto, había un chal alrededor de su cuello.

El rostro… un par de brillantes ojos magentas, labios finos y cejas arqueadas.

Era una mujer.

Se rió mientras tocaba el suelo, estirando sus músculos.

—He vuelto —sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y canalizaba su energía hacia su núcleo. Se convirtió en aquella luz y se disparó hacia el suelo.

—Tsuki ha vuelto… y atraparé a los hijos de Inutaisho por lo que Inutaisho me hizo… Os lo prometo… Megumi e Izayoi. Os arrepentiréis por habérmelo arrebatado… ambas os arrepentiréis de ello en vuestra vida después de la muerte.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	20. Descanso, relajaciones… y ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

**Megumi es la madre de Sesshomaru e Izayoi es la madre de Inuyasha.**

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 20:** Descanso, Relajaciones… y ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

* * *

—Tsuki ha vuelto… y atraparé a los hijos de Inutaisho por lo que Inutaisho me hizo… Os lo prometo… Megumi e Izayoi. Os arrepentiréis por habérmelo arrebatado… ambas os arrepentiréis de ello en vuestra vida después de la muerte.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en una casa vacía, comiendo palomitas. Incómodos, ambos se habían dado una ducha (en momentos separados), habían dormido una hora y luego se habían levantado debido a sus gruñones estómagos. Kagome estaba junto al microondas mientras que Inuyasha hacía zapping. Ella trajo rápidamente la montaña de palomitas con la mantequilla que se deslizaba por la superficie.

A Kagome se le hizo la boca agua con sólo mirar la cosa. Inuyasha se zambulló en eso, masticando sus palomitas como si no hubiera mañana.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su compañero.

—Honestamente Inuyasha —dijo, tratando de contener la risa que amenazaba con emitir—, tienes que actuar más civilizadamente en esta época.

Inuyasha empezó a ahogarse con su comida, algo insultado porque su compañera hubiera dicho algo así.

—¡Keh! —dijo después de dejar de ahogarse, gracias a que Kagome palmeaba su espalda suavemente—. ¡Vivo en el Sengoku Jidai! ¡No necesito las cosas _civilizadas_ de las que hablas!

Kagome bufó.

—¡De verdad! ¿Cómo se supone que mi madre vaya a aprobarte como su yerno?

—Ya lo ha hecho —dijo Inuyasha orgullosamente—. Prácticamente se enamoró de mí cuando vio mis orejas.

Kagome sonrió, recordando eso.

—Oh sí, volviste para llevarme cuando volví a esta época.

Inuyasha puso el cuenco de palomitas en la mesita de café y le sonrió a su compañera. Se acercó mucho a ella, permitiendo que el aroma de su cuerpo enmascarara el de ella.

—Bueno —dijo con una voz tremendamente ronca—, como estamos solos en casa…

Kagome se rió al captar claramente el mensaje.

—Oh Inuyasha —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Él bajó sus labios y los presionó fuertemente contra los de ella. Sus brazos rodearon su torso mientras él jugaba con las hebras de su pelo. Sus labios estuvieron unidos durante un buen rato, ya que no necesitaban respirar durante tanto tiempo como los humanos, debido a su sangre hanyou… sin embargo al final tuvieron que coger aire.

Se apartaron, respiraron unas cuantas veces y luego volvieron a unir sus labios. La lengua de Inuyasha se deslizó por los labios de Kagome y no dejó ni un simple punto sin tocar dentro de su boca. Sus labios chocaron contra los del otro mientras aumentaba el calor. La excitación de Kagome aumentó y llegó a la nariz de Inuyasha. Se sintió endurecerse y reprimió un gemido al sentir los suaves labios de Kagome trabajando sobre los suyos.

_Kagome, _pensó fuertemente para sí. Esta mujer, este **ángel** era suyo. Su ruego… su grito de ayuda aquel día hacía un año lo había despertado en el Goshimboku.

Desde entonces, había estado con ella. En aquel entonces, pensó que era porque se parecía a Kikyo pero no mucho después, alrededor del tiempo en que apareció Kouga y Kikyo fue resucitada, se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Kikyo y de que permanecía con Kagome porque era Kagome.

Muchos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas con los que se había topado en escapadas en solitario le habían dicho que el buen espíritu de la Señorita Kikyo se había quedado en Kagome cuando Urasue resucitó a Kikyo. Decían que la oscuridad de Kikyo había ido con su cadáver viviente.

Inuyasha pensaba otra cosa. Kagome, lo sabía, tenía algo de oscuridad en su mente. Todos la tenían. Kikyo tenía algo de bondad pero ella escogió la oscuridad sobre la luz.

Otra razón por la que amaba a Kagome, ella nunca había sucumbido a la oscuridad de su corazón. Eso es lo que la hace pura…

_Eso es lo que la hace mía. _Confió en su mente mientras seguía amando a su compañera.

* * *

Sango se sentó en su futón, su, _ahora, _prometido estaba sentado a su lado. Estaba apoyada contra él, su cabeza en su hombro mientras la mano de él jugaba con su pelo, por una vez, dejando en paz su trasero.

—Kohaku —dijo en voz baja, diciendo el nombre de su hermano pequeño. Sabía que estaba muerto y que si lo mantenía en la tierra, ella sería un monstruo. No se debe forzar la muerte, y ella lo sabía de primera mano, teniendo que pelear con Kikyo cada cierto tiempo.

—Sango —dijo Miroku en voz baja, tarareando en su oreja—, por favor no llores.

Sango alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos nadaban en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no?

Miroku suspiró mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Me hace sentir inútil.

Sango no pudo soportarlo. Abrazó a Miroku, estallando en sollozos. Miroku le palmeó la espalda, no haciendo nada, pero reconfortándola.

—Conseguiré ver a Kohaku por última vez, cuando le quitemos el fragmento de su espalda —dijo Sango con la voz quebrada.

Miroku no pudo decir nada, así que todo lo que hizo fue abrazarla.

* * *

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al sentir que la marca de su frente ardía. Siempre pasaba eso cuando iba a pasarle algo malo a un familiar de sangre. Solía tener esas sensaciones de ardor todo el rato cuando Inuyasha estaba en peligro cuando Naraku estaba vivo. Su madre y su padre estaban muertos así que no tenía que "asumir" que estaban en peligro.

_Esto es estúpido, _pensó mientras caminaba suspendido en el aire. _Naraku está muerto, entonces ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo más?_

El lord de las tierras del oeste estaba volviendo a su área de las tierras. Las Tierras del Oeste estaban divididas de este modo:

Sesshomaru obtiene el área que tiene la mayoría de los productos y materias primas, lo que era el lado este de las Tierras del Oeste. Inuyasha obtiene la silvicultura, el lado oeste de las Tierras del Oeste. Sesshomaru era el dueño genético de las tierras, así que Inuyasha obtuvo las escrituras sólo después de que se hubo apareado.

Sesshomaru vio a Ah Un, a Jaken y a Rin de pie al lado de un árbol muy lejos del campo de batalla. Sesshomaru miró fijamente a la chiquilla que estaba cantando una pequeña canción mientras balanceaba sus piernas a los lados de Ah Un. Ella lo vio y chilló.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru no sonrió pero reconoció su presencia con un asentimiento. Llevaría a Rin de vuelta al Castillo del Oeste y le daría un hogar apropiado. Siempre, desde que la niña se había unido a su viaje, casi se sentía paternal. Sesshomaru ocultó una sonrisa inminente. _Como diría mi hermano pequeño, _reflexionó, _"¡keh!"

* * *

_

Más tarde esa noche, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban comiendo ramen mientras que el resto de la familia se atiborraba de sopa de coco. Kagome movió sus orejas, oyendo a su familia tragando la comida.

_¡Oh, asqueroso! _Pensó, algo asqueada.

Inuyasha bostezó, su nariz se movió. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras miraba fijamente a Kagome. Volvió a olfatear el aire para confirmar su suposición.

_¡Cómo es que NO lo noté! _Se preguntó a sí mismo. _Cómo demonios… ¡por qué no olí que Kagome era fértil cuando nos apareamos…!_

Miró fijamente a su compañera, su corazón se estaba acelerando… Se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Kagome. Kagome entendió y los disculpó en la mesa antes de levantarse. Siguió a su compañero hacia su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—¿Sí? —dijo, arqueando una ceja. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, su sonrisa iluminaba todos los rincones oscuros del corazón de Kagome.

—Estás embarazada —dijo simplemente. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras tocaba su estómago…

—¿Qué?

—Lo acabo de oler —dijo Inuyasha dando unos pasos para acercarse más a su compañera. Kagome estaba mirando fijamente a su estómago… sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Inuyasha entendió, al menos esperó haberlo hecho, que Kagome estaba algo sorprendida.

—¿Era fértil cuando nos apareamos? —volvió a preguntar e Inuyasha asintió. Kagome cerró sus ojos y olfateó durante un buen rato. Lo olió… una segunda alma creciendo dentro de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, las lágrimas se estaban formando. Su cara formó una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Oh dios mío vamos a ser padres!

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a su compañera. La hizo girar en el aire antes de bajarla. Bajó su rostro y presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los suyos.

_¡Vamos a ser padres! _Sonó durante más tiempo en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

* * *

Tsuki toqueteó el suelo con sus dedos mientras fijaba la mirada en el charco de agua, viendo a Miroku y a Sango. No podía localizar a Inuyasha o a Kagome y eso la cabreaba.

—¡Miroku y Sango no son importantes! —gimió Tsuki—. ¡Necesito ver lo que está haciendo Inuyasha!

Tsuki se levantó y caminó hacia el fondo de su guarida bajo tierra. Golpeó la pared y ésta se hizo añicos. Con una sacudida de su mano, la pared se restauró y su mano volvió a la normalidad.

—Me dejaste por Megumi —dijo Tsuki tenebrosamente—. Me dijiste que no me amabas… ¡me dejaste por la madre de Sesshomaru! ¡YO TE AMABA INUTAISHO! —bramó Tsuki hacia el cielo mientras volvía a golpear la pared, esta vez, sin restaurarla.

* * *

**Me estoy esforzando por acabar este fic cuanto antes para poder tomarme con calma el del salto del demonio y no estar tan estresada, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como necesito presión, subiré el siguiente cuando tenga 196 reviews, ¿vale?**

**Besos y muchas gracias :D  
**


	21. El corazón de Megumi, el alma de Izayoi

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 21: **El Corazón de Megumi, el Alma de Izayoi… La Venganza de Tsuki

* * *

—Me dejaste por Megumi —dijo Tsuki tenebrosamente—. Me dijiste que no me amabas… ¡me dejaste por la madre de Sesshomaru! ¡YO TE AMABA INUTAISHO! —bramó Tsuki hacia el cielo mientras volvía a golpear la pared, esta vez, sin restaurarla.

* * *

Era de noche y Kagome e Inuyasha estaban preparándose para partir hacia el Japón Feudal. Le habían dicho a Korari que Kagome estaba embarazada y en vez de enfadarse, Korari estuvo encantada con el hecho de que podría tener un bebé con lindas orejitas de perro en los próximos 6 meses.

—Cuídate Kagome —dijo Korari mientras abrazaba a su hija—, no te enzarces con demonios y ¡por favor cuídate! —rogó Korari—. Si no es por ti, que sea por tu cachorro que aún no ha nacido.

Ante eso, Inuyasha gruñó.

—Me aseguraré de que esté bien.

Korari le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

—Gracias.

—Chao mamá —Kagome abrazó a su madre.

Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron hacia la pagoda del pozo y dijeron adiós por última vez a Korari, Souta y Jii-chan antes de saltar dentro de las profundidades del pozo que los empujó hacia la tierra del Sengoku Jidai.

—Hemos vuelto a casa —dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba a Kagome al estilo nupcial y salía de un salto del pozo con su mochila balanceándose sobre sus hombros.

—Al fin —Kagome movió la nariz—, mi nariz me estaba matando mientras estábamos en el futuro.

Inuyasha se rió de manera cómplice.

—Sí, así es cómo me siento cuando volvemos a tu época, niña.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh cállate Inuyasha.

Se rió mientras llevaba a su compañera de vuelta a la cabaña de Kaede.

—Ahora tenemos que construir una cabaña —dijo en voz baja—, ahora tenemos a tres personas en nuestra familia.

Kagome sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto!

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Eso lo decidiremos más tarde, creo que los demás quieren vernos ahora.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Puedo OLER la anticipación!

Inuyasha se rió en voz baja ante sus palabras mientras la posaba suavemente en el suelo y los dos entraban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede para oír un GRAN bum y ver a Miroku cayendo, inconsciente.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras pasaba sobre Miroku.

—Tocó la… parte baja de delante de Sango —dijo Shippo revolviéndose.

—¡OH ASQUEROSO! —bramó Kagome.

El ojo de Inuyasha adquirió un tic mientras miraba el ser inconsciente que era Miroku. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que Miroku viviera para ser lo que es ahora considerando las palizas que había recibido el último año. Sango no era indulgente y le DABA a Miroku su merecido.

—Tocar… eso… no es propio de… Miroku… —dijo Kagome tartamudeando.

—Tocar cualquier cosa ES propio de Miroku —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cabaña y atraía a Kagome a su lado. Ella se sentó cómodamente en su regazo y Sango golpeó el estómago de Miroku.

—Estúpido libidinoso —gruñó.

—Vaya, violencia —Kagome se rió.

Sango se burló y se fue rápidamente. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior mientras salía rápidamente del agarre de Inuyasha y corría detrás de su amiga.

—¡OI NIÑA! —llamó.

—¡Ahora no! —le gritó en respuesta al alcanzar a Sango.

—Oye Sango —dijo Kagome mientras se ponía a paso firme al lado de Sango.

Sango le sonrió a Kagome.

—Eh.

—¿Miroku de verdad… eh…? —Kagome no podía decirlo. Sango se volvió a estremecer.

—¡Sí! ¡Kagome no me lo recuerdes!

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Lo siento pero normalmente son los pechos o el culo… ¿cuándo aprendió que… **ESO** estaba situado **AHÍ**?

Sango arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

A Kagome le resbaló una gota de sudor.

—No tengo ni idea…

Sango soltó una risita cuando las dos amigas llegaron al pozo y se sentaron ahí en paz y tranquilidad… pero Sango se dio cuenta de repente de algo…

—Ora… ¿dónde están los restos de Naraku?

* * *

Shippo se sentó en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—Olí algo diferente en Kagome.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto enano.

—Inuyasha… ¿Kagome va a tener un cachorro?

Inuyasha asintió, sin prestarle verdadera atención a nada excepto al hecho de que iba a ser padre. Nunca había pensado que conseguiría una compañera tan maravillosa como Kagome y ni siquiera había soñado nunca antes de conocer a Kagome con que alguna vez sería padre…

_¡Un _cachorro_! _Pensó, su estómago daba saltitos. Sólo pensar en tener su PROPIO cachorro lo mareaba. En 6 meses, ya que los hijos de hanyou y youkai necesitan menos tiempo para desarrollarse, él y Kagome serían padres de su joven cachorro. Inuyasha tenía muchos planes, una cabaña, un área de juegos… el lugar perfecto para vivir para él y para su familia. Como Kagome había dicho con palabras sutiles que no quería quedarse en su época, tendría que asegurarse de que los 500 años que estaban en el pasado antes de ser occidentalizados, lo convertía en los mejores 500 años… ya que él y Kagome vivirían por los siglos de los siglos.

—Entonces… entonces… si Kagome es como mi Okaa —dijo Shippo mientras se toqueteaba la barbilla—, ¿entonces técnicamente voy a tener un hermano?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Keh.

—¡INUYASHA! —gimió Shippo—. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por favor?

Inuyasha gruñó.

—¡Sí enano! ¡Si Kagome es como tu Okaa entonces por la ley de los demonios yo soy como tu Otou y el cachorro será tu hermano!

Los ojos de Shippo se ampliaron e Inuyasha olió que se incrementaba su entusiasmo.

—Voy a ser… ¿un hermano mayor?

Inuyasha asintió. Le frunció el ceño a Miroku. _Le daré hasta el anochecer_, pensó mientras Inuyasha continuaba pensando. Sabía que Kagome no estaba lejos, aún podía olerlos a ella y al cachorro claramente.

_Para la siguiente luna, podremos saber el género, _pensó Inuyasha. Sus sueños de antes saltaron en su cabeza.

_Muteki, Ryujin… Suriya… _pensó mientras se separaba otra vez.

* * *

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde ESTÁN los restos de Naraku?

Sango miró alrededor del claro y no pudo encontrar el más mínimo punto de referencia que probara que los restos de Naraku hubieran estado una vez ahí. Algunos de los ataques del viento cortante de Inuyasha eran aún visibles pero no se veía ninguna cabeza, brazo u ojo que perteneciera a Naraku.

—¿Lo limpió la aldea? —preguntó Kagome mientras miraba alrededor, intentando oler algún tipo de resto pero ni siquiera pudo captar el olor de Naraku. Pero en vez de eso olió algo de viejas especias y aceite…

—No… —dijo Sango despacio—. Miroku y yo siempre estamos aquí y Shippo y Kirara juegan alrededor de la cabaña… lo habríamos si la aldea hubiese venido o no a limpiarlo.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Entonces hay algo que no está bien.

—¿Deberíamos decírselo a Inuyasha? —le preguntó Sango a su amiga.

Kagome asintió.

—Es lo único inteligente que podemos hacer. Ahora no podemos hacer nada, Inuyasha es el único con el suficiente conocimiento sobre demonios.

—Sí pero tú te acercas.

Kagome sonrió.

—No te lo dije, incluso si estuviera ahí al mismo nivel que Inuyasha, me reñiría por hacer cualquier cosa ahora que llevo a su cachorro.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos.

—¡WAI! —chilló mientras abrazaba a su amiga—. ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

De vuelta en la cabaña Inuyasha oyó el arrebato de Sango y aplastó sus orejas.

_Kagome debe de habérselo contado, _pensó meneando la cabeza.

* * *

Sesshomaru se sentó en su parte del Castillo del Oeste. La mitad de las tierras eran ahora propiedad de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se había asegurado de limitar esa tierra de la suya. La tierra de Inuyasha es todo bosque y puede hacer lo que quiera, la tierra de Sesshomaru es la que está desarrollada.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —dijo Jaken mientras entraba corriendo. Sesshomaru le mandó una vaga mirada mientras trataba de ignorar el ardor de su luna creciente.

—¿Qué pasa Jaken?

—Kagura y Kanna están aquí para verlo, señor.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. _Sabe que sigue siendo la época de apareamiento… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?_

—Tráelas dentro —dijo Sesshomaru con voz fría y al mismo tiempo dulce. Jaken asintió y salió corriendo. Rin estaba en una habitación separada del castillo y Sesshomaru se había asegurado de que dondequiera que estuviera, hubiera muchos guardias.

Kagura entró y se inclinó ante Sesshomaru.

—Lamento la intrusión.

Sesshomaru fulminó a Kagura con la mirada. Sus instintos estaban gritando. A la edad de 700 años, Sesshomaru todavía estaba sin compañera y ahora que su compañera potencial estaba de pie frente a él, Sesshomaru tenía que mantener el control.

—Pero Kanna y yo estamos… bueno solíamos quedarnos con Naraku y ahora que se ha ido… la verdad es que no tenemos un lugar en el que quedarnos.

—Preguntadle a Inuyasha —dijo Sesshomaru simplemente—. Posee la mitad de las Tierras del Oeste así que puede daros una parte de ellas de la que podáis sobrevivir. Mis tierras están todas ocupadas.

Kagura pareció sorprendida pero asintió y se dio la vuelta.

—Vámonos Kanna —dijo Kagura. No sabía por qué… si Sesshomaru quería aparearse con ella, ¿por qué él no…?

—Kagura —dijo Kanna—, Inuyasha nunca nos escuchará.

—Sí, lo sé, es por eso que vamos a ir a otro lugar —dijo Kagura con indignación. En cuanto a este momento, no respetaría a Sesshomaru incluso si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Pero Kagura…

—¡Kanna dije AHORA!

Kanna saltó pero siguió a su hermana. Sesshomaru las observó irse antes de soltar discretamente un respiro de alivio.

—Señor —dijo Jaken—, por qué usted…

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo Sesshomaru mientras se levantaba de su trono e iba a comprobar sus tierras.

* * *

Tsuki gritó de alegría al volver a ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Primero iría a por el hijo de Izayoi antes que a por el de Megumi.

—Inutaisho… —dijo Tsuki—. Me dejaste por Megumi… ¡pero después de su muerte en vez de volver conmigo te fuiste con esa horrible humana, Izayoi!

Tsuki sonrió mientras observaba a Sesshomaru patrullando por sus tierras y a Inuyasha soñando despierto.

—Atraparé a tus hijos por TU error Inutaisho —dijo Tsuki tenebrosamente—, ¡nadie rechaza a Tsuki!

* * *

**Si llego a saber que sois tan rápidos hubiera puesto más margen. Así que aquí tenéis la segunda actualización del día, suerte que me faltaba poco y era algo corta o no podría haberla terminado.**

**Pongamos para el siguiente capítulo, mmm... ¿210 reviews? :D**

**Un beso y hasta pronto.  
**


	22. Hacia el Oeste

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 22: **Hacia el Oeste

* * *

Tsuki sonrió mientras observaba a Sesshomaru patrullando sus tierras y a Inuyasha soñando despierto.

—Atraparé a tus hijos por TU error Inutaisho —dijo Tsuki tenebrosamente—, ¡nadie rechaza a Tsuki!

* * *

Sango chilló durante todo el camino de vuelta a la cabaña de Kaede. Kagome tenía sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza mientras su mejor amiga chillaba un poco más. Inuyasha miró a Kagome comprensivamente mientras sus orejas también se aplanaban contra su cráneo.

—¡Vosotros dos vais a ser padres! —chilló Sango una vez más. Kagome sonrió.

—Sí lo sé.

—¡Dios! —Sango sonrió una vez más—. Yo, siendo tu amiga, estando así de emocionada… ¡no puedo imaginar tus reacciones!

—Fueron el cuádruple de lo que acabas de experimentar —Kagome se rió mientras Sango volvía a empezar a chillar.

—¡Maldición chica! —gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡Cállate!

Sango lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No voy a callarme! ¡Tengo derecho a estar emocionada!

—Sí bueno voy a ser padre, ¿me ves chillando?

—Los hombres no chillan Inuyasha —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras Sango se reía como una alumna. Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate niña —dijo, aunque con cariño.

Miroku gimió un poco y todas sus miradas se dispararon en su dirección, pero siguió dormitando.

* * *

Kagura frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en su pluma, con su hermana Kanna detrás de ella. ¿Así que Sesshomaru la echaba de su castillo cuando ella era su compañera destinada? Ahora si su vida dependiera de ello, NO se aparearía con Sesshomaru… ¡nunca!

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Inuyasha? —le preguntó Kagura a Kanna. Kanna frunció el ceño e hizo una pequeña imagen de lo que Inuyasha y compañía estaban haciendo en ese momento. Parecía que el libidinoso estaba inconsciente; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango Shippo y Kirara estaban fijando extrañamente la mirada en él…

—Supongo que podemos… —murmuró Kagura mientras guiaba su pluma hacia el territorio de Inuyasha.

_¿Posee la mitad de las Tierras del Oeste?_ Pensó Kagura, recordando lo que había dicho Sesshomaru. _¿Nos daría algo de tierra?_

—¿Tú crees que nos daría tierra Kanna? —le preguntó Kagura a su hermana.

—Eso pensaría, a menos que él siga pensando que Naraku está vivo —dijo Kanna monótonamente.

Kagura suspiró.

—Depende, vayamos a ver si Inuyasha siquiera nos **habla**.

Kanna asintió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza.

* * *

—Pobre Sesshomaru —Tsuki hizo una mueca de desprecio—. Echó a Kagura y a Kanna, ¿no? Bueno ésa es su pérdida; ¡los hermanos del General Perro se han encontrado con la horma de su zapato! —dijo Tsuki mientras salía disparada del suelo e iba directa hacia Kagura y Kanna.

* * *

Inuyasha suspiró mientras se sentaba en el Goshinboku. Su vida había dado un giro de 180º desde que fue clavado al Goshinboku. Kikyo, la mujer de la que había creído estar enamorado lo había clavado al árbol, a causa de un engaño.

50 años después, Kagome, su compañera, desclavó la flecha, causando que volviera a estar animado. De la animación suspendida a derrotar a Naraku, todo en unos años. Pero Inuyasha nunca habría supuesto que se aparearía y que tendría un cachorro no nato. Nadie quería aparearse con un hanyou, demonios, incluso Kikyo no quiso aparearse con un hanyou, ella quería que fuera humano.

_Pero Kagome me quiso por mí, _pensó Inuyasha, su mirada reposaba en el cielo. A través del engaño y la traición puestos por Naraku, Kagome siempre estuvo a su lado. Ella sabía que él nunca haría lo que Naraku representaba y ésa era una de las razones por las qué él seguía aquí hoy.

Kagome le enseñó el amor.

Le enseñó la amistad.

También le enseñó la aceptación.

Por Kagome hizo amigos, Sango, Kirara, Miroku e incluso el joven Shippo que es como un hijo sustituto para él. Debido a Kagome, sintió y aprendió muchas cosas.

Sus orejas se movieron al oír a su compañera caminando hacia el Goshinboku. Bajó de un salto y la encontró sonriéndole.

—Niña —saludó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y olisqueaba su cuello.

—Hola Inuyasha —saludó Kagome.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y saltaba hacia el árbol. Kagome se agarró a él, sabía que no la soltaría, pero el pequeño algo especial que crecía en ella la hacía extra cautelosa.

—Pensar en nombres —Kagome sonrió.

—¿Nombres? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¡Para el cachorro por supuesto! —dijo Kagome, la risa jugueteaba en su voz.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras la abrazaba fuertemente cuando la suave brisa les dio en la cara.

—Estaba pensando, para una niña podemos llamarla Meiki…

—Meiki es bonito —dijo Inuyasha, sin embargo se le pasó su sueño por la cabeza.

_Muteki, Inume, Ryujin…_

—Si es una niña, ¿qué tal Inume? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome pensó por un momento antes de sonreír.

—¡Inume es un nombre bonito!

Inuyasha se rió.

—¿Y si es un niño?

—Inu-Maru —Kagome sonrió.

A Inuyasha se le pusieron los ojos como puntitos.

—¿Inu-Maru?

—Es una mezcla de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Los hermanos del General Perro.

—¡Sesshomaru no va a tener el honor de que mi hijo tenga medio nombre por él! —gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—¡Estaba bromeando! Estaba pensando en Muteki, invencible, justo como su padre.

Una sonrisa cálida tocó los labios de Inuyasha.

—Muteki es perfecto.

* * *

Tsuki se sostuvo en el aire delante de Kagura y Kanna, riendo maníacamente.

—Hola —dijo.

Kagura detuvo su pluma abruptamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kagura, la sospecha despertaba en ella.

—Tsuki —se presentó—, ¿y vosotros dos sois los hombres que eran las antiguas manos izquierda y derecha de Naraku?

—Mujeres —corrigió Kagura—, y sí somos las mujeres que eran sus antiguas manos izquierda y derecha.

Tsuki sonrió con suficiencia.

—Entonces tengo una proposición que puede que no queráis rechazar.

Kagura arqueó una ceja.

—Entretenme —dijo, una invitación para que siguiera hablando.

* * *

Sesshomaru se levantó de su trono y se giró hacia Jaken.

—¿Sí señor? —dijo Jaken, un poco sorprendido de que su lord se levantara de su trono sin ningún motivo.

—Voy a ocuparme de unos asuntos —dijo Sesshomaru.

—¿Conciernen a su hermano? —preguntó Jaken.

—Sí —dijo Sesshomaru mientras empezaba a caminar para irse—. Cuida de Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru viajó hacia la aldea de Kaede, en busca de su hermano. La media luna de su frente ardía inmensamente y eso sólo significaba que los problemas se acercaban. La única manera de evitar eso era mostrando algún tipo de tregua con su hermano. Vencer a Naraku era una cosa, pero esto era otra…

Esto era amor fraternal.

Aunque Sesshomaru lo odiaba, mantenía algunos sentimientos por su hermano híbrido. Era protector unas veces e incluso preocupado otras. Recordaba una promesa hace mucho tiempo hecha a su padre…

Proteger siempre a Izayoi y a Inuyasha.

Proteger a Izayoi no podía hacerse, pero a lo mejor era momento de que mantuviera su promesa para proteger a Inuyasha y a su compañera…

Sesshomaru encontró a su hermano y a su compañera en el árbol al que había estado clavado. Las orejas de Inuyasha y Kagome se giraron hacia Sesshomaru y él supo que ellos sabían que estaba allí.

—Bajad —dijo. Olió una tercera "persona" con ellos y eso sólo significaba una cosa…

_Ella va a tener un cachorro._

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron de un salto e Inuyasha se puso delante de ella.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que saber cómo es tu mitad de las Tierras del Oeste —dijo Sesshomaru—. Llevará tres días, así que diles a tus compañeros que os iréis.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Coge tus cosas y vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

—¿Cambiar de opinión sobre QUÉ? —bramó Inuyasha.

—¡Sobre ser un maldito medio hermano decente!

Eso sorprendió a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

_Éste definitivamente NO es Sesshomaru, _pensaron.

—¿Vas a coger tus cosas o voy yo a cogerlas por ti? —dijo Sesshomaru peligrosamente. Después de cientos de años de odiar a su hermano, mostrar algún acto de hermandad era incómodo… para ambos.

_¿Puedo confiar en él?_ Preguntó Inuyasha. Miró a Kagome y la vio asintiendo ligeramente. Suspiró. Sabía que podía, incluso como su hermano al que odiaba, Sesshomaru nunca lo mataría a él o a su compañera…

—Sí, lo que tú digas —murmuró Inuyasha mientras iba con Kagome a decirles a los otros que se iría por unos días.

Sesshomaru suspiró. _Estoy loco, _pensó.

* * *

**Debo admitir que sois muy rápidos a la hora de presionarme... ¡bien hecho porque aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo!**

**Pues para el siguiente voy a fijar la actualización en los 221, ¿vale?**

**Hasta pronto, muchas gracias y besoooos :D  
**


	23. Exploración

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 23:** Exploración

* * *

Sesshomaru suspiró. _Estoy loco, _pensó.

En 15 minutos, Kagome e Inuyasha se reunieron con Sesshomaru en el Goshinboku. Inuyasha asintió, dando a entender que les había dicho a Sango y a Miroku que se irían unos días, debido a su exploración de las Tierras del Oeste… del lado de Inuyasha de las Tierras del Oeste. Sesshomaru asintió en respuesta a su hermano, mostrándole que reconocía su presencia.

—¿Cómo vamos hasta allí? —preguntó Kagome mientras descansaba en los brazos de su compañero. Sesshomaru fijó la mirada en su cuñada.

—Como viajáis normalmente. Caminaremos…

Inuyasha fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—¿Qué eres, estúpido? ¡Puedes oler al cachorro en Kagome! ¡No voy a dejar que camine todo el maldito camino hacia las Tierras del Oeste!

—Entonces llévala cuando se necesite. Caminando, ¡puedo **ENSEÑARTE** las partes de tu maldito territorio!

Eso calló a Inuyasha y Kagome comprendió. Sesshomaru asintió, conduciéndolos para que lo siguieran. Inuyasha agarró a su compañera por la cintura al empezar a caminar. Ambas orejas y narices estaban siendo extra sensibles, en caso de que Sesshomaru pusiera algún tipo de trampa… pero ambos lo dudaban. Parece genuinamente amable.

_Qué extraño, _pensó Kagome mientras se encaminaban al sur de la aldea de Kaede.

* * *

Tsuki le sonrió a Kagura.

—Bueno… Naraku ha muerto, todos sabemos eso… todo Japón sabe eso. Incluso el Continente lo sabe.

Kagura miró fijamente a Tsuki, su curiosidad la paralizaba. Kagura asintió, indicándole a Tsuki que siguiera hablando.

—Vosotras dos no tenéis adonde ir, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Kagura fijó su mirada en ella durante un buen rato antes de aclarar su garganta.

—Tenemos un sitio adonde ir —dijo secamente.

_Esta… esta mujer tiene algo extraño en ella. He estado alrededor de Naraku y he luchado contra Inuyasha las veces suficientes como para saber cómo se siente un aura pura y una contaminada._ Kagura miró a su hermana y supo que Kanna estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Tsuki frunció el ceño.

—¿Oh de verdad? ¿Adónde exactamente?

—Inuyasha nos ha concedido tierras en su territorio —dijo Kagura. Esto no era completamente cierto, pero Kagura sabía que Inuyasha lo haría… si no era Inuyasha, entonces su compañera lo forzaría a hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que dijera Kagome… Inuyasha lo haría.

Tsuki bufó.

—¿Ese híbrido? Vosotras dos, venid conmigo… y conoceréis el verdadero poder. Os daré todo lo que Naraku no pudo tener, sólo si a cambio… cumplís mis órdenes…

Kagura fulminó a Tsuki con la mirada.

—¡No vamos a ser tus manos izquierda y derecha!

—Pero lo erais de Naraku… —dijo Tsuki, su sonrisa crecía. Kanna miró fijamente a la mujer mientras Kagura empezaba a irse flotando.

—No —dijo Kagura y Tsuki chilló. Voló delante de Kagura y la fulminó con la mirada con gran intensidad.

—¡O os unís, o morís!

Kanna no se tragó eso y tampoco lo hizo Kagura. Kagura fulminó a Tsuki con la mirada, sus ojos ardían en Tsuki…

_Vaya, _pensó Tsuki.

—¡No puedes mandar en mí! —dijo Kagura, con una voz baja pero peligrosa—. ¡No tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de con quién estoy relacionada!

Tsuki miró fijamente a Kagura, sin hablar pero Kagura sabía que iba a continuar.

—No puedes hacer que me una a ti, no cuando yo… —Kagura no supo qué decir… _Yo ¿qué…?_

Futura compañera de Sesshomaru… Kagura se abofetearía más tarde, ¡pero era la única excusa que tenía! Nunca se aparearía con él, pero Tsuki no tenía que saberlo…

—Cuando yo soy la futura compañera de Sesshomaru.

Tsuki se paró en seco…

_¿Sesshomaru?_ Pensó… esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Exactamente —dijo Tsuki con una voz inocentemente dulce—. Tengo que darle algo a Sesshomaru y me encantaría que me ayudaras.

Kagura sintió la falsa aura que emitía.

—No —dijo Kagura peligrosamente.

—¡HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA! —gritó Tsuki mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo. Los ojos de Kagura se ampliaron mientras que el espejo de Kanna se hacía añicos… los ojos de ambas se quedaron sin brillo y Tsuki volvió a sonreír malvadamente.

—Te preguntaré otra vez, ¿te unirás a mí Kagura?

Kagura saltó ante su nombre pero miró fijamente a Tsuki, con los ojos vacíos…

—Sí, ama.

Tsuki sonrió.

—Excelente.

* * *

Salieron del Bosque del Goshinboku y estuvieron en un campo abierto y vacío. Sesshomaru siguió caminando con Inuyasha y Kagome cerca detrás de él.

—Éste —empezó Sesshomaru, señalando a todos los campos—, es mi territorio.

Kagome se agarró a Inuyasha mientras él asentía. Sesshomaru sintió que su hermano entendía así que siguieron andando. Sesshomaru se detuvo abruptamente y se dio la vuelta. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en dirección a su hermano y Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

—Esto va a llevar demasiado, ¿quieres algo más fácil y rápido?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Duh imbécil!

Sesshomaru miró a su hermano mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Sabes dónde están las cataratas Mijrin, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió. La catarata Mijrin era la línea fronteriza entre las Tierras del Sur y del Oeste.

—Todo a la izquierda de Mijrin en mi territorio, todo a la derecha de Mijrin es tuyo. El riachuelo sube durante unas horas antes bifurcarse. La bifurcación de la izquierda es mía, la bifurcación de la derecha y de ahí en adelante es tuya. El espacio del medio, no es un espacio tan grande, es de ambos. El Norte de Mijrin es el territorio de las Panteras.

Inuyasha asintió.

—¡Eso fue mucho más fácil!

—¿Podéis correr hacia Mijrin en unos minutos? —preguntó Sesshomaru. Estaba esforzándose al MÁXIMO para actuar amablemente, no le salía bien.

—¿Eres estúpido? ¡Mi compañera está embarazada y yo voy a correr hacia Mijrin en unos minutos!

—Eso pensé, os doy media hora para ir a Mijrin —dijo Sesshomaru mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su compañera.

—¿Quieres correr o quieres que te lleve?

Kagome gimió.

—¿Me llevas?

Inuyasha asintió

—Iba a llevarte de todos modos —Kagome soltó una risita, conociendo lo protector que era.

* * *

Rin caminaba por el castillo de su Señor, esperando a que volviera.

—Jaken-sama, ¿dónde está Sesshomaru-sama?

Jaken gruñó mientras agarraba su báculo.

—¡No lo sé Rin!

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tú nunca sabes nada!

Jaken se movió.

—TÚ…

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a Mijrin en 20 minutos y Sesshomaru ya estaba allí esperándolos.

—Os llevó bastante —dijo Sesshomaru mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano y a su compañera que caminaban hacia él.

—Tú no llevabas a tu compañera embarazada, Sesshomaru —dijo Inuyasha, su voz provocaba a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru miró duramente a su hermano antes de volver su atención hacia las cataratas.

—A medio día río arriba está el territorio de las Panteras. Tienes tres rocas grandes con arañazos de gato, señalando que es su territorio. De las rocas en adelante es tuyo. Mi lado es el izquierdo, el tuyo es el derecho.

Inuyasha asintió mientras Sesshomaru apuntaba hacia el agua.

—Cuando el agua es uno, es nuestro… cuando se divide, la bifurcación de la izquierda es mi agua y la de la derecha es tu agua. El espacio entre la bifurcación es nuestro y todos lo demás está separado.

—Mi territorio sigue hasta que el bosque se junta con el desierto. Cuando es el desierto, ya no es mi territorio sino el del Norte. Kouga posee las Tierras del Este. Tus tierras siguen hasta que llegas a la playa de Mijrin. Las aguas también pertenecen al territorio del Norte. Si sigues yendo al este por tu lado irás a parar en las montañas y esos son los territorios de Kouga. Si te diriges al oeste, acabarás en mi mitad de las tierras. Si sigues dirigiéndote hacia el este por mi lado, es tu tierra y al oeste me llevaría a las montañas.

Inuyasha procesó todo eso y asintió para que Sesshomaru continuara.

—Las tierras del oeste son las tierras más grandes así que la gente intentará apoderarse de ellas. Las panteras y Kouga no lo intentan pero las criaturas marinas del Norte sí.

Inuyasha volvió a asentir. Sesshomaru le indicó a Inuyasha que lo siguiera. Los ojos de Kagome eran espirales. _¿Cómo pudo captar Inuyasha todo eso?_ Se preguntó.

* * *

Sango bostezó mientras se sentaba en el porche de la cabaña de Kaede.

_Así que sólo necesitamos el fragmento de Kohaku… _pensó Sango mientras Miroku y Shippo hablaban sobre sus anteriores viajes. Sango los ignoró y fijó la mirada en el horizonte…

_Kohaku… _pensó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente… entonces se proyectó una sombra sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y exclamó:

—¡Kohaku!

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco de transición, ya que no pasan muchas cosas pero vamos avanzando en la historia, nos quedan unos 14 capítulos sin contar este.**

**Y debo daros las gracias por presionarme tanto, así que con esto os veréis recompensados, ¿el siguiente capítulo a los 234 reviews?**

**Un beso y hasta pronto. ^_^  
**


	24. La muerte de mi hermano y nuestro deseo

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 24:** La muerte de mi hermano y nuestro deseo

* * *

—¡Kohaku!

El joven miró fijamente a su hermana, las lágrimas empañaban su visión. Cuando Naraku fue destruido, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él, y no perdió ninguno. Recordaba haber intentado matar a su hermana, recordaba sus días de entrenamiento con su padre y los otros exterminadores, y se recordaba luchando con los otros exterminadores…

—Hermana —murmuró mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sango dio un grito ahogado mientras saltaba hacia delante hacia su hermano y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Sango —sollozó Kohaku mientras agarraba firmemente a su hermana. Su cuerpo arrancó en sollozos y se aferró a Sango, su única cuerda de salvación.

—Oh dios, Kohaku —dijo Sango, las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos. Kohaku permaneció en los brazos de Sango, sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus párpados. Miroku salió de la cabaña y vio a su prometida y a su hermano abrazándose.

—Hermana, lo siento mucho —sollozó Kohaku, sus armas estaban a su lado en el suelo. Sango besó la mejilla de Kohaku.

—Cariño —murmuró—, no fue culpa tuya.

—¡Sí lo fue! —dijo Kohaku en voz alta—. ¡Fue todo culpa mía! Forcé a padre a que me dejara ir a esa exterminación, ¡y mira lo que pasó! Nuestra aldea fue destruida, Naraku me hizo matar a nuestros exterminadores, matar a padre… casi matarte a ti. Aneue, ¡es culpa MÍA!

—NO —dijo Sango, severamente, demandante—. No fue culpa tuya, Kohaku. Fue culpa de Naraku.

Kohaku cerró los ojos y se levantó, apartando a su hermana.

—Puedes decir eso todo lo que quieras, pero estoy muerto Sango —murmuró, y el corazón de Sango se rompió con cada palabra—, lo único que me mantiene aquí es el fragmento que Naraku enterró en mi espalda. Necesitáis el fragmento…

—No —dijo Sango, las lágrimas se llevaban lo mejor de ella. Kohaku levantó su arma y los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos al ver que su futuro cuñado perforaba un bulto en su espalada. Sango gritó mientras los ojos de Kohaku se ampliaban…

El fragmento cayó.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru registraron todo el lado de las Tierras del Oeste de Inuyasha. Inuyasha tomó nota de todo su territorio, todos sus hombres y todas sus pertenencias. Había un ejército en las fronteras principales de todos los territorios del Compás y había una selección de unos demonios en la frontera del Oeste Oriental y del Oeste Occidental.

—Eso es todo lo que hay que ver —dijo Sesshomaru—. He terminado con mi deber, ahora… podéis iros.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras Inuyasha la cogía al estilo nupcial.

—No es como si quisiéramos quedarnos —murmuró él—. Me mudaré a mis tierras en más o menos un mes.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—De acuerdo. Estaré preparado.

—Será mejor —Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras saltaba, con su compañera en sus manos. Sesshomaru suspiró mientras volvía a su castillo.

_Estos negocios _amables_ son un dolor en el trasero, _pensó.

* * *

Inuyasha no tenía ganas de volver a la aldea así que encontró un árbol cómodo y descansó con su compañera en ese árbol.

—La cosas están yendo bastante rápido —dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ella suspiró satisfecha mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Tenía su espalda contra su pecho y él estaba pasando sus dedos por su pelo.

—Lo están —concordó—, matar a Naraku, tú obteniendo tus tierras…

—Nosotros apareándonos, convirtiéndonos en padres —murmuró Inuyasha en sus oídos. Kagome se estremeció, su excitación fortaleciéndose. Inuyasha la olió y sonrió internamente. No tenía sentido burlarse de ella, estaba al máximo, con ella teniendo un cachorro en su interior Y siendo la época de apareamiento, las cosas eran duras para Kagome.

—No puedes esperar, ¿eh? —murmuró ella.

—Sólo han pasado unos días, y estoy pensando en cómo educar a un niño —admitió Inuyasha avergonzadamente.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—¡Qué lindo! —chilló. Inuyasha dijo su nada famoso _keh_ y Kagome encontró eso aún más lindo—. ¿Qué tipo de planes, oh querido? —se burló.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Su tono hizo que el corazón de Kagome diese un salto y perdió toda su alegría.

—Sí —murmuró y él cerró los ojos, sus dedos seguían manteniendo su contribución en el pelo de Kagome.

—No tendremos un castillo, como tiene Sesshomaru, sino más o menos una casa pintoresca. No demasiado pequeña ni tampoco gigante, sino de tamaño medio, como tu casa en tu época. Unas cuantas habitaciones, salón, cocina, baño, luego, tendrá dos pisos, tendrá los dormitorios en el piso de arriba, nuestra habitación, la habitación del cachorro, y por supuesto, habitaciones extra para nuestros futuros cachorros y para cuando Sango y Miroku vengan de visita.

Kagome fijó la mirada en Inuyasha mientras él continuaba diciendo sus planes.

—Quiero que nuestra casa esté próxima al Goshinboku, para que podamos construir esa cosa de la casa del árbol en las ramas más altas del árbol. Aunque no estará cerca del Goshinboku, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca de donde podamos oler a los cachorros en cualquier momento. Luego por supuesto, tendremos unas aguas termales para que puedas relajarte en cualquier momento del día. Tus poderes de miko crearán una barrera alrededor de las aguas termales, la propia cabaña y el Goshinboku para que nadie pueda entrar en la zona sin consentimiento.

La respiración de Kagome hacía autostop y le sorprendía que Inuyasha aún no hubiese terminado.

—Eso es sólo cómo viviremos… luego los cachorros tendrán la mejor vida que se pueda imaginar… ningún odio hacia los hanyou como cuando yo estaba creciendo. Mis cachorros y mi compañera no serán degradados como lo fuimos mi madre y yo…

Kagome puso su dedo contra sus labios, un gesto íntimo para que se callara.

—Tus planes —murmuró—, son increíbles. Nuestros cachorros tienen suerte de tener a un padre como tú, y yo —puso un suave beso en el borde de sus labios— tengo suerte de tener un compañero tan maravilloso como tú.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia sus semi-cerrados ojos.

—Kagome —murmuró mientras la apretaba más contra su pecho—. No tienes ni idea… ni maldita idea…

Kagome sonrió adorablemente.

—Creo que teme hago la idea.

Inuyasha sonrió internamente mientras posaba un beso en el pelo de Kagome. Ella sonrió ampliamente y besó la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Inuyasha —dijo en voz baja y él continuó acariciando su pelo.

* * *

—¡KOHAKU! —gritó Sango mientras Kohaku caía de cara al suelo. El fragmento aterrizó y rebotó en el suelo, pero yació olvidado cuando Miroku corrió hacia Sango y Kohaku, Sango estaba arrodillada delante de Kohaku.

—Hermana —dijo Kohaku, su voz era tensa—. _Lo siento_ —susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban, y su muy descompuesto cuerpo se desintegraba. Las partículas de sus restos volaron con el viento, mientras la pureza de Kohaku se mezclaba entre la tierra.

—Miroku —Sango sollozó mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la toga de Miroku, sus lágrimas se derramaban, sin terminarse. Miroku le frotó la espalda, su boca no era capaz de funcionar. El hermano de su prometida acababa de morir, delante de sus ojos, y él no había podido hacer nada.

Entendió cómo se sintió Inuyasha cuando no pudo darle a Kagome algo que ella quería tanto.

—Oh dios, Miroku —Sango lloró fuertemente. Shippo, que estaba detrás de una pantalla de bambú, presenció todo el episodio. Salió lentamente, recogió el fragmento, y abrazó la pierna de Sango.

_Sango, _pensó Shippo desesperadamente. Ella era como su tía y no podía soportar que su tía estuviese llorando.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron en el terreno de la aldea y el olor a muerte y a las lágrimas de Sango les golpearon duramente.

—Puedes suponer qué pasó —dijo Inuyasha, esperando que sus pensamientos no fuesen verdad. Cogió a su compañera y corrió hacia el claro, el cual mostraba la aldea.

Una mirada a Shippo, Miroku y Sango demostraba lo que había pasado de verdad. Shippo caminó silenciosamente hacia Inuyasha y le tendió el último fragmento mientras Kagome corría hacia su mejor amiga y la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

—Se ha ido —lloró Sango. Kagome sabía cómo se sentía Sango. Cuando la máscara de Noh estuvo a punto de matar a Souta, Kagome se había sentido del mismo modo.

_Pero Souta no murió, _pensó Kagome, triste. Inuyasha miró fijamente al fragmento de la perla que tenía frente a su rostro. Vio la perla colgando alrededor del cuello de Kagome y vio que sólo quedaba un fragmento. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Desearemos que vuelva —dijo. Todos alzaron la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sango, su voz estaba rompiéndose.

—Dije —repitió Inuyasha—, que desearemos que Kohaku vuelva. Tenemos un deseo de la Shikon no Tama. O Kagome la purifica, o deseamos que Kohaku vuelva y calmamos a la perla.

Los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron.

—¡Tienes razón!

Sango se sorbió la nariz.

—Pero hay una pega —murmuró. Ahora todos la miraban fijamente.

—Podemos desear que Kohaku vuelva… pero cuando Kagome vuelva a su época… se quedará allí.

Eso fue como una bofetada en la cara de todos.

* * *

**Mmmm... Se presenta un problema, ¿qué harán ahora? ¿Pedirán el deseo y Kagome se quedará en su época, o se quedarán como están?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo cuando consigamos los 245 reviews.**

**Besos ^_^  
**


	25. Inesperado giro de los eventos

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 25: **Inesperado Giro de los Eventos

* * *

Eso fue como una bofetada en la cara de todos.

—Cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kagome, sus ojos se ampliaban, encarando a su mejor amiga. Sango abrazó a Kagome, su respiración venía en intervalos superficiales.

—Protegimos el templo de Midoriko… sabemos estas cosas —Sango tragó saliva.

—Había un viejo proverbio que decía "El portador quedará atrapado si la llave desaparece…" supusimos que significaba que Kagome, la portadora, quedaría atrapada en su tiempo si la llave, la Shikon no Tama, se usaba para un deseo… le pregunté una vez a Kaede, hace tiempo… y ella lo confirmó…

Kagome alzó la vista hacia su compañero, con una mirada de terror en su rostro. El corazón de Inuyasha dejó de latir al oír lo que había dicho Sango. Podía: o traer de vuelta al hermano de su amiga… y perder a su compañera… o conservar consigo a su compañera y presenciar el derrumbamiento de su amiga.

Miró a Kagome, que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su amiga y luego a Sango, que enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Kagome.

_¿Y ahora qué? _Pensó al mirar a Miroku. Vio que Miroku también tenía una mirada muy sorprendida en su cara.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Shippo, expresando en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Yo… no lo sé Shippo —dijo Miroku. Inuyasha no podía apartar sus ojos de Sango y Kagome. Su _compañera_, que llevaba a su _cachorro_ podía traer al hermano de Sango de vuelta… e irse para siempre… o simplemente podrían olvidarse de Kohaku y presenciar cómo Sango se rompía en un millón de pedazos.

Inuyasha le tendió a Shippo el fragmento, quien luego corrió hacia Kagome y tiró suavemente de su brazo, ganando su atención.

—¿Shippo? —susurró. Shippo le tendió el último Shikon no Kakera y las lágrimas, una vez más, saltaron a los ojos de Kagome. Ella, aunque reacia, sacó el fragmento de la mano del joven kitsune y lo presionó contra la perla. Ésta brilló con un claro color rosa antes de que una completa y redonda esfera sagrada colgara del cuello de Kagome.

Todos fijaron la mirada en la perla que estaba ahora, finalmente, completa. Su viaje, sus peligrosas batallas que abarcaban el tiempo desde la Máscara de Noh en el siglo XXI hasta Naraku de vuelta en el siglo XVI, su trabajo duro finalmente valía la pena.

Con el pequeño hecho de que o perdían a Kagome o perdían a Kohaku, todos habían matado completamente sus espíritus de celebración.

—¿No podríamos pedir…? —Kagome alzó la vista hacia su compañero y frunció el ceño al ver que Inuyasha meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Primero —dijo Inuyasha en el tono más suave que pudo formar—, estamos hablando de Sesshomaru, él no lo hará. Segundo, Kohaku ha sido incinerado. No puedes regenerar… _el polvo._

Sango cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando detener las lágrimas que empezaban a crearse detrás de sus párpados. Kagome reforzó su agarre sobre Sango, su corazón se rompía con las palabras que había dicho Inuyasha. Si alguna vez perdía a Souta, dios sabe lo que le pasaría a ella. La respiración de Sango se volvió irregular, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha la oyeron. Miroku se detuvo al lado de su amigo hanyou, observando a su prometida que lloraba en los brazos de la compañera de su amigo.

—Inuyasha —murmuró Miroku. Miró al monje que miraba, con mucha concentración en sus ojos, a las dos damas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Inuyasha mientras volvía a mirar a Sango y a Kagome.

—Desea que Kagome permanezca en esta época —murmuró Miroku, lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo lo oyera Inuyasha. Miroku olvidó recordar que Kagome también era un inu-hanyou y que también captó lo que dijo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Kagome—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que desee que me quede? ¿Tu prometida se está rompiendo en pedazos porque su hermano ha muerto y tú quieres que me quede?

—¿No crees que Inuyasha se moriría si su compañera estuviera siglos lejos de él? —soltó Miroku en dirección a su amiga miko-hanyou—. Yo amo a Sango y sé que le duele, pero, aunque no me gusta decirlo, superará lo de Kohaku. Él ha estado muerto durante bastante tiempo y a Sango le ha ido bastante bien. Si un compañero deja al otro, el infierno se desata y temo decir que AMBOS compañeros mueren.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con horror mientras el agarre de Sango se reforzaba sobre Kagome.

—Él tiene razón —murmuró, su cabeza seguía enterrada en el pecho de Kagome. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la sollozante taijiya. Ella levantó lentamente su cabeza y con unos ojos acuosos y sombríos, miró a Inuyasha.

—Desea que Kagome se quede. Superaré lo de Kohaku, pero vosotros dos nunca podréis superar lo vuestro.

—Sango —le reprendió Kagome—, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo algo con sentido —dijo Sango mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Miroku avanzó hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sango se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Miroku, permitiendo que su calidez la relajara. Kagome se sentó en el suelo, mirándolos fijamente a los dos que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

_Inuyasha no me ha dicho que me ama, _se dio cuenta Kagome. Habían sido compañeros durante algún tiempo y, demonios, incluso estaba embarazada, y aún así él no le había dicho ni una vez las dos palabras directamente, _Te Amo._

_Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco se lo he dicho nunca, _pensó Kagome mientras continuaba observando a sus dos amigos. Inuyasha caminó silenciosamente hasta ponerse detrás de Kagome. Ella olió su presencia detrás de ella y sus orejas se movieron. Se levantó despacio, sólo para sentir que sus brazos se envolvían fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, su mano derecha acariciaba su estómago por debajo de su camiseta.

Los estremecimientos se dispararon a través de la columna de Kagome mientras sentía sus garras raspando su estómago. _Está hablando con nuestro cachorro, _se dio cuenta al sentir un patrón en sus caricias. Las orejas de Inuyasha y de Kagome estaban erguidas, intentando captar sonidos irregulares tanto de Miroku como de Sango.

—Queremos hablar un rato —dijo Miroku finalmente mientras empezaba a conducir a Sango hacia la cabaña. Inuyasha asintió.

—Lo mismo conmigo y Kagome.

Shippo y Kirara permanecieron donde había estado Kohaku momentos atrás, observando a las dos parejas marcharse en direcciones opuestas.

—¿Qué crees que pasará, Kirara? —preguntó Shippo inocentemente a la neko-mata.

* * *

Kirara inclinó su cabeza y emitió un sonoro maullido, sus espíritus volaban con los restos de Kohaku, el hermano de su ama.

Miroku y Sango estaban juntos en la cabaña, envueltos en el abrazo del otro. Sango volvió a empezar a llorar, al no ser capaz su corazón de soportar el dolor de perder a su hermano para siempre. Endureció su agarre sobre su prometido, mientras que el toque de él se volvió más suave. Estaba acariciándole la espalda, ambos sentados contra la pared. La cabeza de Sango estaba en la curvatura del hombro de Miroku y el brazo de éste estaba alrededor de sus hombros.

—Diles que no deseen que Kohaku vuelva —lloró Sango—, no seré capaz de perder a una hermana.

Miroku cerró los ojos.

—No podemos hacer nada sobre ello, Kagome tiene que pedir el deseo, ella es… después de todo, la protectora y la portadora de la perla.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de golpe.

—Entonces es obvio que deseará que Kohaku vuelva. ¡Miroku tenemos que detenerla!

—¡Sango, ahora no! —dijo Miroku severamente. Sango salió de entre sus brazos y se giró hacia la puerta.

—¡Sí ahora! ¡Es Kagome y no importa el qué, ella nunca piensa en sí misma!

—¡Sango! ¡Inuyasha y Kagome están hablando! —gimió Miroku. Las lágrimas de Sango volvieron a aparecer y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—No me hagas perder a una hermana, Miroku —dijo con una peligrosa voz calmada. Miroku se congeló en el sitio cuando observó a su prometida saliendo de la cabaña.

No pasaron ni dos minutos…

—¡MIROKU!

* * *

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome hasta el Goshinboku. Ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras llegaban al árbol. Al segundo en el que Inuyasha se sentó en el árbol, Kagome se giró en sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Inuyasha se esperaba eso, a juzgar por su aroma, y casi instantáneamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Kagome presionó sus labios con más fuerza contra los suyos cuando cayeron el uno sobre el otro. Sintió el calor de la necesidad salir de Inuyasha y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Gimió cuando la lengua de Inuyasha chocó contra la suya.

—Inuyasha —dijo mientras la mano de él se deslizaba por su estómago. Los escalofríos volvieron a recorrer su columna una vez más. La perla que estaba alrededor del cuello de Kagome comenzó a brillar mientras los dos empezaban a sentirse _más ligeros._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome mientras se agarraba a su compañero.

—No lo sé —dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba firmemente a Kagome. Los rodeó una cálida sensación y una voz angelical llenó sus oídos.

—_Uno puro no consigue separar a dos cuerpos por incontables siglos. Uno puro permanece puro y concede los más profundos deseos del corazón más puro._

La luz se apagó y el calor fue muriendo.

—¿El más puro qué? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Kagome frunció el ceño mientras pensaba por un momento, luego se dio cuenta.

—Lo sé —dijo, sus ojos se abrían como platos.

—¡MIROKU! —captaron las orejas de los dos. Kagome e Inuyasha supieron quién era instantáneamente.

—Sango —murmuraron mientras él la cogía en brazos y empezaba a correr hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Miroku corrió fuera para ver a una mujer alta sosteniendo un arpón ensangrentado en sus manos. Sango estaba doblada en el suelo, y Kagura y Kanna estaban a una distancia segura de la mujer.

—Quién… ¿quién eres? —los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos mientras corría hacia Sango. La dama soltó una risa estridente mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigían a donde estaban ellos.

—Ah —la mujer tenía una sonrisa de villana en su rostro—. Príncipe Inuyasha —sonrió—, y su Princesa.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —demandó Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo demonios conoces nuestro estatus y POR QUÉ cojones le hiciste daño a Sango?

—Oh —la mujer compuso una sonrisa demente—. Lo siento. No la _vi_.

Kagome tiró de la manga del haori de Inuyasha mientras se agarraba fuertemente a él. Había bajado de su espalda y estaba justo detrás de él.

—Tiene trazas del olor de Naraku —murmuró Kagome. Inuyasha respiró hondo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta.

—Es verdad —murmuró. Apartó a Kagome a unos pasos de él.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —demandó Inuyasha mientras desenvainaba su Tetsusaiga. Kagome también se agarró al Kibou.

La dama adoptó un aire despectivo mientras hacía que el arpón se incinerara. Miroku estaba sujetando fuertemente a Sango mientras ella trataba de coger aire.

—Ese arpón era venenoso —la dama sonrió—, tu pequeña amada morirá —murmuró mientras encaraba a Inuyasha.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta, _querido_ —hizo una reverencia, sus ojos apuntaban hacia Inuyasha—. Soy Tsuki.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tsuki?

Tsuki asintió.

—Correcto, Tsuki, y yo amé a tu padre.

* * *

**Os estáis volviendo muy rápidos, vamos a una velocidad de un capítulo cada dos días y eso es genial, porque si puedo terminar de traducir este fic antes de la época de los exámenes será genial.**

**Muchas gracias por toda esa presión. Siguiente actualización a los 258 reviews.**

**Besos ^_^  
**


	26. Purificación

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 26: **Purificación

* * *

Tsuki asintió.

—Correcto, Tsuki, y yo amé a tu padre.

Todos los ojos se dispararon hacia Tsuki cuando reveló sus sentimientos por el ya fallecido Taiyoukai Inutaisho. El mismo Inuyasha no podía creerlo.

—Tú… ¿amaste a mi padre?

Tsuki rió sonoramente.

—Sí, querido, ¡yo amé a tu padre incluso antes que Megumi! —dijo, diciendo el nombre de la madre se Sesshomaru—. ¡Conocí a tu padre durante miles de años antes de que conociera a Megumi hace setecientos años! Oh cómo la odiaba, y por eso —Tsuki hizo una mueca de desprecio—, la maté —eso les hizo soltar una exclamación a todos. Miroku estaba sujetando a Sango, asegurándose de que ella supiera que él estaba allí—. Después de Megumi, tu desdichado padre encontró a esa estúpida de Izayoi, y con ella siendo humana y con Megumi asesinada, mantuvo un ojo extra sobre ella.

Inuyasha escuchaba, atentamente, esta mujer era la razón por la que Inuyasha había sido concebido. Miró fijamente a Tsuki, su mano sobre la Tetsusaiga y su otra mano detrás de él, sujetando fuertemente a su compañera. Tsuki estaba de pie casi de manera casual, su pelo flotaba detrás de ella. Su traje se movía con el viento mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados. Sus ojos magenta portaban ira y pena, una mezcla peligrosa.

—Había pensado que después de Megumi, Inutaisho se enamoraría de mí, oh pero no lo hizo. Ese maldito bastardo ni siquiera me miró dos veces. Doscientos años más tarde conoció a Izayoi y no mucho después, tú híbrido, fuiste concebido —Inuyasha se tensó y Kagome puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Me había prometido cuando murió Inutaisho que buscaría venganza en sus dos hijos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, porque él no me escogió. Él escogió a una humana, qué despreciable —espetó Tsuki—. También escogió a una puta de compañera la primera vez. Megumi era una tentación como de demonio, era una pequeña perra, oh no es un juego de palabras intencional —Tsuki hizo una mueca de desprecio. Inuyasha sostuvo en alto su Tetsusaiga mientras Kagome se agarraba fuertemente a su Kibou. Sus orejas se estaban moviendo de aquí para allá, intentando encontrar sonidos extraños, pero no oía ninguno. Sin embargo, olió algo.

Miró al cielo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Kagura —susurró e Inuyasha la oyó. A su pesar, apartó la mirada de Tsuki y la dirigió hacia el cielo, para encontrarse con una pluma y sobre ella Kagura y Kanna.

—Qué demonios —murmuró al ver a las dos chicas. Tsuki soltó una sonora risa y Shippo incrementó su agarre sobre Sango.

—¿Se me ha olvidado? Aparte de _amar_ a tu padre y _buscar venganza_, cogí todos los restos de Naraku y los fusioné con mi espíritu. Mi cuerpo había estado seriamente dañado siglos atrás, sin embargo el cuerpo de Naraku era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme. Él está muerto, pero sus encarnaciones ahora me pertenecen.

Kagome soltó una exclamación mientras su mirada volvía rápidamente a Tsuki. _Kagura, pero ¿no dijo Sesshomaru algo sobre que ella era su compañera? No creo que le gustara oír que una compañera potencial está bajo el control de otro ser maligno._

—¡AHHHHHHHH! —chilló Sango y Shippo, Kirara y Miroku saltaron, no teniendo ni idea de qué hacer. Tsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Humanos patéticos. De todos modos, ahora que se conoce mi presencia, tengo asuntos que atender.

—¿Qué asuntos? —bramó Inuyasha, exigiendo una respuesta. Nadie hacía daño a un miembro de su manada y salía bien parado. _Nunca._

—Inutaisho tiene dos hijos, ¿no? solo he amenazado al hijo número dos, tengo que ir a visitar al hijo número uno.

Kagome sonrió con suficiencia.

—Buena suerte con Sesshomaru. Él no es tan tranquilo como nosotros.

Tsuki frunció el ceño.

—Ya veremos —dijo. Miró al cielo y su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse. Se despidió de todos con la mano y le lanzó un beso a Inuyasha. La sangre de Kagome empezó a hervir mientras sacaba una flecha y la tensaba.

—¡No te ATREVAS! —gritó cuando soltó la flecha. Los ojos de Tsuki se abrieron como platos al sentir el aura de purificación alrededor de la flecha. Esquivó la flecha por poco, pero rozó su mejilla. La expresión de Tsuki se ensombreció.

—Perra, pagarás —gritó mientras volaba tras la pluma de Kagura.

Tan pronto como Tsuki estuvo fuera de la vista, Inuyasha y Kagome corrieron hacia Sango, que estaba tratando de coger aire.

—Oh dios mío, Sango —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos cuando posó la cabeza de Sango en su regazo. Sango trataba de coger aire y la herida de su cuerpo no se veía nada bien. Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos e Inuyasha estaba de pie sobre Sango, cubriendo el sol para que no la molestara.

—¿No dijo que era veneno? —susurró Miroku, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su prometida. Inuyasha gruñó mientras cogía a Sango en brazos, al estilo nupcial. Miroku soltó una exclamación cuando Inuyasha entró dentro de la cabaña de Kaede. Posó a Sango en el suelo mientras Kagome y Miroku entraban tras él.

—¿Dónde está Kaede? —preguntó Shippo.

—Haciendo sus rondas en la aldea —murmuró Miroku.

—Shippo, ve a buscar a Kaede, Miroku, mantén un ojo sobre Sango, Kagome y yo necesitamos hablar —dijo Inuyasha mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañera y salía de la cabaña.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia el Goshinboku. Kagome quería quedarse con su mejor amiga e Inuyasha lo sabía, pero él de verdad necesitaba hablar con Kagome sobre la perla, y sobre Sango. Llegaron al Goshinboku e Inuyasha la agarró fuertemente mientras saltaba hacia la rama más alta. En vez de ponerse cómodos, simplemente se sentaron en la rama. Kagome fijó la mirada en la cabaña mientras Inuyasha quitaba un poco de corteza del Goshinboku.

—¿Sí? —le dijo finalmente a su compañero mientras su mano derecha descansaba en su estómago. Sólo estaba embarazada de cuatro días o así y casi todos estaban emocionados. Bueno, antes de que le dieran a Sango. Estaba impaciente por ir con Sango e Inuyasha podía olerlo, oírlo y sentirlo.

—Espera, irás con Sango pronto. Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el deseo —murmuró mientras miraba a su compañera. Kagome se giró hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Sango dejó claro que después del deseo sólo puedes hacer un viaje, ¿no? Así que si lo pides aquí, te quedarás atrapada allí… pero ¿y si pides el deseo allí y vuelves aquí?

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—¿Significa?

—Significa que si pides el deseo aquí y alguna vez caes accidentalmente por el pozo, te quedarás atrapada allí para siempre. Por tu cara y por el cachorro, asumo que eso no es lo que quieres.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras Inuyasha se inclinaba hacia delante para abrazarla. Ella se inclinó en su agarre y suspiró.

—Quiero quedarme aquí con todos vosotros, pero extrañaré a mi familia.

Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente.

—Es tu decisión —suspiró. Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—No quiero que Sango muera —susurró, las lágrimas consiguiendo deslizarse de sus ojos. Inuyasha la besó en la sien, sin gustarle el hecho de que su compañera estuviera llorando.

—Entonces, tenemos que desear que… —Inuyasha fue interrumpido por esa voz extraña… otra vez…

—_Uno puro no consigue separar a dos cuerpos por incontables siglos. Uno puro permanece puro y concede los más profundos deseos del corazón más puro._

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —gruñó Inuyasha—. Van dos veces en un día.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—Sé lo que hay que hacer, pero tienes que llevarme de vuelta a mi tiempo… por favor.

Inuyasha la miró.

—Tienes razón sobre lo de pedir un deseo y hacer un viaje más a través del tiempo. Sólo déjame decirle adiós a mi familia y pedir el deseo allí antes de saltar hacia aquí.

Inuyasha asintió y permitió que Kagome se subiera a su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él saltaba rápidamente al pozo devora-huesos. La eternidad que le permitía a Kagome viaja a través del tiempo… esta es la última vez que sentiría sus poderes. Cuando Inuyasha saltó dentro del pozo, Kagome se tensó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras viajaban a través del tiempo.

—¿Y si Sango estaba equivocada, y si nos quedamos atrapados allí? —susurró Kagome cuando llegaron a la época de Kagome. El agarre de Inuyasha sobre su compañera se endureció mientras saltaba fuera del pozo.

—Tendrás que confiar en Sango en esto —murmuró mientras salía corriendo de la pagoda del pozo y entraba en la casa.

La familia estaba abajo comiendo cuando Inuyasha y Kagome entraron en la cocina. Korari chilló mientras se levantaba, y abrazó a su hija.

—¡Kagome, querida! —sonrió, sin embargo, la sombría expresión en el rostro de Kagome provocó que toda la habitación se volviera tensa.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Korari.

Kagome abrazó a su madre y empezó a llorar. El corazón de Inuyasha se hizo añicos al ver llorar tanto a su compañera. El ser compañeros significaba que nunca dejaría que ella se hiciera daño, pero ahí estaba él, sin poder hacer nada sobre ello.

—Mamá, Sango estaba gravemente herida y la única forma en que podemos mantenerla con vida es con la perla o Sesshomaru.

Korari soltó una exclamación, sabiendo que el hermano de Inuyasha no lo haría, así que eso significaba…

—¿Esto es el adiós? —consiguió susurrar Korari. Kagome asintió mientras su hermano se lanzaba sobre ella.

—¡Kagome no! —Kagome comenzó a llorar incluso más fuerte mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Korari tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus dos hijos. Inuyasha tenía su mano sobre la mesa, observando la escena que se desarrollaba.

—¿No te enfadarás conmigo? —Kagome sollozó.

—Nunca —Korari besó la cabeza de Kagome. Kagome tragó mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre.

—Te quiero mamá —murmuró.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró Korari mientras daba un paso atrás. Kagome miró a su compañero quien sólo asintió. Sostuvo la perla frente a ella y el tiempo pareció haberse congelado, donde sólo ella y su compañero podían moverse.

—Shikon no Tama —dijo Kagome con una voz fuerte—, Midoriko-san —dijo mientras Inuyasha se ponía detrás de ella y la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura—. Deseo, que Sango del Japón Feudal, sea curada de las heridas infligidas en ella por Tsuki.

Una luz rosa brillante salió de la perla junto con una sensación cálida que producía un hormigueo. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sorprendidos de encontrar una imagen fantasmal de Midoriko saliendo de allí.

—Kagome —dijo la forma de Midoriko mientras Kagome se tensaba. El agarre de Inuyasha sobre ella se endureció cuando Midoriko sonrió—. No te preocupes. Tu deseo es puro y nunca os separará a vosotros dos. Esa voz que oísteis era yo —dijo con una voz angelical—. Sango está ahora curada y la perla se desvanecerá de la faz de la tierra. Vosotros tenéis que hacer un viaje más al Japón Feudal antes de que se selle el pozo. Di adiós, porque es la última vez que verás a tu familia Kagome, en 500 años.

Kagome asintió y Midoriko sonrió.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti Kagome —y desapareció. Kagome sintió que la joya se incineraba en sus manos, dejando partículas de polvo. La habitación volvió a la normalidad y los dos miraron alrededor para encontrarse con que Korari, Souta y Jii-chan volvían a ser capaces de moverse. Korari frunció el ceño.

—Pide tu deseo, cariño.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya lo he hecho —respondió. Korari arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

Kagome asintió.

—Hai. Yo… bueno, es hora de irse.

Souta volvió a abrazar a su hermana e incluso su abuelo se encontró abrazando a su nieta hanyou.

—Cuídate Kagome —susurró Korari y Kagome asintió, intentando retener las lágrimas.

Todos caminaron en silencio hacia la pagoda del pozo, sabiendo que ésta era la última vez que se verían. Tan pronto como llegaron a la pagoda, Korari envolvió una vez más a Kagome.

—Si alguna vez me necesitas, sólo di mi nombre cariño. Siempre estaré contigo.

Las lágrimas de Kagome volvieron a caer mientras abrazaba a su madre. Con una última mirada, ella e Inuyasha saltaron por el pozo.

* * *

—¡SEÑOR! —sonó la ronca voz de Jaken por todo el castillo.

—Qué pasa —dijo el taiyoukai con su natural tono aburrido.

—Una bruja está aquí para verle, junto con Kagura y Kanna.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se estrecharon mientras seguía a Jaken hacia la puerta principal. Miró hacia afuera y se encontró a una gitana junto con su compañera potencial y su hermana. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

La mujer soltó la misma risa que le había dirigido a Inuyasha.

—Soy Tsuki —ella sonrió.

—¿Y?

—Y básicamente, amé a tu padre y maté a tu madre.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se estrecharon aún más.

—Ya veo, y qué es lo que quieres exactamente.

Tsuki soltó una risa casual.

—Tu vida —se encogió de hombros. Sesshomaru asintió.

—Ya veo, y me estás diciendo esto porque…

Tsuki dejó de hablar y pensó en ello.

_Tiene razón, ¿por qué les digo que voy a matarlos?

* * *

_

Kagome e Inuyasha saltaron fuera del pozo y Kagome seguía llorando. Él la abrazó fuertemente mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Kaede. No estaban ni a mitad de camino cuando Sango salió corriendo.

—¡KAGOME! —gritó mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga. Kagome sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Sango.

—Funcionó —murmuró. Sango frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué funcionó?

Kagome giró la cabeza e Inuyasha habló por su compañera.

—Fue a su época, pidió de deseo que estuvieras viva y volvió, el pozo está sellado.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos.

—¿QUÉ?

* * *

**Nos hemos vuelto rápidos, ¿eh? Aquí está lo prometido y el problema del deseo de la perla ya está solucionado, aunque pobre Kagome... Bueno, tan sólo nos quedan 11 capítulos para terminar esta historia, vamos bien, ¿verdad? Me va a dar algo de pena que se termine.**

**Fijaré la siguiente actualización en los 270 reviews. ^^**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer.  
**


	27. Tiempo juntos

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 27:** Tiempo juntos

* * *

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos.

—¿QUÉ?

Kagome asintió y Sango la soltó lentamente, dando unos pasos atrás. Inuyasha rodeó a Kagome por los hombros mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente a su compañero. Sango fijó la mirada en Kagome, sin creer el hecho de que su mejor amiga… hiciera eso.

—Estás… ¿bromeando, Inuyasha? —dijo Sango, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza mientras Sango continuaba con la vista fija en Kagome. Kagome se frotó lo ojos antes de volverse hacia su amiga, sonriendo ligeramente. Sango frunció el ceño mientras se movía hacia delante. Agarró la muñeca de Kagome y tiró de ella.

—Inuyasha, tu compañera y yo tenemos que hablar —dijo Sango peligrosamente e Inuyasha, que conocía su lugar, dejó ir a su compañera a regañadientes.

Sango, fuerte pero suavemente, empujó a Kagome hacia el Goshinboku. Inuyasha las siguió con la mirada, antes de caminar lentamente hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

_Hoy va a ser un día largo, _pensó al entrar, encontrándose a Miroku desmayado en el suelo.

—Keh, pervertido —se burló mientras se sentaba, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Sango y Kagome estaban sentadas en las raíces del árbol Goshinboku. Kagome tenía su kibou con ella y sus sentidos demoníacos estaban alerta, en caso de que algún intruso se dejara _caer_ por allí.

—Hiciste… ¿de verdad? —Sango se cortó y fijó la mirada en la hierba cubierta de rocío. Rompió una brizna mientras Kagome ponía su mano derecha sobre su estómago. Estaba pensando en su cachorro y en lo que acababa de hacer, preparando su respuesta para Sango.

—Sí —murmuró—, estaba pensando sobre ello. Las oportunidades de que Sesshomaru te ayudara eran casi nulas, y bueno… siendo yo ahora un inu-hanyou, nuestro cachorro también será un inu-hanyou. No necesito estar en mi época para nada. E incluso si no fuera un inu-hanyou, desearía que volvieras —Kagome se giró hacia Sango y sonrió, sus labios rojo sangre se curvaban hacia arriba. Su pelo azul claro voló con el viento y sus orejas estaban levantadas—. Tú _eres_ mi hermana.

Los ojos de Sango se cubrieron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga.

—Gracias —susurró—. No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí.

Kagome cerró los ojos y le correspondió al abrazo.

—Es cierto. Vosotros habéis sido siempre mi familia. No podría soportar perderte.

La cabeza de Sango reposó en el hombro de Kagome.

—Te quiero Kagome —Sango respiró.

Kagome sonrió, las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Sango-chan.

* * *

Sesshomaru siguió mirando fijamente a Tsuki mientras ésta permanecía muda en la puerta. Kagura y Kanna estaban de pie detrás de Tsuki mientras Tsuki gruñía.

—Ten cuidado Sesshomaru —dijo finalmente—, ¡tú y tu patética niña humana!

Los ojos de Sesshomaru destellaron cuando Tsuki se dio la vuelta y se fue volando.

_Tengo que pensar en una estrategia para destruir a ambos hermanos, pero puede que lleve algún tiempo. _Tsuki frunció el ceño internamente mientras volaba con Kagura y Kanna por el cielo infinito.

Sesshomaru fijó su mirada glacial en las recuperadas figuras.

_Kagura, _pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

* * *

Kagome y Sango, silenciosamente, volvieron a la cabaña de Kaede. Las dos chicas estaban sorprendentemente calladas, pero no tenían nada que decir. Sango estaba agradecida de que tuviera unos amigos tan increíbles y Kagome estaba preguntándose sobre su nueva vida. Su familia ahora era sólo su compañero, Miroku y Sango estaban ahí, por supuesto, pero Kagome e Inuyasha los sobrevivirían, ¿entonces a quién tenía?

Sólo a Inuyasha.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Kagome supo instintivamente que Inuyasha saldría afuera y que iría a algún lugar privado con ella. Tan pronto como Sango entró en la cabaña, Inuyasha salió. Sin decir una palabra, la cogió al estilo nupcial y la llevó a un lugar lejano… muy lejano.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada sobre unas rocas lisas, sus pies se balanceaban en la humeante agua caliente. Su compañero estaba sin camiseta y estaba nadando en las aguas termales que habían encontrado, localizadas algo lejos de cualquier fuente de una ciudad o aldea. Él estaba flotando sobre su espalda mientras Kagome hacía oscilar sus piernas en el agua, disfrutando del paisaje. El sol se estaba poniendo, los colores del arco iris resplandecían por el cielo, creando un brillante efecto abstracto.

—Niña —llamó. Kagome salió de su ensoñación y miró a su compañero.

—¿Mmm? —respondió.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó desde su posición flotando. Kagome sonrió mientras se frotaba su estómago en un movimiento circular. El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró. Salió del agua, con su hakama chorreando y se sentó al lado de su compañera, con sus pies también oscilando en el agua. Envolvió su húmedo brazo alrededor de sus hombros, permitiendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro.

—Te extrañé —susurró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Su mano estaba peinando libremente el pelo de ella, lo mechones azul claro que ahora enmarcaban su cara. Olió el maravilloso aroma de jazmín y sonrió internamente.

—Siempre estoy contigo —respondió con un tono bajo y ronco que sólo usaba con ella.

Kagome suspiró.

—Lo sé —murmuró—, pero es sólo que… después de ser un hanyou, Naraku, Tsuki, tus escrituras del las Tierras del Oeste, la muerte de Sango, la Shikon no Tama… ya nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Si no es matar a alguien, es recibir amenazas o curar a alguno de los miembros de nuestra manada. Extraño los días en que sólo… sólo éramos _tú y yo._

El agarre de Inuyasha sobre ella se endureció cuando ella continuó hablando.

—Sólo que, más tarde por la noche me pregunto cómo sería ser otra vez nosotros dos. No es que odie a los otros, dios no, los quiero a todos, pero con Miroku metiéndole mano a Sango, y los golpes de Sango, y con Shippo siendo cuidado todo el tiempo por nosotros, extraño ser sólo tú y yo, caminando codo con codo. No estoy siendo egoísta, ¿no? —le preguntó a su compañero.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza, había seguido jugando con el mechón de pelo que le hacía cosquillas en sus dedos.

—No —murmuró, el vapor creaba una atmósfera romántica.

—¿Pero cómo es que no lo soy? A veces quiero que todos nos dejen solos… dios ese sentimiento es simplemente demasiado fuerte.

—Es normal —dijo Inuyasha, su boca estaba cerca de la oreja peluda de Kagome—. Tú eres la compañera de un inu-hanyou. Sólo quieres _estar a solas._

—Parece egoísta —susurró Kagome.

—No lo es —le aseguró, su lengua lamía su oreja. Kagome suprimió un estremecimiento mientras el colmillo de Inuyasha recorría su mejilla y descansaba en su marca de apareamiento. Cerró los ojos y movió ligeramente su cabeza mientras sus colmillos volvían a perforar la marca de apareamiento. Kagome jadeó cuando un sentimiento sensual estalló en su centro.

_Dios, _gimió internamente mientras reforzaba su agarre sobre su compañero. Inuyasha, lenta pero efectivamente, recostó a Kagome en las lisas rocas. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró a su compañero cerniéndose sobre ella. Sus piernas estaban a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, pero se aseguró de no presionarla. Estaba embarazada de una semana, pero dios, parecía estarlo de más. No podía esperar a que su estómago empezara a notarse. Definitivamente no podía esperar. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con los de él, y Kagome colocó sus manos instantáneamente detrás de su cuello.

Su lengua se empujó dentro de la boca de ella y ésta no pudo ahogar el gemido. Su gemido salió directamente en la boca de Inuyasha y él se sintió orgulloso de hacer que su compañera produjera tales sonidos.

La mano de Inuyasha rozó su estómago, levantando su camiseta para revelar su cremosa piel. Su mano jugó con su ombligo, su corazón revoloteaba con el pensamiento de que su cachorro estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Se acostó a su lado, sus dientes mordían su mejilla. Kagome suspiró mientras se giraba hacia su compañero.

—No puedo esperar —susurró mientras sus manos jugaban con el pelo de él. Su mano permaneció sobre el estómago de Kagome, frotándolo con un movimiento circular.

—¿Por el cachorro? —preguntó.

Kagome asintió.

—Tengo tantos planes, es increíble.

—Únete al club —su compañero sonrió cariñosamente mientras lamía su nariz. Kagome soltó una risita mientras sus dedos bajaban por su pecho desnudo, asegurándose de que tocaba cada parte de su pecho. Su bien tonificado, bien formado, bien musculado pecho.

—Cuéntame algunos de los tuyos —susurró Kagome.

—Mmmm, bueno tendremos mi mitad de las Tierras del Oeste, oh eso me recuerda — se incorporó seriamente y Kagome, aunque a regañadientes, siguió a su compañero—, nos vamos a mudar a mi mitad la semana que viene. Con Tsuki por ahí, no puedo permitir que estés en peligro. Con el… —se detuvo y escogió unas palabras mejores—, contigo no siendo capaz de defenderte a causa del cachorro —Kagome supo lo que quería decir, el pozo sellado—, no puedo dejarte correr con una perra loca amenazando con matarme a mí y a Sesshomaru.

Kagome asintió al comprender. Inuyasha se deslizó dentro del manantial y condujo a Kagome para que lo siguiera. Ella se deslizó despacio en el manantial y se apoyó contra la roca. Todavía tenía puesta su ropa, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

—Luna nueva en dos semanas —susurró Kagome.

—Tú estarás entonces de tres semanas —dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz. Kagome sonrió mientras se giraba hacia su compañero.

—Bueno, ¿los planes?

—Cierto, bueno tenemos un castillo, hecho, tenemos sirvientes, ninguno tan feo como Jaken —esto provocó que Kagome se riera sonoramente, haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera—, pero será un castillo altamente protegido, mas ninguno de los guardias serán vistos nunca. Tendrás tu escudo de miko alrededor del castillo, cerrando con una barricada a los cachorros y manteniendo fuera a los intrusos. Tendrá un bosque enorme donde jugar, árboles a los que subirse, agua en la que nadar. No _serán _**nada **menos que Príncipes y Princesas.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de admiración mientras se giraba hacia su compañero.

—¿Sabes algo? —susurró mientras los dedos de él ponían sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Él la miró.

—¿Sí?

—No podría pensar en un futuro mejor para nuestros cachorros.

Inuyasha sonrió cuando besó la sien de Kagome. Su corazón latía con amor mientras acariciaba su estómago en la cálida agua.

Después de un largo y cómodo silencio, los dos se dieron cuenta de que el sol se había puesto completamente.

—Hora de volver —dijo Kagome mientras se movía para salir del agua. Inuyasha, sin embargo, no la dejó ir. La abrazó fuertemente mientras permanecía en el agua.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres saber _tú _algo?

Kagome frunció el ceño al oír esto, pero no se movió. Se quedó al lado de su compañero y lo miró fijamente mientras él la miraba con extrema seriedad.

—Vale, bien —empezó, no sonando para nada a Inuyasha. Los ojos, ahora verde avellana de Kagome miraron detenidamente a los de Inuyasha mientras él reforzaba su agarre sobre su mano.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, mientras le aparecía un tic.

—¡MALDICIÓN ESTO DEBERÍA SER FÁCIL! —bramó.

Kagome dio un salto y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que debería ser fácil?

—Me apareé contigo, te dejé embarazada y ¡mierda! —maldijo—. Ni siquiera puedo decirte que… —Kagome lo interrumpió al presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Estuvo sorprendido mientras los labios de ella trabajaban sobre los suyos. Se pasó la primera reacción de sorpresa y se dio a la pasión que le confería su compañera.

—Te amo —susurró ella entre el beso. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos mientras Kagome se apartaba y alzaba la mirada hacia él, con los párpados pesados.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir antes de levantarse. Inuyasha se movió y la devolvió a su regazo. Kagome lo miró cuando él le besó el cuello, subiendo hasta su mejilla. Sintió que aumentaba su excitación y supo que Inuyasha también podía olerla.

—Bueno, vale —murmuró cerca de su peluda oreja—, me sacaste las palabras de la boca.

Kagome le sonrió, amando cómo lo había admitido. Siempre lo había sabido, pero oírlo era otra cosa.

—Yo también te amo, compañera —murmuró mientras la besaba en la comisura de los labios. Kagome se giró en sus brazos y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de él.

—Maldición, te amo —soltó.

* * *

**Lo siento muchooo, tuve un examen y pensé que podría subir el capítulo ayer y se ve que no pude, pero hoy os lo traigo y no tengo más que agradeceros que hayáis estado esperándolo pacientemente (alguno seguro que no).**

**Muchas gracias, de verdad. Siguiente capítulo a los 283 reviews.**

**Besos.  
**


	28. El oeste de Inuyasha

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 28: **El Oeste de Inuyasha

* * *

—Maldición, te amo —soltó.

* * *

Una semana… había pasado una semana y no habían tenido problemas con nadie. Era el día antes de que Inuyasha y Kagome se mudaran a su mitad de las tierras del oeste. Las orejas de Kagome se movieron cuando Inuyasha metió algunas cosas en una mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro. Kagome abrazó fuertemente a Sango.

—Cogeremos a Tsuki.

—Pero no hay ninguna razón para buscarla juntos. La Shikon no Tama ha desaparecido —dijo Miroku mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de su prometida, sabiendo que Inuyasha no le dejaría abrazar a Kagome. Kagome le sonrió mientras se movía para abrazarlo. Inuyasha gruñó, pero Kagome lo ignoró y aún así abrazó a Miroku.

—Os extrañaré a ambos —ella sonrió suavemente. Shippo tiró de su pierna y ella se inclinó hacia abajo, cogiendo en brazos al joven kitsune.

—Y te extrañaré a ti especialmente —sonrió tristemente mientras abrazaba a Shippo.

—¡Os visitaremos a menudo! Kagome, ¡tú estás embarazada y tu castillo probablemente estará lleno de sirvientes desconocidos! Necesitas gente que conozcas a tu alrededor cuando des a luz —dijo Sango.

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Eso no será hasta dentro de unos meses.

—Pero ella tiene razón —dijo Inuyasha mientras se echaba una mochila al hombro—. Con Tsuki alrededor y tú esperando, necesitamos que se pasen por allí de vez en cuando.

Kagome sonrió suavemente.

—Si Inuyasha dice que está bien… —en el transcurso de su apareamiento con él, ella supo que era el alfa y sabía que estaba a cargo. Sus antiguas formas de _controlarlo_ estaban empezando a detenerse, especialmente sin el rosario.

—Sí, está bien —dijo mientras se sentaba, sacándose lentamente la mochila.

—Deberíais descansar, mañana tendréis un largo viaje al Oeste —dijo Miroku mientras salía de la cabaña con Sango, Kirara y Shippo detrás de él. Kagome recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Inuyasha y suspiró.

—Nuestra propia casa —sonrió.

—Definitivamente no puedo esperar —dijo él en voz baja mientras pasaba sus dedos a través del pelo de ella. Kagome se frotó el estómago y él sonrió.

—Vamos a llamarle Muteki —dijo de repente. Kagome no pudo detener la sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que va a ser un él? Aún no podemos oler a nuestro bebé.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé… todos los Taiyoukais tienen hijos primero. Mi padre tuvo dos hijos y mi abuelo tuvo primero un hijo. Mi bisabuelo, por lo que me han contado, tuvo primero un hijo y luego dos hijas.

—Entonces está en los genes, ¿eh mi amor? —ella sonrió. Su corazón se aceleró al haberse referido a él como su amor.

Inuyasha pasó sus dedos por el pelo de la chica y sonrió.

—No puedes esperar a que nos mudemos a nuestra propia casa, ¿eh niña? —añadió, cariñosamente. Kagome soltó una risita.

—Definitivamente. Vi el castillo de Sesshomaru… es tan sexy…

—El nuestro va a ser _más sexy _—Inuyasha sonrió son suficiencia.

—Mejor será… —Kagome bostezó cuando empezó a quedarse dormida.

—Descansa —susurró él—, mañana será un día largo.

Kagome volvió a bostezar y cerró los ojos, contenta, en los brazos de su compañero.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba de pie fuera del castillo de Inuyasha en el Oeste. El castillo de Inuyasha había sido construido con los mejores demonios carpinteros que Sesshomaru pudo encontrar. El primer heredero al trono estaba en el vientre de Kagome, por supuesto el primer Tío haría algo sobre ello.

Sesshomaru no odiaba a Inuyasha.

Simplemente no le gustaba.

El castillo estaba construido y Sesshomaru lo estaba inspeccionando. El castillo era lo suficientemente grande para los cachorros e Inuyasha y Kagome. A diferencia de su propio castillo, este parecía más invitante. Había una habitación principal para su hermano y la compañera, había siete habitaciones para los cachorros que podrían tener. Era el doble de los estándares del castillo de Sesshomaru… y Sesshomaru lo quería así.

_Más te vale que estés feliz con tu castillo, _previno mentalmente a Inuyasha mientras volaba de vuelta a su castillo.

* * *

Kagome se despertó con el olor del pescado frito. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se apartaba de un salto de Inuyasha y corría al exterior. Estaba embarazada de dos semanas y como los bebés demonio se desarrollan más rápido, sus antojos y sus náuseas matutinas llegan más pronto.

En este caso, a las dos semanas.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe y salió corriendo de la cabaña, siguiendo a Kagome. Sango fijó la mirada en sus espaldas.

—Qué…

—Náuseas matutinas —murmuró Kaede—. Siento pena por la niña.

A unos pasos de allí, Kagome vomitó sus entrañas. Cayó en redondo mientras Inuyasha le acariciaba la espalda. "Ughh" Gimió mientras retrocedía. Inuyasha la cogió del brazo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—Náuseas matutinas —gruñó Kagome—, las padecen las mujeres embarazadas. Si huelen ciertas comidas, vomitarán.

—¿Entonces el pescado está fuera? —le preguntó a su compañera mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Sí… dime, ¿podríamos pelear?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pelear?

—Me siento rígida y débil… Solamente como, ya sabes… ¿ejercicio? —preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y asintió, llevó a Kagome a un claro _despejado_. La miró y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura?

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, no he luchado desde que me convertí en un hanyou recientemente.

—Me refiero al cachorro… —susurró Inuyasha.

—Estaremos bien, _amor._

Inuyasha se rió y ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Kagome tenía su kibou en el suelo y la tetsusaiga estaba encima de él. Ambos se miraban fijamente mientras el viento soplaba sobre ellos, el pelo de Inuyasha flotaba por detrás de él y el pelo de Kagome volaba hacia delante.

—¡YA! —bramaron los dos mientras embestían contra el otro. Kagome saltó en el aire mientras Inuyasha daba de repente varias volteretas hacia atrás. Aterrizó y extendió sus garras.

—¡Sankon tessou! —bramó. Kagome dio una voltereta hacia atrás cuando los tajos de aire se dirigieron hacia ella.

Saltó en el aire y cruzó sus brazos.

—¡HÉLICE DE MEDIALUNA! —gritó mientras hélices con forma de luna creciente salían disparadas de sus dedos. Inuyasha las esquivó perfectamente y le sonrió con suficiencia a su compañera que se posó en un árbol. Ella estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras Inuyasha flexionaba sus garras.

—Has mejorado —le felicitó.

—No me estoy esforzando por culpa de nuestro cachorro —le dijo mientras daba una perfecta voltereta para bajar del árbol. Aterrizó delante de Inuyasha, quien bajó la mirada hacia ella. Ella sonrió con suficiencia mientras hacía un giro con su pierna a la velocidad del rayo de modo que Inuyasha quedó clavado a la tierra.

—Qué dem… ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Sango y Miroku han sido unos buenos profesores —soltó una risita mientras se estiraba. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella balanceaba sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo—. Eso fue un buen ejercicio —ella sonrió mientras pasaba rápidamente al lado de Inuyasha.

—Vamos —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ajá —él sonrió y la atrapó, haciéndole girar entre sus brazos.

—Yo doy las órdenes en esta relación.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Kagome arqueó una ceja—. Entonces si dijera… bésame, no lo cumplirías.

—Nop —sonrió—. Diría, tú primero… entonces tú lo cumplirías.

—Qué compañero tan sobresaliente —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y luchó para salir de su agarre. Inuyasha se rió y presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella. Ella llevó sus brazos instantáneamente alrededor de los hombros de Inuyasha y lo empujó contra su cuerpo. Sus lenguas hicieron magia mientras un chisporroteo de excitación atravesaba sus cuerpos.

—Necesitamos… aparearnos… —Kagome respiró mientras arqueaba su cuerpo contra su compañero. Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su mejilla y por detrás de su oreja, rozando la blancuzca marca de su hombro.

—Sí, lo necesitamos… ¿en nuestro nuevo castillo? —sonrió.

Kagome se rió y se apartó de él.

—Tenemos que irnos pronto.

Inuyasha asintió cuando la cogió al estilo nupcial.

—Yo te llevo, amor —se rió entre dientes y Kagome hizo un puchero, poniéndose cómoda en sus brazos.

* * *

Los dos volvieron a la cabaña y se encontraron a Sango llorando.

—¡TE EXTRAÑARÉ! —abrazó fuertemente a Kagome. Kagome sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

—Yo también te extrañaré… ¿vendrás a visitarnos? —susurró Kagome.

—Puedes apostarlo —murmuró Sango mientras Shippo se acurrucaba en los brazos de Kagome. Kagome lloró aún más fuerte.

—Cuídate cariño —murmuró. Shippo asintió, intentando contener las lágrimas. Inuyasha observaba mientras Kagome y Miroku se miraban fijamente.

—Eres al que más he conocido, aparte de Inuyasha —murmuró—, tú eres mi hermano… ¿vale?

Miroku abrazó a Kagome e Inuyasha supo que no era una amenaza.

—No les metas mano a muchas chicas. Ahora eres de Sango —murmuró Kagome y él asintió.

—Cuídate —susurró mientras los dos abandonaban la cabaña. Sin mirar atrás, saltaron hacia un árbol y siguieron adelante, Kagome siguiendo a Inuyasha. Después de un cierto punto, ambos se detuvieron e Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome, porque estaba llorando mucho.

* * *

Después de un día de viaje los dos aterrizaron delante de un claro abierto.

—Vale… —murmuró Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada en el claro que tenía delante.

—Pensé que teníamos un castillo… —preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y corrió unos metros hacia delante de donde estaba. Kagome soltó una exclamación mientras Inuyasha la bajaba suavemente. Delante de ellos, estaba un castillo enorme. Parecía similar al de Sesshomaru, pero más hogareño.

—Estás de broma… —susurró Inuyasha.

—¿_VIVIMOS_ aquí? —murmuró Kagome lo que estaba en la mente de él.

* * *

**Oh, tienen un castillo. No sabía yo que Sesshomaru podía ser tan generoso. Ahora que se han mudado tendrán más privacidad y podrán hacer cositas, jijiji.**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mi mente pervertida, me queda daros las gracias por los reviews y recomendaros que os paséis por el nuevo one-shot que he traducido, porque no todos los títulos son lo que parecen. ^_^**

**Fijaremos la próxima actualización en… los 294 reviews.**

**Besos.**


	29. El parpadeo de realidad de Kagura

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 29:** El Parpadeo de Realidad de Kagura

* * *

—¿_VIVIMOS_ aquí? —murmuró Kagome lo que estaba en la mente de él.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron en el castillo y se sintieron intimidados por la belleza que el hermano de Inuyasha había puesto en el mismo. Había pinturas que colgaban bajas de las paredes y alfombras, lujosas alfombras de lana suavizaban el suelo. Había chimeneas en cada esquina del castillo así como antorchas.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido y Kagome caminaba detrás de él, ambos admirando su castillo.

—Sesshomaru hizo un trabajo increíble…

—Caray —concordó Inuyasha mientras fijaba la mirada en una pintura de él de niño con su madre. Kagome tocó su hombro y él sonrió—. Menudo hermano.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Quieres comprobar la… ¿habitación principal?

Inuyasha sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Deberíamos?

Kagome le guiñó un ojo, una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios mientras unía sus manos con él.

—¡Debemos!

* * *

Kagura y Kanna estaban sentadas en la pluma de Kagura dentro de una cueva, observando a Tsuki que volaba por allí, rechazando ideas aleatorias.

—Podemos atraerlos a los dos y matarlos —murmuró Tsuki—, traer a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha.

Kagura la miró fijamente y algo dentro de ella se estrelló contra su pecho cuando oyó el nombre de Sesshomaru. Parpadeó varias veces y se encontró tratando de coger aire. Miró a su hermana y se sorprendió al encontrar que la mirada en el rostro de Kanna era la misma que había tenido cuando estaba bajo el control de Naraku.

_Ella nos está controlando… _pensó Kagura, despreciando ya a la mujer. Primero Naraku, ¿ahora ella? Tsuki estaba tan preocupada en destruir a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha que no notó que sus poderes se desvanecían, permitiendo que la fuerte voluntad de Kagura se liberara.

—Ellos no saben —dijo Kagura, mirando a su hermana—, que ahora somos tus secuaces —esperaba que Tsuki no notara que estaba liberada de su control. Afortunadamente para Kagura, Tsuki no lo notó.

—Tienes razón —dijo Tsuki, girándose y enfocando su mirada en Kagura—, por supuesto que no lo saben… por eso es por lo que voy a enviarte como una espía, Kagura —Tsuki se rió maníacamente—. Durante los próximos seis meses, espiarás para mí y al final de ese período, volverás, ¡tendremos suficiente información para matarlos!

Kagura soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió.

—Sí, señora —asintió antes de darse la vuelta y salir volando, en su pluma.

Tsuki volvió a planear su ataque.

—Entonces, si Sesshomaru odia a los humanos…

* * *

Kagome se sentó en un colchón estilo d futón y le sonrió a su compañero que se desanudó su hakama. Se sentó a su lado y rozó su lengua sobre su marca de apareamiento.

—¿Puedes creerte esto? —susurró contra su marca.

—No —respiró. Suspiró mientras lo apartaba—. Honestamente me siento mal por haber dejado a Shippo… Inuyasha, sabes que es como nuestro hijo.

—Él se sentiría muy poco querido cuando tú estás preocupada con el cachorro y conmigo corriendo por la tierra adaptando cosas… podemos acogerlo después de que Tsuki desaparezca y de que estemos instalados. No quieres que se sienta abandonado… ¿no? —Inuyasha dio en el blanco. Kagome se inclinó contra él.

—Supongo —susurró mientras se frotaba la barriga en círculos—. No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad —alzó la vista hacia su compañero y sonrió—, te he amado durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes eso?

—No —sonrió con suficiencia, sintiéndose extasiado, al oír eso viniendo de su compañera.

—Sí —Kagome suspiró mientras agarraba su mano y pasaba un dedo sobre sus callosos dedos—, durante _mucho, mucho _tiempo. Probablemente estuve encaprichada contigo desde que te liberé del árbol pero después de eso… desde Kouga a Jinenji… hasta incluso Musou y Naraku, siempre había tenido sentimientos por ti.

—Qué dulce —bromeó Inuyasha y Kagome le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—En serio, estaba locamente celosa de Kikyo…

Inuyasha soltó un ruido bajo que emitió desde las profundidades de su pecho. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro y le acarició el cuello con su nariz.

—Sí, sabía que los estabas.

—Y aún así seguías yendo con ella. Gran golpe para el ego —puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acostaba. Inuyasha se acostó a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, frotando su barriga en círculos.

—Discúlpame por ser un cachorro perdido —se degradó a sí mismo, sólo por su compañera. Kagome soltó una risita mientras se daba la vuelta y trazaba los rasgos de Inuyasha.

—Pero aún así, yo nunca, ni si quiera en mis sueños más salvajes, me imaginé que alguna vez tú y yo… aquí…

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Sabes algo? —murmuró él.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sí.

Kagome fijó la mirada en sus ojos mientras él le acariciaba su estómago.

—Siempre nos he visto juntos en un castillo o en una casa… la mayoría de las veces en una casa pero oye, un castillo también vale —alzó la mano y ahuecó su cara—. Solos tú, yo y nuestros cachorros.

—¿De verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Sí, puedo ver que no tienes mucha fe en mí.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Disculpa, contigo corriendo por ahí haciendo dios sabe qué, luego volviendo a estar celoso de Kouga, ¿qué se supone que tengo que esperar?

Inuyasha suspiró y la besó en la nariz.

—Te amo —respiró. Kagome sonrió, sabiendo que él quería dejar la conversación.

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella—, la semana que viene seremos humanos, ¿no?... Me pregunto cómo resultará lo del embarazo.

—Simple —dijo Inuyasha—, las noches en que somos humanos, el cachorro también será humano.

—¿Genética?

—Básicamente, sí.

Kagome se estiró y besó su barbilla, suspirando en su pecho.

—No me dejes nunca —gruñó ella juguetonamente.

—Nunca.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en su balcón, frunciendo el ceño en dirección al cielo. Pronto tendría que visitar a su hermano y a la compañera de su hermano, para asegurarse de que estaban instalados. Este asunto del hermano amable no estaba funcionando para él, pero tenía que asegurarse de que _funcionara_… Una perra vulgar estaba fuera amenazándolo a él y a su hermano, él se aseguraría de que estuvieran vivos para poder tener alguna especie de rivalidad entre hermanos.

Sesshomaru miró sobre su hombro a Jaken y a Rin que estaban corriendo en círculos… bueno Rin estaba chillando y bailando, y Jaken trataba de cogerla para que se callara. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—Jaken —dijo bruscamente—, para de armar jaleo.

Jaken pareció consternado.

—Pero… ¡mi señor! —gimió.

Sesshomaru volvió a darse la vuelta y ocultó la sorpresa de su rostro cuando vio una pluma volando hacia su castillo.

_¿Qué hace Kagura viniendo aquí?_ Pensó cuando la pluma empezó a reducir la velocidad y se sostuvo en el aire delante de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru-sama —murmuró Kagura mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Sesshomaru dio un paso atrás, señalando a Kagura que aterrizara en su balcón. Ella saltó de su pluma y aterrizó en su balcón, la pluma se encogió y volvió a su pelo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo Sesshomaru, tratando de reducir el sentimiento de estar hirviendo, que apareció en su interior, hasta el mínimo—. ¿No estabas con Tsuki?

—Estaba- Técnicamente lo sigo estando —murmuró Kagura—. Pero rompí el hechizo que me controlaba y descubrí parcialmente lo que está planeando.

Sesshomaru parpadeó.

—¿Y bien?

—Está tratando de descubrir tu debilidad y la de Inuyasha. Me dejó para que espiara… para que _os _espiara durante seis meses…

—¿Y? —dijo Sesshomaru, su tono monótono hacía que Kagura pensara que no le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo, pero aún así continuó.

—No lo sé. Pero pensé en hacértelo saber. Puedes decírselo a Inuyasha —dijo con frases cortas. Se giró y estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Sesshomaru la detuvo:

—¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

—¿Puede que en alguna cueva abandonada? —se preguntó en vez de responderle a Sesshomaru mientras liberaba su pluma.

—Te veré pronto, Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru fijó la mirada en su pluma volante y maldijo internamente.

_Maldita época de apareamiento… ¿por qué mi hermano pequeño tiene que tenerlo fácil?_

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Jaken de pie a su lado y sin rastro de Rin.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —preguntó.

Jaken se encogió de hombros. Sesshomaru gruñó profundamente pero captó el aroma de Rin en los jardines. Le dirigió una mirada a Jaken, una mirada rápida que duró nada más que dos segundos y medio.

—Vigila a Rin, voy a ir a donde Inuyasha…

Jaken arqueó una huesuda ceja. Sesshomaru no lo vio.

_Dejemos esto para la historia, _pensó Sesshomaru con pesar mientras empezaba su marcha hacia el castillo de Inuyasha.

_Voy a pedirle consejo a Inuyasha…

* * *

_

Kagome se había quedado dormida e Inuyasha descansaba sobre su codo, acariciándole la mejilla. Bajó la mirada hacia la figura durmiente de su compañera y sonrió contento. Aquí estaba él, emparejado con una de las mujeres más increíbles vivas en cualquier tiempo y estaba a punto de ser padre. No muchos hanyous tenían ese placer. Las orejas de Kagome se movieron e Inuyasha lanzó una mirada a la tetsusaiga y al kibou en la esquina de la habitación.

Volvió a mirar a Kagome, sus labios rojo sangre ligeramente curvados. Vio que su nariz se movía y tuvo que admitir que era malditamente hermosa. Inuyasha miró alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que tenía que conseguir un cocinero, algunos sirvientes… todo a su debido tiempo…

Estaba a punto de volver a mirar a Kagome cuando su nariz captó un olor muy parecido al suyo. _Sesshomaru, _pensó con dolor mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Kagome no se movió e Inuyasha estuvo agradecido. Se arrastró lentamente fuera de la habitación, asegurándose de que su compañera no fuera molestada. Corrió hacia la entrada principal y encontró a su hermano de pie en la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Inuyasha en un susurro bajo, temiendo que las orejas de Kagome cogieran las resonancias de su voz.

—Necesito que hablar contigo —dijo Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha vio lo mucho que le había costado a su hermano decir aquello. Inuyasha asintió pero señaló al exterior.

—Aquí no, Kagome está durmiendo.

Sesshomaru asintió y él y su hermano caminaron hacia el exterior, en un callado y fraternal silencio. Una vez que estuvieron a cincuenta pies del castillo, Inuyasha se giró hacia Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó—. Me das mis escrituras, me consigues un castillo ¿y ahora vienes con la esperanza de _hablar_ y no _pelear_?

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le prometí a padre que una vez encontraras una compañera, tendría que dejar de tratarte con hostilidad, ¿vale? Hasta el punto en que te apareaste con Kagome, cuidé de ti de un modo muy sutil…

—Cierto, intentar matarme es sutil, bien —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no habrías aprendido ese estúpido truco del viento de no ser por mí —señaló Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tuvo que estar de acuerdo mentalmente. El kaze no kizu fue todo gracias a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, somos hermanos… pues qué bien… ¿qué quieres?

—Estás emparejado… —empezó Sesshomaru pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que soy? ¡Por supuesto que estoy emparejado!

—Déjame continuar hanyou —dijo Sesshomaru peligrosamente. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y permitió que su hermano continuara.

—Es primavera —dijo Sesshomaru e hizo una pausa. Inuyasha estaba a punto decir algo pero Sesshomaru le disparó una mirada que le gritaba a Inuyasha que si no se callaba, lo lamentaría—. Kagura —dijo Sesshomaru.

Ese simple nombre hizo todo claro para Inuyasha. Se contuvo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—Sabía que te _gustaba_, pero ¿tener los efectos en ELLA? ¡Oh eso es simplemente increíble! —Inuyasha se sujetó sus costados y se dobló de la risa. Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Las lágrimas bordearon los ojos de Inuyasha y aún así no pudo parar. Respirar resultó ser bastante difícil y aún así no paró. Sesshomaru golpeó a Inuyasha y aún así no se detuvo.

—Ríe más fuerte y Kagome se despertará —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño e Inuyasha, lentamente, detuvo sus risas.

—Maldición, esto es increíble —Inuyasha se rió en voz baja por algún tiempo antes de calmarse—. Vale, ya terminé… entonces ¿con qué necesitas ayuda?

—Se supone que ella nos tiene que espiar en nombre de Tsuki pero rompió el control de Tsuki y ahora espía para nosotros —le informó Sesshomaru a su hermano. Inuyasha asintió, indicándole que continuara.

—Ahora mismo ella está viviendo en una cueva.

—¿Eres bobo? Haz que se quede en tu castillo —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—, ¿quieres aparearte con ella?

Sesshomaru permaneció callado.

—Vale escucha, como estamos pasando por este único episodio de amor fraternal, te diré algo. Sabes tan bien como yo que si no te apareas con ella durante los próximos cien años, ambos os marchitaréis hasta ser nada.

—Gracias por la ilustración —dijo Sesshomaru secamente, pero Inuyasha eligió ignorarlo.

—Pero es mejor que hagas que esté cerca de ti y cuando ambos estéis listos, os apareéis.

—¿Cómo? —Sesshomaru hizo una mueca internamente, encontrarse preguntando cómo estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que haría.

—Primero haz que viva contigo —dijo Inuyasha—. Cuánto tiempo hemos estado viajando Kagome y yo… y acabamos de aparearnos recientemente.

Sesshomaru tomó eso en consideración.

—Haz que Kagura viva contigo, luego lentamente pasa tiempo con ella y aparéate con ella antes de que termine la temporada. Si se supone que ella debe ser tuya, entonces ella también lo sentirá —Inuyasha sonrió, encontrando su consejo bastante bueno para un-único-trato-de-amor-fraternal.

—¿Y si ella no se viene a vivir conmigo?

—Exígeselo como macho alfa —Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de lo estúpido que era su hermano—. Si se supone que debe ser tu compañera, no puede negar la orden del alfa, tanto si estáis apareados como si no.

—Tu perra te lo negó muchas veces.

—Eso es porque era humana —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—, ella no estaba informada. Ha mejorado en no negarme, ahora que es un hanyou.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Intentaré lo que dijiste… —se giró para marcharse. Inuyasha intentó contener su risa cuando su hermano giró su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Para que conste, yo no te pedí consejo.

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Claro que no Sesshomaru! —se despidió con la mano y volvió corriendo a su castillo. _Qué bastardo… lo ayudo y dice que nunca pasó… tiene que superar su ego._

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza ante la contradicción que acababa de hacer… él tenía el ego más grande y se inflaba el doble cada vez que oía un cumplido por parte de Kagome. Volvió a su habitación y encontró a su compañera todavía durmiendo. Se volvió a acostar a su lado y la vio relajarse y hundirse en su calidez.

_Mi Kagome, _pensó, escogiendo olvidarse de Sesshomaru por el momento. _Mi compañera…

* * *

_

**No me matéis por favoooor, los acabo de ver, lo prometo. Ahora lo he tenido que subir muuuy rápido porque me tengo que ir a un examen bastante importante.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo no voy a pedir un número determinado de reviews, pero es posible que lo suba entre mañana y pasado mañana.**

**Besos y muchísimas gracias.**


	30. Rememorando el pasado

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 30:** Rememorando el Pasado

* * *

_Mi Kagome, _pensó, escogiendo olvidarse de Sesshomaru por el momento. _Mi __compañera…

* * *

_

—Ve a pescar…

—¿Tienes cincos?

—Ve a pescar…

—¿Tienes algún dos?

—Ve a pescar…

Sólo quedaba una hora para la puesta de sol e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban jugando a Ve a Pescar con la baraja de cartas que Kagome tenía en su mochila antes de que el pozo se sellara.

—¿Va a terminar alguna vez este maldito juego? —bramó Inuyasha mientras lanzaba las manos al aire. Kagome soltó una risita.

—Quién sabe… Souta y yo jugamos a este juego durante dos horas…

—¿Las cartas pueden vivir tanto? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras estampaba las cartas contra el suelo. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras bajaba sus cartas y se estiraba. Su pelo azul claro comenzó a oscurecerse. Sus labios rojos sangre sonrieron.

—Hora de ser humanos —soltó una risita cuando los dos pulsaron. Su pelo se volvió negro, sus orejas cayeron, las uñas se replegaron, las garras se opacaron y sus ojos se apagaron. Sintieron que sus sentidos los abandonaban y Kagome volvió a sentirse como su antiguo yo.

—Hora de mantenerse despiertos toda la noche —dijo mientras gateaba hacia Kagome y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—. Me he quedado despierta cada noche que has sido humano.

Inuyasha se rió.

—Sí, ¿y? Eso no quiere decir que no pueda decir que tenemos que quedarnos despiertos.

—Sandeces de macho alfa —Kagome sonrió, sus ojos se burlaban.

—Ser la compañera del alfa te convierte en la hembra alfa —le devolvió la sonrisa, y la empujó hacia su futón.

—¿Entonces qué sería nuestro hijo?

—Macho beta.

—Me recuerda a biología —gimió Kagome. Inuyasha se rió mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz, sus labios tocaban la marca de apareamiento.

—¿Sabes qué? —susurró contra su oreja, sus dientes provocaban su lóbulo.

—¿Qué? —respiró.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—, todo el mundo me quiere.

—Keh —bufó Inuyasha mientras se arrimaba contra ella, sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su estómago.

—Yo soy el único.

—Siempre lo fuiste —susurró y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Él sonrió internamente mientras se ponía encima de Kagome, sin poner su peso sobre ella, sino manteniéndose arriba usando sus codos.

—Es… bueno… —Kagome gimió mientras dejaba que su lengua la dominara—. Aparearse… mientras estoy embarazada… ¿y soy humana?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras se apartaba.

—¿Bueno? He oído que es genial.

—¿Eh?

Inuyasha se incorporó y Kagome hizo lo mismo.

—Aparearse mientras estás embarazada es bueno para los inu-youkais. Aparearse mientras estás embarazada _y_ eres humana es incluso mejor.

—¿Doushite?

—Nada puede pasaros a ti o al cachorro y tú te sientes sensible ante el placer.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a acostarse.

—Qué mal, ya no estoy de humor.

—Oh te pondré de humor —sonrió mientras volvía a presionar sus labios contra los de ella, sus brazos clavaban los suyos al futón y sus rodillas mantenían apartado su peso de ella. Kagome se inclinó hacia delante, su pelo negro se esparcía por detrás mientras se rendía ante su compañero. Sintió un deseo ardiente en la boca del estómago y supo que no era el cachorro.

Inuyasha cambió sus posiciones y ahora él estaba debajo de Kagome y ella, sobre él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras se balanceaba sobre lo alto de su tonificado cuerpo. Él besó su cuello, arrastrando sus suaves labios sobre su marca de apareamiento mientras ella trazaba círculos detrás de su cuello. Se sintió endurecer… rápido.

—Maldición —maldijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos una vez más. Kagome jugueteó con su haori y consiguió quitarle su parte de fuera roja antes de introducir sus manos dentro de su haori blanco interior y esparcir sus manos sobre su pecho duro como la roca. Kagome presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus manos jugaban con su suave y duro -pero suave- cuerpo.

Las manos de él viajaron por su estómago abajo y empezó a frotar en círculos. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras besaba su barbilla, siendo demasiado baja como para alcanzar sus labios por el momento. Empezaba a sacarle lentamente la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta cuando oyeron un golpe en su puerta principal sonando a través del castillo.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome, a regañadientes, se levantaba de encima de él. Inuyasha se volvió a poner de manera floja la parte de fuera de su haori y cerró el interior blanco. Kagome se sentó en el futón e Inuyasha se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

_Maldito quienquiera que sea… _Maldijo internamente. Llegó a la puerta delantera y la empujó para que se abriera antes de que Miroku tuviera la oportunidad de llamar por tercera vez.

—¡Hola! —Miroku sonrió mientras Shippo los pasaba de largo a él y a Inuyasha y corría hacia donde estaba el aroma de Kagome.

_Huele como si Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieran en el otro… _Shippo arrugó la nariz, pero esa charla que Miroku e Inuyasha le habían dado nunca se iría de su memoria.

_Agggg… _Se encogió internamente con disgusto mientras saltaba sobre el futón de Kagome, abrazándola ligeramente porque tenía al cachorro.

—¡Te extrañé! —gimió mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. Kagome sonrió mientras le devolvía fuertemente el abrazo, después de todo, él era su primer hijo. _Hijo._

—Yo también te extrañé mucho —murmuró Kagome mientras besaba su mejilla—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Molestando mucho a Sango y a Miroku?

—¡Oh sí! —Shippo asintió—. Asegurándome de que fastidio mucho a Miroku.

Kagome se rió mientras Sango y Miroku entraban en su habitación.

—Este castillo es enorme… —murmuró Miroku mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

—Me gusta —Sango asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome. Inuyasha se sentó contra la pared mientras que Shippo se sentó en el futón al lado de Kagome.

—¿Cómo habéis estado? —dijo Kagome, abrazando a Sango.

—Bien. Vimos que era noche de luna nueva y pensamos en daros a vosotros, humanos, algo de compañía —respondió Sango mientras abrazaba el brazo de Kagome.

—Gracias —dijo Kagome sonriéndoles—, ¿cómo está la aldea? Dios… extraño los viejos tiempos.

—Viajando por los fragmentos —le sonrió Miroku.

—Buscando a Naraku —Shippo asintió. Kirara saltó al regazo de Kagome y Kagome la acarició ligeramente.

—¿Recordáis el castillo de Kaguya? —Kagome le sonrió a Sango.

—¡Oh sí! Como si pudiera olvidar eso —dijo Sango guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha. Inuyasha giró la cabeza y Miroku estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Recuerdas que Miroku fue a traer de vuelta a Inuyasha pero en vez de eso consiguió un corte en su pecho? —los ojos de Kagome brillaron.

—Pero quién podría olvidar ese beso que le diste —Sango golpeó a Kagome suavemente con el codo. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Sentarlo?

—_Era _una posibilidad. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Shippo mientras se sentaba en la rodilla de Kagome. Kagome sonrió.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de besarlo? ¡Ya te gustaría!

—Podéis, o sea… ¿no hablar como si no estuviera aquí? —gruñó Inuyasha y el grupo se rió con ganas.

—Pero una cosa que nunca olvidaré —dijo Kagome, soñadoramente—, aparte del castillo de Kaguya… es cuando Menomaru nos atacó.

—¿El tipo que gobernaba el clan Hyouga? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

Kagome asintió mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Kirara. Inuyasha sabía por qué nunca lo olvidaría… fue la vez que él y Kagome tuvieron una conexión a través del tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Miroku mientras se sentaba.

—Fue… especial —Kagome sonrió—. Aparte de que Menomaru me controló, me hizo clavar a Inuyasha contra un árbol y que Kikyo me empujó por el pozo e intentó mantenerme ahí, fue una batalla que nunca voy a olvidar.

—¿Kikyo te empujó por el pozo? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja—. ¡Me dijiste que te habías ido porque estabas asustada!

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¿Ups? —murmuró desde detrás de su mano. Sango le sacó la mano de la boca y arqueó una ceja.

—Explica…

—Bueno… básicamente… disparé a Inuyasha con la flecha, ¿no?

Los tres asintieron, recordando eso. Kaede les había contado a Miroku y a Sango lo que había pasado poco después de que terminara la batalla… había explicado que Kagome había clavado a Inuyasha a un árbol por culpa de Menomaru… pero nunca explicó por qué Kagome había vuelto a su tiempo justo después de aquello. Shippo escuchó atentamente porque él había estado allí cuando pasó todo.

—Justo después de que Inuyasha cayera inconsciente, rompí el hechizo que Menomaru había puesto en mí. Corrí hacia Inuyasha y Kikyo apareció de repente… como siempre hacía —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Continúa… —dijo Inuyasha, no queriendo comentarios al margen.

—Ella dijo… es borroso pero creo que dijo algo sobre que yo estaba repitiendo la historia y clavando a Inuyasha a un árbol justo como había hecho ella cincuenta años atrás. Dijo que yo soy su reencarnación y que haría lo mismo que hizo ella. Luego dijo que el pozo estaba hecho de la Madera del Goshinboku, el cual es también el Árbol del Tiempo, como era sobre el que estaba Menomaru o algo así. El aura maligna hizo que el pozo empezara a crecer, y justo mientras las ramas bloqueaban la entrada, me empujó a través de él, diciéndome que nunca volviera.

Todos fijaron su mirada en ella. Kagome pensó que debería continuar.

—En mi época, no sabía realmente qué hacer, estaba nevando terriblemente y era algo raro. Después descubrí que era debido al control de Menomaru sobre el Árbol de Tiempo. Más pronto, ese día, me había cortado mi dedo donde Inuyasha fue clavado debido a que la punta de la flecha seguía en el agujero…

—Así que puso una flecha sin punta dentro del árbol, vino al pozo, usó sus poderes espirituales para romper las ramas y salió del pozo —terminó Shippo.

Miroku y Sango aplaudieron a Shippo pero Inuyasha continuó mirando fijamente a Kagome.

_¿Entonces Kikyo la empujó para que volviera?... Maldita…_

—Entonces, ¿por qué es una batalla que no olvidarás? —Miroku meneó sus cejas en su dirección.

—Después de que volviera a mi tiempo, Inuyasha y yo tuvimos algún tipo de conexión a través del Goshinboku… básicamente es eso —Kagome sonrió.

—Yo nunca olvidaré a Manten y a Hiten —Shippo se estremeció. Sango y Miroku arquearon una ceja.

—¿Manten y Hiten?

—Oh —Kagome abrazó a Shippo—, vengaste la muerte de tu padre, así que todo está bien.

—Sí pero… aún así…

—¿Lo de Manten y Hiten no fue después de ese tipo príncipe rana? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? —preguntó Miroku, estaba completamente confundido.

—Batallas de antes de que os conociéramos —Kagome sonrió—. Oh pero **recuerdo** cuando conocimos a Miroku.

Miroku se sonrojó e Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Quién podría olvidarlo!

Shippo ya estaba en el suelo riéndose y Sango hizo un puchero.

—¡Contadme!

—Miroku secuestró _galantemente _a Kagome porque tenía fragmentos de la esfera —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—, él, en dos segundos, aprendió a montar en su bici y se escapó pedaleando. Usó el vórtice para evitar que lo siguiera y se llevó lejos a Kagome.

—¡Pero Inuyasha lo encontró! —interrumpió Shippo e Inuyasha le sonrió a Shippo—. Su olor era asqueroso… olía a muchas mujeres.

—¿QUÉ? —bramó Sango.

—¡SANGO MI AMOR! —Miroku esquivó a Sango.

—¿UN MONJE QUE SE ACOSTABA CON MUJERES?

—¡Yo no me acostaba con ellas!

—Sólo las sentías… pero ya no eres un monje —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—, vas a casarte.

—Sí… —Miroku suspiró antes de esquivar otro golpe de Sango. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se volvía a poner al lado de Kagome.

—Continúa.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras continuaba su historia.

—Miroku y yo empezamos una pelea en una aldea cercana y él usó su Kazanna. Obviamente, la tetsusaiga no era nada comparada con él.

—¡Me dabais lástima tú y la Señorita Kagome! —se defendió Miroku.

—Eras débil —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y Shippo se volvió azul de la risa.

—Entonces Kagome salta sobre mí, Miroku sella el kazanna y termina sin conocimiento. Kagome se arrastra hacia él y se pregunta si está bien, le digo que es un bueno para nada, Kagome dice que es un tipo bueno…

Shippo interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo Inuyasha:

—Pero él le mete mano inconscientemente. Kagome grita, se lanza hacia Inuyasha y le dice que mate a Miroku.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió mientras a Miroku le resbalaba el sudor.

—Me siento muy querido.

—Hubiera estado encantado —Inuyasha le sonrió a su amigo—. Pero el gilipollas le pidió a Kagome que fuera la madre de sus hijos después de nuestro incidente.

—¿LE PEDISTE A KAGOME CUANDO TENÍA A INUYASHA A SU ALREDEDOR? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡A UNA CHICA NO SE LE PREGUNTA CUANDO TIENE A UN HANYOU A SU ALREDEDOR! —chilló Sango.

Miroku se rió.

—¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo?

—¡Hump! ¿Luego? —Sango se giró hacia Kagome.

—Yo estaba aturdida, Inuyasha se tomó la libertad de responder por mí, pero en su prisa dijo que yo era su detector de fragmentos, para molestarlo dije que me iría con Miroku —Kagome se rió.

Shippo no pudo soportarlo más, empezó a respirar con dificultad e Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas al ver a Shippo.

—¿Luego?

—Luego Inuyasha y yo empezamos a pelear sobre con quién se iría Kagome. Kagome dijo que yo tenía modales y que preferiría estar conmigo —Miroku sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh vaya —Sango se limpió una lágrima de su ojo—. Eso es increíble.

—Conocer a Miroku no tuvo precio —Kagome sonrió—. Quién hubiera esperado que Miroku fuera del modo que era.

—Mushin era un mal ejemplo —los ojos de Sango brillaron y Miroku sostuvo una mano contra su corazón.

—Eso dolió aquí Sango.

Kagome suspiró mientras se estiraba.

—Todo lo que pasó en un año, ¿pensáis que es creíble?

—Nop —contestaron Sango y Miroku. Kagome soltó una risita.

—Yo también lo encuentro difícil de creer. Como si todo esto fuera un sueño… como si fuera a despertarme y encontrar que todo esto sólo fue un sueño y que tengo que ir al colegio —murmuró.

—Lo mismo digo —Sango sonrió—, excepto que para mí se siente como si fuera a despertarme y tener que ir a entrenar con la aldea.

—Yo no creo que sea un sueño —Miroku sonrió—, todo me parece real.

—Lo mismo digo —interrumpió Shippo y Kirara maulló. Miraron a Inuyasha y él se encogió de hombros.

—Sueño —respondió.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Miroku.

—Nadie quiere emparejarse con un hanyou.

—¡Yo te quieroooooooooo! —chilló Kagome como un bebé y él le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el grupo comenzara a reírse.

—Oh dios, os extraño chicos —Kagome sonrió tristemente.

—Nunca pensé que sería el que diría esto —empezó Inuyasha—, pero de algún modo extraño a Naraku.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Miroku mientras se frotaba su mano derecha—, extraño mi kazanna.

—Extraño viajar juntos con un propósito —añadió Sango.

—Yo sólo extraño esos días —Kagome se rió—. Los _verdaderos_ cazadores de los Shikon no Kakera.

—Ya no somos los cazadores de los fragmentos —murmuró Sango en voz baja.

—Ya no somos nada… sólo amigos —Miroku suspiró.

—Pero sería bonito —susurró Kagome.

—Volver a esos días.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en su balcón esa noche, mirando fijamente el cielo sin luna. Sabía que Inuyasha era humano esa noche pero no le importaba mucho. Siguió pensando en el consejo que le había dado su hermano la semana antes. Kagura no había vuelto al castillo en esa semana así que no pudo haberle pedido que se quedara con él…

Su nariz captó el aroma familiar de Kagura y alzó la mirada para encontrar a su pluma volando en su dirección. Se apartó de su camino cuando aterrizó en su balcón.

—Señor —dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de levantarse, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ninguna razón —Kagura se encogió de hombros—. Estaba sola en la cueva y pensé en pasarme por aquí. No pensé que Inuyasha y Kagome me quisieran por allí mientras son humanos.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros cuando empezó a caminar para entrar en el castillo. Kagura fijó la vista en él. Después de unos diez pasos se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

—La habitación al lado de la de Rin está preparada para ti. Te quedarás aquí de ahora en adelante.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos.

—Qu- ¿qué?

* * *

**Lo intenté, de verdad que sí, pero no he podido subirlo antes. Además que me declaro desaparecida hasta el próximo viernes, como mucho actualizaría mañana muy de noche, pero no puedo prometer nada. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para pasarme por las historias que sigo, por ejemplo la de Peachilein: que sepas que en cuanto la lea te dejo review :)**

**Y muchas gracias a todos vosotros por seguir al pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

**Besos ^_^  
**


	31. Tsuki, la historia

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 31:** Tsuki, La Historia

* * *

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos.

—Qu- ¿qué?

* * *

—Inuyasha —murmuró Kagome mientras se tendía sobre el pecho de su compañero. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se habían ido hacía un rato y Shippo se había marchado con una pregunta bastante linda.

¿Podría vivir con ellos?

"Tan pronto como Tsuki desaparezca", había respondido Inuyasha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shippo. Ahora, en sus formas humanas, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban acostados en su ropa de cama, Inuyasha frotaba en círculos la barriga de Kagome.

—¿Sí? —respondió Inuyasha mientras Kagome se giraba en sus brazos y le sonreía.

—¿Me cuentas una historia?

—¿Sobre? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras posaba suaves besos en su mejilla y bajaba por su cuello. Ella se estremeció, su excitación estaba al máximo y estaba encantada de que él no fuera un medio demonio en aquel momento o si no la violaría. Quería liarse con él pero no llegar a tener sexo… bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba pero quién sabe, probablemente era cosa del embarazo.

—Mm… tu madre y padre —contestó mientras lo besaba en la barbilla, su pierna se envolvía fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

—Qué puedo decir —Inuyasha sonrió—, estaban enamorados… lo sé…

—Pero no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? —susurró Kagome—. Tu padre murió cuando tú naciste.

—Sí —Inuyasha asintió—, pero madre tenía muchas historias sobre él… aunque en una —frunció el ceño mientras seguía acariciando el estómago de su compañera— estaba Tsuki.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué?

—Pero no era sobre Tsuki —Inuyasha parecía estar pensando—, en aquel entonces ella usaba el nombre de Tsubaki —se estremeció—, maldición, ¿sabías que madre quería que _Tsubaki_ fuera mi madrina?

—No juegues conmigo —Kagome quería estallar en carcajadas—. ¿Tsuki es tu madrina?

—¡Tsuki no, niña! —gruñó Inuyasha juguetonamente—, Tsubaki.

—La misma persona —su compañera puso los ojos en blanco y él se rió entre dientes—. No. Tsubaki era simpática, Tsuki es una hija de puta.

—La misma persona —replicó su compañera.

—Kagome… no.

—La misma… —fue interrumpida cuando Inuyasha presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Soltó una risita entre sus labios mientras se apartaba—. Bien, no es la misma persona, ¿pero cómo?

—Tsubaki era Tsuki disfrazada pero era un buen disfraz. Era la mejor amiga de mi madre, la única persona… no, demonio, que nos aceptaba. Ella sólo quería saber cómo había muerto padre. Pero, era simpática…

—¿Y cómo sabes que Tsubaki es Tsuki? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Yo la vi, una noche…

* * *

—_Inuyasha —llamó Izayoi a su pequeño. Él corrió hacia ella y sonrió._

—_¿Sí, madre?_

—_¿Te importaría traer un cubo de agua? —Izayoi sonrió—. Voy a hacer buñuelos._

_Inuyasha asintió mientras cogía el cubo y corría hacia el arroyo cercano. Se arrastró hacia el arroyo, porque olió a alguien allí._

¿Quién podrá ser? _Pensó cuando notó a Tsubaki de pie en medio del arroyo._

—_Poderes del Antiguo sol, ¡dadme mi verdadera forma! —llamaba mientras su cuerpo se derretía y nueva piel se unía a ella, su físico cambió completamente._

—_Dios —gritó ¿Tsubaki?... o quienquiera que fuera—. Mi forma de Tsuki es mejor… maldición, ¿cuándo me va a contar esa moza cómo murió Inutaisho?_

_Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos y volvió corriendo a junto de su madre._

—_¡Madre! —llamó. Su madre alzó la mirada y sonrió._

—_¡Hola!_

—_Acabo de ver… ella no es… Tsubaki… —Inuyasha jadeó._

—_¿Qué pasa? —dijo Izayoi mientras ponía a su hijo en su regazo._

—_¡Tsubaki es Tsuki!_

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Es una señora mala! —persistió Inuyasha._

—_¿Señora mala?_

_Inuyasha asintió con entusiasmo. Izayoi asintió._

—_Gracias Inuyasha —contestó, pensando en cómo investigar lo que había dicho su hijo.

* * *

_

—¿Señora mala? —chilló Kagome—. ¡Eso es muy lindo!

—¡Cállate!

—Pero espera… cuando Tsuki apareció por primera vez, ¡cómo es que no la reconociste!

—¡Esto fue hace cientos de años, y sólo vi su espalda! No recuerdo el nombre de alguien _tan_ bien. Además estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Y ahora recuerdas que Tsuki es Tsubaki?

—He estado pensando en ello… —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Vale cariño —Kagome sonrió—, por ahora Tsuki no está aquí, así que olvidémonos de ella… o de Tsubaki… ¡o de quienquiera que sea!

—Quienquiera que sea —sonrió—, no importa mucho —presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos mientras las manos de ella bajaban por su espalda. Sus lenguas eran un frenesí mientras Kagome intentaba sentir más de él. Su estómago se presionó contra su mano y él sonrió entre el beso.

Inuyasha cambió las posiciones de modo que Kagome estuviera bajo él y sus piernas la montaran a horcajadas. No estaba sentado sobre ella, sólo se sostenía en el aire sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Oy, compañera! —llamó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me amas? —dijo con voz ronca y Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. Empezó a quitarse su haori mientras Kagome trabajaba sobre su parte de arriba. Estaba medio levantada cuando Inuyasha se la quitó.

—¡Por supuesto, estúpido!

Inuyasha posó besos suaves en su pecho… ella no llevaba sujetador, ¡y gracias a dios! Bajó con su lengua por su cuello mientras oía su gemido.

—¿Me dejarás alguna vez? —susurró contra su oreja mientras su mano izquierda llegaba hasta su pecho derecho. A Kagome se le atascó el aliento en su garganta y lo mordió en su mejilla.

—Nunca —susurró mientras él continuaba besando su oreja, su lengua pasando por su mejilla.

—Me… ¿deseas? —preguntó finalmente.

—Vale, ¡suficientes preguntas! Te amo, no te dejaré, te deseo… ahora _por favor_ ¿podemos tener sexo?

—Añadido al humor —Inuyasha sonrió mientras sus dedos se enganchaban en la cintura de sus pantalones. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y lo pellizcó en la mejilla.

—Al contrario mi amor, sí lo hizo.

—Cierto —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras le sacaba los pantalones, revelando unas lindas y pequeñas braguitas—. Sexy, sexy —sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Esto sería más intoxicante si fuéramos hanyou —él suspiró impacientemente—, ¡maldición quiero olerte!

—Vale, gran matador del humor —frunció el ceño mientras se movía para coger sus pantalones. Él la cogió por las muñecas y sonrió.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—¡Ya no estoy de humor para el sexo! —soltó Kagome—. Quiero… privacidad con mi cachorro.

—¿Te refieres a muestro cachorro?

Kagome se rió mientras se incorporaba, sus pechos captaron la atención de Inuyasha.

—Ojos fuera de la mercancía. Cuando estés satisfecho siendo un todopoderoso hanyou, podremos continuar.

—Genial, entonces ahora —dijo mientras la volvía a empujar hacia abajo. Kagome jadeó al sentir que sus cuerpos pulsaban tres veces, sus rasgos demoníacos volvían. Su nariz se llenó con el olor de la necesidad de Inuyasha y gruñó, su propia excitación se elevó lentamente.

—Esto —susurró él y aparecieron sus colmillos—, será más divertido.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y lamió sus labios rojo sangre.

—Mucho más divertido —susurró mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de las de él.

* * *

Kagura gruñía mientras marchaba por el castillo.

—¡Sesshomaru! —llamó.

No recibió respuesta así que siguió caminando por el castillo.

—¡SESSHOMARU!

—No tienes que gritar —replicó mientras se detenía detrás de ella. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te da el derecho de _designarme_ una habitación y luego marcharte, asumiendo que yo estuviera de acuerdo?

—Porque —dijo en una peligrosamente suave voz—, lo estarás.

—¡Quién lo dice!

—Yo —respondió con sencillez mientras se giraba para irse.

—¡Me voy!

—No lo harás.

—¡PRUÉBAME!

—Como alfa digo que te quedas.

—¡Alfa mi culo! Tú no eres mi compañero, amigo —gruñó Kagura mientras llamaba a su pluma. Soltó una exclamación cuando sintió la mano de Sesshomaru en su muñeca.

—Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Tú te quedas.

Kagura parpadeó cuando él soltó su muñeca. Se sintió obligada a quedarse, incluso si él era un arrogante bastardo pomposo. Él asintió y procedió a marcharse.

—Rin está durmiendo. Tú vete a la cama.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer.

Sesshomaru dejó de andar durante diez segundos antes de volver a retomar la caminata.

—Sí —dijo—, Kagura, puedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _¡Pero qué __**cara**__!

* * *

_

Miroku observó a Shippo dormir mientras su prometida bostezaba.

—Sango —la llamó—, duerme un poco.

—No puedo —susurró—. Ya no puedo dormir en noches sin luna.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió—, qué mal que nos echaran. Pero —miró por la ventana—, el sol ha terminado de salir…

—¿Amanecer? —dijo Sango—, ¿ya? —suspiró mientras golpeaba su hiraikotsu antes de responder a lo que había dicho primero Miroku—. Son compañeros —sonrió con suficiencia—, ¿por qué _sino_ no echarían?

—Mi amor, eres tan mala como yo —se rió mientras se arrastraba hacia ella. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró tristemente mientras observaba a Kirara y a Shippo durmiendo.

—Desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo. Ya sabes, a los viejos tiempos. Al haberlo hablado antes por la noche… no sé… quiero revivirlo otra vez.

Miroku sonrió suavemente.

—Yo también.

Sango tosió antes de fruncir el ceño.

—No puedo… Sigo sin poder creer que Naraku haya desaparecido. Es decir él era _el _enemigo y lo matamos. Estoy sorprendida, en realidad.

—Todos los estábamos mi amor, pero ahora tenemos a la tal Tsuki.

—Si pudimos derrotar a Naraku, podemos machacarla.

—Sango, nos llevó un año atravesar a Naraku.

—¡Bien, bien, lo que sea! —susurró Sango—. Pero sólo quiero otra vez esos días…

—Todos los queremos… —murmuró Miroku mientras se apoyaban el uno contra el otro.

* * *

Más o menos al mismo tiempo, los cuatro cazadores originales de la Shikon tuvieron una epifanía. Inuyasha y Kagome se habían apareado y Kagome se estaba lavando cuando la tuvo. Inuyasha estaba cazando, Miroku estaba haciendo el desayuno y Sango les estaba dando un baño a Shippo y a Kirara…

—_Maldito sea ese Miroku —había dicho Inuyasha mientras le daba un golpe a Miroku—, ¿nunca aprende?_

—_¡Aparentemente no! —reprendió Shippo mientras descansaba en el hombro de Inuyasha._

—_Yendo por ahí metiéndoles mano a las mujeres —soltó Sango._

—_De verdad necesita aprender —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—, ese hombre es de todo menos un monje._

—_¿Por qué es un monje si quiere tener sexo? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja._

—_No tengo ni idea —Kagome se encogió de hombros mientras Sango llevaba a rastras a Miroku, sin importarle si su cabeza chocaba contra las piedras del suelo._

—_¡No puedo esperar a que termine este viaje! —chilló Sango—. ¡Sólo para terminar con Naraku y volver a la normalidad!_

—_¡Quién no! ¡Quiero que desaparezca! —había estado de acuerdo Kagome…_

Pero ahora, querían a Naraku de vuelta con el caso de su presente. Naraku es el que los juntó. Fue el que reunió a Inuyasha y a Kagome al igual que a Miroku y a Sango.

De algún modo, deberían darle las gracias a Naraku. Era un buen tipo a su manera. Pero él no era ahora el problema.

Lo era Tsuki.

* * *

**Volví después de una semana dura que termina mañana. Así que aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**A partir de ahora volvemos con la presión, siguiente actualización a los 327 reviews :D**

**Un beso y gracias por seguir leyendo.  
**


	32. El límite de la confianza

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 32:** El Límite de la Confianza

* * *

Lo era Tsuki.

* * *

_Un mes más tarde_

Quedaban dos semanas de primavera antes de que el verano llegara a las llanuras del Japón feudal. Kagome estaba en su segundo mes de embarazo y su estómago ya estaba empezando a aumentar. Los dos, Inuyasha y Kagome, tenían que esperar dos semanas más antes de que pudieran oler el género de su cachorro. Kagome estaba acostada en la cama, durmiendo sonoramente, su estómago previniendo que se girara a un lado.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación principal y sonrió suavemente al ver el pelo de Kagome esparcido por su cara. Sus labios, pintados con un rojo permanente, se veían muy, _muy_ invitadores y él tenía que decir, que ella se veía muy sexy. Su forma humana y su forma demoníaca, ambas eran verdaderamente atractivas. Se sentó al lado de su compañera y le apartó el pelo de la cara, sonriendo incluso más cuando ella, subconscientemente se apoyó contra su toque.

Levantó la camiseta de Kagome para que su estómago estuviera completamente expuesto. Su mano derecha descansaba en su vientre mientras que su mano izquierda estaba debajo de su cabeza. Inuyasha apoyó una mano justo al lado de la mano de Kagome en su estómago y sintió el duro bulto que era su cachorro. Para el tercer mes, el cachorro debería patear.

Inuyasha sintió que Kagome tomaba una repentina inspiración antes de que se abrieran sus ojos.

—Hola, preciosa —le sonrió mientras ella sonreía confusa.

—Hola Inuyasha —saludó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Sofocó un bostezo mientras se movía para incorporarse, Inuyasha se movió para ayudarla.

—¿Soñaste con algo en especial? —susurró Inuyasha mientras iba a acariciar la mejilla de Kagome con su nariz. Kagome se sonrojó profundamente mientras movía la cabeza, permitiendo que Inuyasha besara su cuello ardientemente, nunca cansándose de ella.

—Sí —gimió mientras sentía que sus colmillos perforaban su marca de apareamiento. Era un hecho conocido que, después de que la marca de apareamiento fuera una marca de apareamiento oficial, volver a perforarla causaba un total placer.

—Cuéntame —susurró en su oreja, causando que ella se estremeciera ligeramente.

—Después —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, algo aterrado.

—Porque, oigo y huelo a Sesshomaru viniendo. Honestamente —Kagome le lamió la mejilla—, tienes que prestar más atención, _mi amor._

—Contigo alrededor… —Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras dejaba su frase en el aire. Se levantó antes de ayudar a Kagome a ponerse en pie. Ella gruñó.

—¡Tu cachorro está empujando mi espalda! —Kagome le dio un golpecito en su mejilla—. Después de que nazca, ¡tú lo cuidarás mientras yo duermo y me recupero!

—¿Crees que es un él? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

—No —Kagome sonrió—, sé que es un él. Siempre supe que mi primer hijo sería un niño —dijo en voz baja mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha. Un sonoro gong se oyó por todo el castillo y los dos supieron que era Sesshomaru.

—¿Cómo? —Inuyasha tenía curiosidad.

—Para que pudiera ser exactamente igual a ti —Kagome sonrió mientras le besaba su mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Oh —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia—, ¿yo?

—¡Por supuesto! Como que te he —Kagome pensó por un momento—, _deseado_ desde… ¿el día que te vi? —soltó una risita mientras él agarraba los pomos de su puerta y la abría. Los sirvientes de su casa tenían el día libre gracias a Kagome.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Inuyasha a su hermano al sentir que su compañera le golpeaba en la costilla.

—Buenas tardes —Sesshomaru asintió. Kagome sonrió cuando él miró su estómago.

—¿Tratando bien a mi sobrino? —bromeó.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Parece que Kagura te ha enseñado modales.

—Es todo lo que me ha enseñado, te lo aseguro —comentó Sesshomaru secamente mientras entraba en la casa.

—¿Tú también quieres que sea un niño? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano mientras Kagome se sentaba en un cojín blando, su compañero le trajo una copa de agua.

—Sé que será un niño —dijo Sesshomaru—, todos los Generales Perro han tenido primero machos.

—Bueno —los ojos de Kagome resplandecieron—, excepto tú.

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas mientras Sesshomaru le lanzaba una mirada.

—¿Discúlpame? —dijo, en un tono bastante rudo. Kagome estaba acostumbrada a ello.

—Rin no es un chico, ¿no?

Sesshomaru no tenía respuesta a eso e Inuyasha se encontró rodando, riendo como un loco… loco _algo._

Ésta era la primera vez que Sesshomaru los visitaba desde que le había pedido consejo a Inuyasha y bueno, era algo nuevo. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban actuando más fraternalmente últimamente, Inuyasha pasa por la casa de Sesshomaru de vez en cuando.

Kagome concluyó que era por el bien del cachorro. Un cachorro no puede crecer con su tío y su padre declarándose la guerra. Muy mal ejemplo.

—Oye —dijo Kagome de repente e Inuyasha se detuvo detrás de ella. Sesshomaru la miró cuando Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia su compañera.

—¿Sí? —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja y Kagome habló tartamudeando:

—Ha —empezó—, ha, bueno… ¿Kagura ha dicho algo sobre Tsuki?

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

—En realidad no, ésa es la razón por la que he venido aquí.

—¿De verdad? —Kagome arqueó una ceja y Sesshomaru asintió. Miró a su hermano y comenzó a hablar:

—Tu madre me dijo que tú descubriste la forma oculta de Tsuki.

Inuyasha asintió.

—No pensé que Madre acudiera a ti de toda la gente —dijo Inuyasha, bastante sorprendido.

—Yo era el único, o lo has olvidado —Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de desprecio—, bueno, tu madre dijo que Tsubaki, la mujer a la que quería como tu madrina era en realidad otra mujer. Cuando dijo el nombre, Tsuki, supe instantáneamente que era la mujer también había tratado de obtener a padre durante el tiempo de mi madre.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban escuchando atentamente.

—Fue por mí que Tsuki no podía atacaros. De todos modos descubrí algo en las tierras de Kouga —afirmó Sesshomaru, sabiendo que su hermano estaría interesado—, una especie de… templo. Tiene el nombre de Tsubaki escrito y bueno, debajo del nombre de Tsubaki, con grabados diminutos, está el nombre de Tsuki.

Las cejas de Inuyasha se levantaron de golpe.

—¿En la tierra de Kouga?

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Sí. Lo que es extraño es que el equipo de batalla de Padre fue encontrado enterrado muy por debajo de la lápida.

A Inuyasha le dio un tic.

—¿Ella violó a padre?

—Idiota —Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza—,debió de haberlo cogido cuando descubrió que padre había muerto. ¿Alguna vez descubrió _cómo_ había muerto padre?

Inuyasha dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Madre no se lo dijo nunca. Iba a hacerlo, pero yo le dije que Tsubaki era Tsuki.

—Bien. Ella planeaba resucitar a Padre.

—¿Se puede _hacer_ eso? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Kikyo fue resucitada.

—Sí, pero con el alma de Kagome —dijo Inuyasha, sabiendo que ese incidente nunca abandonaría su memoria—. El alma de padre no estaba reencarnada.

—Sí lo estaba —afirmó Sesshomaru. Kagome estaba bastante interesada.

—Tú eres el legado de padre.

—¿_QUÉ?_ —bramó Inuyasha y Kagome bajó sus orejas.

—¡Somos sensibles sabes! —siseó ella.

—Perdón —susurró Inuyasha mientras se volvía hacia su hermano—. Pensaba que las reencarnaciones no funcionan en generaciones directas.

—Sí lo hacen —contrarrestó Sesshomaru—, tú puedes ser la reencarnación de padre sin que él muera.

—¡Eso no es posible! —bramó Inuyasha—. ¡Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo _porque_ Kikyo murió! Aún así, Kagome nació quinientos años después de la muerte de Kikyo.

—Pero tú y padre seguíais compartiendo la misma alma.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —bramó Inuyasha. No se lo creería. No lo creería. ¡Él _no_ podía ser la reencarnación de su padre! Maldición, su padre no estaba muerto cuando él había nacido, _lo_ sabía de primera mano.

—Porque Padre me lo dijo —Sesshomaru sonrió con suficiencia—. Él sintió una conexión contigo, una conexión que un padre no debería sentir con su hijo a menos que estuvieran unidos en más de un sentido. Cuando tú fuiste concebido, te fue transferida un poco del alma de padre y cuando él murió, adquiriste toda el alma de padre. Asumo que Tsuki quería saber cómo había muerto Padre para descubrir dónde estaba enterrado. De ese modo, podría hacer lo que hizo Urasue y resucitar a Padre con tu alma.

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué-de-mo-nios?

—Sí. Yo quería que tú y yo buscáramos el templo en la tierra de Kouga. Kagura tiene que _informar _a Tsuki así que puedes dejar a Kagome con Rin y mis sirvientes en mi castillo, viendo que tus sirvientes se han ido.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Iré contigo, pero preferiría dejar a Kagome con Miroku y Sango.

Kagome meneó la cabeza. _Están hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí._

—Con Tsuki por ahí —gruñó Sesshomaru— quién sabe lo que podría hacer. Mi castillo tiene _demonios_ dentro y alrededor que pueden proteger a tu compañera. Dudo que el monje y la exterminadora sean de mucha ayuda cuando Tsuki venga a matar a tu compañera y a tu cachorro no nato.

Esto fue una bofetada en la cara para Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad detrás de las palabras de su hermano.

—Bien —murmuró Inuyasha finalmente—, llevaré a Kagome a tu castillo. Tú puedes ir yendo a donde está el templo, seguiré tu olor.

Sesshomaru asintió mientras se levantaba y dejaba el castillo. Inuyasha se volvió hacia su compañera y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Fui ignorada, ¿sabes? ¡No me gusta que me ignoren! —hizo un puchero, hermosamente.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—No te preocupes —dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz—. No te ignoraré cuando vuelva. Ya sabes —le rozó la mejilla con su colmillo— a lo que me refiero.

—¡Nada de apareamiento mientras soy un globo de agua! —le previno Kagome instantáneamente.

—Quién dijo que fuera a _aparearme_ —Inuyasha sonrió mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo y comenzaba a conducirla fuera—. Sólo haremos todo lo demás además de la parte del apareamiento.

Kagome chilló al sentir que la levantaba. Estaba en posición nupcial en brazos de Inuyasha.

—Te llevaré al castillo del gilipollas. También enviaré allí a Miroku y a Sango. Me sentiría más cómodo si nuestra gente estuviera contigo.

Kagome asintió mientras él le sonreía.

—Oye —susurró mientras ella lo miraba a sus fascinantes ojos.

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo —le dijo en voz baja—, no puedes creerte cuánto que te amo.

Ella sonrió.

—No puede ser más de cómo me siento por ti.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—No te lo creerías…

* * *

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en el castillo de Sesshomaru, les dijo a Miroku y a Sango que movieran sus culos hacia allá y se fue al Norte, todo eso en cinco minutos. Bueno, dejar a Kagome le llevó mucho más ya que estaba encinta. Inuyasha descubrió el olor de su hermano tras pasar las montañas. Vio lobos esparcidos por aquí y por allá e incluso vio a Ginta pescando.

Ginta vio a Inuyasha y levantó su mano. Inuyasha asintió mientras continuaba corriendo, saltando por los árboles.

Inuyasha vio finalmente el perfil de su hermano y Kouga de pie al lado de una piedra bastante grande. Aterrizó rápidamente y asintió en dirección a su hermano y a Kouga antes de volverse hacia la piedra.

—¿Esta cosa es el Templo? —arqueó una ceja mientras Kouga se aclaraba la garganta.

—Sí, mi manada lo encontró hace unos días. Quisimos ir a buscarte pero Ayame dijo que no —Kouga puso los ojos en blanco—, algo sobre privacidad y sobre que Kagome iba a tener un cachorro. Así que fuimos a por Sesshomaru en vez de eso y bueno —Kouga le pasó un montón de ropa a Inuyasha—, encontramos esto cuando excavamos.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido al ver el atuendo de su padre, en perfecto estado, siendo puesto en sus manos. Sesshomaru asintió.

—Guárdalo, hermanito.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer _pero_ asintió. Sesshomaru fijó la mirada en la gran piedra mientras Kouga los acompañaba.

—Encontramos un camino para _entrar._

—¿Entrar? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras seguía a su hermano y a Kouga dentro de la enorme piedra.

—Sí —dijo Kouga—, encontramos cosas increíbles aquí abajo. Un mechón de pelo de vuestro padre, por lo menos, a eso olía bajo el musgo. Encontramos retratos de tu padre, _cosas_ escritas sobre cómo Tsuki quería con toda su alma estar con vuestro padre.

—Estaba obsesionada —le susurró Inuyasha a su hermano quien asintió mientras fijaba la mirada en las grandes paredes y en el increíblemente alto techo. Estaban bajando por un tramo de escaleras e Inuyasha se agarraba a la ropa de su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Vuestro padre es como su debilidad —dijo Kouga. Recogió un trozo de papel y se lo tendió a Sesshomaru, quien lo leyó. Arqueó las cejas, divertido mientras se lo daba a su hermano.

_Inutaisho, _se leía.

_Inutaisho, mi amor, mi pequeño, el único para mí. Tú eres el que me hace respirar día a día. Cuando te vi por primera vez cuando salvaste a mi gente de aquel dragón, oh, cómo he anhelado estar contigo. Tú eres mi debilidad, mi única debilidad. Tú eres el único que puede destruirme._

_Pero maldita sea Megumi. Maldito sea tu hijo Sesshomaru. ¡Por qué! ¡Yo sería una mejor madre, una mejor compañera y te daría unos cachorros mucho más fuertes!_

_¡Te amo! ¡Oh cuánto te amo!_

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Oh dios mío eso es muy gracioso! —dijo, sus costados le dolían de la risa. Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se guardaba el trocito de papel en el bolsillo.

—Bueno, su debilidad es padre, hemos descubierto eso —dijo Sesshomaru divertido.

—Si su debilidad es Lord Toga —dijo Kouga, usando el nombre de pila de Inutaisho—, y vosotros que sois hermanos os parecéis a él _bastante_, y tenemos el viejo atuendo de vuestro padre…

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se dieron cuenta.

—Por qué no fingir ser quien ella amaba…

* * *

Kagura hizo una reverencia delante de Tsuki mientras Kanna permanecía al lado de su hermana.

—¿Qué información has traído, Kagura? —preguntó Tsuki mientras se peinaba, mirando fijamente a sus _sirvientes_.

—Todavía nada, señora —dijo Kagura con la voz más hipnótica que pudo poner—, ellos no hablan de usted.

—¿Oh? —Tsuki arqueó una ceja, su voz sorprendió a Kagura. Su voz era algo lasciva, como si la lujuria llenara su ser en vez de la humanidad.

—Sí —asintió Kagura.

—Bueno, me subestiman. ¿Piensan que pueden derrotarme? ¡Entonces lo verán venir! Buen trabajo Kagura. Vuelve a informar el mes que viene.

Kagura asintió mientras se ponía de pie, y procedió a irse. Le lanzó una mirada a Kanna antes de girarse y usando su pluma, salió volando.

—Los atraparé —susurró Tsuki, ajena al hecho de que Kagura y los hermanos Perro estaban engañándola.

* * *

Kagome tarareaba una canción en voz baja mientras peinaba el pelo de Rin. Olió que Miroku y Sango se aproximaban y sonrió, sabiendo lo rápido que habían intentado llegar allí.

—¡Hola! —Sango sonrió mientras besaba la frente de Rin antes de abrazar ligeramente a Kagome.

—¡Hola chicos!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Miroku sonrió—, te ves sensacional, Kagome.

—¡Cállate! —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. Miroku se sentó con Shippo y Kirara. Shippo le lanzó un beso a Kagome y ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? —inquirió Kagome, bastante curiosa por sus dos amigos.

—Justo después de que Tsuki desaparezca y de que tú des a luz —Sango sonrió—, será grande.

Kagome se rió.

—¡Oh apuesto a que lo será!

* * *

—Finge ser Inutaisho —Kouga asintió mientras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru miraban fijamente al bulto en las manos de Inuyasha.

—¿Y cómo quitamos eso sin que Tsuki lo descubra? —preguntó Inuyasha—. Ella viene a por nosotros dos, así que si es uno de nosotros y nuestro _padre_, ella querrá ver al segundo.

—No —dijo Sesshomaru—, si ella ve a padre, no le importará que uno de nosotros esté desaparecido.

—Cierto… —Inuyasha asintió mientras Kouga los conducía para salir del templo bajo tierra.

—En cuatro meses y medio —dijo Sesshomaru—, ella quería venir seis meses después de que Kagura fuera _liberada._ Ha pasado un mes y medio.

—Aparéate con ella —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Le dio las gracias a Kouga, sabiendo que Kagome le _preguntaría _si lo había hecho, antes de darse la vuelta—. Me voy —dijo antes de salir corriendo.

—Quiere estar con Kagome —Kouga sonrió con suficiencia cuando Sesshomaru empezó a correr.

_Quedan dos semanas, _pensó Sesshomaru, _todavía sin ningún progreso. Inuyasha, das unos consejos terribles…

* * *

_**Sí que sois rápidos, pues aquí está el siguiente, pensé que no me daba tiempo, pero aquí está.**

**El siguiente a los 340 reviews.**

**Muchas gracias, besooos.  
**


	33. Como en los viejos tiempos

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 33:** Como en los Viejos Tiempos

* * *

_Quedan dos semanas, _pensó Sesshomaru, _todavía sin ningún progreso. Inuyasha, das unos consejos terribles…

* * *

_

Inuyasha volvió y llevó a Kagome de vuelta a su casa, diciéndoles a Miroku y a Sango que los siguieran. Shippo, que se sentía mareado (como el apareamiento para él no debería tener lugar hasta dentro de unos cuantos años más… sólo sentía los efectos), montó con Sango sobre Kirara. Llegaron a la mansión de Inuyasha y entraron, Kagome estaba encantada de volver a casa.

—Maldición Inuyasha —gimió—, la próxima vez que queramos un niño, ¿te quedarás tú embarazado? —le dio un empujoncito mientras él meneaba la cabeza.

—El embarazo te ha vuelto estúpida, Kagome.

—¡Cállate! —le soltó mientras se acurrucaba en su futón. Sango soltó una risita mientras se apoyaba contra Kirara, Miroku se sentó en el suelo e Inuyasha se apoyó contra la pared.

—Bueno, ¿de qué hablasteis? —preguntó Sango mientras Kagome se acariciaba el vientre.

—Bueno —dijo Inuyasha mientras fijaba la vista amorosamente en su compañera. Dios debía de haber tenido un buen día cuando le mandó a Kagome… Meneó la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y luego miró a Sango.

—Tsuki tenía una obsesión mortal con Padre.

—Todos sabemos eso —declaró Shippo—, algo nuevo por favor…

Inuyasha le disparó una mirada a Shippo antes de seguir hablando:

—Tsuki tenía un conjunto del atuendo de padre y Kouga, Sesshomaru y yo pensamos que… bueno, primero de nada descubrimos que Padre es la fuerza de Tsuki _y_ su debilidad.

Los demás asintieron.

—Y Tsuki dejó un conjunto de la ropa de Padre… así que o Sesshomaru o yo nos vestiremos con la ropa de padre, nos recogeremos el pelo como hacía padre y fingiremos ser él.

Kagome estaba sorprendida.

—Qu… ¿qué?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí —murmuró. Sango suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vale… entonces el plan de batalla, no sabemos _dónde_ está ella.

—Bueno —dijo Kagome—, Kagura sí.

—Cierto… —murmuró Sango mientras Inuyasha lanzaba la tetsusaiga hacia un rincón de la habitación, donde estaba el kibou de su compañera junto con un carcaj con flechas. Kagome palmeó el futón a su lado y él se sentó, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella.

—De acuerdo, entonces sabemos dónde está —empezó Miroku—, no podemos entrar ahí de repente y atacar. Intentamos eso con Naraku y no funcionó.

—No entraremos de repente, maldito monje —gruñó Inuyasha—, iremos paso a paso. Primero Kagura mueve su culo hacia allá, seguida o de mí o de Sesshomaru, dependiendo de quién se vista como padre. Luego Miroku y Sango.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—Tú estás embarazada, niña —le soltó Inuyasha a su compañera—, moriría antes de mandarte a la batalla.

Kagome sabía que no podía discutir con eso, así que permaneció callada mientras los demás continuaban trazando estrategias. Inuyasha apretó su mano como señal de disculpa y ella sonrió, devolviéndole el apretón.

—Oh —replicó Inuyasha de repente—, olvidé decirlo. De alguna manera retorcida, yo soy la reencarnación de mi padre, así que tengo algo de su alma. No preguntéis, ni siquiera yo lo entendí. Así que básicamente Tsuki quiere descubrir dónde estaba enterrado padre para poder revivirlo de la misma forma en que Urasue revivió a Kikyo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Kagome arqueó una ceja, no gustándole ese nombre… _Kikyo._

Inuyasha asintió.

—Sí, bueno eso es todo.

—Entonces tú puedes ponerte el atuendo de tu padre, Inuyasha —dijo Miroku—. Teniendo parte del alma de tu padre, podría _sentarte mejor._

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, no estando de humor para discutir.

—Lo que sea. Iremos al castillo de Sesshomaru dentro de un mes, después de que Kagura le dé su siguiente informe a Tsuki. Vosotros dos también estaréis allí. Un mes **a partir de hoy**.

—Quiere que nos vayamos —Sango sonrió mientras se ponía en pie—. Está bien —abrazó a su amiga y emprendió su marcha.

—Os veremos más tarde, Shippo —Miroku asintió hacia el pequeño kitsune, que suspiró.

—¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? —dijo, esperanzado. Miroku meneó la cabeza.

—Hoy no…

—¡Deja que se quede! —replicó Kagome. Miroku e Inuyasha arquearon una ceja.

Kagome sonrió.

—Lo extraño. Deja que se quede a pasar la noche e Inuyasha lo llevará por la mañana.

Miroku miró a Inuyasha, quien asintió. Miroku se rió entre dientes y sonrió.

—Claro —dijo mientras se iba.

Shippo se sentó al lado de Kagome, permaneciendo callado. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su compañera. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, mostrando preocupación en los ojos mientras, tanto ella como Inuyasha, bajaban la mirada hacia Shippo, que parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

—Oye, Shippo —dijo Inuyasha con voz suave, lo que era anormal en él, pero podía sentir que le pasaba algo al joven kitsune.

—Cuando estaba en el castillo de Sesshomaru —empezó Shippo finalmente. Kagome arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha quiso reírse. El niño estaba madurando, eso era seguro.

—Me sentí raro alrededor de Rin… sigue siendo primavera y no me gusta —se quejó Shippo mientras miraba a sus padres adoptivos a la cara.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, pero una sonrisa de todos modos, mientras se ponía en pie delante de Shippo. Kagome, que sabía lo que se avecinaba, se separó un poco para dejar algo de espacio entre ella y Shippo. Miró a su compañero y él asintió en su dirección, diciéndole con sus propias palabras lo que iba a hacer.

Inuyasha se arrodilló delante de Shippo y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Escucha mequetrefe —empezó y Kagome se esforzó por no darle una bofetada—, recuerdas la charla… bueno, dudo que alguna vez olvides cómo lo explicó Miroku —gruñó Inuyasha con disgusto.

Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras ella, con gran dificultad, se ponía en pie. Inuyasha la miró.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, niña? —gruñó en su dirección.

—A mear idiota —le soltó mientras soltaba un bufido. Inuyasha sabía que se mantendría oliendo y oyendo a distancia, de modo que él no tuviera nada de lo que preocuparse. Oyó a uno de sus trabajadores haciendo ruido a la entrada de la habitación principal y supo que su castillo estaba a salvo. Hizo contacto visual con su hijo adoptivo y comenzó a hablar:

—Escucha, sigues siendo muy joven —empezó—, los demonios y medio demonios no tienden a aparearse hasta que tienen unos cientos de años de edad. Shippo, tú ni siquiera has llegado a los cien años —Inuyasha siguió hablando, pero con voz suave. No sabía lo que lo había poseído pero ver a Shippo tan inseguro le hizo recordar a su yo de antes de conocer a Kagome.

Inuyasha oyó a Kagome caminar arrastrando los pies y el olor del pescado golpeó su nariz. Su compañera estaba comiendo y sonrió. Cómo la amaba… maldición.

—Luego… Rin… ¡ARGGG! —gritó Shippo. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor al oír un repiqueteo y supo que Kagome estaba intentando llegar a la habitación.

—¡Maldición! ¡Shippo cállate! —bramó Inuyasha mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo. Shippo ladeó la cabeza y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que Kagome lo debía de haber oído.

Shippo se dirigió fuera de la habitación para encontrarse a Kagome en brazos de Inuyasha.

—¡Maldición Kagome! ¿Por qué demonios saliste de la cocina de esa manera? —gruñó Inuyasha.

—¡Shippo gritó! —Kagome hizo un puchero—. Sabes cómo me siento cuando tú y él estáis solos y él grita de repente.

—¡Él gritó porque no le gustan estos malditos efectos de la primavera! Kagome, ¡deberías ser más cuidadosa maldición! Si _no_ estuvieras encinta entonces estaría bien, pero **no lo estás**.

—¡Bueno, disculpa por preocuparme por mi hijo! —chilló Kagome mientras empujaba a Inuyasha—. ¡Sé que estoy embarazada! Sé que debería tener cuidado y _**LO TENGO**_.

—¡CASI TE CAES!

—¡No lo hice! —dijo Kagome en voz baja, comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—¡Pero CASI lo haces! Si yo no hubiera venido entonces…

—¡SÓLO CÁLLATE! —gritó Kagome mientras lo sobrepasaba rápidamente y Shippo y ella se dirigieron hacia el balcón. Inuyasha gruñó con frustración mientras Shippo se acercaba sigilosamente a Kagome. Inuyasha caminó despacio detrás de Shippo, moviendo sus orejas para poder oír hablar a su compañera y a su hijo.

—¿Kagome? —murmuró Shippo mientras se subía a la barandilla y se sentaba ahí, mirando fijamente a su _madre_.

—¿Sí? —dijo sonriéndole.

—¿Tú e Inuyasha estabais peleándoos por mí?

Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras le frotaba a Shippo detrás de las orejas.

—No cariño. Sólo era una discusión de enamorados. Siempre nos peleamos —sonrió—, ¿te acuerdas de aquellos _días_?

Shippo se rió.

—¡Sí! ¡Todos lo que hacíais era pelearos!

—Exactamente. No hemos discutido en unos dos meses así que necesitábamos refrescarnos. No te preocupes, no era por ti. No estamos enfadados.

La conversación que Kagome y Shippo estaban teniendo puso una sonrisa en el hanyou frío como la piedra. Se apoyó contra el muro de piedra y supo que Kagome sabía que él estaba allí, aunque Inuyasha también sabía que ella seguiría hablando sin importar nada.

—¿Prometido? —dijo Shippo sonriendo, sabiendo que la promesa siempre le llegaba al alma a Kagome. Ella meneó la cabeza y abrazó a Shippo.

—Prometido, cariño.

—Oye Kagome —dijo Shippo mientras se apartaba de su abrazo. Ella arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba a la cara.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno… era… esto… me preguntaba si, eh… —Shippo tragó saliva mientras Kagome comenzaba a confundirse. Inuyasha también se preguntaba qué estaba tramando el niño.

—Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eh… los hermanos del rayo mataron a mi padre y bueno, mi madre había muerto antes y bueno… tú e Inuyasha sois como mis padres y eh…

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha sonrieron cálidamente, sabiendo lo que intentaba preguntar.

—¿Quieres llamarnos mamá y papá? —murmuró Kagome mientras sostenía las manos de Shippo. Él se sonrojó fervientemente mientras asentía. Kagome puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le hizo mirarla.

—¿Por qué tienes que avergonzarte? Tú eres nuestro primer hijo, ¿por qué no deberías llamarnos Okaa y Otou?

Los ojos de Shippo brillaron al salir de él la emoción. El olor de la emoción entró en las narices de Inuyasha y Kagome y ambos se llenaron de algún tipo de emoción propia.

—¿De verdad?

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, de verdad. —susurró mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Inuyasha, que le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, él caminó hacia Kagome y posó suavemente una mano en su cintura.

—Bueno —continuó Inuyasha—, como iba diciendo antes de que gritaras. Shippo, tú tienes muchas primaveras que vivir antes de que puedas aparearte con Rin. No seas como —Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome— _Tío _Sesshomaru y no te aparees en 700 años.

Los ojos de Shippo se abrieron como platos.

—¿Tío?

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Bueno… si tú eres nuestro hijo, sólo podrías ser su sobrino.

—Pero Rin es como su hija y eso la haría mi prima… ¡AG! —Shippo se encogió.

—En realidad no —Inuyasha se rió entre dientes—, ella es una hija adoptiva y tú eres un hijo adoptivo… no estáis conectados por sangre. Si Rin fuera la verdadera hija de Sesshomaru y tú fueras nuestro hijo de sangre, entonces sería un poco… raro.

—¡Eh! Pero en las manadas de lobos y perros, siempre os apareáis _dentro_ de vuestra manada… normalmente, ¿verdad? —Kagome alzó una ceja en dirección a su compañero.

—Sí pero, ¿tú ves que Sesshomaru y yo acatemos eso? —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, Shippo, sólo espéralo. Después de que termine la primavera tus sentimientos no serán tan fuertes como lo son ahora.

Shippo asintió.

—Y después de que matemos a Tsuki —susurró Kagome en voz baja— podrás vivir con nosotros. Simplemente encontramos que estás más seguro con Miroku y Sango.

—¡Lo sé! —Shippo sonrió orgullosamente mientras se levantaba sobre la barandilla y miraba a sus padres. Miró a su alrededor y luego miró a Inuyasha.

—Todo esto es… nuestro… ¿verdad, Otou-san? —dijo, probando esa palabra. Inuyasha no sabía por qué, pero oír a Shippo diciendo eso hizo que alguna especie de sentimiento aflorara en la boca de su estómago. Sintió que su compañera le daba un apretón en la parte de arriba de su brazo y él sonrió, sabiendo que ella también lo estaba sintiendo.

—Sí, lo es —murmuró Inuyasha—. Y tú eres el príncipe de todo esto.

Los ojos de Shippo se abrieron como platos.

—¿QUÉ? Pensé que vuestro cachorro sería el príncipe… ya que él será el… ya sabéis… el heredero. Él también será un perro.

Kagome e Inuyasha se rieron al oír el parloteo del joven zorro.

—¡Shippo! ¡Shippo silencio! —rió Kagome mientras él la miraba fijamente, con sorpresa y susto en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestro primer hijo no obtendrá el título de Príncipe del Oeste? —Kagome arqueó una ceja—. Tu hermano o hermana también obtendrá el título, pero si algo llega a pasarnos, tú asumirías el control de las tierras…

—De eso nada… ¡el Oeste es el Dominio de los Perros! —dijo Shippo, no creyendo a sus oídos.

—¿Y? Tú eres nuestro hijo, ¿o no? —dijo Inuyasha, un poco brusco.

—Bueno…

—Entonces no hagas preguntas. Honestamente Shippo, pensaba que tú _querrías_ el título de príncipe o algo así —los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron—. Mequetrefe… —añadió por el bien de los viejos tiempos. Shippo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¡Quién dijo que estuviera llorando! —dijo Shippo mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Es sólo que me entró algo en los ojos… ¡sí!

—Igualito que tú —le murmuró Kagome a su compañero, quien quiso reírse a carcajadas. Inuyasha cogió a Shippo por la cola y lo puso en el hombro de Kagome.

—Cállate mequetrefe. Eres príncipe, así que alégrate. Ahora sé que Kagome y el cachorro tienen hambre, así que vamos a comer…

—Como una familia —añadió Kagome y Shippo asintió.

—¡Vamos! —bramó mientras los tres caminaban hacia su comedor.

Por una vez, en mucho tiempo… Shippo podía verdaderamente decir que era _realmente_ feliz.

* * *

Sesshomaru observó a Rin persiguiendo a Ah Un alrededor del patio de su castillo. Estaba aburrido… no tenía _nada_ que hacer. Se había encargado de todos sus asuntos cuando Inuyasha pasó por su castillo la semana pasada y no había nada que hacer en las Tierras del Oeste. Inuyasha y él habían aprobado la construcción de una cabaña colegio cerca del área de las afueras y el colegio admitiría humanos, demonios y hanyous así como los sexos tanto femenino como masculino.

Aprobaron más edificios, permitieron construcciones (incluyendo puentes, calles y más aldeas). Inuyasha quería abrir una especie de dojo y Sesshomaru aceptó la idea con la condición de que Inuyasha encontrara a los maestros y a los senseis del dojo.

Muchas cosas que a Sesshomaru le habrían llevado meses terminar estuvieron hechas en un día con su hermano.

_Supongo que mi hermanito puede resultar útil, _pensó mientras oía pasos detrás de él.

—Kagura —dijo, sintiendo que los sentimientos de la primavera tomaban el control. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a la diosa del viento mirándolo fijamente, con fatiga en sus ojos.

—Bueno, Tsuki sigue siendo estúpida. No tiene ni idea de lo que tramáis y piensa que le teméis o algo así. Creo que Kanna lo sabe pero no se lo dirá a Tsuki.

Sesshomaru asintió mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta y seguía mirando por el balcón. Oyó que Kagura se daba la vuelta y meneó la cabeza. _Hora de intentar _de verdad_ que funcione el consejo de Inuyasha._

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —llamó. Oyó que Kagura se detenía y sintió su confusión.

—A mi habitación… —murmuró.

—Ven aquí —dijo Sesshomaru y Kagura se sorprendió de su cambio de personalidad. Éste **no** era el mismo Sesshomaru que ella conocía. Este tipo era diferente…

Caminó hacia el balcón y se detuvo a su lado, mirando por la ventana. Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero Kagura sentía que no era un silencio incómodo. Era bastante cómodo.

Suspiró contenidamente mientras observaba el panorama. Durante toda su vida, había sabido que era un viaje sin destino. Era un viaje _épico_ y sabía que continuaría viajando sin un destino final. Ella no tenía destino. Lo sabía.

Pero luego había conocido al Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. Él le hizo sentir cosas que nunca sintió antes y demonios, incluso le devolvió su corazón. Sesshomaru podía haber permanecido estoico… puede que aún permaneciera estoico pero estaba cambiando lentamente. Antes ni siquiera podía soportar verla pero ahora estaba viviendo con ella.

Él estaba mejorando y Kagura estaba encantada. Si alguna vez se iba a aparear con el hombre, también podría valerse de ello.

Sesshomaru se apartó de la barandilla y se volvió hacia Kagura.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, sabiendo que Inuyasha le habría preguntado lo mismo si fueran Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Un poco…

—Vamos a comer.

Kagura estaba sorprendida pero no se quejó. Sonrió mientras asentía y siguió al señor del Oeste hacia la zona del comedor.

_Lo que sea que lo hizo cambiar… me alegra de que sea para mejor…

* * *

_

_Un mes más tarde_

Durante el mes anterior, después de que Sesshomaru le pidiera a Kagura que comiera con él, no cambiaron muchas cosas. Todavía no había noticias de Tsuki, Kagura tenía otra reunión con ella el día anterior, mas Kagura dijo que ella iría a informarla durante la _reunión_ que tendrían los hermanos perro. Sesshomaru se sentó en el castillo de su hermano, aguardando a que la exterminadora de demonios y el monje llegaran. Inuyasha estaba ocupado haciendo algo y lo más extraño era que Sesshomaru no podía oler ni a Inuyasha ni a la compañera de su hermano. Kagome, la compañera de su hermano, estaba en su tercer mes y medio de embarazo y él sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome conocían el género del cachorro.

Pero Sesshomaru no sabía si iba a tener una sobrina o un sobrino. Aunque no quería admitirlo, quería saberlo de verdad.

Kagura ya había estado con ellos durante dos meses y medio así que Tsuki no planeaba atacar hasta dentro de tres meses y medio más. Tiempo suficiente.

La nariz de Sesshomaru inhaló el olor de su hermano y de Kagome junto con otro olor. Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a olerlo, intentando describir el aroma. No se sorprendió de que el aroma fuera del cachorro no nato de su hermano y tampoco se sorprendió del género.

Kagome, con un estómago bastante abultado, entró en la habitación con su hermano siguiéndola muy de cerca. A Kagome le quedaban tres meses más de embarazo antes de entrar en labor de parto y todos esperaban que fuera después de que mataran Tsuki.

—Felicidades —dijo Sesshomaru y Kagome le sonrió con dolor.

—Gracias. Me duele la espalda, maldición —gruñó mientras Inuyasha la ayudaba a sentarse.

—Está bien, cariño —la calmó Inuyasha.

—Lo sé… es sólo que duele. Probablemente duela más que cuando Airia me atravesó.

—Oh sí, esa dama marionetista de demonios —Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo mientras ponía algunos cojines alrededor de su compañera, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda.

—Bien. Tú te quedas, deja que vaya a recoger a los demás.

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha comenzó a dirigirse al exterior. Miroku y Sango todavía no conocían todo el castillo e Inuyasha y Kagome arreglaron que se encontrarían en una de sus muchas salas de conferencias. Inuyasha tenía que ir a buscarlos.

—¿Tenéis un nombre? —le preguntó Sesshomaru al azar. Kagome miró a su cuñado y se rió.

—Sí. Lo decidimos cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

—Oh —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja—, ¿y cuál es?

—Muteki.

Sesshomaru _sonrió_ de verdad, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Kagome. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, con su mano sobre su estómago mientras miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru.

—Te… ¿te _gusta_ el nombre?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

—Es tolerable.

—¡No habrías sonreído si no te hubiera gustado!

Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario ya que entraron todos. Sango ocupó su lugar al lado de Kagome e Inuyasha se quedó de pie. Shippo se posó en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras que Miroku se quedó al lado de Inuyasha.

—Vale, ¿dónde está Kagura?

—Aquí mismo… —dijo Kagura mientras entraba en la habitación, pareciendo monótona como siempre.

—¿Alguna noticia? —inquirió Miroku, arqueando una ceja.

—Tsuki va a… hacer un ataque sorpresa en un mes —empezó Kagura—. Ella quiere atacar por sorpresa a los hermanos para poder destruiros cuando menos os lo esperéis. Eso es todo lo que saqué de ella.

—Menuda zorra —gruñó Inuyasha—, qué… ¡poco sentido de la moralidad!

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Pero si ella va a atacar el mes que viene, entonces vosotros dos tendréis que decidir ahora quién va a fingir ser Inutaisho.

—Yo digo que Sesshomaru —dijo Inuyasha—, él conoció a padre. Yo no.

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

—La mejor apuesta eres tú, hermanito. Tú tienes el alma de padre y tú te pareces más a él que yo.

Miroku dio una palmada.

—Entonces está decidido. Inuyasha, tú serás Inutaisho durante la batalla final.

Inuyasha bufó.

—¡Y una mierda!

—¡Silencio! —Kagome le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: ¡_nada de juramentos_!

—Bien… ¡pero yo no sé cómo era padre!

—Él es como tú cuando estás alrededor de tu compañera, hermanito —se burló Sesshomaru—. Aunque si te vistes como padre, actúa como tú mismo alrededor de Tsuki.

—¿Qué hay del olor? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—El atuendo de padre tiene un poco de su aroma —dijo Sesshomaru y Sango asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces tenemos eso preparado, ¿qué hay del plan de batalla?

—Primero poned en escena a Sesshomaru —dijo Kagome—, después de eso Miroku y Sango pueden salir y podéis mantenerla ocupada mientras Inuyasha sale por atrás.

—¿Dónde estarás tú, Okaa-san? —Shippo arqueó una ceja. A Sesshomaru le divertía que el kitsune llamara a Kagome okaa, pero los demás sabían que Shippo lo había estado haciendo desde hacía más o menos un mes.

—No lo sé —Kagome frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su compañero.

—Voy a dejarte en la guarida de Kouga —dijo Inuyasha—. El Oeste no es seguro con Tsuki atacando y con las panteras en las que no confío. Ni siquiera sé a quién le pertenecen las malditas tierras del norte, así que eso deja a Kouga en el Este.

—Kouga es nuestra mejor apuesta para mantener a Kagome a salvo. Está en el lado opuesto al Oeste, así que Tsuki no sabrá que Kagome está ahí y los lobos protegerán a Kagome —Sango asintió.

—Aunque puede que Kouga quiera luchar contra Tsuki —reflexionó Miroku.

—Déjalo —gruñó Inuyasha—, será su maldita culpa si muere.

Sango sonrió de repente y Kagome la miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo.

Sango meneó la cabeza.

—Oh… nada… es sólo…

—¿Sólo qué? —la interrumpió Shippo.

—Hablar de Kouga me recuerda los viejos tiempos.

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

—Todos vosotros rememoráis demasiado el pasado.

—Por lo menos tenemos un pasado valioso —le soltó Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaba bastante enfadada.

—¡Vale! ¡Callaos vosotros dos! ¿Entonces tenemos un plan?

—Un plan básico. Inuyasha y yo trabajaremos en los detalles —Sesshomaru se giró hacia Kagura y asintió—. Vamos.

Kagura no reaccionó mientras seguía a Sesshomaru fuera del castillo. Sango estalló en carcajadas cuando se fue Sesshomaru.

—Intenta demasiado ser de piedra.

—Eso quita el efecto pétreo —Kagome asintió concordando.

—Entonces, ¿estamos seguros de que podemos vencer a Tsuki? —preguntó Miroku mientras Kagome se frotaba su abultado vientre.

—Sí estamos seguros y olvidaos de Tsuki por un minuto… Kagome, ¿cuál _es_ el género? —dijo Sango mirando fijamente a Kagome.

—Niño —Kagome soltó una risita y Sango chilló:

—¡FELICIDADES!

Inuyasha fijó la mirada en sus amigos que comenzaron a felicitar a su compañera.

_Maldición… espero que todo vaya según lo planeado,_ pensó. Miró a su hijo que estaba sobre su hombro y le murmuró:

—Tú te vas a quedar con Kagome durante la batalla final.

Shippo pareció aterrorizado.

—¿POR QUÉ?

—Porque no quiero que salgas herido.

Shippo se sorprendió de que Inuyasha hubiera dicho eso abiertamente pero por otro lado, estaba cambiando. Shippo asintió mientras fijaba la mirada en su madre que sonreía de alegría.

—Otou-san —murmuró Shippo.

—¿Sí?

—Derrotaremos a Tsuki, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha hizo una pausa por un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí mequetrefe… lo haremos.

* * *

**Se acerca la batalla final, ¿qué pasará? Pronto lo sabremos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, vaya que sois rápidos, ¿eh? Jaja. Bueno, pues para el siguiente, a los 251 reviews, ¿vale?**

**Besos.  
**


	34. El amor fue tu perdición

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 34:** El Amor fue tu Perdición

* * *

Inuyasha hizo una pausa por un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí mequetrefe… lo haremos.

* * *

—_¡Otou-san! ¡Otou-san! —se oyó una voz muy alta. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hija de 5 años corriendo hacia él. Sonrió mientras la cogía en brazos y la lanzaba en el aire antes de cogerla._

—_¡WIII! —chilló mientras aplaudía. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos._

—_¿Cansada Inume? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hija._

—_Mucho —dijo Inume. Inuyasha sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su hija. Caminó hacia una cabaña y se encontró con su compañera y su hijo de 11 años ocupándose de la nueva incorporación de su familia, un bebé de un año._

—_¿Qué tal se porta, Muteki? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo._

—_La próxima vez que tengáis un cachorro, coged a Inume para que se ocupe de él —gruñó su hijo. Su compañera se rió antes de acariciar la cabeza de Muteki, sin embargo Inuyasha no pudo verle la cara._

—_Oh, cariño no te preocupes, esto te prepara para cuando tengas un cachorro._

_Inuyasha se rió entre dientes._

—_No podría estar más de acuerdo._

—_Muteki, Inume, ¿os gustaría llevaros a Ryujin de paseo? —les preguntó su compañera a sus dos cachorros._

—_¡Sí! —chilló Inume._

—_¿Puede venir Shippo-nii-chan? —preguntó Inume._

_Su compañera lo miró e Inuyasha reconoció su cara. Era Kagome…_

—_Creo que Shippo está demasiado ocupado con Rin, ¿no crees Inu-kun? —le preguntó Kagome a su pareja._

—_Shippo, Rin y su cachorro —se burló Inuyasha._

—_Oye, sólo porque tengamos tres cachorros no significa que Shippo no pueda tener un hijo propio —Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras cogía en brazos a su bebé, Ryujin._

—_El mismo Shippo sigue siendo un cachorro —Inuyasha hizo un puchero._

—_Oh, ¿Otou-san se está ablandando con nosotros? —Muteki se rió._

—_Cállate Muteki —le gruñó Inuyasha a su hijo. Ryujin hizo un sonido que sonó como una mezcla entre un gruñido y un eructo._

—_¡Oh! ¡Ryujin es tan lindo! —chilló Inume._

_Kagome se rió mientras besaba la mejilla de su pareja._

—_Extraño eh, que seamos todos hanyou._

—_Pues qué bien —Inuyasha sonrió—, una familia de hanyous es lo mejor que hay._

—_O quieres decir que la familia de Inuyasha es la mejor que hay —Kagome sonrió._

—_Eso también —Inuyasha sonrió mientras cogía a su hijo, Ryujin, en brazos._

_Muteki estalló los nudillos antes de coger su espada._

—_Otou-san, me prometiste entrenar con la espada —dijo Muteki._

—_No puedo esperar a que Ryujin crezca, entonces él y su hermano podrán luchar con espadas y a mí me dejarán en paz con mi compañera —gimió Inuyasha._

_Kagome se rió y rascó la base de sus orejas._

—_Pero sabes que te gusta entrenar con tu hijo._

—_Cierto —dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía a Inume y a Muteki al exterior. Ryujin eructó causando que sus padres se rieran._

—_Te amo —murmuró Kagome._

_Inuyasha besó su frente._

—_Yo también te amo._

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, su brazo envuelto flojamente alrededor de la cintura de Kagome. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando entender el sueño. Había sido el mismo sueño que había tenido hacía tanto tiempo, mucho antes de que él y Kagome se aparearan. Ésta era la primera vez que tenía el sueño en _mucho_ tiempo y, no podía explicarlo, pero se le calentaba el corazón con solo pensar en ello.

_Muteki, _pensó mientras observaba la figura durmiente de su compañera. Se apoyó en un hombro y fijó la mirada en ella, observándola mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inhalación. Su estómago estaba bastante abultado ya que estaba en su tercer mes y medio de embarazo. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que quedaban unos quince días para que Tsuki atacara.

Ese día planeaba llevar a Kagome a la Guarida de los Lobos. Quería empezar con los preparativos para la batalla final contra Tsuki y no podía arriesgarse a tenerla ahí mientras entrenaba con Miroku y Sango y probablemente con su hermano. Sus rasgos se suavizaron, sus ojos se veían mucho más cálidos de lo que eran anteriormente ese año… cuando conoció a Kagome. Le acarició la cara, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza con cada caricia que le daba a Kagome.

Kagome se inclinó contra su toque y sus ojos se abrieron y volvieron a cerrarse. Estaba soñando con él, podía olerlo en ella. Su estómago se veía tan grande en su pequeño cuerpo, que a Inuyasha casi le hacía querer estallar en carcajadas. Aún podía recordar cuando había convertido a Kagome en hanyou… hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar todos esos siéntates que le había dado.

_Kagome puso una mano en lo alto de su oreja y de hecho sintió una peluda oreja triangular. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras sus manos iban hacia los lados de su cabeza, no sintió ninguna oreja humana._

_Fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada._

—_¿Qué deseaste Inuyasha?_

_Inuyasha tragó saliva cuando vio las garras en sus manos._

—_Yo eh…_

—_Dímelo antes de que te siente hasta el infierno._

—_¡Deseé fueras un inu-hanyou niña! ¡Keh! Dijiste que te quedarías en mi época si fueras uno —dijo Inuyasha._

—_¡ESTABA BROMEANDO! —rugió Kagome._

—_¡Como si yo lo supiera!_

—_¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!_

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza con miedo. Ese flashback había sido demasiado real para él. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su figura durmiente y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. El día que le sacó el rosario, oh señor nunca olvidaría ese día. Sus crueles manos parecían muy grandes y aterradoras comparadas con la suave e inmaculada piel de Kagome. Pasó su dedo por su cuello y frotó la marca de apareamiento que reposaba en su cuello. Ella protestó suavemente mientras se acurrucaba en su toque.

_Alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha y lo vio sonriéndole. Puso ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y él arqueó una ceja, confuso._

—_¿Qué haces con mi rosario niña? —preguntó._

—_Ya no es tuyo —Kagome sonrió._

—_¿Qué? —dijo Inuyasha estúpidamente, pero en un rápido movimiento, ella le quitó el rosario, dejando a un Inuyasha con los ojos como platos._

—_¿Por qué tú… por qué…?_

—_Tú siempre nos proteges, yo no debería atarte a mí, además —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras movía las orejas—, ahora _de verdad_ voy a volver muy a menudo a mi tiempo, viéndome así._

_Inuyasha seguía aturdido mientras veía las cuentas en sus manos. Volvió a mirarla y supo que era verdad._

—_Dila —susurró—, di la palabra._

—_Osuwari —Kagome sonrió. Por instinto, Inuyasha cerró los ojos pero luego no sintió nada. Era diferente… desde hacía un año, había tenido las cuentas alrededor de su cuello, pero ahora ella se las había quitado por voluntad propia. Kagome lo miró fijamente mientras él se acostumbraba._

—_¿Preparado para irnos? —preguntó._

_Inuyasha sonrió mientras ponía a su cortejada entre sus brazos._

—_No… aún no._

_Kagome se rió mientras se sentaban juntos, las cuentas olvidadas a su lado._

Inuyasha bajó la mirada a su cuello desnudo y sonrió suavemente al ver que sus ojos sólo encontraban su rojo haori de cuero. Normalmente vería cuentas marrones y blancas esparcidas por su cuello, pero eso era antes… Eso era cuando arrasaba con todo y no podía controlarse.

Sin embargo aprendió. Había aprendido a controlarse gracias a Kagome. Estaba muy agradecido de que Dios le hubiera dado tal mujer… habría estado feliz con que sólo fuera su amiga pero para ir tan lejos como para aparearse con él, Inuyasha debía de haber hecho _algo_ bueno en su vida anterior para obtener tal recompensa en su vida actual. Se levantó y estiró el cuello.

—Hora de desayunar —murmuró para sí. Besó la frente de su durmiente compañera y salió de la habitación.

—Conejo o pescado… —contempló mientras salía corriendo de su castillo, queriendo hacer una comida de gourmet antes de la batalla final que se acercaba. Dos semanas para entrenar parecían ser suficientes y serían suficientes para que su compañera se acostumbrara a una guarida de lobos.

Le hirvió la sangre. No _quería_ dejarla allí, especialmente en su condición, pero hacer que se quedara en las Tierras de Oeste estaba fuera de lugar. Los miembros de la manada de Kouga eran los únicos a los que era remotamente _cercano_ como para confiar a su embarazada compañera. Durante las dos semanas de entrenamiento, juró que iría a ver cómo estaba Kagome todas las tardes, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera o lo ensangrentado o lastimado. Nada de eso importaba cuando se trataba de su compañera.

Cuando Inuyasha salió fuera captó el aroma de Shippo y Sango. Se giró hacia su izquierda y se encontró a su hijo y a la taijiya saliendo del bosque, sonriendo como idiotas.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír, mequetrefe? —le preguntó a Shippo mientras éste saltaba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

—Miroku violó a otra mujer —Shippo se rió—, y en vez de que Sango le hiciera desmayarse, la dama lo hizo por sí sola diciendo que era una vergüenza que un hombre que ya estaba comprometido con una mujer se comiera con los ojos a otras mujeres.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y se encontró a una Sango bastante feliz en vez de a una Sango enfadada.

—¿Y tú estás sonriendo porque…?

—Mi hiraikotsu se salvó de un ataque. Él está tumbado junto a una muy molesta Kirara que está esperando a que venga.

Inuyasha soltó una risotada y levantó un pulgar hacia su castillo.

—Kagome está durmiendo. Tú puedes ir yendo, Sango. Shippo, tú te vienes conmigo… Quiero saber lo que sabes sobre rastreo.

Los ojos de Shippo se iluminaron.

—¿Q-qué?

—Deja de malgastar mi tiempo mequetrefe —los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron—, quiero hacer una comida de gourmet antes de que empecemos esta tarde a entrenar intensivamente. Tú y tu madre vais a mover vuestros culos esta noche hacia la guarida de Kouga.

—¿Por qué esta noche? —Sango arqueó una ceja en dirección a su ex compañero. Eran todos íntimos, como una familia, pero ya no con esa característica de familia. _Fueron_ una verdadera familia durante los tiempos de Naraku pero el pasado es el pasado, y estaban viviendo en el presente, yendo hacia el futuro.

—No quiero que Kagome vea el nuevo estilo de entrenamiento que voy a practicar. Sesshomaru dijo que me ayudaría a perfeccionar las técnicas de padre y a sugerir planes de batalla alternativos. Iré a visitarla cada noche, no hay duda de ello —Inuyasha asintió en dirección a Sango quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Bastante conmovedor, en realidad —Sango sonrió—, ¿lo sabe ella?

—Si lo hiciera, ¿sonaría tan confiado? —replicó mientras Sango se reía ligeramente.

—Cierto, cierto… —Sango asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el castillo.

—Prepararé a Kagome para tus noticias. Enseña bien a Shippo a rastrear —dijo Sango—, ya sabes, estará pegado a una guarida durante dos semanas…

—Un zorro y un perro en una guarida de lobos… qué irónico que Kouga los hubiera capturado antes y aún así le voy a dar a mi compañera y a mi hijo por voluntad propia. La ironía vuelve a hacer maravillas —Inuyasha gruñó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque, Shippo cerca detrás de él.

_Pero la amas mucho, _pensó Sango sonriendo para sí misma, _un amor como ese es difícil de encontrar en estos días… _y disparó una siniestra mirada hacia la aldea. _Si sólo Miroku aprendiera de ti… monje libidinoso, _entró en el castillo, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios, _y no lo querría de otra forma…

* * *

_

—¿Lo ves? —le susurró Inuyasha a Shippo quien observaba atentamente a un conejito. Las cejas de Shippo se arrugaron, dándole a su cara un brillo de determinación y de feroz energía. Shippo asintió mientras Inuyasha miraba al conejo.

—Vale —susurró otra vez Inuyasha—, tienes que ser rápido y sigiloso. Deberías ir ahí, matarlo y traerlo en menos de un segundo. ¿Vale?

Shippo asintió mientras partía. Inuyasha se sorprendió de que Shippo consiguiera matar al conejo y traerlo en menos de un segundo. Arqueó una ceja, la diversión y la confusión estaban grabadas en su cara.

—Eso estuvo bastante bien, la verdad —Inuyasha asintió.

Shippo pateó la tierra con su pie.

—Sí. Padre me enseñó… un poco de rastreo antes de morir.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Entonces supongo que no me necesitas, mocoso —dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelo a Shippo—. Ahora, ¿qué mas necesitamos para la mejor comida de gourmet que vaya a ver tu madre?

—¡Frutas y pescado!

Inuyasha sonrió mientras señalaba un arroyo.

—Tú consigue un poco de pescado y yo saltaré a lo alto de los árboles para coger fruta fresca, ¿trato?

Shippo asintió y corrió hacia el arroyo. Inuyasha sintió que algo se encendía en su interior mientras observaba cómo cogía Shippo un palo y se ponía dentro del arroyo. Había crecido, en el último año Shippo se había vuelto más alto, definitivamente, y mucho más maduro.

Inuyasha, aunque al principio no lo había querido admitir, admiraba y quería a Shippo como si fuera suyo. A sus ojos, Kagome, él y Shippo serían la familia perfecta, seguida por supuesto, por sus propios cachorros. Se sentó en lo alto de un árbol y observó cómo pescaba Shippo.

Había crecido.

Pero la verdad es que todos los habían hecho.

* * *

Kagome se despertó con el aroma de pescado friéndose y fruta. Podía oler el aroma característico del conejo, pero no estaba demasiado segura. Sintió que el cachorro le daba una patadita en el estómago y sonrió, sabiendo que Muteki estaba tan hambriento como ella. El persistente olor de Sango alcanzó su nariz y frunció el ceño, preguntándose dónde estaba Sango.

—¿Alguien? —gimió Kagome, no gustándole el hecho de no poder levantarse.

—¡Alguien! Quiero levantarme ahora… ¡Sango! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Oh vamos, tengo que ir al baño!

Oyó que su compañero corría hasta la habitación, jadeando y sudando. Arqueó una ceja mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él, con su cara cansada y el olor de ceniza y pescado viniendo de él.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —respiró—, ¡intentaba que Shippo no se cayera en el fuego y luego te oigo y luego Miroku se acerca sigilosamente por detrás y Sango no vuelve del arroyo y ah! Quería darte una sorpresa cuando te levantaras pero esto no tiene sentido.

Se estiró hacia delante y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se rió mientras se apoyaba contra él, sus ojos bailaban con la luz.

—¿Darme una sorpresa? Para qué… no es el cumpleaños de nadie, todavía falta mucho para nuestro aniversario, el cachorro no viene…

—Hoy te vamos a llevar a la guarida de Kouga.

Los ojos de Kagome destellaron de ira mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Inuyasha.

—¿Y eso es una ocasión especial? ¿Y POR QUÉ TAN PRONTO? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ELLA NO NOS ATACARÁ HASTA DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, sabiendo que eran las hormonas.

—¡YA NO ME QUIERES! —las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Kagome mientras lo apartaba. _Intentaba_ apartarlo, en realidad. Él la agarró fuertemente por los hombros mientras las lágrimas caían libremente desde detrás de sus párpados. Besó su cuello mientras ella se sorbía la nariz, deteniendo las lágrimas.

—Sabes que te amo —le susurró suavemente en la oreja. Vio que su oreja se movía y se giraba en su dirección, y él sonrió internamente mientras su lengua lamía su oreja. Inuyasha la sintió estremecerse, subió su mano por su brazo y la depositó en su cuello.

—Pero tienes que entender —murmuró—, que estoy preocupado por ti y por Shippo. Vamos a entrenar intensivamente durante las próximas dos semanas y Kagome —la besó sensualmente en la mejilla—, no quiero que veas nuestras nuevas técnicas de entrenamiento.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…

—Inuyasha —dijo Kagome a modo de advertencia, sus labios se movían con enfado—, ¡dímelo!

—Te lo diré más tarde —dijo, con un tono de irrevocabilidad en su voz. Ella suspiró en derrota mientras seguía a su compañero al exterior. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakaku, Sesshomaru, Kagura y Rin fuera del castillo. Kagome también vio a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, pero ella sabía que iban a estar allí.

—¿Por qué es la fiesta? —le murmuró Kagome a su compañero.

—Tendremos una comida gourmet —dijo Inuyasha en voz alta—, luego Kouga y yo escoltaremos a Kagome hasta la Guarida.

Kagome gruñó de enfado mientras se sentaba con cuidado al lado de Sango.

—Pásame un pescado —dijo, ignorando deliberadamente a su compañero. Inuyasha gruñó ante las acciones de Kagome y se sentó a su otro lado.

—Dame una manzana…

* * *

—Kanna —dijo Tsuki en voz alta mientras se sentaban en un acantilado, fijando la mirada en el sol que estaba a punto de alcanzar la posición de mediodía. La niña albina apareció detrás de la doncella con el espejo agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos.

—¿Sí, Tsuki-sama? —murmuró Kanna con voz monótona.

—Cambio de planes. Iremos a atacar a los hijos de Inutaisho esta noche.

Kanna miró a su señora y preguntó:

—¿Qué hay de Kagura?

Tsuki gruñó.

—¡Esa pequeña perra estúpida me traicionó! Oh, se piensa que no lo sabía, ¿no? Era obvio. El aroma de las emociones apestaba en ella y era asqueroso. Iremos al castillo de Inuyasha a la puesta de sol. La batalla va a comenzar…

* * *

La comida había terminado, Shippo estaba dentro del castillo porque no podía soportar el aroma de Rin en aquel momento, Sango, Miroku y Kirara estaban con él. Kagome se levantó, con la ayuda de Inuyasha, a quien seguía ignorando, y se estiró sonoramente.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí son hacerle daño a tu compañera? —preguntó Ayame mientras se agarraba del brazo de Kouga.

—Yo la llevaré allí, vosotros dos —Inuyasha señaló a Ayame y a Kouga—, podéis tomar la delantera con Shippo, y Ginta y Hakaku pueden ir en la retaguardia.

Kouga asintió ante la idea y señaló al este.

—Partiremos ahora. Después de que los dejemos, volveré contigo. Vamos, Shippo —Shippo saltó sobre el hombro de Kouga y Kouga partió.

Inuyasha asintió y fue a coger a Kagome al estilo nupcial. Todavía estaba enfadada con él, así que le dejó cogerla con frialdad.

—¿Te relajarás? —susurró mientras salía disparado del suelo y saltaba sobre un árbol, su agarre sobre su compañera era firme.

—¿Haces una fiesta porque me voy? —le gruñó tensamente a su compañero, quien suspiró derrotado.

—No —dijo firmemente—, es sólo una reunión antes de la batalla —tragó saliva mientras saltaba hacia otro árbol.

—Quién sabe quién sobrevivirá… o no.

El corazón de Kagome bombeó más rápido mientras le lanzaba a Inuyasha una mirada confundida.

—Tú no morirás… —dijo, el miedo teñía su tono—. ¡No lo harás!

Inuyasha le sonrió suavemente a su compañera.

—No lo haré… —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—¡Prométemelo!

—Te lo prometo… —dijo, en voz muy baja. Kagome se estiró y le frotó las orejas.

—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo, compañera.

* * *

Después de dejar a Kagome en la manada, el sol ya señalaba que iba a llegar pronto la tarde. El viaje había durado más de lo esperado porque Kagome estaba embarazada e Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de cuánto tiempo quedaba de día.

Kouga e Inuyasha volvieron a la parte de delante del castillo de Inuyasha justo cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Sesshomaru le tendió a Inuyasha las ropas de su padre y asintió en dirección al castillo.

—Rin también está ahí —dijo mientras Inuyasha miraba a Kagura.

—Póntelas —dijo Kagura—, el entrenamiento parecerá más realista. Hemos decidido que te vistas como Toga-sama porque tú posees su alma.

Inuyasha, que no tenía nada que discutir, entró en el castillo para ponerse el equipo de su padre. Se desprendió de su haori y su hakama y se puso la larga prenda similar a un vertido sobre su cabeza. El atuendo le recordaba extrañamente el de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, el atuendo de su padre tenía un par de hakamas blancos. Inuyasha se puso la armadura sobre sus hombros y pecho. Cogió un mechón de pelo y vio que era demasiado claro para ser del tono de su padre pero podría funcionar. Vio que el coletero para el pelo de su padre también estaba incluido en el _paquete._

_Puta obsesionada… _pensó mientras se recogía el pelo como se imaginaba que lo llevaría su padre. Ya vería si Sesshomaru lo aprobaba o no.

Salió al exterior y fue recibido con exclamaciones de sus acompañantes. Sesshomaru caminó hacia su hermano pequeño e hizo algo con el pelo de Inuyasha.

—Así —dijo Sesshomaru.

—Gracias hermano —se burló Inuyasha mientras miraba a Kouga y a Kagura.

—¿Y bien?

—Te ves igual que él… ¿supongo? ¡No lo sé! —gruñó Kouga—. ¡Nunca lo he visto!

—Te ves igual que él —dijo Sesshomaru firmemente. Inuyasha enganchó la tetsusaiga contra su cadera y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su hermano.

—Perfecto —Sesshomaru sonreía mientras que Inuyasha gruñía.

—¡Esta mierda es muy pesada! —gruñó Inuyasha—. Cómo luchó padre contra Ryuukotsusei y Sounga y… —Inuyasha gruñó sonoramente mientras golpeaba su coraza—. ¡ESTA MIERDA PUEDE PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO! ¡JODER!

—¡Deja de maldecir! —dijo Kouga con brusquedad—. Por Dios. Si Kagome estuviera aquí, ¿maldecirías?

—¡Ella no está, no! —Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kouga quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Inuyasha se volvió hacia su hermano y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si caigo porque estoy cansado a mitad de la batalla, culpa al atuendo de padre.

—La voz de padre era más profunda —afirmó Sesshomaru con sencillez, ignorando la queja previa de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se movió mientras hacía su voz un poco más profunda.

—¿Así?

—Más profunda.

—¡No soy un teclado que pueda bajar diez octavas!

—¿Qué demonios es un teclado? —Kouga arqueó una ceja. A Inuyasha le dio un tic al darse cuenta de que no lo sabrían hasta dentro de un par de cientos de años.

—Algo de la época de Kagome… no importa… eh… —Inuyasha tosió y volvió a hablar—: ¿Así? —dijo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que Inuyasha sonara de forma tan similar a su padre.

—No pero se acerca mucho. Debería engañar a Tsuki… padre ha estado muerto desde hace unos buenos 200 años —dijo Sesshomaru mientras Inuyasha se sentaba, fijando la mirada en la tierra.

—¡Estúpida, estúpida, ESTÚPIDA Tsuki! ¡Si padre estaba felizmente casado tanto con Megumi como con mi madre, la señorita debería notar que nunca iba a obtener el corazón de padre!

—Culpa a las perras obsesas —Kouga se encogió de hombros, con pesar.

—No digas perra —los ojos de Sango brillaron—, es un insulto a Kagome.

Miroku estalló en carcajadas mientras Inuyasha sonreía un poco. Aunque la risa se cortó cuando Kagura soltó una exclamación e Inuyasha, Kouga y Sesshomaru miraron al norte.

—¡No-puede-_ser_! —ladró Inuyasha. Kouga adoptó una posición de batalla mientras Miroku y Sango averiguaban lo que estaba pasando. Miroku agarró su báculo, mirando ociosamente su mano derecha. Aunque el kazanna era su debilidad, también era su fuente de poder. Luchar sin él sería diferente.

Sango agarró con fuerza su hiraikotsu mientras que Inuyasha tosía unas cuantas veces, intentando que su voz alcanzara el punto justo.

—No hemos entrenado —siseó Kagura—. ¿Por qué está aquí? Me lo habría dicho…

—No —llegó una voz algo clara. Inuyasha cogió la empuñadura de su tetsusaiga mientras Tsuki aparecía en una nube gigante, con Kanna tras ella.

—No confío en traidores.

—¿Lo sabías? —los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos mientras Sesshomaru, inconscientemente, se ponía delante de ella.

Tsuki bufó con desagrado.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, _niña_ —dijo, burlonamente—. Lo supe desde el momento en que apestaste a emociones y a esos perros. No tuviste en cuenta mi nariz sensible.

Kagura tragó saliva mientras que Inuyasha parecía como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Sesshomaru sacó su tokijin y se mantuvo bastante protector delante de Kagura. Kagura sacó su abanico mientras Miroku le lanzaba una mirada al castillo.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —llamó Miroku y Sesshomaru miró en su dirección.

—¡El castillo!

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos.

—¡OH MIERDA! —gritó y corrió hacia el castillo de Inuyasha. Rin estaba ahí y Kagura preferiría morir a dejar que la pequeña saliera herida. Rin significaba mucho para Sesshomaru y a Kagura la destruiría ver a Sesshomaru llorar la pérdida de Rin.

—¡Adónde crees que vas, señorita! —se burló Tsuki.

—Todavía no me ha visto —susurró Inuyasha muy bajito para que sólo su hermano y Kouga lo oyeran.

—Deja que cambie eso —gruñó Kouga mientras saltaba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y le daba una patada a Tsuki. Inuyasha retrocedió dos pasos mientras Tsuki fulminaba a Kouga con la mirada.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, _lobo_?

—No lo has visto —Kouga movió un pulgar hacia Inuyasha. El sol se había puesto completamente y como los caninos podían ver bien en la oscuridad, estaban perfectamente bien. La batalla sólo afectaría Miroku, Sango, Kagura y, para su ventaja, Tsuki. Los ojos de Tsuki se abrieron como platos al ver a Inuyasha, pero a sus ojos él era Inutaisho. Hizo desaparecer la nube y aterrizó sobre sus pies, con Kanna tras ella.

—Inu… ¿Inutaisho? —susurró, perdiendo todos sus sentidos. Olía como su antiguo Inutaisho, excepto que tenía olor a mosto y a sus hijos por todo su cuerpo. Dio dos pasos hacia Inuyasha mientras que Sango se apartaba dos pasos de él. Kagura entró en el castillo y Miroku consiguió arrastrarse hasta Kanna y poner su mano sobre su boca. Mientras tanto, Tsuki estaba embelesada con _Inutaisho._

Miroku arrastró a Kanna hacia Sesshomaru y se sorprendió de que Kanna ni se molestara en pelear. Sesshomaru miró a la hermana pequeña de Kagura y supo instantáneamente lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Mientras Miroku mantenía su mano sobre la boca de Kanna, Sesshomaru cortó silenciosamente la garganta de Kanna y luego le dio una tajada con su tensaiga. Tuvieron suerte de que las orejas de Tsuki no fueran sensibles y se sorprendieron porque, tan hipnotizada estaba con Inuyasha, que el olor de la sangre de Kanna no le llegó a la nariz.

Kanna estaba viva.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada con todas sus fuerzas, su mano agarraba la empuñadura de su Tetsusaiga.

—Has vuelto a mí… Inutaisho —Tsuki respiró mientras iba a abrazar a Inuyasha, sin embargo Inuyasha se hizo a un lado.

_Gracias a dios que fui hoy a llevar a Kagome a la guarida… _dijo, amando cómo funcionaba la ironía en ese momento. Volvió a hacerse a un lado, sonriendo ligeramente mientras Tsuki fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué me evitas, mi amor? —Tsuki respiró y Miroku se encogió.

—Pobre Inuyasha —murmuró mientras Kanna peleaba contra él. Miroku frunció el ceño a modo de disculpa mientras soltaba a Kanna quien endureció su agarre sobre su espejo, las emociones nunca invadiendo su rostro. Sesshomaru miró hacia el castillo de su hermano y vio a Kagura saludándolo con Rin en sus brazos. Asintió, Kagura hizo aparecer una pluma y se sentó en ella, con Rin a su lado. Kagura huyó con la niña, esperando mantener a salvo a Rin en algún lugar para poder volver a ayudar con la batalla.

—Quién dijo que pudieras referirte a mí de ese modo —dijo Inuyasha como un noble taiyoukai. No podía maldecirla. Sabía bien por su madre que su padre nuca era vulgar.

—Pero… ¡mi amor! —gritó Tsuki.

—Nunca te amé —gruñó Inuyasha con su mejor voz de _padre—_. Sólo amé a Megumi y a Izayoi… a ti nunca —dijo, nombrando a la madre de Sesshomaru así como a la suya.

—¡Amaste a una humana! —gritó Tsuki—. Yo habría producido mejores hijos que tus sarnosos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha destellaron pero oyó que su hermano susurraba algo. Las orejas de perro de Inuyasha estaban ocultas bajo su pelo recogido en una coleta; sin embargo, tenía mechones cubriendo los lugares donde estarían sus orejas de verdad.

—Inuyasha… no te inmutes —murmuró Sesshomaru e Inuyasha recobró la compostura.

—Sesshomaru e Inuyasha —Inuyasha odió referirse a sí mismo desde el punto de vista de su padre pero en momentos difíciles, había que hacer sacrificios—, son herederos suficientemente fuertes para continuar con mi linaje.

_¿Linaje? _Kouga arqueó una ceja desde su posición detrás de Tsuki. Tsuki frunció el ceño peligrosamente, la ira brillaba en sus ojos.

—Yo habría producido _mejores_ herederos —repitió.

—Kouga —dijo Inuyasha modestamente—. ¡AHORA!

Kouga saltó y le dio una patada a Tsuki en la cabeza. En el proceso, Inuyasha corrió al lado de Tsuki y le lanzó un gancho mientras sacaba su tetsusaiga, permitiendo que la hoja rozara ligeramente la mejilla de Tsuki, haciéndole sangre.

Tsuki echó humo mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

—Mi rostro —susurró, la ira pasando por todo su ser. Sintió la sangre filtrándose por su piel mientras su cara empezaba lentamente a quedar marcada con rojo. Su estómago se agitó de la ira mientras le lanzaba una peligrosa y mortal mirada a Inuyasha.

—¡Cómo has podido! —gritó—. ¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO! ¡Después de todo lo que he HECHO por ti!

—Tú no has hecho nada —susurró Inuyasha.

—¡SÍ LO HICE! ¡Te puse una gran lápida!

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Esa cosa vieja? La tumba que me hicieron mis _hijos_ es mejor.

En realidad, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru nunca le hicieron una tumba a su padre pero fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza. Sesshomaru estaba impresionado de lo listo que era su hermano, pero también es verdad que Sesshomaru no había estado ahí durante la mayoría de la infancia de Inuyasha. Su odio por los híbridos estaba empezando a disiparse. Sabía que tenía que agradecerles a su hermano y a su madrastra por ello. Izayoi le había enseñado a Sesshomaru muchas cosas y se sorprendía de que le hubiera costado 200 años darse cuenta.

Tsuki gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia Inuyasha. Inuyasha corrió hacia la izquierda, inconsciente del hecho de que Sango estaba detrás de él. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

—¡MIERDA! —bramó mientras Tsuki se dirigía directamente hacia Sango. Sango sostuvo en alto su hiraikotsu, preparándose para evitarla pero se sorprendió cuando Kouga pisoteó a Tsuki. Soltó una risita mientras Kouga saltaba sobre la cabeza de Tsuki, cuya cabeza se hundió más en el suelo.

—Hola Sango —la saludó Kouga mientras se mantenía sobre la cabeza de Tsuki. Sango puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía corriendo lo más lejos posible hacia la derecha y Kouga se bajaba de la cabeza de Tsuki. Tsuki escupió la tierra e Inuyasha recordó su rosario de cuentas.

_Osuwari, puta… _dijo en su cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. Tsuki giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Kouga, quien le saludó.

—Actúan como tontos —dijo Sesshomaru, nada divertido. Miroku se rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Déjalos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que luchamos contra alguien de su fuerza. No debería ser más fuerte que Naraku…

—¡Escapada Torbellino! —gritó Tsuki y dos torbellinos salieron de sus iris. A Inuyasha le divirtió su truco pero lo destrozó con facilidad.

—¡BAKURYUHA!

Los ojos de Tsuki se abrieron de par en par cuando sus torbellinos volvieron hacia ella.

—¡Inutaisho nunca supo este ataque! —chilló mientras esquivaba sus propios torbellinos.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes —sonrió Inuyasha—, como… ¿dónde está Inuyasha?

—Hora de ponerse serios —Miroku estalló los nudillos mientras daba cinco pasos. Tsuki miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrar que Inuyasha no estaba allí.

—¿Dónde _está_? ¿Encogiéndose de miedo con su compañera?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sacaba la coleta y tiraba su armadura.

—No, imbécil, estoy aquí mismo. Estás tan obsesionada con mi padre que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que _está muerto_. Mi madre lo _amaba_ de verdad y aceptó el hecho de que estaba muerto.

—¡PEQUEÑO BASTARDO MAÑOSO! —Tsuki cargó contra Inuyasha pero sintió que algo duro la golpeaba en la cabeza. Su cabeza se giró rápidamente a un lado y se encontró a Sango recuperando el control de su hiraikotsu. Tsuki chilló mientras volvía a ir hacia Inuyasha—. No puedes ganarme en un uno contra uno, ¿eh? Creo que eres demasiado débil. Tienes que velar por tus _camaradas_… tus subordinados, para que te ayuden.

Si éste fuera el Inuyasha del año pasado, el comentario le habría afectado. Pero ahora, no le importaba.

—¿Subordinados? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja—. Desde cuándo han sido mis amigos y compañeros mis subordinados. Escuche señorita —Inuyasha envainó la tetsusaiga—, sólo porque tenga una vida social y a gente que me quiere ayudar y tú no… no vayas _asumiendo_ cosas, ¿entendido? Puedo destrozarte con los ojos cerrados pero si quieres atacar a los herederos de mi _padre_, eso no sólo me incluye a mí, sino también a mi hermano. Y si intentas hacerme daño, también es asunto suyo y viceversa. ¡Así que sé una buena imbécil, vete a chingar con un árbol y déjanos en paz! —bramó mientras saltaba y pateaba la cara de Tsuki con gran velocidad e intensidad.

Tsuki salió disparada hacia atrás y Sesshomaru la agarró por el cuello cuando pasó por su lado. Inuyasha sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ahora es toda tuya, Sesshomaru.

El agarre de Sesshomaru sobre el cuello se intensificó mientras ella se retorcía bajo él.

—Eres patética —susurró en un tono mortal mientras Miroku la azotaba en el rostro con su tintineante báculo. Su cara se ladeó y Kouga la golpeó en la otra mejilla, causando que su cabeza volviera a girarse al otro lado. Sesshomaru dejó que Miroku y Kouga siguieran jugando al pin pon con su cabeza hasta que se la volvió a lanzar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha sostuvo su tetsusaiga como si fuera un bate de béisbol. Mientras Tsuki salía disparada hacia él, extendió hacia atrás la tetsusaiga, sin embargo no se esperó que Tsuki se arqueara como una flecha, sus manos estaban delante de ella.

—¿Qué demonios? —maldijo Inuyasha mientras usaba su tetsusaiga para protegerse. Tsuki chilló mientras sus uñas trataban de perforar la tetsusaiga, pero parecía imposible. Sango volvió a lanzar el hiraikotsu y montó sobre Kirara mientras se lanzaba al aire. Entraron libremente en la batalla, teniendo en cuenta que los había tomado por sorpresa, el estilo libre era bastante bueno.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es tan patético como cuando luchamos contra Naraku.

—Técnicamente, sólo vosotros tres —Miroku señaló a Sesshomaru, Kouga e Inuyasha—, luchasteis contra Naraku.

—Exacto, lo que yo digo. Parece bastante fácil —reflexionó Sesshomaru.

—Está demasiado cegada, no va a dar una gran pelea así que, ¿podemos acabar con ella? —dijo Kouga.

—Tú por la izquierda —instruyó Sesshomaru mientras esprintaba hacia la derecha. Kouga puso los ojos en blanco y corrió hacia la izquierda. Kanna se quedó quieta.

Inuyasha olió que Sesshomaru y Kouga corrían a cada lado de Tsuki e Inuyasha supo instantáneamente lo que tramaban. Se agachó mientras tanto Kouga como Sesshomaru se movían para golpear a Tsuki. Tsuki también se anticipó y se agachó mientras los dos se cruzaban.

—Movimientos lentos. Ahora… tú —dijo señalando a Inuyasha—. Cómo te atreves a vestirte como mi Inutaisho.

—¡MALDICIÓN SEÑORA! ¡Él no te pertenecía!

—¡SÍ ME PERTENECÍA!

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —gritó Inuyasha mientras su cuerpo brillaba con un suave brillo rosa. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se tocó su cuerpo y descubrió que _él_ estaba brillando, las ropas de su padre estaban brillando.

—¿Qué coño está pasando…? —preguntó al sentir que la ropa se calentaba en extremo. Gritó cuando la ropa le empezó a quemar, no paraba. ¡Parecía como si el fuego estuviera lamiendo su piel desnuda y quería que parara _ya_!

De repente, dejó de quemarse. Inuyasha se sintió débil mientras miraba sus ropas. Gruñó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudió el polvo. Se volvió hacia Tsuki y se encontró con que estaba mirando algo a su lado, al igual que los demás. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, miró a su izquierda y casi maldijo.

—¡Pa-padre! —exclamó al ver una imagen fantasmal de su padre de pie a su lado. Inutaisho le sonrió a su hijo antes de mirar a Tsuki.

—Tu reclamo sobre mí y la negación de Inuyasha de ese reclamo activó mi alma dentro de él y fui liberado —susurró Inutaisho suavemente, pero sonaba un poco peligroso—. Ahora escuchad atentamente: sólo tengo un tiempo limitado en este mundo con el alma de mi hijo. Escuchad bien porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez.

Tsuki, quien volvía a estar embelesada, fijó la mirada en la figura fantasmal de Inutaisho. De hecho, _todos_ estaban mirando a Inutaisho.

—Amaba a Megumi pero aún así la mataste. Me llevó _cientos _de años salir adelante y ahí fue cuando conocí a Izayoi. Si te hubiera amado, Tsuki, me habría apareado contigo en ese periodo de tiempo pero no lo hice —los ojos de Inutaisho brillaron. Sango miró a Miroku y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo…

_¿Él…? _Volvió la mirada rápidamente a Inutaisho.

—Me apareé con Izayoi porque la amaba… —Inutaisho cerró los ojos—. Ahora, hijo mío —se giró hacia Inuyasha—. Ahora es el momento perfecto…

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces antes darse cuenta de qué pasaba.

—¿CÓMO? —gritó mientras se alzaba rápidamente y sacaba su tetsusaiga. Fulminó a Tsuki con la mirada, quien estaba mirando atentamente a Inutaisho.

_Perfecto, _pensó mientras lanzaba y metía su espada a través del pecho de Tsuki. Tsuki jadeó cuando la sangre salió a chorros de ella y aterrizaba en la cara de Inuyasha. Adoptó una expresión desdeñosa mientras Tsuki bajaba la mirada hacia la espada que reposaba en su pecho.

—El amor fue tu perdición —dijo Inuyasha simplemente mientras sacaba la espada de su pecho. Ella jadeó de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

—Inutaisho… —murmuró mientras su cuerpo empezaba a evaporarse—. Te am… —se había ido…

* * *

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

_Todos estuvieron callados durante cinco minutos enteros, mientras el sol empezaba a elevarse muy por encima de las copas de los árboles. Inuyasha se puso de rodillas antes de gruñir sonoramente._

—_¡MALDITO SEAS MIROKU! ¿TENÍAS QUE QUEMAR MI ROPA?_

_Kouga parpadeó varias veces mientras Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a su hermano. Miroku sonrió tímidamente._

—_¡Perdón! ¡Le añadía drama!_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Más y mejor a los 362 reviews.**

**Besos y muchas gracias.  
**


	35. La vida de un Taiyoukai

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 35:** La Vida de Un Taiyoukai

* * *

—Inutaisho… —murmuró mientras su cuerpo empezaba a evaporarse—. Te am… —se había ido…

Todos estuvieron callados durante cinco minutos enteros, mientras el sol empezaba a elevarse muy por encima de las copas de los árboles. Inuyasha se puso de rodillas antes de gruñir sonoramente.

—¡MALDITO SEAS MIROKU! ¿TENÍAS QUE QUEMAR MI ROPA?

Kouga parpadeó varias veces mientras Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a su hermano. Miroku sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Perdón! ¡Le añadía drama!

—¡A la mierda el drama! —bramó Inuyasha mientras saltaba, pasando de largo de su hermano y Kouga para ir a agarrar a Miroku por el cuello—. Ella no habría sabido si estaba ardiendo o no, ¿o sí? ¡Maldición! ¡Debería matarte!

—Pero acabo de destruir a Tsuki. Creyó que tu padre estaba aquí de verdad _porque_ tu ropa se quemó —Miroku sonrió.

—¡Espera! Antes de que se cometa ningún asesinato —empezó Kouga—, explica qué demonios pasó.

Inuyasha empujó a Miroku antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Sesshomaru y Kouga fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba sentado Inuyasha y Miroku estaba de pie. Sango llegó finalmente, apoyándose sobre su hiraikotsu.

—Mientras viajábamos juntos en busca de Naraku —empezó Miroku—, todos aprendimos algunas técnicas.

—¿Como…? —Kouga arqueó una ceja.

—Inuyasha aprendió su kaze no kizu, bakuryuha, la tetsusaiga roja y el aluvión de adamantina. Sango aprendió a dominar todavía más su hiraikotsu, Kagome dominó sus poderes espirituales y yo destaqué por mis ilusiones —Miroku sonrió mientras Sesshomaru ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, eso nos lo esperábamos monje. Explícate.

Miroku suspiró mientras miraba al cielo, el sol empezó a alzarse. Los árboles empezaron a extender la luz para que bailara sobre las copas de los árboles y el castillo. Kouga se cruzó de brazos, mostrando que estaba impaciente pero que era lo suficientemente paciente para esperar por una respuesta.

—Quiere decir —empezó Inuyasha—, que si tiene algo físico de aquel del que tiene que crear la ilusión, puede hacerlo. Como tenía puesta la ropa de padre, hizo que padre apareciera y simplemente usó mi voz.

—¿Entonces por qué te enfadaste? —Sango arqueó una ceja.

—¡ESE IDIOTA NO TENÍA QUE HACER QUE MI ROPA ARDIERA!

—¡Era un efecto! ¡Mierda! —Kouga lanzó las manos al aire, agarró a Inuyasha por el cuello y lo alzó del suelo—. Voy a volver a mi guarida, tú te vienes y te llevas a tu compañera contigo porque estoy muy seguro de que no la voy a mandar sola y no se la voy a confiar a mis lobos… ¿entendido?

Inuyasha gruñó mientras apartaba a Kouga de él, la luz empezaba a abrirse sobre los combatientes delante del castillo de Inuyasha.

—Bien —masculló Inuyasha—, vamos.

—Nosotros volveremos a nuestra cabaña —dijo Sango mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de Miroku—, afortunadamente ninguno de nosotros resultó herido de gravedad.

—Sólo unos cuantos rasguños —Miroku asintió después de que su prometida hablara. Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su castillo. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de los demás y se dio la vuelta.

—Me voy… —dijo, con un poco de incertidumbre mientras se marchaba. Kouga e Inuyasha, sin mucho aliento, se fueron saltando en dirección este.

_Por lo menos esa perra de Tsuki se ha ido, _pensó internamente mientras saltaba detrás de Kouga, quien llevaba la delantera, _la puta retardada estaba obsesionada con padre hasta el punto de poner en duda su cordura. _Inuyasha miró a su izquierda y se encontró a Kouga a su misma altura, ambos corrían a la misma velocidad.

Inuyasha tenía que agradecerle internamente a Kouga. Aunque ambos sabían que su relación era inestable, ya que ambos eran bordes con el otro, agradecía que Kouga permitiera que Kagome se quedara en su guarida durante dos semanas, aunque Kagome sólo estuvo allí durante apenas 12 horas.

—Inuyasha —llamó Kouga. Inuyasha miró a Kouga y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué, lobo?

—Buen trabajo —dijo Kouga mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro, intentando mantener el equilibrio ya que estaban saltando de árbol en árbol.

Inuyasha se quedó callado mientras seguían saltando, su velocidad se incrementó al cruzar la frontera entre el territorio de Inuyasha y el de Kouga.

—Incluso sin la ayuda se Miroku, lo hiciste muy bien al actuar como tu padre.

—Gracias… —masculló finalmente Inuyasha, sin mirar a Kouga. Kouga simplemente sonrió y siguió saltando de árbol en árbol, tan sólo unos milímetros por delante de Inuyasha.

_Nadie más habría vencido a ese bicho raro obsesivo, _pensó Kouga mientras seguía saltando, el viento le azotaba en la cara, pero estaba acostumbrado, _ahora me alegro de ser el amigo de Inuyasha, no su enemigo…

* * *

_

Sesshomaru entró en su castillo, ignorando a los sirvientes que hacían reverencias en su dirección. Simplemente quería saber dónde estaban Kagura y Rin. No podía olerlas, sólo una esencia persistente que le decía que _habían _estado ahí, en algún momento durante la noche. Sesshomaru caminó silenciosamente hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, donde el olor de Rin y Kagura se hacía más fuerte.

_¿Dónde están? _Pensó mientras miraba a su izquierda donde estaba la habitación de juegos designada para Rin. Allí no.

Salió por las puertas de atrás y se encontró a Kagura sentada en el patio con Rin en brazos. Arqueó una ceja al oír la respiración regular de Rin, señalando que estaba dormida.

—Kagura —llamó y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Sesshomaru.

—¿Está muerta? —Kagura arqueó una ceja. Sesshomaru asintió y se movió a un lado.

—Me traje conmigo a tu hermana —dijo y Kanna salió de detrás de él. Kagura sonrió suavemente y se volvió hacia la niña que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

—Pondré a Rin en su habitación —murmuró mientras se levantaba, acunando a Rin. Empezó a levantarse una suave brisa de primaveral y el fuerte olor de la lujuria golpeó a Sesshomaru y detuvo un incipiente gemido. No tenía que aparearse con Kagura durante la primavera pero… pero si no lo hacía, cortaría su vida por no sé cuántos años hasta que se _apareara…_

—Después tengo que hablar contigo —dijo, con un tono de irrevocabilidad en su voz—, lleva a Kanna donde desees, ella puede vivir aquí si quieres —con eso dicho, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y abandonó el patio. Kanna lo observó irse antes de mirar a su hermana.

—¿Es así normalmente? —susurró Kanna.

—Solía ser peor —Kagura sonrió mientras llevaba a la dormida Rin de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Souta desde su habitación, saltó el tramo de escaleras y corrió hacia el salón donde su madre, Korari, estaba sentada con un álbum.

—¿Qué pasa? —Korari arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su hijo, quien parecía estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mira! —dijo mientras empujaba un libro de historia en los brazos de su madre, haciendo que tirara el álbum familiar. Korari alzó una ceja al leer el pasaje que Souta señalaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el proceso.

_Se ha apuntado recientemente que el medio demonio de pelo plateado que consiguió derrotar a la mayor amenaza conocida de la historia, Naraku, tuvo un hijo con su compañera que, según dicen nuestros registros, viajó a través del tiempo. Basándonos en registros y hallazgos recientes, hemos descubierto que ese mismo hanyou se apareó con su compañera, quien pareció transformarse en hanyou. Tuvieron un hijo juntos y de acuerdo a nuestras informaciones, era un niño… llamado Muteki._

Korari carraspeó mientras releía el mismo pasaje siete veces.

—Oh dios mío —susurró mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el nombre de Muteki—. ¡Souta! —gritó de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

—¡Tienes un nieto, mamá!

—¡Eres tío! —rió mientras estrechaba fuertemente a su hijo. Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Oh dios mío… ojalá ella estuviera aquí ahora mismo…

Como si Dios hubiera oído las palabras de Korari, sonó el timbre. Souta arqueó una ceja mientras miraba en la cocina.

—Jii-chan está barriendo así que no se ha quedado fuera.

Korari frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de bambú. La abrió y dejó caer el libro de historia que estaba todavía apretado fuertemente en su mano…

—Kagome…

* * *

—¡LO CONSEGUISTE! —chilló Kagome mientras Inuyasha llevaba a su compañera de vuelta a su castillo.

—Sí lo conseguí… según Sango la batalla fue increíble —sonrió mientras Shippo se sentaba en su cabeza. El agarre de Kagome sobre Inuyasha se fortaleció. Shippo miró fijamente al cielo al sentir que Inuyasha saltaba hacia arriba y luego bajaba flotando a una rama cercana.

—Entonces, ¿ahora estamos a salvo? —preguntó Shippo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en lo alto de la cabeza de su padre. Kagome alzó la vista a Shippo y sonrió, la calidez y el amor irradiaban de esa sencilla sonrisa. Eso hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha latiera incondicionalmente.

—Sí —dijo ella—, y también puedes vivir con nosotros.

Shippo sonrió y permaneció callado durante el resto del viaje.

—Oy, Inuyasha —murmuró mientras él endurecía ligeramente su agarre sobre Kagome.

—¿Sí? —dijo bajando la vista hacia ella.

—Te amo…

Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo también te amo, Kagome.

* * *

—¡MIROKU! —chilló Sango cuando entraron en su cabaña, su prometido plantó inmediatamente el culo en el suelo, el cansancio lo consumía. Sólo quería dormir.

—¿Sí? —bostezó mientras se acostaba en su futón, poniendo su báculo a su lado. Rodó hacia la izquierda y arqueó una ceja en dirección a Sango, que se sentó delante de él.

—¡Tsuki está muerta!

—Lo sé, mi querida Sango.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un golpecito a Miroku entre los ojos. Él cerró los ojos al ver que su dedo aterrizaba justo en el puente de su nariz antes de arquear una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que estás cansado —murmuró Sango seductoramente mientras se acostaba al lado de Miroku. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él, su cara y la de ella estaban a unos milímetros—, pero… Tsuki está muerta y ya sabes… podemos casarnos pronto…

Miroku se rió entre dientes y besó a Sango en la frente.

—Hablemos de eso cuando me despierte… me temo que estoy tan cansado que puedo acabar queriendo algo muy extraño para el día de nuestro casamiento.

Sango soltó una risita mientras se echaba una manta sobre ellos antes de besar su nariz.

—¿Miroku? —susurró, mirando fijamente su cara teniendo él los ojos cerrados.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró.

—Te amo… —y ella juró haber visto que los bordes de sus labios se arqueaban ligeramente hacia arriba…

* * *

—¡Hola mamá! —Kagome sonrió mientras abrazaba a su madre. Korari, todavía con los ojos abiertos como platos, abrazó lentamente su espalda antes de apartarse.

—Pero tú… en la época… cómo… eh… —Korari se frotó las sienes mientras conducía dentro a Kagome. Kagome se rió mientras entraba en el templo, su físico era el de su forma humana, pelo negro, orejas normales, sin colmillos… nada demoníaco. Detrás de ella estaba su compañero, Inuyasha, que también estaba en su forma humana, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, sin orejas de perro…

—No parecéis haber crecido —dijo Korari, no muy segura de cómo habían llegado allí.

Kagome se rió mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Muteki, Inume, Ryujin… ¡venid! ¡Conoced a vuestra abuela! —llamó.

—Pero… ¿y si…? —empezó a hablar el más mayor.

—Muteki —repitió Inuyasha con voz severa. El chico con pelo plateado revuelto recogido en la nuca suspiró mientras entraba en el templo. Tenía pequeñas orejas de perro sobresaliendo de su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero, sus colmillos sobresalían por detrás de sus labios. Tenía ojos dorados como la forma hanyou de su padre y garras creciendo desde sus dedos.

—Oh dios mío —exclamó Korari, su corazón se estaba acelerando.

—Él no quiso esconder su demonio —Kagome sonrió mientras conducía dentro a sus niños. Inume, su hija, tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a la altura del cuello. Tenía orejas humanas y preciosos ojos marrones que brillaban con esperanza. El niño más joven, Ryujin, tenía el pelo corto de punta y ojos ámbar. Estaban en sus formas humanas, gracias a su madre y padre.

Muteki tenía la tierna y madura edad de 17 años, su hermana pequeña Inume tenía 11 y su hermano pequeño, Ryujin tenía 7. En años humanos, parecían ser simplemente adolescentes, pero en años demoníacos tenían unos buenos 200 años, Muteki tenía más de 500.

—Cómo… —Korari parpadeó mientras todos se sentaban en los sofás. Muteki miró a Souta, quien lo miraba a él y a sus hermanos. Volvió a mirar a su madre que estaba sentada con Ryujin en su regazo.

—Bueno… no somos los Inuyasha y Kagome que conocéis —dijo Inuyasha mientras Inume se sentaba a su lado, acurrucándose entre su madre y su hermano Muteki.

—¿Eh? —Souta arqueó una ceja—. Vosotros sois como… ¿clones o algo así?

—Sigues siendo un panoli —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—, no, niño —sonrió—, somos los mismos Inuyasha y Kagome pero hemos vivido durante quinientos años —se volvió hacia Korari—. _Tu _Kagome está en la Época Feudal, probablemente embarazada como un globo de Muteki. Yo soy esa misma Kagome pero he pasado por todo eso y ahora estoy aquí, con más de 500 años…

Korari parpadeó varias veces mientras Souta se enderezaba en el asiento.

—Espera… di eso otra vez, en _japonés_ por favor —después de una corta pausa añadió—: hermana…

Kagome se rió y volvió a contar su historia:

—Inuyasha y yo hemos vivido durante unos quinientos años y vinimos hoy porque sabemos seguro que _Kagome _e _Inuyasha_ están atrapados en el Japón Feudal. Nosotros somos ellos pero ellos están en el pasado y nosotros estamos en el presente…

—¿Como dobles? —preguntó Souta.

—Eh —bufó Muteki—, básicamente, _Tío_ —se burló—, mamá y papá son los mismos que conocisteis pero estos —señaló a sus padres— han pasado por todo mientras que los _originales_ siguen en el pasado.

—Entiendo… creo… —Souta frunció el ceño antes de sentarse, volviendo a relajarse.

Korari pasó la mirada desde su hijo hasta su hija, que estaba sentada sonriendo como una niña a la que le han regalado una bicicleta por su quinto cumpleaños. Korari contuvo las lágrimas y el ligero aroma salado llegó a la nariz de Kagome. Frunció el ceño, bajó a Ryujin y caminó hacia su madre, Inuyasha puso a su hijo cerca de él.

—¿Mamá? —susurró mientras tocaba las rodillas de su madre, Kagome estaba de rodillas.

Korari se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. Kagome agarró fuertemente a su madre y Korari se sorbió la nariz, apartándose ligeramente.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y… ¡mírate! —Korari respiró profundamente—. Por lo menos sé que ambos estáis y estaréis a salvo…

Kagome sonrió mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio en el sofá, su hijo volvió a acurrucarse en su regazo.

—¿Cómo te ocultaste? —preguntó Souta.

—Magia —bufó Inuyasha—, ¿cómo sino, mequetrefe? Tu hermana usó su magia de miko.

—Sigues siendo el mismo —Souta puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba, yendo a la cocina. Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras se volvía hacia su madre.

—Bueno, quería preguntarte algo —dijo mientras Korari se inclinaba un poco hacia delante en su silla.

—¿Y bien?

—La cosa es —empezó Kagome antes de lanzarle una mirada a Muteki.

—Muteki, si no paras de mascullar por lo bajo bloquearé tus habilidades.

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo y Muteki frunció el ceño.

—Papá, ¿quieres callarte?

Inuyasha gruñó mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Si no escuchas a tu madre, voy a _hacer_ que canceles todas tus citas con Hikari.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —dijo Muteki, aterrado.

—Cualquiera pensaría que las hormonas ya se habrían calmado —Kagome meneó la cabeza—, ve a buscar algo que hacer con tus hermanos… pero quédate en el templo.

Muteki asintió mientras se levantaba y extendía las manos para su hermano y hermana. Se levantaron de junto sus padres y cada uno unió sus manos con las de su hermano mayor y salieron al exterior.

—¿Queréis subir al Goshinboku? —oyeron Kagome e Inuyasha que les decía Muteki a sus hermanos. A veces Muteki era un mocoso molesto pero en realidad era un amor.

—Bueno —Kagome se volvió hacia su madre—. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru van a dar una gran fiesta en la empresa y los padres pueden ir y bueno… esperaba que, como Izayoi e Inutaisho murieron hace mucho y como la compañera de Sesshomaru no _tiene_ padres… esperaba que pudieras venir de parte de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura y mía.

Korari alzó una ceja.

—¿Empresa?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡Oh, no lo sabes! ¡Cierto! Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tienen dos empresas de las que son dueños. A Inuyasha le pertenece la Takahashi Corp. y a Sesshomaru la empresa Taiyoukai. Vamos a tener una gran fiesta en una de nuestras casas en la playa y queremos que vengan todos.

Korari soltó una exclamación, la sorpresa se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha miró fijamente a Korari, luego a Kagome antes de suspirar.

—Sí —dijo respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Korari—, somos ricos. Todo el mundo tiene esa reacción. Entonces, Higurashi-san —expuso otra vez, había aprendido modales a través de sus cientos de años de haberse apareado con Kagome—, en nombre de los hermanos Takahashi y de sus esposas, ¿nos concedería el honor de acudir a nuestra fiesta?

Su alegato fue como una bofetada para Kagome.

—Tú, deja la charla extravagante. Es mi madre, _no_ la madre de la novia de Muteki.

Inuyasha se rió.

—La madre de Hikari está buena…

—¡Idiota! Los padres de Hikari son Kouga y Ayame.

—Lo sé —los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron y Kagome volvió a gruñir.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Sólo para ti —replicó descaradamente mientras Kagome se volvía hacia su madre.

—¿Lo harás? Es dentro de 15 días y si quieres venir, te daremos una invitación formal. Trae también a Souta.

Korari se rió.

—¡Cómo puedo decirle que no a mi propia hija!

Inuyasha sintió que su compañera se relajaba y sonrió internamente. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y ella se apoyó contra él.

—Bueno, pongámonos al día —dijo Korari, relajándose finalmente.

Kagome también sonrió e Inuyasha se levantó.

—Voy a ir a ver a nuestros mocosos —dijo mientras dejaba la habitación.

—Qué paternal —bromeó Korari y Kagome volvió a abrazarla.

—Te extrañé mamá —susurró.

—Yo también te extrañé, cariño…

* * *

—¡MALDICIÓN ODIO ESTOS NEGOCIOS DE TAIYOUKAI! —gruñó Inuyasha peligrosamente mientras él y su hermano se sentaban en la oficina de Sesshomaru. La primavera había terminado oficialmente y el verano estaba entrando con suavidad, y Sesshomaru todavía no se había apareado con Kagura.

—Acostúmbrate —replicó—, vas a estar haciéndolo durante _cientos_ de años.

—Cállate —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía apuñalando rollos de papeles con un palo.

—Estamos a punto de cambiar de siglo y planeo empezar un… ¿podríamos llamarlo un _negocio_? —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja—. Hermanito, empezaremos este _negocio_ y lo expandiremos con el paso de los años.

—¿Cómo demonios vas a llamarlo? ¿Proyecto Taiyoukai?

—Algo así —se burló Sesshomaru de su hermano. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—Esto del negocio taiyoukai apesta —murmuró Inuyasha mientras se desplomaba en la silla.

—¿Vas a aparearte con Kagura o no? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo? —Sesshomaru, el todo poderoso taiyoukai, se rebajó a preguntar _cómo_ por segunda vez en un mes.

—Sé amable con ella. Deja de darle órdenes. Dale cosas que quiera… qué tal —los ojos de Inuyasha bailaron con la luz—, _¿ámala?_

Sesshomaru gruñó.

—El tiempo lo dirá, hermanito. Ahora te sugiero que vayas con tu compañera… ya sabes, _está_ de cinco meses.

—¡Jódete! —gruñó Inuyasha y abandonó el castillo de su hermano. Sesshomaru miró por la ventana, oliendo y oyendo a Kagura, Rin y Kanna jugando en el patio de atrás.

_O mi hermano pequeño no puede dar consejos o simplemente soy un idiota por no saber cómo hacer que funcione… _pensó Sesshomaru, sabiendo que lo último era cierto, pero no iba a admitirlo.

_Soy inteligente. _Concluyó en su mente…

* * *

**Pues ya sólo nos quedan 2 capítulos para el final, a mí ya me está dando penita que se acabe, pero bueno...**

**Siguiente actualización a los 373 reviews, besoos y gracias. ^^  
**


	36. Perfectamente perfecto

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 36:** Perfectamente Perfecto

* * *

_Soy inteligente. _Concluyó en su mente…

* * *

Inuyasha entró lentamente en su castillo, el aroma de su compañera y Shippo entraba en su sentido del olfato, sonrió ligeramente para sí. Pasó por las puertas y pasó caminando con brío, al lado de los trabajadores y directo al patio donde vio a su compañera con su súper abultado vientre sonriéndole a Shippo que perseguía un conejo a través del patio vallado.

—Inuyasha —Kagome sonrió mientras él se sentaba a su lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Estaban sentados en escaleras de piedra con heno que hacía de almohadilla. Las sillas estaban dispuestas a la derecha del patio de atrás. Aparte del banco, el patio era todo árboles y arbustos, todavía tenían que ocuparse de él.

—Hola Kagome —susurró mientras le acariciaba el cuello suavemente con su nariz. Ella sonrió, el amor irradiaba de su cara mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró.

—No tanto como te amo yo —le contestó en un susurro mientras lamía su orejas. Ella se estremeció mientras sostenía fuertemente su mano.

—No creerías lo mucho que te amo —dijo, sus ojos buscaban los suyos—, probablemente desde que te liberé de tu animación suspendida.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Era bastante obvio —dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar—, cuando le dijiste a Manten y Hiten que tu _amado_ iba a salvarte.

Kagome se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada, intentando localizar a Shippo pero sintió que Inuyasha le movía ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Kagome se presionó contra él todo lo que pudo con su abultada barriga y se dio a la pasión que su compañero le ofrecía. Suspiró contenta entre el beso mientras su lengua entraba lentamente en su propia boca, bebiendo toda la pasión que le daba a él.

Shippo llegó con un conejo muerto en sus manos pero vio que sus padres se besaban así que pensó en darles algo de privacidad. Se apartó lentamente, dándose la vuelta despacio y se fue correteando dentro del cielo de bosque que era su propio patio.

Kagome se apartó lentamente de Inuyasha y sonrió mientras sus frentes se tocaban, sus bocas estaban a tan solo unos milímetros.

—No me canso de decirlo —respiró—. Te amo…

Él simplemente sonrió mientras besaba sus labios suavemente antes de apartarse un poco.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —susurró mientras alzaba la mano a la nuca de Kagome y empezaba a acariciarla—, todo el tiempo para demostrar nuestro amor. Soy malditamente afortunado, ¿lo sabías?

Sus ojos bailaron con la luz.

—Por tener un _ángel _como tú —sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Sólo un ángel podría haber cambiado así a un hanyou como yo.

—O puede que alguna mujer muy persistente del futuro —sonrió, haciendo juego con la sonrisa de él. Él se rió mientras sus orejas se movían, oyendo a Shippo corriendo por el patio. Las orejas de Kagome estaban enterradas bajo su pelo mientras se lamía los labios, mirando con hambre a su compañero.

—Nunca pensé que te aparearías conmigo —dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor—, después de ese horrible osuwari que me diste cuando te lo pedí… pensé que ibas a irte y que nunca ibas a volver…

Kagome simplemente bufó.

—¿Qué idiota dice _si dices que no, me iré con Kikyo_? ¡SABÍAS que estaba celosa de ella y aún así tenías que decir eso! Tienes suerte de que sólo te sentara tres veces.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Pero después te dije que si decías que no, no me quedaría ningún propósito en la vida.

—Aún así —Kagome olfateó algo—, vaya cosa más fea para decir cuando te declaras. _Ven conmigo o me voy con mi ex._

Inuyasha le dio un suave apretón en el brazo antes de sonreír, con una sonrisa diminuta.

—Te amo, no olvides eso niña.

—Nunca —susurró mientras se inclinaba para otro beso. Justo cuando sus labios se encontraron, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y se apartó. Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras Kagome bajaba la mirada hacia su estómago, contando silenciosamente por lo bajo.

—¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa? —Inuyasha se puso en pie de un salto cuando Kagome gritó de dolor.

—¡Ya viene! —gritó mientras se agarraba el estómago, intentando averiguar lo frecuentes que eran las contracciones mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos mientras su corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo acelerado.

—¡Oh joder… oh joder! —maldijo, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡DEJA DE MALDECIR Y HAZ ALGO! —gritó mientras Shippo salía corriendo del bosque.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó, al ver a su madre sufriendo.

—Muteki está en camino —susurró Inuyasha con urgencia mientras los ojos de Shippo se abrían como platos. Sabía que Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que Shippo, siendo _listo_, se puso al mando.

—Iré a decírselo a Kaede —dijo—. Otou-san, tú trae a Okaa-san a la cabaña de Kaede, ¿vale?

Inuyasha, al no saber qué más hacer, simplemente asintió, mientras se movía lentamente para coger a Kagome en brazos. Shippo se fue adelantando.

* * *

—¡KAEDE! —gritó Shippo—. ¡KAEDEEEE!

—¿Qué pasa, niño? —Kaede se movió al oír al joven kitsune llamándola.

—¡El bebé está en camino! Otou-san va a traer aquí a Okaa-san —como si fuera una señal, Inuyasha entró corriendo con una Kagome bastante dolorida. Los ojos de Kaede se abrieron como platos mientras urgía a Inuyasha a que depositara a Kagome en el futón. Kagome rugió de dolor y Kaede cogió rápidamente un cuenco con agua.

—Shippo ve a decírselo a Sango y a Miroku —dijo rápidamente mientras sostenía la mano de Kagome.

—¡DE TODO, ÉSTE ES EL PEOR DOLOR! —bramó cuando sintió que se estiraban sus entrañas.

—Aún no has roto aguas —dijo Kaede al no notar ningún punto húmedo en sus pantalones de entrenamiento. Kagome gritó y Kaede condujo a Inuyasha para que le ayudara a quitar los pantalones de Kagome. Inuyasha, sin tener idea de nada, hizo simplemente lo que le dijo Kaede que hiciera. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome y sostuvo fuertemente su mano.

—Te amo —susurró y Sango entró de un salto.

—¡Oh señor! —gritó mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome y le secaba instantáneamente la frente con una tela que estaba al lado del cuenco con agua.

—¡QUÉDATE FUERA Miroku! —bramó Inuyasha—. ¡Shippo ASEGÚRATE DE QUE ESE PERVERTIDO NO ENTRE!

—¡ENTENDIDO OTOU-SAN! —contestó Shippo mientras oían la protesta de Miroku. Los tres devolvieron su atención a Kagome quien cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

—No rompió aguas —Sango frunció el ceño.

—El bebé aún no viene —dijo Kaede—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hay entre tus contracciones, niña?

Kagome gritó y Sango empezó a contar entre contracción y contracción. A Inuyasha le confundía lo que estaban haciendo las mujeres pero mientras Kagome y Muteki salieran bien, no le importaba demasiado. Inuyasha volvió a la realidad al sentir el apretón en su mano que le dirigía su compañera, pero no sabía qué estaba pasando. Era todo irreal… iba a tener un hijo… su _segundo_ hijo y primer hijo _de su sangre_… Kagome estaba teniendo su primer bebé… iba a volver a ser padre…

—¡ROMPIÓ AGUAS! —chilló Sango mientras secaba la cabeza de Kagome.

—Llega un mes antes, así que el niño será prematuro —informó Kaede mientras humedecía sus manos y miraba a Kagome.

—Niña, tenemos que esperar a que dilates.

—¡SACADLO AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

—Au, oigo gritar a la señorita Kagome —Miroku se encogió—. Me pregunto si debería dejar a Sango embarazada.

—¿No necesitas un heredero? —Shippo arqueó una ceja. Miroku se rió entre dientes.

—Eso era cuando tenía el kazanna —contestó y Shippo meneó la cabeza.

—Con un pervertido como tú, asumí que querrías hacer _eso_ lo más pronto posible. Pero —Shippo se toqueteó la barbilla—, la forma en que me lo explicaste era algo…

—Oh cállate —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco—, si nadie te hubiera hablado sobre sexo, ¿cómo habrías aprendido?

Shippo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a la cabaña.

—¡Oh, no puedo sentarme aquí! ¿Quieres que le contemos al Tío Sesshomaru que Okaa-san va a tener al bebé?

Miroku asintió.

—Mejor que quedarnos sentados y esperando a oír las buenas noticias… —dijo mientras silbaba para llamar a Kirara.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba, a pesar de que era raro en él, vagando por los pasillos de su castillo. Rin y Kagura se habían ido a la aldea porque Rin necesitaba ropa nueva, y se habían llevado a Kanna con ellas.

Sesshomaru salió por la puerta principal y oyó al mocoso adoptado de su hermano junto con el monje volando en su dirección, Shippo con la forma de un pájaro. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño cuando ambos aterrizaron, la nekomata, Kirara, adoptó su diminuta forma con dos colas. Miroku respiró con dificultad mientras Shippo iba saltando hacia Sesshomaru. Después de haber sido durante un tiempo hijo de Inuyasha, y después de que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se hubieran vuelto amistosos, Shippo se sentía más cómodo alrededor de Sesshomaru.

Shippo saltó sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru y empezó a hablar muy rápido.

—Okaa… okaa… Okaa-san va a tener… a tener al bebé… —Shippo jadeó, porque estaba muy cansado—. Sango, Kaede e Inuyasha están sacando ahora al bebé y pensamos que deberíamos decírtelo porque… bueno no sé por qué vinimos a decírtelo pero era mejor que esperar a que Muteki saliera y le llevaba tiempo y estamos tan emocionados y quiero ver a mi hermano y…

—Shippo —dijo Sesshomaru severamente a su joven sobrino. Shippo dejó de hablar y miró de manera interrogante a su tío.

—Respira.

Shippo sonrió de oreja mientras saltaba del hombro de Sesshomaru y bailaba por allí.

—¡Voy a ser hermano! ¡Vamos! Y si Okaa ya tuvo a Muteki y…

—Shippo —Miroku meneó la cabeza—, dudo que un bebé nazca en dos minutos.

—PERO…

—Vamos —dijo Miroku mientras asentía en dirección a Sesshomaru—, le gustaría que pudieras llegar —le dijo a Sesshomaru en voz baja mientras ponía a Shippo sobre Kirara y partía, volando alto en el cielo.

Aunque Sesshomaru no quería admitirlo… estaba bastante, no, bastante no, estaba _demasiado_ emocionado porque estuviera naciendo su primer heredero de _sangre_.

—Malditas emociones…

* * *

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos en dirección a la cabaña de la miko Kaede. Olfateó un poco antes de confirmar sus sospechas.

—Kanna —le susurró Kagura a su hermana mientras Rin daba vueltas con su nuevo kimono. Kanna alzó la mirada hacia Kagura con una mirada interrogativa.

—Eso no huele como… la sangre de Kagome, ¿verdad?

Kanna olfateó antes de asentir, confirmando las sospechas iniciales de Kagura.

—Oh señor —susurró mientras agarraba la mano de Rin—. Kagome está de parto…

Kagura convocó una pluma.

—¡VAMOS!

* * *

—¡AAAAAAAAGHHHH! —gritó Kagome. Esto iba más allá del dolor. Dolía incluso más que cuando Airia había perforado su pecho hace tantos meses, dolía incluso más que cuando Inuyasha iba a ver a Kikyo, dolía más que que Naraku intentara matarla y dolía _mucho_ más que caerse de una bici y rasparse la rodilla.

Éste era un dolor que significaba el nacimiento de una nueva vida… este dolor significaba mucho más, por lo tanto dolía mucho más. La cabeza de Muteki estaba fuera de Kagome, y Kaede y Sango se estaban esforzando al máximo para facilitar que el niño saliera de Kagome. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos al ver el pequeño goteo de sangre que se deslizaba lentamente fuera de Kagome.

—¡Otro empujón, niña! —dijo Kaede severamente mientras Sango secaba el sudor de la frente de Kagome. El rostro de Kagome estaba empapado con los líquidos corporales naturales y su pelo estaba revuelto. Volvió a gritar, las orejas de Inuyasha se enterraron bajo su pelo. Acarició la mano de Kagome al oler que la perra de su hermano había llegado.

Kagura entró rápidamente, Kanna y Rin esperaron educadamente en la puerta. Kagura se había encariñado terriblemente con Kagome en los últimos meses que había pasado en el castillo de Sesshomaru y no mucho después, consideró que Kagome era de su familia.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró mientras se sentaba silenciosamente al lado de Kaede, posando una mano firme sobre la pierna de Kagome, diciéndole que estaba ahí para ella de manera silenciosa.

—Bastante bien, pero el niño es persistente —Kaede respiró—, no quiere dejar a su madre.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Kaede, acariciando la mano de Kagome. Kagome jadeó mientras se forzaba a mirar a Kaede.

—¡SA-CAD-LO!

Kagura se abrió paso poco a poco.

—Creo que sé lo que hay que hacer —dijo y Kaede se movió a un lado. Kagura limpió un poco a Kagome antes de tirar del niño con suavidad.

—Empuja —instruyó Kagura mientras Kagome empezaba a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Kagura, Inuyasha y Kagome olieron que Sesshomaru había llegado y supieron instantáneamente que Shippo lo había ido a buscar.

Kagura miró a Sango.

—Presiona el estómago —dijo y Sango tragó saliva, alzándose ligeramente y presionando ligeramente el estómago de Kagome.

—Más abajo.

Sango se movió un poco más abajo y presionó un poco.

—Más fuerte.

Sango meneó la cabeza.

—No —susurró.

—¡Hazlo! —gruñó Kagura y Sango hipó, alzándose sobre sus rodillas y presionando el bajo vientre de Kagome. Kagome gritó cuando presionó con más fuerza, el niño estaba medio fuera de Kagome.

—Ya casi…

* * *

—El olor de la sangre es nauseabundo —a Sesshomaru le dio un tic y se volvió hacia Rin, Kanna, Miroku y Shippo.

—Está naciendo un bebé —Miroku puso los ojos en blanco—, no es como si Kagome fuera a vomitar al niño.

—No te hagas el sabihondo conmigo monje —apuntó Sesshomaru, peligrosamente.

Miroku frunció el ceño antes de mirar a la cabaña.

—¿Cuánto queda? —susurró, pero su pregunta fue respondida con un sonoro grito que resonó desde dentro de la cabaña.

—Ha nacido… —susurró Kanna mientras esperaban su turno para entrar.

* * *

Kagome jadeó pesadamente mientras Kaede acunaba al niño en una manta. El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró al ver que Kaede se movía, haciéndoselo llegar finalmente.

—Vuestro hijo —ella sonrió mientras Inuyasha sostenía a su hijo. Sintió como si estuviera en el séptimo cielo, sus manos temblaban. Kagome sonrió débilmente mientras miraba a Inuyasha. Inuyasha no podía responder ya que seguía mirando a su hijo.

Un pequeño mechón de pelo adornaba la cabeza de Muteki, sus orejas estaba pegadas hacia abajo a su cabeza. Kagura y Sango limpiaron a Kagome antes de volver a ponerle los pantalones. Kagome se quedó tumbada en el suelo, sin moverse ni un centímetro, el cansancio y la fatiga la cubrían.

Inuyasha le tendió su hijo a Kagome y ella, a pesar de su estado, dio un pequeño grito de felicidad. El niño se movió en su agarre mientras Inuyasha envolvía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin y Kanna entraron en la cabaña, apretándose unos con otros.

—¡Felicidades! —Miroku les sonrió a Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome volvió a sonreír débilmente y bostezó sonoramente. Kagura miró con adoración y ansia a Muteki antes de que Sango los echara.

—Kagome necesita dormir al igual que su cachorro. ¡Volved más tarde!

Inuyasha le asintió agradecido a Sango, que cerró la cortina al salir. Kaede limpió antes de irse ella también. Kagome se acurrucó contra Inuyasha y besó la frente de Muteki.

—Ve a hacerle compañía a Shippo —dijo, apenas en un susurro—, Muteki y yo tenemos que dormir.

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo y besó sus labios antes de besar a su cachorro.

—Cuídate, cariño —murmuró mientras abandonaba la cabaña. Kagome le sonrió a su cachorro.

_Todo es perfectamente perfecto… _pensó y ambos se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

Kagura sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba a Inuyasha que sonreía como un loco.

—¡Oh dios mío! —chilló Sango—. ¡SOY TÍA!

—Soy padre —le guiñó un ojo a Shippo—, ¡otra vez!

Sesshomaru sintió la soledad de Kagura y caminó hacia ella. Alzó la mirada hacia él antes de fijar la mirada en Inuyasha.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Sesshomaru—. Un día…

El corazón de Kagura se aceleró.

—Tendremos algunos nuestros.

* * *

**Sé que dije que actualizaría a los 373 reviews. Sé que falta un review para llegar a esa cifra. Pero es que he terminado el capítulo y ya lo he revisado, y no me he podido resistir a subir el siguiente.**

**Como sabréis sólo queda uno para el final, así que me pongo ahora mismo a traducirlo, pero es un poco largo (unas 5000 palabras) así que METEDME PRESIÓN (384 reviews, más o menos) porque el fin de semana es muy largo y no quiero que me coma la vagancia.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero apresurarme.**

**Besos ^^  
**


	37. Historia eterna

**Título: **La hanyou, el hanyou

**Resumen: **Al encontrar a una miko herida, el grupo decide ayudarla. Más tarde, por la noche, la miko va a junto de Inuyasha y le dice: "Por haberme ayudado, te voy a conceder un único deseo..." ¿Y qué es lo que desea? Que Kagome se convierta en hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **¡NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Género: **Romance/Acción/Aventura

**Edades: **Kagome: 16 - Inuyasha: 18

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 37: **Historia Eterna

* * *

—Tendremos algunos nuestros.

* * *

Un fuerte chillido perforó el cielo nocturno y una muy cansada mujer hanyou gruñó mientras salía de su futón, su compañero presionaba sus orejas fuertemente contra su cabeza.

—Kagome… —se quejó mientras la buscaba a tientas pero suspiró, sabiendo que había salido de la cama y que ya estaba en la habitación de los niños, cuidando de su hijo, Muteki. Se incorporó y se puso sus hakamas, el sudor escurría por su cuerpo. Estaban a mitad del verano y su hijo de cinco semanas, Muteki, era más difícil de controlar de lo que nunca pensaron que sería.

Shippo se frotaba los ojos mientras entraba en la habitación de sus padres, bostezando. Había insistido en compartir habitación con su hermano pero ahora se arrepentía profundamente.

—Haz que se calle… —Shippo bostezó e Inuyasha lo acomodó.

—Ignóralo y vete a dormir —dijo mientras volvía a caer en su futón, su primer hijo estaba acostado a su lado.

—Es un poco difícil… —murmuró mientras oían que Muteki se callaba. El calor y el hambre estaban acosando al pobre niño y aunque Inuyasha lo quería, él también valoraba su cordura.

Kagome se sentó al lado de una ventana abierta en la habitación del niño, susurrándole una historia a su hijo. Lo abanicó mientras él chupaba de su pecho, bebiendo la cálida leche natural. Kagome sintió que los diminutos colmillos de su hijo se presionaban contra su pecho y sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Miró por la ventana y vio una luna llena que resaltaba entre las estrellas.

—Había una vez una chica —susurró y los ojos dorados de Muteki alzaron la vista hacia ella, la cautela no entraba nunca en su ser—, y un chico —continuó mientras Muteki volvía a mirar el pecho de su madre, sus orejas se movían, señalando que estaba escuchando a su madre. Kagome hizo una pausa y Muteki frunció el ceño, sus orejas empezaron a moverse más rápido, diciéndole a su madre a su manera que quería oír su voz. Kagome sonrió mientras le acariciaba más el pelo.

—Un día, la chica cayó en un pozo mientras intentaba sacar a su gato Buyo, del pozo para su hermano, Souta —susurró, recordando lo último que vio de su hermano, su sonrisa infantil, su pelo revuelto, sus ojos brillantes… Sintió cómo se debió de sentir Sango cuando se fue Kohaku. Ya no tenía a su hermano pequeño, pero él estaba vivo en su propio tiempo y viviendo una buena y posiblemente increíble vida, ella era todavía parte de él, y él lo era de ella.

—Mientras caía en el pozo —susurró, abanicando a su hijo con una hoja grande—, una extraña luz azul empezó a engullirla y cayó en un mundo que no era el suyo.

Muteki arqueó una ceja, de forma bastante linda, para señalar que tenía curiosidad y que quería que su madre continuara. Kagome se rió suavemente mientras Muteki seguía bebiendo.

—Se paseó por allí y encontró a un chico clavado a un árbol, un árbol sagrado que significa mucho para ella, incluso hoy, llamado el Goshinboku. Era un árbol espiritual que la salvó en más de una ocasión. Conoció a un chico clavado allí, no se movía, ni vivía. Se encontraba en animación suspendida.

Muteki hizo un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, diciéndole a su madre que no entendía lo que fuera que acabara de decir.

Kagome arqueó una ceja antes de explicar:

—Animación suspendida, significa sin moverse pero vivo.

Muteki le dio una palmadita al pecho de su madre, diciendo que entendía. A Kagome le divertía lo listo que era este pequeño.

—Él estaba en animación suspendida y ella lo encontró extremadamente hermoso. En cómo el viento acariciaba sus mejillas, en cómo su pelo volaba en la dirección del viento. Él era uno con el bosque pero era como una luciérnaga, algo que resaltaba.

Kagome volvió a mirar por la ventana, sintiendo que una fresca brisa de medianoche chocaba contra sus facciones. Vio que las ramas del árbol se inclinaban hacia el este, hacia donde soplaba el viento y sintió una agitación en su corazón. Aunque todos habían dicho que extrañaban aquellos días, el simple hecho de volver a contar la historia a su hijo a medianoche era un sentimiento diferente. Todo lo que les había pasado alguna vez a ella y a Inuyasha había sido cerca de la medianoche.

Cuando Kaguya secuestró a Kagome, era medianoche.

Cuando Inuyasha la salvó de Kouga y de las Aves del Paraíso, acababa de pasar de la medianoche.

Manten y Hiten, era medianoche.

El Ciempiés, medianoche.

La tinta ensangrentada del pintor infernal, era medianoche.

La batalla contra Sounga, medianoche.

El ataque sobre la isla Escarlata de Horai, era medianoche.

Este momento del ciclo de veinticuatro horas era especial para ella, principalmente porque todo lo remotamente _romántico _o _trágicamente romántico_ pasaba a medianoche. Recordar el pasado con su hijo a medianoche era diferente, _muy diferente._

—La chica portaba una perla especial en su interior —continuó Kagome, su hijo soltó su pecho. Kagome cerró su kimono y puso a su hijo en su hombro, frotando su espalda para que eructara—, una perla que todo demonio y medio demonio, e incluso humano quería. Un gran ciempiés la atacó, ella corrió hacia aquel chico clavado al árbol y lo liberó de su trampa. Para recompensarla, la salvó, pero mientras la salvaba, ella rompió la perla en cientos de trozos que se esparcieron por todo el continente.

Muteki ronroneó mientras se acurrucaba en la curva del cuello de su madre. Kagome ya no prestaba atención, tenía que decir algo de esta historia, e iba a hacerlo.

—De modo que esa chica y ese chico empezaron un viaje para encontrar la perla —susurró, más para ella, pero Muteki seguía escuchando. El sonido de la suave voz de su madre era relajante y dejaría su cuna para estar con su madre y el suave murmullo de su dulce voz en cualquier momento—, conocieron a muchos compañeros, incluyendo al hermano de él, a un monje libidinoso, a una taijiya más normal y violenta, a un kitsune un poco infantil y, por supuesto, a un lobo enfermo de amor —Kagome soltó una risita y Muteki se echó hacia atrás y la miró. Ella lo miró y sonrió suavemente, besando su mejilla antes de volver a poner su cabeza en su hombro.

—El lobo se enamoró de la chica pero al chico que había liberado no le gustó mucho. Estaba celoso, pero él también tenía una amante e iba a visitarla a menudo. Cada vez que iba a ver a su novia no-muerta, la chica del futuro se sentía tremendamente celosa. Así se formaba un ciclo. Pasaron por muchos obstáculos para encontrar los fragmentos de la esfera que se rompió, desde nubes, a valles y tumbas, y a islas misteriosas. Todo para encontrar y restaurar la perla que había roto hacía tanto.

Muteki bostezó mientras se acurrucaba contra su madre, el calor disminuía.

—Cada vez que encontraban un trozo que parecía un trozo de la esfera, les era robado y en más de una ocasión. Al final —Kagome recordó un evento de no hace tanto tiempo—, atraparon a su archienemigo. El chico y la chica se habían enamorado y también se habían apareado, marcándose como la propiedad del otro. Pero el tipo malo, usó esto como ventaja e intentó capturar a la chica, pero el chico no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Lo mató antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a su compañera. Ella era feliz y volvían a tener la perla, después de todo un año viajando, pero también llegó la pregunta de si iba a volver con su familia. Ella dejaba a su familia en un tiempo diferente para estar con el hombre que amaba y eso era todo un problema.

Ahora, Muteki estaba completamente perdido, pero no importaba. Él adoraba la voz de su madre. La amaba completamente.

—Así que fue a su tiempo y deseó que su mejor amiga volviera a la vida —susurró—, y luego volvió al pasado con su compañero. Descubrió que estaba embarazada y… bueno —Kagome miró a su hijo que estaba medio dormido y sonrió ligeramente mientras se levantaba de la silla de heno y caminaba hacia un futón cuna—, es una historia eterna —susurró mientras depositaba a Muteki—, nunca terminará. La historia de Kagome e Inuyasha continuará hasta el día que mueran… —murmuró mientras Muteki se abrazaba a un osito de peluche que Kagome tenía en su tan olvidada mochila del futuro. Miró el futón de Shippo y vio que no estaba.

_Probablemente en mi habitación, _pensó con arrepentimiento mientras se sentaba en el futón de Shippo, fijando la vista en la durmiente forma de Muteki.

—Mientras tú y Shippo estéis aquí —le susurró a Muteki—, esta historia no terminará…

* * *

Kagome se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y se encontró de vuelta en su propia habitación. Se levantó rápidamente, vio que nadie estaba allí y frunció el ceño. No podía oler ni a Shippo, ni a Inuyasha, _ni_ a Muteki. Sus aromas todavía persistían y se movió.

—¿Dónde están mis chicos? —murmuró mientras salía de la cama y se recogía el pelo en un moño antes de salir lentamente hacia fuera. Tampoco estaban allí así que olfateó largamente y olió el olor de sus tres chicos que todavía perduraba. Lo rastreó, con su mejor habilidad y se encontró en un pequeño claro que nunca había visto antes. Había una pequeña cascada y unas aguas termales en la base. Las rocas poblaban el borde de la terma y más allá de las rocas había suave y húmeda hierba. Los árboles bloqueaban el paso a desconocidos y también proveían sombra. El agua brillaba con el sol que se alzaba mientras veía que Shippo flotaba en el agua, Inuyasha, sin la parte de arriba y con el hakama rojo puesto, estaba sentado en el agua, con su espalda contra una roca y Muteki en sus brazos. Metió perezosamente a Muteki en el agua, de forma que le llegara a la parte baja de su barriga antes de elevarlo y repetir sus acciones.

Esto le provocó una sonora risita a su hijo.

—Escondiéndoos de mí, ¿eh? —inquirió mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Muteki reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte y se lanzó instantáneamente en dirección a su madre.

—¡Gaannn! —dijo en el lenguaje que fuera ese y Kagome soltó una risita mientras cogía a su hijo de brazos de su compañero.

—¡Ven con mamá! —chilló mientras se sentaba en una piedra, abrazando fuertemente a su desnudo bebé—. ¿Cómo estás, Muteki?

—¡Burt! —chilló Muteki e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Burt? ¿Dónde aprende el niño estas cosas?

—¡Es que él es mi niño listo! —Kagome sonrió—. ¿A que sí Muteki? Eres listo, ¿verdad? —sonrió y sopló en el rechoncho estómago de Muteki, haciendo el sonido de un pedo. Shippo se rió junto con Inuyasha mientras Muteki bajaba la mirada a su estómago antes de sonreír mostrando todos los dientes. Con cinco semanas, al niño le habían crecido los colmillos, aunque sus otros dientes todavía no le habían crecido.

—Heredaste eso de papá, ¿no? —Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh dios! Lo heredó de mamá. Papá es un idiota desconsiderado.

—Sólo para ti —se rió mientras Shippo nadaba por las aguas termales, disfrutando del tiempo en familia.

—Apuesto a que Muteki es incluso más listo que Shippo-nii-chan, ¿no, Shippo-nii? —llamó Kagome y Shippo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo soy el mayor Okaa-chan —sonrió descaradamente—. Muteki necesita doscientos años para ser más listo que yo.

—Pero cuando Muteki tenga doscientos años, tú serás doscientos años más mayor —replicó Inuyasha.

—Exactamente.

—Shippo-nii es demasiado listo para su propio bien —remarcó Inuyasha secamente y Kagome golpeó a su compañero.

—Sólo porque nuestros niños tengan cerebros y tú no, por favor no los insultes. Salieron a Okaa-san, ¿verdad?

—Okaa-san no tiene cerebro en esa cabeza —golpeó la cabeza de Kagome—, tiene aire. Aire mugriento, oloroso, sucio y polvoriento.

—Esta cabeza llena de aire mugriento, oloroso, sucio y polvoriento sabe que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, que el espacio es continuo, que las matemáticas y la ciencia van de la mano, que los humanos evolucionaron de organismos unicelulares, y —los ojos de Kagome brillaron—, también sé que Inuyasha es un —carraspeó juguetonamente—, ¡cabeza dodo!

Shippo se partió de la risa e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Qué coño, ¿cabeza dodo?

Kagome volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Sin maldecir!

—¡Pero me llamaste cabeza dodo!

—Eso no es maldecir —dijo Kagome juguetonamente—, sólo estoy expresando mis emociones a través de sinónimos de palabras que serían apropiadas para los oídos vírgenes de nuestros hijos. Si no entiendes y comprendes mis palabras, entonces te recomiendo encarecidamente que consultes un Tesauros o que busques a Miroku para que te descifre mis palabras y dialecto intelectual.

Inuyasha tenía líneas de estrés esparcidas por el rostro mientras trataba de entender qué había dicho Kagome.

—¿Repites eso? —preguntó—. Excepto que más despacio, claro y en un idioma que entienda.

—Estaba hablando en japonés, zoquete.

—Habla en japonés feudal, ¡no en un tipo de japonés moderno!

—Sólo eres un idiota —bufó Kagome mientras lanzaba a Muteki en el aire y lo cogía. Muteki se rió e Inuyasha frunció el ceño con fastidio.

—¡Tú eres la idiota!

—No me rebajaré a tus estándares —sus ojos bailaron con la luz—, para insultar a aquellos que son los idiotas sin cerebro y hacerme sentir más lista y más inteligente, cuando en realidad adquiero mucho más poder cerebral y resistencia de lo que tú nunca podrías en tus años de existencia.

—Voy a darte, niña.

—¡Veamos cómo lo intentas! —le desafió Kagome mientras sostenía a su hijo cerca de ella antes de fulminar a su compañero con la mirada, obviamente de forma juguetona. Inuyasha, calmadamente, sacó a Muteki de los brazos de Kagome y lo puso en su regazo. Kagome arqueó una ceja, confusa, e Inuyasha cerró una mano en puño y golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de Kagome.

—Toma —sonrió—, ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—¡CULO DE BURRO!

Inuyasha bufó y Muteki y Shippo se rieron a carcajadas. Kagome se cruzó de brazos y se levantó, yéndose enfurruñada. Inuyasha se rió aún más alto, secándose una lágrima de su cara antes de levantarse.

—Vamos a engatusar a vuestra madre con nuestras habilidades chicos —sonrió liderando la marcha—, después de todo, ¡somos unos guapísimos taiyoukai!

* * *

—¡Miroku! —gruñó Sango peligrosamente—. ¡Dijiste rosas, no violetas! ¡¿Por qué ahora estamos usando violetas?

A Miroku le dio un tic. Las preparaciones para la boda habían puesto a Sango de mal humor y no era ella misma. No es que importara… era sólo, diferente; sí, eso es.

—¿Importa? —Miroku se frotó las sienes. Sango suspiró mientras se sentaba cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que no —admitió—, es sólo que… esta es la _única_ boda que voy a tener y bueno —alzó la vista hacia Miroku con una sonrisa triste—, mi familia no está aquí y sólo quiero hacer de ésta la mejor boda que nadie, _nadie_ pueda tener…

Miroku se sentó al lado de su prometida y envolvió su brazo fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros.

—Escucha —susurró—, tu familia _está_ aquí —llevó su mano al pecho de ella y ya estaba preparada para lo peor pero se sorprendió cuando sólo señaló su pecho—, están en tu corazón —susurró mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Ellos viven en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón, y aunque Inuyasha, Kagome o yo no hayamos presenciado a tu familia, hemos visto a tu hermano y él también vive en nuestros corazones. Sus cuerpos se han ido, sí , pero sus almas, recuerdos y espíritus perduran en nosotros.

Sango miró a Miroku quien sonrió suavemente.

—Además —añadió—, ¿no somos ahora tu familia?

Sango sonrió, con un poco de alivio en su suspiro, mientras abrazaba a Miroku.

—Lo siento. Eso sólo que esto es… me voy a _casar_… esta vez sí.

Miroku se rió.

—No es una cosa extraña como con ese otro príncipe que quería casarse contigo porque te vio cuando tenías diez años.

—No —susurró con voz ronca—, esta vez es de verdad.

Y los labios de Miroku descendieron sobre los suyos.

* * *

Sesshomaru se sentó en su cama, pensando en cosas mientras el sol permanecía sobre su castillo. Habían pasado _meses_ desde que su hermano le hubiera dado consejo y desde que Kagura estaba en su casa, casi hacía un año y tenía que admitir, más para sí que para los demás, que estaba unido a ella. Ella lo había cambiado, no había duda de eso, ahora más que nunca era abierto sobre sus sentimientos. Sentía compasión, culpa, ira (siempre sintió ira pero qué demonios), amabilidad, y más que nada, _amor._

Él la amaba.

Ella, Kagura, tenía este aura de poder a su alrededor que lo atraía hacia ella. Especialmente su forma amable pero exigente de demostrar que se preocupaba. Trataba a Rin como si fuera suya y se llevaba bien con su hermano y su manada. La aceptación era crucial en el camino para aparearse de los perros y Kagura parecía dominar eso sin siquiera saberlo.

Sesshomaru se levantó finalmente, llegando a una conclusión en su cabeza. Salió de su habitación y se encontró a Rin chillando mientras Kagura creaba pequeños tornados de aire, persiguiendo a Rin por el castillo.

—Kanna —dijo Sesshomaru y la niña albina salió de las sombras.

—¿Sí?

—Lleva a Rin a la aldea y mantenla ahí todo el día…

Kanna arqueó una ceja pero hizo lo que le decía el taiyoukai. A Kagura simplemente le dio un tic mientras su hermana y su _hija_ dejaban el castillo. Bajó los hombros.

—No te gusta que me divierta —lo acusó y se movía hacia el patio cuando Sesshomaru la cogió por la muñeca.

—Lo hemos pospuesto por demasiado tiempo —susurró, atrayéndola hacia él, alzando el brazo de ella mientras su corazón empezaba a latir con bastante rapidez. La puso delante de él, con una mano en su brazo, la otra en su hombro.

—Es hora de que escuche el consejo de Inuyasha —dijo con el mismo tono bajo y ronco, encontrando extraño, incluso él, que fuera capaz de tales actos—. Kagura —dijo, llevando su rostro terriblemente cerca del suyo, la caricia de su respiración se deslizaba por las mejillas de Kagura—, ¿te aparearás conmigo?

Kagura podría haberse desmayado e ido al cielo en ese momento pero Dios no era tan bueno. Fijó la vista en sus brillantes ojos dorados y sintió que se excitaba. Miró sus labios peligrosamente antes de regresar sus ojos hacia los de él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Sesshomaru.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y profundizó el beso.

_Kagura…_

* * *

Kagome estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tenía a su hijo de cinco meses sentado en su cadera. Era la noche de la luna nueva y los tres, Inuyasha, Kagome y Muteki estaban en forma humana. Muteki tenía el pelo negro de punta durante sus noches humanas y ojos marrones oscuros. Tenía orejas normales, sin garras y parecía bastante _humano_. Llevaba puesto un conjunto formal blanco que se parecía bastante al conjunto rojo de haori y hakama de Inuyasha, excepto que el de Muteki estaba mucho más planchado y se veía limpio y pulcro.

Inuyasha llevaba hakamas negros y la parte del haori era gris. Tenía puestos, por una vez, calcetines con sandalias y su pelo, gracias a Kagome, estaba peinado hacia atrás. Kagome llevaba un fino kimono de seda rosa claro que brillaba bajo las estrellas y contrastaba con su cabello negro azabache. Shippo vestía algo similar a lo de Inuyasha.

Pero, ¿por qué iban arreglados?

Era la boda de Sango y Miroku.

Inuyasha estaba al lado de Kagome, toda la familia descansaba al lado del Goshinboku. Sesshomaru y su nueva compañera (Sesshomaru no se lo había dicho a Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha había olido a Kagura en Sesshomaru, _más de una vez._ Inuyasha había sonreído para sí,_ modestamente_, agradeciéndose haberle dado a su hermano tan _maravilloso_ consejo), Kagura, habían decidido encontrarse con Kagome e Inuyasha, así como con los cachorros, en el Goshinboku. De ahí, irían a la aldea, donde todo el mundo se preparaba para la unión de un ex monje y una taijiya.

—¿Cómo van a hacer la ceremonia? —preguntó Kagome mientras dejaba que Muteki chupara su rosado dedo.

—¿Cómo sino, niña? —Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. A la manera japonesa.

—Cuando vivía en mi tiempo —murmuró Kagome mientras miraba a Muteki que alzó la vista hacia ella de una manera muy linda—, mucha gente lo hacía a la manera cristiana.

—¿Cristiana? —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—No importa —susurró en voz baja—, ¿entonces lo van a hacer tradicionalmente? ¿San-san-kudo, el sake y luego ofrecer las ramitas de Sakki?

—Algo así —Inuyasha asintió—, por lo que me dijo Miroku, van a cambiarlo un poco.

—¿Cambiar una ceremonia de matrimonio? —Kagome inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Cómo van a lograrlo?

—No lo sé —dijo Inuyasha impacientemente—, no especificó. ¿Dónde mierda está mi hermano?

Kagome se rió ligeramente, Inuyasha estaba controlando su actitud vulgar por sus hijos, qué lindo.

—Justo aquí, hanyou impaciente —respondió Sesshomaru estoicamente cuando llegó con Rin y Kanna delante de él y Kagura, _con quien iba de la mano._

—¿No vas a infectarte con sus piojos, oh maestro y señor Sesshomaru? —se burló Inuyasha y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—Cállate.

—Vamos —dijo Kagome impacientemente—, honestamente Kagura, si no fuera por nosotras, se habrían matado.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo al cien por cien —Kagura sonrió mientras caminaba con Kagome, Kanna, Rin y Shippo en el medio e Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cerraban la marcha. Kagome le lanzó una mirada a Shippo.

—¿Vas bien, niño? —arqueó una ceja.

—Sí —ella asintió e Inuyasha suspiró.

—Shippo, camina con tu madre —instruyó y Shippo lo acató inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—Shippo lo tiene por Rin —le susurró a su hermano—, ella es su compañera.

Sesshomaru abrió la boca en un silencioso _oh_ antes de menear la cabeza.

—Esto del apareamiento interno va a ser el fin para nosotros. Técnicamente son primos.

—Pero no tienen la misma sangre —contrarrestó Inuyasha—. Shippo y yo tuvimos esta misma conversación hace algún tiempo. Si Rin fuera tu hija de sangre y Shippo mi hijo de sangre, entonces lo golpearía por siquiera pensar en aparearse con ella. Ellos no están emparentados de ninguna manera sanguínea, así que sólo son primos de _palabra._

—Veo que Kagome te ha dado cerebro.

—Me reiría si no estuviera ocupado caminando —murmuró Inuyasha secamente mientras seguían caminando.

—Veo que también ha muerto tu sistema de insultos.

—Cállate antes de que te haga daño.

—Ni siquiera _tienes _a tetsusaiga contigo, _humano_.

Inuyasha simplemente gruñó, sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón, y siguió caminando.

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian, _pensó internamente mientras que veía que Shippo caminaba entre Kagura y Kagome.

* * *

Kagome chilló al ver a su mejor amiga vistiendo un kimono blanco con un gran velo blanco. Toda la aldea se sentó ya que Kaede, la suma sacerdotisa de la aldea, iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Kagome acarició la espalda de Muteki mientras él se acurrucaba contra su hombro. Shippo se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, observando a su _tía _y a su _tío_ contraer matrimonio. Habían pasado dos años, casi, y finalmente, se hacía realidad el _vivieron felices para siempre_.

Kagome sonrió mientras Inuyasha envolvía fuertemente su brazo alrededor de su diminuta cintura y la empujaba más cerca de su cuerpo. La ceremonia empezó y las estrellas brillaron hermosamente en la noche.

—Por fin —susurró al ver que sus dos mejores amigos se unían en corazón, alma, mente y espíritu—, le llevó más tiempo que a nosotros.

—Bueno —Inuyasha tomó la palabra—, nosotros nos hemos conocido durante más tiempo que ellos.

—Cierto…

Muteki se había quedado dormido y Shippo se acurrucaba contra su padre, roncando suavemente. La ceremonia del matrimonio había terminado y la aldea todavía estaba por allí, felicitando a la pareja de recién casados.

El matrimonio significaba luna de miel.

El sol empezó a alzarse y Kagome, Inuyasha y Muteki pulsaron tres veces antes de que volvieran sus rasgos demoníacos. Esto era normal para los aldeanos así que no prestaron atención a la transformación. Sango se acercó a Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura y a los dormidos Muteki, Shippo y Rin, con Miroku tras ella.

—¡Felicidades Sango! —susurró Kagome y vio que la oreja de su hijo se movía. Sango y Kagome se abrazaron por un lado, para no aplastar a Muteki, mientras Sango sonreía alegremente.

—¡Soy tan feliz! —inspiró.

—Deberías —asintió Inuyasha, con voz calmada—, los dos os habéis estado _cortejando_ durante demasiado tiempo.

Miroku sonrió con suficiencia.

—Finalicemos todo el ritual de cortejo con una unión propia.

Sango sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia Kagome.

—¿Te digo algo?

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy esperando con ansias… _lo de más tarde_.

Kagome reprimió un risita horrorizada cuando Miroku levantó a Sango al estilo nupcial.

—¡Os veremos más tarde!

—Qué hentais —Kagura meneó la cabeza.

—Así son Miroku y Sango —Inuyasha frotó la cintura de Kagome.

* * *

_70 años más tarde…_

Un Muteki de (aparentaba) siete años y una Inume de un año, junto con un Shippo adolescente estaban sentados delante de dos lápidas, sus palmas presionadas firmemente (pero Inume estaba en los brazos de Kagome… sin estar arrodillada delante de la lápida…). Kagome, que no había envejecido un solo día, sollozaba mientras presionaba su cabeza contra la de su compañero. Tres _adultos_ también sollozaban mientras se aferraban a su marido o mujer.

Miroku y Sango habían fallecido seis y cuatro días atrás. Sango había muerto hacía seis días e, incapaz de soportar el dolor, Miroku había muerto cuatro días atrás. Estaban enterrados el uno al lado del otro junto a su casa en las afueras de la aldea.

Makato, Serenity y Chiiho, las dos hijas y el hijo de Sango y Miroku sollozaron mientras se arrodillaban frente a las lápidas. Los maridos de Serenity y Chiiho intentaron consolarlas mientras que Makato abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer, intentado contener las lágrimas.

—Esto es lo que apesta de ser un demonio —susurró Kagome.

—Tienes que dejar ir a tus mejores amigos…

* * *

Los años se convirtieron rápidamente en centurias y Kagome, Inuyasha, un Muteki de diecisiete años, una Inume de once años y un Ryujin de siete años, junto con un Shippo de veinticuatro años, con su compañera de veintitrés años Rin vivían felizmente en el futuro, la época original de Kagome.

Como Rin se emparejó con un demonio, se fusionó con su período de vida. Rin y Shippo vivían en su pintoresca casita situada en la zona rural de Japón. Sesshomaru, su compañera Kagura y sus _seis _cachorros, Aya, la mayor, que tenía dieciséis años, los gemelos, Daichi y Daisuke, que tenían catorce años, otra hija, Hikari que tenía doce años, y luego otro hijo, Hikaru que tenía once años, y por último, Ken, todos vivían en el corazón de Tokyo, Japón, en su gran mansión de cuatro pisos. Dirigían juntos la Empresa Taiyoukai, Aya ayudaba a su padre cuando podía. Rin todavía era considerada la hija mayor de los Takahashi, así que técnicamente Sesshomaru y Kagura tenían siete niños.

A lo largo del tiempo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru necesitaron apellidos para poder ir eficientemente por la vida. Eligieron Takahashi principalmente porque, a finales del siglo XVII, una mujer llamada Rumiko Takahashi había descubierto que en realidad eran demonios y los había ayudado en vez de descubrirlos. Ella era como una madre tanto para Inuyasha como para Sesshomaru, así que para respetarlo, adoptaron el nombre Takahashi.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Muteki, Inume y Ryujin vivían en una pequeña casa de dos pisos a las afueras de Tokyo, cerca de los barrios periféricos. Kagome había dominado el camuflaje así que ocultó los rasgos demoníacos de su familia y de la familia de Sesshomaru. Y en este mismo momento, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban de pie en la base de un grupo de escaleras altas.

—Aquí estamos —susurró ella—, donde empezó todo…

Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Tenemos que hacerlo… he esperado quinientos años para encontrarme con mi madre…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su Lexus negro aparcado unos metros más abajo. Miró a sus hijos y los condujo hacia allí. Se volvió hacia el templo y empezó a subir, con su compañera detrás de él.

—¿Estamos seguros? —Kagome se detuvo. Inuyasha sonrió suavemente mientras llamaba al timbre—. Sí lo estamos, niña —susurró y se abrió la puerta de bambú.

—Kagome… —susurró ella. Kagome tragó saliva mientras le llegaba una extraña oleada de valor.

—¡Hola mamá! —Kagome sonrió mientras abrazaba a su madre. Korari, todavía con los ojos abiertos como platos, abrazó lentamente su espalda antes de apartarse. Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la dura prueba. Después de tanto, tantos años… esto tenía que ser lo más duro a lo que se enfrentaba Kagome. Volver a encontrarse con su madre…

—Pero tú… en la época… cómo… eh… —Korari se frotó las sienes mientras conducía dentro a Kagome. Kagome se rió mientras entraba en el templo, su físico era el de su forma humana, pelo negro, orejas normales, sin colmillos… nada demoníaco. Detrás de ella estaba su compañero, Inuyasha, que también estaba en su forma humana, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, sin orejas de perro…

—No parecéis haber crecido —dijo Korari, no muy segura de cómo habían llegado allí.

Kagome se rió mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Muteki, Inume, Ryujin… ¡venid! ¡Conoced a vuestra abuela! —llamó.

—Pero… ¿y si…? —empezó a hablar el más mayor.

—Muteki —repitió Inuyasha con voz severa. El chico con pelo plateado revuelto recogido en la nuca suspiró mientras entraba en el templo. Tenía pequeñas orejas de perro sobresaliendo de su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero, sus colmillos sobresalían por detrás de sus labios. Tenía ojos dorados como la forma hanyou de su padre y garras creciendo desde sus dedos.

—Oh dios mío —exclamó Korari, su corazón se estaba acelerando.

Muteki sonrió mientras entraba en la casa. Éste iba a ser un día fenomenal. Su hermana y su hermano lo siguieron y se sentaron todos en el sofá de su abuela.

—Cómo… —Korari parpadeó mientras todos se sentaban en los sofás. Muteki miró a Souta quien lo miraba a él y a sus hermanos. Volvió a mirar a su madre que estaba sentada con Ryujin en su regazo.

—Bueno… no somos los Inuyasha y Kagome que conocéis —dijo Inuyasha mientras Inume se sentaba a su lado, acurrucándose entre su madre y su hermano Muteki.

—¿Eh? —Souta arqueó una ceja—. Vosotros sois como… ¿clones o algo así?

—Sigues siendo un panoli —Kagome puso los ojos en blanco—, no niño —sonrió—, somos los mismos Inuyasha y Kagome pero hemos vivido durante quinientos años —se volvió hacia Korari—. _Tu _Kagome está en la Época Feudal, probablemente embarazada como un globo de Muteki. Yo soy esa misma Kagome pero he pasado por todo eso y ahora estoy aquí, con más de 500 años…

Después de muchas explicaciones, Souta había entendido, más o menos, cómo Kagome e Inuyasha, junto con su sobrina y sobrinos habían llegado ahí.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían pasado por tantas cosas que los habían llevado a este punto que saborearon el sentimiento. No todo les era concedido a todos, pero aún así, tenían que ganar ese derecho.

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían ganado el derecho a vivir felices.

Después de todo, justo como Kagome había dicho cientos de años atrás cuando Muteki sólo era un bebé…

"_Esta es una historia eterna… hasta el día en que muramos…"

* * *

_

**Pensamientos de Kagome, última línea.**

**Y hemos llegado el final (sniff, sniff), me da tanta penita... pero bueno, aún tengo más traducciones esperando y tenemos que acabar El salto del demonio. Me alegro de que os haya gustado, me habéis apoyado muchísimo.**

**Muchas gracias. Como siempre, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia.**

**Nos vemos, besoos. ^^  
**


End file.
